Las Reliquias, La Historia que todos quisimos leer
by anges80
Summary: Qué pasaría si Draco aceptara la ayuda de Dumbledore, que pasaría si ayudara a Harry a buscar los horrocruxx, cuando los enemigos se vuelven en amigos y cuando el amor nace. Un Dramione diferente, una historia conocida y a la vez tan diferente,un secreto.
1. La Decision del Dragon

**Capítulo 1: La Decisión del Dragón**

Harry iba llegando a la torre junto a Dumbledore; todo estaba en penumbra, solo lo iluminaba la marca tenebrosa que brillaba en el cielo, se oyeron unos pasos acercándose hacia la torre, antes de que Harry hiciera cualquier movimiento se sintió rígido y fue ocultado tras un estante, vio como la imagen de Draco Malfoy se reflejaba en el marco de la puerta, acababa de desarmar al director Albus Dumbledore y se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

-Bienvenido Draco, hace tiempo que te esperaba- ironizó el viejo profesor.

-En serio, ¿Está solo viejo loco o hay alguien más con usted?- señalando las dos escobas que se encontraban en el piso cerca de la puerta.

Dumbledore sonrió -Creo que el que debería preguntar eso, soy yo, ¿No crees?

-Usted ya no tiene por qué fingir, sabe porque estoy aquí, lo sabe, ¿No?- Draco estaba nervioso, le temblaba la voz al hablar, por su frente surcaban pequeñas gotas de sudor.

-Así es Draco, lo sé, y creo que deberías hacer ya tu trabajo, no aplazarlo más, creo que a Tom, no le gusta esperar.

-Usted, realmente no sabe porque he venido- lo gritó tan fuerte que su eco retumbo en las paredes frías de la torre.

-Claro que lo sé. Has venido a matarme ¿No es así? Bien, has tu trabajo, iníciate como mortífago, acaba con tu misión de una vez- a pesar de lo frío de las palabras, el viejo director se mostraba tranquilo y con una mirada serena.

Draco se le quedo viendo, no esperaba enfrentarse así de frente al anciano profesor, estaba ansioso, como esperando algo o alguien, volteaba a todos lados, buscando una salida, una falla, una esperanza, pero se encontraba solo, y delante del su víctima.

-¿Y bien? no dices nada, creo que has tardado mucho en completar tu misión, ¿No crees? al Él no le gusta esperar.

-Cállese viejo idiota, estoy a punto de matarlo, ¿No se da cuenta?

-No Draco, el que no se da cuenta eres tú, todo este lapso has tenido el suficiente tiempo para hacerlo, estoy desarmado, y sin embargo, estamos charlando, de hecho, has sido más que obvio al intentarlo, primero con el collar, que dañó a Katie Bell, y después el hidromiel envenenado que por poco y mata a Ron Weasley, tengo la impresión que querías que te descubriera, ¿No es así?

El joven Slytherin estaba pálido, más de lo habitual.

-¿Y por qué no hizo nada para detenerme? Pudieron haber muerto esos dos.

-Pudieron, tú lo has dicho, pero están vivos, como tú y yo, ha sido ingenioso realmente como has tratado de deshacerte de mí, pero te has descuidado, ninguno de tus dos intentos dio resultado, sin embargo tengo curiosidad por saber, ¿Cómo lo has hecho tu solo, sin que nadie te ayudara? Has sido muy inteligente y hábil si me permites decirlo.

El joven se sintió confundido, lo estaba elogiando, como si le gustara la idea de morir al profesor.

Draco sonrió, después de todo si estaba chiflado Dumbledore.

-Sí, lo he hecho yo solo, claro que con la ayuda, ¿De quién lo diría? la sangre sucia de Granger, claro que la muy tonta no se dio cuenta, ella y su gran bocota, por demostrar que lo sabe todo ha sido de mucha ayuda, fue ella quien me dio la magnífica idea de envenenar el licor que tomó el pobretón de Weasley, oí como le decía a Potter que Filch no sabía distinguir las pociones.

-Ingenioso, realmente muy ingenioso, sabias que él no sospecharía de Rosmerta, ¿Cierto? y perdona mi curiosidad, pero ¿Cómo te comunicabas con ella?

Draco volvió a sonreír.

-Ya se lo dije, gracias a la estúpida sangre sucia. Un método que usó el año pasado con el ejército de Dumbledore, galeones falsos; así Rosmerta me decía si usted iba al pueblo, cuando llegaba y con quien iba.

-Te agradecería que no uses ese lenguaje por favor, tal vez más tarde te puedas arrepentir de llamar de esa manera a la señorita Granger, es una bruja muy inteligente y talentosa.

-¿Le preocupa mis modales? En este momento tengo su suerte en mis manos, en el que estoy a punto de matarle, creo que se preocupa mucho por esa chica, ¿No cree? Después de todo ella y todos los de su clase morirán.

- Te equivocas, yo tengo tu suerte en mis manos, o dime ¿Por qué no has acabado conmigo? creo que tú no eres ningún asesino Malfoy, de ser así, yo no tendría esta amena charla contigo, todavía estas a tiempo, a tiempo de cambiar de bando, tus actos no han perjudicado a nadie.

-Usted no entiende ¿Cierto? ya no tengo tiempo, esta noche, aquí hay mortífagos en su castillo.

Un fuerte estruendo vino desde afuera, se oía un caos, Harry trataba de moverse inútilmente, escuchaba los gritos, tenía miedo por sus amigos, por Ginny, veía al viejo más acabado, ya casi no se podía sostener en pie, sin embargo trataba de convencer a Draco, como si esto fuera posible.

-Lo sé, y también deberías saber que hay miembros de la Orden del Fénix aquí, así que hablemos de tus opciones.

-Yo no tengo opciones, tengo que matarlo, o Él me matará… matará a mi familia.

-Sé por lo que has pasado, y por lo que estás pasando, pero todavía estás a tiempo de ser parte de la Orden. Draco tú no eres ningún asesino; créeme, sino ya me hubieras matado sin piedad.

Draco dudaba, le temblaba la mano.

-¿Y mis padres? ¿Qué pasará con ellos? ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

Dumbledore sonrió y con profunda calma, miro al joven Slytherin.

-No te preocupes por ellos, estarán bien, ¿Entonces esto significa que desistes de tu encomienda impuesta por Voldemort?

-Yo no he dicho eso, mis padres… ¿Qué pasará con mi madre? Está sola en la mansión y mi padre en Azkaban…- Draco tragó saliva con bastante dificultad.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres? yo no dispongo de mucho tiempo, tus amigos están aquí y pronto llegarán a la torre a ver si cumpliste ya tu misión, como te dije antes, tu familia estará bien, Snape se hará cargo de ellos.

-¿En serio confía en él? Es un espía doble, todo este tiempo ha pasado información a Lord Voldemort.

-Confió en él, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo- Dumbledore giró su vista hacia donde se encontraba Harry y suspiró- Bien dime, ¿Confiarás en nosotros, en la Orden, en Severus y en Harry y sus amigos, serás parte de nosotros Draco?

Malfoy trataba de digerir las palabras del viejo profesor, bajó su varita, donde Harry pudo divisar una marca verde de su blanquecino brazo.

-Sí, lo haré, pero tiene que prometerme que ellos estarán bien, que seguirán con vida, que…- antes de que Draco siguiera hablando llego Severus Snape, veía de hito en hito al joven mago y al viejo director.

-Severus, él ha aceptado.

Snape alzó su varita y apuntó hacia Draco, en un instante al igual que Harry el Slytherin estaba paralizado y no podía moverse -_Duplo_- exclamó y apareció un doble de Malfoy, al que sin miramientos Severus le lanzó un hechizo que hizo que cayera al suelo, estaba con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida, el gemelo del chico parecía que estaba muerto, volvió alzar su varita y mimetizó a Draco con los muebles del lugar. Viendo al anciano asintió con la cabeza, el profesor Dumbledore entendió el mensaje, apenas podía sostenerse por sí solo, y sin varita o hechizo pronunciado, formó un patronus que voló hacia la ventana, perdiéndose entre la negrura de la noche y la poca luz que desprendía la marca tenebrosa.

De pronto y sin ser invitados llegaron tres mortífagos Harry y Draco los reconocieron en el instante que pasaron el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué ha pasado Severus?- preguntó uno señalando el cuerpo del doble de Draco, - ¿No es el hijo de Lucius? creo que no le agradará el saber que su único hijo ha muerto

-¿Bromeas? se sentirá muy orgulloso al saber que Draco murió en el intento-, esta vez Harry, reconoció la voz de la mujer que iba entrando, era Bellatrix, de aspecto lúgubre, ella no tenía la máscara puesta, su mirada parecía la de una desquiciada, ni siquiera se inmutó al ver el cuerpo de su sobrino, parecía feliz- Siempre supe que Draco era muy débil, la pobre de Cissy sufrirá, pero es mejor esto, que el saber que su hijo era un cobarde- lo dijo señalando el cuerpo de su sobrino.

-¿Y bien Severus, qué esperas? ¿Vas a matar al viejo o lo hago yo?

-Severus, por favor- la voz del director temblaba.

A Draco le parecía casi imposible creer lo que su tía había dicho, y el ver que Snape apuntaba hacia el director.

-¡_Avada Kedavra_!-

De la varita del hombre salió una luz verde que apuntó directo hacia el pecho del director, haciéndolo volar entre las cabezas de los mortífagos, cayendo al otro lado de las almenas perdiéndose de vista. Para los dos chicos parecía un sueño, el viejo director había sido asesinado por uno de los profesores del colegio, Harry gritó, pero no se escuchó gracias a su inmovilidad. Draco estaba tan asombrado de que su padrino fuera un asesino, el verlo fue demasiado para el joven rubio, que sentía ganas de vomitar, pero al igual que el Gryffindor, no pudo mover ni un pelo.

-Bien, es tiempo de irnos, hay que llevarnos el cuerpo de Draco, supongo que mi hermana querrá enterarlo.

-¡No hay tiempo, Bella, déjalo aquí como advertencia!, que los demás sepan que con el Señor tenebroso nadie puede y no hay favoritos- Snape pasó de lado de Bellatrix, rodeando el cuerpo del joven Slytherin, esbozó una sonrisa, que provocó que al mismísimo Draco se le erizara la piel.

Los mortífagos salieron de la torre, siendo el ultimo Severus Snape que dio un último vistazo hacia donde se encontraba Draco –Cuídate- y dicho esto salió de la torre, en cuanto Severus cerró la puerta de la torre, Harry sintió que podía de nuevo moverse, se quitó la capa de invisibilidad corriendo tras él, dejando a Draco en la penumbra de la torre.

* * *

**Capítulo editado**


	2. Buenas y Malas noticias

Capitulo 2: Buenas y Malas noticias.

En la negrura de la noche unas figuras se acercaban a una lujosa mansión

-Cissy, hermanita como estas?-

La cara de la menor de las Black, era de total desconcierto, buscaba entre todos los rostros a su hijo, Draco, sus ojos azules estaban a punto de derramar unas lagrimas, que luchaban por no salir.

-¡Draco!, donde esta mi hijo, Bella?-

La bruja esbozo una sonrisa que hizo que a todos los presentes se les erizara la piel.

-Hm, como decírtelo, veras, el pequeño –

Antes de que dijera nada, Snape la interrumpió

-Será mejor que se vallan, ya no es su presencia necesaria, aquí-

Con una mano despidió a los demás mortifagos que los acompañaron a la mansión, cuando los tres se quedaron solos, el mortio empezó a hablar

-Cissy, veras, lo que voy a decirte es un tanto difícil, no sé por dónde empezar, Draco, es un gran chico de una fuerza y una inteligencia…-

-vamos Snape, es, el chico ya no es….-

La mirada de la señora Malfoy estaba desencajada

-¡qué quieres decir con eso!-, grito la rubia a su hermana morena

-pues eso, hermanita, que Draco fue un chico valiente y murió tratando de cumplir su misión-

Ante las frías palabras de Bellatrix, Severus buscaba una forma de explicarse, de justificar su falla, ante la promesa hecha hace un año ya, mientras tanto Narcisa, por fin dejaba salir todas las lagrimas que estuvo reteniendo por tanto tiempo, desde que se entero cual iba a hacer la misión de Draco, tuvo un presentimiento, y ese no vaticinaba nada bueno.

-¡tú, tu prometiste que mi hijo, iba a estar bien tu me lo prometiste, hiciste un juramento inquebrantable!, como, cómo es posible que…, que mi hijo este muerto y tu no?-

Sin pensarlo se fue a los golpes en contra de Severus, lo golpeaba en el pecho las lagrimas le nublaban la vista, era tanto el dolor que sentía, que no existen palabras para describirlo, cansada de golpear al profesor se dejo caer al suelo, se abrazaba, su bebe, su hijo, su Draco estaba muerto, no podía con tanto dolor, como una señora soporto el dolor de ver a su esposo en la cárcel y lo afronto como la dama de sociedad que es, pero esto, la pérdida de su único hijo iba mas allá de todo dolor, de toda frontera conocida, su llanto poco a poco se hizo menos audible para los dos mortios hasta que solo era un pequeño susurro.

-vamos, Cissy, no es el fin del mundo, deberías estar orgullosa, de que Draco murió tratando de cumplir lo que mi señor le encomendó, y no se porto como un cobarde o peor aun que se hubiera dejado capturar, como al patético de su padre. -

Dicho esto la mortio soltó una risotada que inundo el salón, sin imaginarse que su hermana menor, cual resorte se levanto desde el suelo y en dos pasos se acerco a ella, golpeándole el rostro haciendo que esta cayera al suelo por la fuerza de la cachetada.

-eres una maldita Bellatrix, estas seca por dentro, estás hablando de mi familia, de mi hijo y de mi esposo, ¡claro! como tú no tienes hijos, nunca conociste el placer de ser madre de tener un esposo el cual te amara, por lo que eres y no pon interés, me das asco,- Narcisa mantenía la mirada fija en su hermana mayor, -y tu, por que no salvaste a mi hijo, por que esta muero y tu no?, ¡anda respóndeme maldito traidor!- en ese momento ya no existía la dulce y tierna Narcissa Malfoy, ni la señora de sociedad, en los ojos de ella se podía leer, le coraje y la tristeza por su hijo, por su esposo, había perdido todo por culpa del maldito señor tenebroso.

-Cissy, yo, estaba protegiendo a Draco, pero me tenían vigilado, y cuando llegue a la torre, encontré su cuerpo ya sin vida, lo lamento- Snape tenía que fingir, por Draco, por el, por ella…., tenía que ser fuerte y mantenerse firme.

Después de las palabras del hombre se hizo un silencio que parecía asfixiante, en ese mismo instante la rubia recordó algo, algo tan importante que no podía creer como lo había dejado pasar, la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza era donde estaba el cuerpo de su hijo, quería verlo, quería abrazarlo y besarlo por última vez, necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que lo que decían esos dos era cierto.

-donde está su cuerpo?, lo quiero ver, quiero tener a mi hijo, por favor, Severus- su voz apenas era audible, se volvió a desmoronar y ya no pudo contener mas sus lagrimas, Bellatrix la observaba con odio, rencor y un poco de pena, a pesar de que no era apegada a los Malfoy apreciaba a su hermana, pero esta humillación no se la perdonaría nunca, mas tarde se las cobraría con lo único que le quedaba a su hermana.

-todavía no entiendo, como es que a ti no te paso nada Severus?, después de todo, tú hiciste una promesa, no?, le prometiste a Cissy…. Oh! Ya veo fue muy inteligente de tu parte, solo prometiste cumplir la misión de Draco si él no podía desempeñarla, ¡muy inteligente!, la verdad se me escapo ese pequeño detalle, pero, no entiendo- los ojos de la mortifaga empezaron a brillar de una manera especial, tenía que escupir su veneno - no se supone que el graaan Albus Dumbledore, era más bueno que la miel, como se atrevió a matar al pobre de Draco, eso no, no lo entiendo, o acaso alguien más lo mato, cuando yo llegue mi pequeño sobrino estaba ya sin vida, tu sabes quién lo mato?-

Severus entendió a la perfección el plan de la mortia, pero no iba a caer en su juego, si planeaba poner en contra a los Malfoy y al profesor, este ultimo iría un paso adelante, no se dejaría intimidar por una estúpida asesina.

-no creo que Albus haya sido capaz de matar a un estudiante, aun en defensa propia, yo creo que hubo alguien más ahí, no sé quien, pero habían dos escobas en la torre lo recuerdas, bella?-

Narcisa volteo a ver a su hermana mayor, hablaban mucho, decían tanto, pero no le daban la respuesta que ella necesitaba, la única cosa que quería escuchar era en donde se encontraba su hijo?, tenía que darle una despedida digna de él, digna de un Malfoy.

-no, no lo recuerdo Severus-

-por favor- , los dos mortios giraron a ver a la ama de la mansión, -…..por favor, en donde, está el cuerpo de mi hijo?-…. el profesor apreciaba a aquella mujer, después de todo consideraba a los tres parte de su familia, ya que él nunca pudo hacer una propia, y a Draco lo consideraba casi como su hijo, respiro profundo y paso saliva con gran dificultad, confesarle lo que había pasado con el joven, no era fácil, no era nada fácil.

-Cissy- respiro nuevamente, - por…., por…- como explicar, como explicarle a una madre, que habían abandonado el cuerpo de su hijo, que el deseo de ella, no se podría cumplir, no podría darle un adiós como esta deseaba.

-abandonamos a Draco, bueno, en realidad, Severus, fue el que dio la orden de dejarlo ahí, como advertencia, ¿no es así?-

La cara de sorpresa que puso el mencionado fue un deleite para la cruel mortifaga.

-no, no es así como lo dices, Bella…. Cissy tuvimos que dejar el cuerpo de Draco, en la torre, no podíamos correr el riesgo, estábamos en medio de una misión para el señor tenebroso, y se cumplió, sabíamos que podrían haber bajas, y traer con nosotros el cuerpo de Draco, solo complicaría mas nuestra huida, después de todo teníamos que sembrar el miedo, y matar al anciano-.

Las palabras salieron así, como si fuese de los más natural, no lo medito, tenía que ser brutal, si quería asegurarse de que el plan saliera a la perfección y de que el alma de aquel chico se redimiera.

-váyanse, los dos ahora de mi casa, largo, ahora-

No hubo lagrimas, ni siquiera gritos, las últimas palabras, causaron una gran conmoción en la dama, con una elegancia natural giro dándole la espalda a los dos presentes y se encamino hacia la salida de la habitación.

-ya saben por donde está la salida- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que su figura pasara el umbral de la puerta.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Draco llevaba horas en esa incómoda posición, con exactitud no sabía cuántas; después de que viera a Severus Snape matar al único hombre que lo ayudo a salir de ese abismo negro en el que se estaba consumiendo, pensó que ya nadie podría ayudarlo. De la nada vio como la figura de Potter, salía de quien sabe de donde, dejándolo en la total oscuridad perdiéndose en el marco de la puerta, a lo lejos escuchaba gritos de sus compañeros, niños que no tenían nada que ver con esa absurda pelea, jóvenes que tenían toda una vida por delante y que ahora luchaban en contra de mortifagos y un hombre lobo, sedientos de venganza, con deseos de matar, importándoles muy poco la edad de sus oponentes.

Sentía un hormigueo en su cuerpo, le recorría desde la punta del dedo pequeño del pie hasta la punta del cabello, estaba tenso, los gritos y las explosiones habían cesado, ahora todo estaba en una inquietante calma, escucho unos pasos acercándose a la torre, una figura algo encorvada se vislumbraba desde las sombras que la luna reflejaba en la puerta, lo reconoció apenas se adentro al cuarto oscuro, sus ojos estaban cansados, su mirada vacía, pero sabía que no lo vería, nadie sabría que él estaba ahí.

-finite incantatem- Remus Lupin pronuncio este hechizo y vio como el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy caía al piso como un saco de papas, el slytherin estaba entumido, sentía como su cuerpo iba poco a poco recuperando su movilidad, Draco alzo la vista para agradecerle a su antiguo profesor, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, el licántropo se acerco al joven.

- no digas nada- sus palabras no demostraban ninguna emoción, el chico asintió, - puedes caminar, necesitas más tiempo para recuperarte?, nadie puede vernos, recuerda que ahora estas muerto, te llevare a la base de la orden ellos te protegerán, has decido lo correcto, con el tiempo veras que ha sido la mejor decisión, bien vámonos, iremos al despacho de…- en ese momento al antiguo profesor se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta, viajarían por medio de polvos flu, hacia el cuartel de la orden, solo que eso implicaba viajar por la única chimenea que en esos momentos se encontraba vacía, la de Albus Dumbledore, el joven entendió, y solo asintió, dándole así, valor al cansado hombre.

Caminaron con demasiado sigilo entre las fríos pasillos del castillo, ninguno de los dos hablaba, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, Draco tenía tantas preguntas, pero sabía que no era el momento, no sabía que iba a pasar con él, que pasaría con su madre, como se tomaría lo de su supuesta muerte, era así como el viejo profesor lo ayudaría, a él y a sus padres, fingiendo su propia muerte, y después de eso que, a donde iría, en donde estará el recinto de tal orden, lo acepataran, lo mandarían a azkaban, el joven tenía muchas dudas en su mente y no se mostraba nada alentador, después de todo el era el principal culpable de la muerte del director de Hogwarts, gracias a él pudieron entrar los mortios al castillo, antes de que el joven siguiera con sus interrogantes supo que había llegado al despacho de su antiguo profesor.

-bellotas dulces- la gárgola que resguarda la dirección se fue moviendo para darles acceso a los dos hombres que se encontraban ahí, subieron las escaleras y ahí entre las paredes de vieron el retrato de Dumbledore, dormido, a Draco le recorría un frio por la espalda.

-profesor- el chico no sabía cómo dirigirse al hombre que estaba a su lado, - a donde exactamente vamos- Remus lo observo y sonrió, era sincero con ese gesto, Draco siempre ha sido orgulloso y altanero, pero en ese momento se mostraba como un dócil niño, se acerco a el joven.

-no te preocupes estarás, seguro-

-pero a donde vamos-

-ya te dije, nos iremos con los miembros de la orden- Lupin lo observo detenidamente, ellos te protegerán, vamos con los padres de Ron y Ginny Weasley, viajaremos a la madriguera-.

El slytherin se paró en seco, irían a donde?, no el no iría ahí, ni loco, ni en sus mas torcidos sueños, ni aunque fuese el lugar más seguro, jamás pondría un pie en la casa o en ese lugar lleno de comadrejas, nunca viviría en el hogar de uno de sus principales enemigos.

-vamos Draco, no seas tímido, es hora de irnos- el joven sintió como el antiguo profesor de DCAO, lo jalaba y lo llevaba hasta la chimenea, se sentía como un niño jalado por su padre para ir a la escuela, de pronto una llamarada verde lo cubrió.


	3. La Madriguera

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

Declaro que los personajes de son **JKR**, Ya que si fueran mios, me hubiera inventado un mejor final, y no dejaría que la Warner hiciera una porquería de mis obras.

Gracias a que dejaron las opiniones y sin querer que las borrre, lo siento, este cap. Va dedicado a todos ustedes.

xoxo

Capitulo 3: La Madriguera

Al momento de llegar, lo primero que vio Draco, Fue montón de cabezas rojas Paradas viendo a la Dirección en donde él estaba, no estar ahi quería, cualquiera en su sano juicio lo sabría, pero no había sido Suficiente el calvario que había vivido en Hogwarts, no, ahora viviría con los pobretones zanahorios y tal vez con el cara rajada, Draco permanecía adentro de la chimenea de la familia Weasley, sopesando los pros y los contras, definitivamente el viejo si Estaba loco, mandarlo a la casa de sus enemigos era casi como mandar un orinal con el señor tenebroso. Lupin Llevaba tiempo OBSERVANDO al chico, Estaba mas pálido de lo normal, nadie en la morada se atrevía a decir algo, todos Estaban tan indignados como Sorprendidos de que el joven mortifago Estuviera ahí, era una ofensa para todos los presentes, hasta que hablo Molly , con un tono muy característico en ella la madre.

-Ven pasa, no te quedes ahí parado, ha de estar muy cansado, cariño ven, te hace algo de comer -

Los Gemelos se Vieron, su madre es definitivo había perdido la chaveta, darle de comer un Malfoy, Después de que él y toda su familia los trataran peor que basura.

-Que hace este aquí-dijo George

Remus lo sabía, Sabia que esa noche iba ser una larga muy larga para todos

-El profesor Dumbledore, queria que él Estuviera seguro con la Orden y que La Madriguera fuese su escondite -

-si claro!, como el ya no está, es muy fácil decir eso, no, pero no me ha respondido lunático, que demonios hace el aquí en mi casa, el Debería estar huyendo con todos los malditos mortifagos o mejor en Azkaban con su Padre -

Fue Suficiente para Draco, que saco su varita y apunto al gemelo

-Basta Ya! - Arthur, se coloco en medio de los dos chicos, George modera tu lenguaje, estoy seguro que Remus nos explicara todo, y tu jovencito, dirigiéndose una Draco, Será mejor que guardes eso, puedes provocar un accidente.

- Es mejor que me vaya, prefiero irme al mundo muggle, vivir aquí que -

-No es lo que tú prefieras Malfoy, es lo que hay que hacer y tú aceptaste la ayuda de Albus, Así que es mejor para todos si lo aceptas y si me dejan hablar, se giro hacia los gemelos, les explicaré el porqué estamos aquí --

- Bien pero Será Después de comer, Draco estas muy delgado y necesitas reponerte y tu Remus También necesitas comer algo Después de la Batalla en el Castillo Todos necesitamos algo caliente en el estomago -

A Pesar de que su hijo había sido herido por un licántropo, y el director de Hogwarts que estaba muerto, la matriarca de los Weasley, Tenía una sonrisa en su cara, ella Sabía que al ser tan joven y vivir en una familia como la del chico se había contaminado con absurdas creencias.

A esa mujer le Draco Parecía rara, antes le resultaba repulsiva Pero ahora la encontraba extrañamente agradable, eso Hizo que al joven le recorriera un fino escalofrio por la espalda.

Estaba rico, todo lo servido por Aquella mujer Estaba realmente bueno, al Slytherin le Parecía uno de los mejores manjares, si hace unos días le hubiesen dicho que Estaría en la mesa comiendo de los Weasley, hubiera osado al Torturado y más de atreverse a decir que disfrutaría la comida de la madre regordeta, pero ahora todo era diferente, el tenia una oportunidad y se le daría un su familia, aunque no Tuviera ni una puta idea de cuál era el plan de Dumbledore, Sabía qué Tenía que confiar en el viejo , Después de todo era uno de los más grandes magos que hayan existido en toda la historia de la magia, pensar en el viejo, le causo al joven un vacio en el estomago, hace unas horas apenas una Estaba decidido matarlo y ahora parece que tal ya habían pasado años desde que estuvo con el profesor en la torre.

Draco recordaba todo lo que paso esa noche, Una y otra vez, él había tenido razón en dudar de Severus Snape, Siempre Quiso el lugar de su padre y ahora al saber el señor oscuro que él había matado al viejo, sin dudas seria su mano , Tenía miedo al pensar en su Madre, no Sabía que Iría a pasar con ella y lo peor su padre Estaba derecha en Azkaban y lo colgaría Quizá el peor, lo que aun no era entendía el porqué de su supuesta muerte, había algo, algo que su mente juvenil no lograba entender, pero por ahora solo quería descansar, olvidarse de todo, despertar y enterarse de que la guerra ya había terminado y de que sus padres Estaban a salvo y el buen nombre de los Malfoy era tan respetable como alguna vez Fue lo, claro que si todo se arreglara solo con desear, no aprenderíamos el verdadero valor de las cosas.

-Bien, Será mejor que te vayas a descansar, mañana platicaremos, te acompañare hasta el que será tu cuarto, espero no te importe compartir el cuarto con Ron y Harry, pero Dentro de poco celebraremos una boda invitados habrá y muchos -

La señora Weasley seguia hablando pero para el chico saber que iba a dormir junto a sus dos peores enemigos, se le desenchufo el cerebro seguia a la pelirroja madre, y debes en cuando asentía, pero un momento, el dormir en el cuchitril que Weasley se llamaba sumándole habitación y el baño que Estaría ahí no le hacia la menor gracia, es más un gesto de desagrado se dejo ver en su pálido rostro, pero que podia hacer de CONATO había pasado de asesino a parte de ser una más de las Familias Numerosas y cursis que existiera en el mundo mágico, claro que otros adjetivos que pasaban por la cabeza del chico, que combinaban con pobreza, muchedumbre y demás calificativos discriminatorios, era cierto que la madriguera no era ni la mitad de lo majestuoso que su mansión lo era, pero ahí se respiraba un sabor diferente, desde que llego Logro percibir un sensación de amor?, paz, había algo en el ambiente que simplemente diferenciaba A su gran mansión de esa casa, algo más que muebles y buen gusto, por Draco Se sentía protegido y Primera vez partía calor de hogar.

Draco entro al cuarto de ron, que vio no era tan grande como su recamara, pero por lo menos se veia decente, aunque no le agradaba el cartel de los Chudley Cannons, no era para comparado con su equipo Puddlemere Unidos, la cama se veia , pero el solo de pensar que la comadreja "se había acostado ahí, era repugnante, demasiado para alguien de la categoría de cómoda Malfoy.

-dormirás aquí, no creo Que a los chicos les moleste compartir contigo la recámara, ellos llegarán Dentro de dos días, y mañana por la tarde me ayudaras un subir otra cama para ti, tenemos la de los gemelos, VIVEN ahora ellos, arriba de su negocio, buenas noches cariño, las sabanas y frazadas limpias Están -

-Buenas noches-es lo único que salió de la boca del joven

Se sento en la mullida cama y se dejo caer, gruesas lagrimas Salia de Sus Ojos Cerrados, Tenía miedo, tenia frio, extrañaba A su madre, Quería ver un su padre, había sido demasiada presión par un joven de tan solo 17 años, el pecado Darse cuenta se quedo dormido profundamente.

La señora Weasley bajaba las escaleras, triste, oía A sus hijos Remus discutir con, A ellos no les agradaba la idea de que el joven mortio viviera ahí.

-deberíamos de darle una oportunidad, creo que todos la merecemos -

- Pero mamá, el es un mortifago, Y fue él, el que dejo entrar a sus amiguitos a la escuela, por el Charly está herido, hay heridos por él, y por él, Dumbledore está muerto -

Se hizo un gran silencio en el comedor, todos Sabían que George Tenía razón, tratar de un defensor Estaba Siendo una batalla perdida Malfoy, nadie podia confiara en él, Y después de lo ocurrido en Hogwarts.

-Mañana será el funeral de Albus, espero que mantengan sus bocotas cerradas EN CUANTO A Draco, y el de su paradero, nadie, y entiéndalo bien, nadie Debe saber de que esta aquí, podria ser peligroso, no solo de China para su madre, Para toda la Orden, espero que se queden callados, Ni siquiera Harry o Ron, en-tendieron

Los gemelos se veían fijamente, Tratando de aguantarse la risa, y es que al ver tan a serio Remo, tratándoles y de llamar la atención, para ellos no funcionaba.

-Bueno si es lo que quieres lo haremos, pero Condición una con-soltó muy despreocupadamente Fred

- No harás lo que dijo Remus, sin Condiciones entendiste -

-Papa pero ... .-

-Nada de peros, jovencito, aunque seas Mayor de Edad y tengas tu propio negocio seguimos Siendo Tendrás tus padres y que nuestras acatar ordenes claro está ... - la cara de Molly Parecía más redonda de lo habitual, Y Estaba tan roja, que los ojos se veían más claros.

-El es un niño solitario, necesita apoyo y -

Los cuatro hombres que Estaban en el comedor se voltearon a ver, y es que a todos Afable la Señora, los jóvenes Slytherin o no, eso eran jóvenes ingenuos que necesitaban un buen guía y amor, sobretodo amor, mucho amor, y ese chico en Especial Necesitaba sentirse querido.

Ya habían pasado una cuantas horas y Draco había logrado dormir un poco, se partía ansioso, seguia pensando en sus padres y en Snape, ese maldito lo había engañado, la habitación se comenzaba a iluminar poco a poco por los rayos del sol. A Pesar De sentirse tan cansado tanto emocional como mentalmente, Slytherin el ya no podia conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos las imágenes de la Torre venían A su mente, Así que decidió pararse y husmear un poco en la habitación, era muy DISTINTA a la suya, si y demasiado sencilla, se veia un leguas que no solo no tenian dinero, Sino También una falta de buen gusto, Comenzó a abrir cajones, encontró ropa interior del Gryffindor, cosa que desagrado al joven rubio, en los demás cajones habían viejos libros, túnicas uno que otro calcetín sin par y unos suéteres tejidos en varios colores, Se estaba hartando hasta que un punto del cuarto llamo su atención.

Encima de una mesa improvisada como escritorio se encontraba unas fotografías, eran de la familia comadreja y como no Potty San y el ratón de biblioteca, al chico se le Hizo un hueco en el estomago, Dentro de poco llagarían y no sabría la reacción de Los Gryffindor, bueno si Sabía cómo reaccionarían, eso le daba más miedo.

Entra tantas fotos hubo dos que le llamaron la atención, curiosamente Ambas eran de la Hermione, la primera era del baile de Navidad, donde lucia su vestido azul, en verdad se veia muy hermosa, la segunda época más reciente, Parecía de ese mismo año , vestía una ropa muggle que le sentaba muy bien, Draco guardo Ambas fotografías en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, Investigando y continuo.

Al cabo de un rato se Oyeron pasos, y actividad en el piso de abajo, el de cerrar la puerta y un silencio que duro menos de diez segundos, pasos otra vez, Pero estos se intensificaban cada vez mas y mas cerca de donde se encontraba el chico.

toc-toc

-se puede pasar de la era La señora Weasley se

-Claro está en su casa -

Molly entro cargando un baúl que Draco Reconoció Inmediatamente, era el de el

-Tonks esta mañana, lo trajo, te Será de mucha utilidad, la conoces? --

Draco negó con la cabeza

-Es una lástima, la familia Debe estar unida -

La familia, la familia de quien el Tenía solo de sus padres ya sus tíos Lestrange, pero nada más

-Vamos abajo, tienes que comer bien, te daré una poción, párr SEE grandes ojeras tienes que -

Draco la Siguió, la verdad es que Ya estaba harto de seguir encerrado en la habitación de la comadreja. Al llegar a la cocino su olfato Fue INVADIDO por un olor Extremadamente exquisito, esa mujer sí que sabia cocinar, ya entendía el porqué de su figura.

Draco se sento, Aprovechando que se encontraban solos, la mujer regordeta le Sirviö Humeante un chocolate, un Hecho con pan recién, un par de huevos, salchichas, panquecas, Tocino, Parecía que estaba esperando A UN Ejército

-Anda, ven, no seas tímido -

-este ... mmm, no espera una Alguien más? --

-Porque la pregunta querido? --

-bueno es que es mucha comida-Draco señalo los platos sobre la mesa

-Oh! Perdón, bueno es que si tu vieras como comen mis hijos y Harry, sabrías que esto apenas es un pequeño refrigerio para ellos, pero solo viene lo que gustes, anda que Va a enfriarse -

El chico sonrió, era esa mujer demasiado amable

Draco Empiezo a comer un poco esa comida le sabia un Gloria, Estaba tomando su chocolate en cuanto entro Errol La Lechuza de los Weasley, traia el profeta, lo dejo caer sobre la mesa.

El joven lo tomo sin autorización, es y Qué estaba acostumbrado a Hacer su voluntad, lo Abrio y en la primera página aparecia la muerte del viejo director de Hogwarts y la de un joven de Slytherin Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Draco dejo la taza y Comenzó a leer

**MUERTE EN HOGWARTS**

**Parece que la gran Institución y de gran prestigio, ya no es la gran fortaleza que Solía ser, pues el día de ayer, Ocurrió una catástrofe, seguidores del Que No Debe ser nombrado, Entraron, con el castillo al Objetivo de aniquilar al gran mago reconocido Albus Dumbledore, lo que nadie se explica es el Cómo fue que Entraron, ya que En dicha Institución es imposible aparecerse, y dudamos mucho que hayan entrado vía gripe rojo, lo que tambien es de extrañarse es que murió un joven de apenas 17 años Draco Malfoy, hijo del magnate y ahora reo de Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy, su madre la distinguida Narcisa Malfoy se ha negado A HABLAR con la prensa, es una lástima, ya que si le preguntan uno esta humilde periodista, da más de que hablar, Tal vez el joven Malfoy Fue enviado como conejillo, para que entraran los mortios o tal vez el Fue el que los dejo entrar, Después de todo, su padre, no está en Azkaban tomando vacaciones ... ..**

Draco dejo de leer, para que hacerlo, todo lo que se decía era mentira; arrugo El Periódico, Skeeter maldita, y pensar que el año pasado ante el estuvo ayudándole un desprestigiar un orinal, y ahora su familia la arrastraba por el fango, era una maldita, una maldita cucaracha, que algún día aplastaría.

Molly le retiro suavemente El Periódico, y Comenzó a leer su contenido, ahora entendía la reacción del chico y decidió distraerlo de la mejor forma que Suele hacer, arreglando la casa.

-Vamos solo tenemos un día para dejar esto BRILLANDO oliendo y a Pino-la ama de casa que le gustaba Representar salió a flote, Jalando al Slytherin de su silla

El rubio no entendía o más bien se negaba entender, el limpiar si nunca en su vida había hecho algo así, el Estaba Hecho para que le sirvieran pero jamás para hacer los labores de los Elfos, que la vieja se quedara esperando si Creía Que el Draco Malfoy, solo levantaría un trapo para limpiar ese intento de casa

-Anda, Draco, toma tu varita y Ayúdame a ordenar este caos -

- MH .. mh ... Perdone señora, pero es que no tiene elfos domésticos, en mi casa tenemos de sobra y si quiere ... --

, nada nada, en tu casa no se Pueden enterar de que sigues con vida, y no, no tengo elfos, y creo Aunque los Tuviera Que a Hermione no le gustaría que los usara -

-maldita rata de biblioteca-murmuro por lo bajo

-Decias algo? --

-eh! .. No hay nada, es que bueno ... jamás yo he limpiado y no creo que sea de mucha ayuda -

-Bah, tonterías hijo, toma tu varita y empecemos con la acción -

Sin Darse cuenta del como, el petulante chico Estaba arreglando una diestra y siniestra, Subió su cama al cuarto de Ronald, Sacudió la habitación de Ginny, barrio La Estancia y lavo los platos que había ensuciado,-vieja maldita, repetía Mil y Una veces.

-bien ha quedado perfecto, ahora vete a bañar, que en unos momentos llegarán mis hijos y Arthur -

Draco espeso trago, una cosa era estar con la señora Weasley, pero otra muy diferente era Enfrentarse al Clan

Maldita vieja, de haber sabido que le iba a cobrar el puto desayuno, mejor era que se quedara con el hambre, en su vida había recogido un cabrón calcetín, y ahora, se podria graduar de elfo domestico

Entro al baño y Comenzó a sentir la deliciosa agua recorrer su cuerpo, el agua caliente le relajaba los músculos, salió del baño solo con una toalla negra Rodeada A su cintura, se Dirigió A su recamara compartida y se Comenzó a vestir, Logro escuchar cómo iban llegando los Weasley, este dia sin duda iba a Hacer más Difícil de lo había pensado.

Bajo un rincón, y Prácticamente Fue ignorado por toda la manada de pelirrojos, exceptuando claro Esta a Molly y Arthur que trataban de hacer más amena la comida.

La tarde paso novedad alcalde pecado, por la noche llego Bill de la enfermería de Hogwarts acompañado por una bella Fleur, un Peñas y cruzo el umbral de su casa. Su madre Comenzó a sollozar, Draco Se sintió mal, pues por su culpa el alcalde de los pelirrojos Estaba herido.

Sin embargo Bill no era como los gemelos o como el troll de Ron, el tenia la pinta de un hombre que se daba un Respetar. Sin preámbulos se acerco al chico de ojos grises y le tendio la mano.

-Sin Rencores, lo que hiciste para salvar a tu familia, Fue muy valiente, yo hubiera Hecho lo mismo por salvar A LOS MIOS -

Draco le contesto el saludo y asintió, Después de todo los Weasley no eran tan desagradables

Después de cenar y lavar sus trastes "voluntariamente" Subió a la recamara que a la mañana siguiente compartiría con sus dos peores enemigos, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley.


	4. Entre Aurores y MOrtifagos

Pues aquí les dejo otro cap. espero y les guste

Dejen reviews con sugerencias y comentarios.

**xoxo **

Capitulo 4: Entre Aurores y Mortifagos

-Cissy , el señor tenebroso tiene buenas noticias para ti, desde ahora tu "humilde casa" servirá como centro de reunión para nosotros, los mortifagos, después de todo, mi señor piensa en recompensarte, ya sabes por lo de Draco, aunque todavía tiene muy presente lo del idiota de tu marido-

La rubia aristócrata solo se dedicaba a ver a su hermana, no podía creer tanta desfachatez por parte de su hermana mayor, tanto cinismo, tanto…., simplemente no encontraba palabras, Narcissa vestía una túnica negra desde que se entero de la muerte de su único heredero, después de saber que el cuerpo de Draco había desaparecido nadie en esos dos días había encontrado el cuerpo de su joven hijo, se mantuvo en mutismo, Severus Snape llevaba esos días cuidándola, protegiéndola, era su deber, aunque para la vista de otros sus intenciones eran poco honorables.

-ya basta, Bella, déjala, lo que menos necesita tu hermana son "las buenas noticias"- respondió Severus desde un sillón del cuarto en donde estaban reunidos

-Severus, Severus- Bellatrix chasqueo la lengua en forma reprobatoria, -sabes que no se cuales sean tus verdaderas intenciones con mi hermanita, pero de una cosa estoy segura, Lucius dentro de poco saldrá de azkaban y no le agradara la idea que lo hayas suplantado como mano derecha de mi señor, ni de que quieras convertirte en el nuevo amo de esta mansión- dicho esto soltó una carcajada que inundó la sala.

-no digas estupideces, lo único que hago es….- Severus no pudo terminar

-es remendar tu error no?, quieres expiar tu culpa, cuidándome, no te preocupes, soy más fuerte, de lo que todos creen, y te agradecería que ya no vinieras a mi casa, por lo menos, hasta que sea oficialmente el cuartel de los mortios, ya que esto podría crear especulaciones, y la verdad es que estoy cansada de todos y de todo, hermanita- esto último lo dijo con tanta frialdad, que a Bellatrix se le erizaron los bellos de la espalda- dile al señor tenebroso, que estaré honrada en que mi casa sirva para sus fines-

Lo único que deseaba Narcissa Black de Malfoy, era vengar la muerte de su pequeño Draco, odio, odio hacia todo lo que representaba Dumbledore, ella sabía que su hijo no tenia oportunidad contra él, y aun así Draco acepto su destino, a pesar de que ella le rogo, le suplico que se negara, no le importaba la deshonra, que los hubiesen llamado cobardes o incluso traidores, ella después encontraría la forma de salvar sus pellejos y el de su marido, porque no podía negar que amaba a Lucius, incluso pensó en pedirle ayuda al mismísimo Dumbledore, que ingenua se hubiera visto al pedir ayuda al principal objetivo de su señor y en esos momentos de Draco.

Narcissa sabía que para Draco era su oportunidad de vengarse, vengarse de Potter sabia que el chico veía al viejo profesor como un figura paterna, vengarse de todos lo que se atrevieron a burlarse de él y del destino de su padre, Draco no dudo en esos instantes en llevar a cabo las ordenes del señor tenebroso, pero la juventud siempre es así, osada, atrevida nunca mide las consecuencias y si va acompañada por rencores y odio se ve cegada hacia la razón.

Ella apoyaría Voldemort hasta ver a Potter y a todos los de la maldita orden, muertos o mejor a un sufriendo en carne propia, todo lo que ella sentía, los torturaría, hasta la locura y así podría vengarse y vengar a Draco, las lagrimas hace tiempo que se le habían acabado, primero con Lucius, su gran amor, después vino la misión de Draco y después la muerte del mismo niño que ella llevo tan amorosamente durante nueve meses en su vientre, es increíble cómo se puede querer y odiar con la misma intensidad, pero a pesar de lo que todos pudieran pensar de su familia, los Malfoy eran eso, una verdadera familia, y en menos de dos años la había perdido, por culpa de el niño que vivió y de la estúpida orden. Pero ella se encargaría de ver a cada uno torturado y suplicando su muerte.

-me parece que ha sido la decisión más inteligente que has tomado en más de veinte años, tu casa es grande y aquí nos reuniremos, además que cuentas con un espacioso sótano, eso será de mucha utilidad, y ahora por ser tan buena hermanita, te contare un secreto, pronto mi señor sacara a tu mediocre esposo de azkaban, total un año no es mucho yo dure más de diez y sigo intacta, ha conseguido convencer a los dementores que luchen a favor de nuestra causa y antes de que el ministerio se dé cuenta, ya será demasiado tarde, habrá una fuga masiva dentro de muy pocos días, ¡no te emociona! Veras a tu maridito- otra vez la risa de bella estallo por el lugar

Severus solo se digno a escuchar y ver a los hermanas Black, tan parecidas y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Draco se sentía nervioso, una cosa era convivir con las comadrejas mayores, incluyendo a los padres, tanto Charlie como Bill eran agradables y tenían platicas interesantes, y no eran tan estúpidos y tan poca cosa como el menor, es que ese Ronald se había llevado la peor parte de todos, hasta los gemelos eran brillantes, pero el siempre será un segundón en todo

Draco estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, en el cuarto de Ron, desprestigiando al pobretón, cuando escucho que llamaron a su puerta, era Charlie, lo había conocido esa mañana y era el que hasta el momento el que mejor le caía, era un tipo bastante agradable y tenía un porte de vale madre que al slytherin le intrigaba ver eso en un Weasley, Draco lo veía como una incógnita y tal vez un similar , algo insólito, pero el amor de Molly estaba haciendo sus milagros en el joven pretencioso.

-mama quiere que bajes, los chicos están por llegar, dentro de poco, vienen acompañados de Tonks y Remus, apúrate!-

-qué?, pero si apenas van a dar la una, el tren de Hogwarts llega hasta las ocho, como…, como que ya van a llegar- al slytherin se le paralizo el corazón, sus más grandes pesadillas arribarían en cualquier momento.

-pues sí, tu sabes que hay que tener más cuidado, en este tiempo en especial, la seguridad de Harry es primordial, y como mis hermanos y Hermione son amigos de él, pues hubo que transportarlos por otra vía, vamos!.- a Draco no le quedo otra, o bajaba por las buenas o era obligado, y comparado con Charlie que era puro musculo, decidió hacerlo por las buenas.

Bajaron las escaleras con toda la naturalidad, aunque por dentro el joven mortio estaba con pavor, por fuera se mostraba igual de arrogante y con ese aire aristocrático que lo caracterizaba, su máscara era su mejor arma, primero en azkaban que demostrarle al trió de mierda, que les temía y más si se encontraban en los terrenos de la comadreja.

-bien Draco, no estás emocionado!- la señora Weasley o bien era tonta o muy ilusa, que no sabía que en cuanto lo vieran, ahí mismo en la madriguera estallaría una guerra, y probablemente Draco saldría perdedor, ya que eran tres contra uno.

-sí, claro!-

Del otro lado de la puerta, se oyeron pasos, alguien se acercaba, por Merlín, esto va estallar, cómo reaccionarían al verlo tan campante en su casa, Draco tomo su varita, bajo su saco, sabia que en cuanto lo vieran, sin pensarlo le mandarían cualquier tipo de hechizos y el tenía que defenderse.

-mama, ya llegamos- Ginny acababa de entrar, cargando al gato de Hermione, Crookshanks, un gato muy peculiar, la pelirroja se quedo muda al ver a Malfoy en su casa

-que sucede Ginny, porque no te mueves, muévete, quítate, quiero entrar, tengo hambre, pero que demo….-al igual que Ginny, Ron se quedo sin palabras al ver al hurón ahí plantado en su casa, no se supone que estaba muerto el muy maldito.

Harry entro junto con Ron, solo que él, no lo pensó dos veces y se fue a los golpes en contra del slytherin, nadie lo vio venir, Draco tenía la nariz sangrando y Harry estaba sobre él, -maldito mortifago, por tu culpa Dumbledore está muerto- Harry levanto su puño para estrellarlo en la cara de Draco, Charlie lo sujeto por los hombros , Ron iba a ayudar a Harry, pero Bill lo tomo del brazo, impidiendo que Ron llegara al slytherin

-qué demonios pasa!, porque está este asesino aquí, qué coño está haciendo en mi casa, no se supone que estabas muerto hijo de pu…- antes de que Ron terminara sus palabras, Draco lo había golpeado, tirando a Bill y a Ron al piso, Ron tenía un corte que sangraba cerca del ojo, provocado por el fuerte golpe de Draco.

-nunca, oíste, nunca te atrevas a mencionar a mi madre con tu asquerosa boca, mal…- Draco se tranquilizo, en cuanto Molly lo tomo de su brazo, la señora tenía sus ojos llorosos, Draco se sintió mal por ello, no quería hacerla sufrir, por lo menos ella lo acepto sin cuestionamientos, y el no era un malagradecido, -lo siento- fue lo único que dijo el joven, y se alejo hasta la cocina, sentía demasiada ira contenida, una cosa eran los pleitos en el colegio, pero estando ahí, la situación lo sobrepasaba, eran muchos años de odio para dejarlos pasar así como si nada, los tres chicos se veían con un tremendo odio.

-donde está Hermione?- pregunto Charlie, tratando de relajar el ambiente

-ah! Ella se fue hacia su casa, quería ver a sus padres, ya sabes, son muggles y bueno, no sabemos qué va a pasar y ella se fue con ellos- Ginny abrazaba al gato y lo juntaba más hacia su pecho.

Por un momento reino el silencio, todos estaban atentos a los movimientos de los jóvenes, para nadie era un secreto que esos dos no pasaban a Draco y que este les correspondía el sentimiento.

-bueno, mama, papa, estoy esperando a que alguien nos diga qué carajo hace este hurón aquí- Ron estaba que estallaba de coraje

-Ron modera ese vocabulario, y tranquilízate, Remus y yo les explicaremos que pasa, y el porqué de la situación de Draco, y espero óiganlo muy bien los tres y ustedes dos también- en ese momento hacían acto de aparición los gemelos,- espero, no exijo que mientras estén bajo este techo, mientras Draco esté con nosotros se les respete, y así mismo te lo pido a ti Draco, estamos en una situación delicada, el mundo mágico se está dividiendo entre mortifagos y los demás, los que no estén con el que no debe ser nombrado, serán eliminados, así de fácil, por eso es de suma importancia que dejen atrás sus rencillas y sus problemas del colegio- Arthur se mostraba tranquilo, meditaba cada palabra, ya que por el bien de todos los que habitaban esa casa, y que pronto se celebraría un boda, harían un pacto de no agresión, por lo menos hasta que Voldemort, ya no exista.

-Ron, Harry, están de acuerdo?-

-pues ya que nos queda, pero me podrían explicar porque ese, el está aquí con nosotros- Ron estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, por no soltarle un buen madrazo al hurón botador.

-bien, y tu Harry, que piensas has estado muy callado-

-yo no tengo nada que decir, esta es su casa y ustedes pueden recibir a quien quieran, al igual que Malfoy soy solo un invitado- Harry se sentía impotente, ese maldito mortio en menos de dos días se había ganado a los Weasley, se sentía desplazado y si celoso.

-Harry, cariño, tu sabes bien que tu eres parte de esta familia, eres tan Weasley como Ginny o cualquiera de nosotros, Molly se acerco al chico y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, tanta miel le resultaba nauseabunda.

-bien si todos están de acuerdo no hay mas que agregar, suban sus cosas a su respectivo cuarto, y después todos comeremos en familia y Remus les explicara el porqué,- -Ron! , Harry y Draco dormirán contigo en tu habitación, de hecho el ya está instalado, no te preocupes hay suficiente espacio para los tres- Molly respondió antes de que Ronald protestara

- Ginny cuando llegara Hermione?-

-no lo sé mama, se fue y no nos dijo nada, se veía muy alterada, creo que le afecto mucho lo de Dumbledore, y ya sabes el hecho de que sea hija de muggles- Ginny le mando una mirada desafiante a Draco,

Draco, simplemente la ignoro

-bien, espero que llegue antes de la boda de Fleur y Bill, se quedara contigo-

-creo que para el cumpleaños de Harry, ya estará aquí mama, no te preocupes-

-Roncito, mama solo se preocupa por su nuera favorita, es normal que pregunte por ella- Fred y George comenzaron a picar a Ron, para nadie, bueno casi para nadie era un secreto de que el menor de los Weasley estaba enamorado de Hermione

Draco hizo una mueca, que asco, la sangresucia y el pobretón, que cuadro tan conmovedor, hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse callado, lo que menos quería es ser atacado por una manada de pelirrojos

-estará segura, es decir, ella se fue en el expreso, y si los mortifagos atacan el andén- Charlie se mostraba un tanto ansioso

- no te preocupes Charlie; Moody y otros Aurores están custodiando el andén, así, como los alrededores, Hermione y los demás estudiantes estarán bien, además tomamos precauciones de sobra, existen unos Aurores que se están haciendo pasar por Harry y los chicos-

-que? Quieres decir que se están haciendo pasar por nosotros, y es seguro para Herms?

-si Harry, esto solo fue una medida preventiva, solo eso, sería muy sospechoso que no se te viera en el tren, no crees, además tus tíos van a ir por ti-

-es cierto, que va a pasar con ellos?-

-Harry, ya te dije, todo está bien, Dumbledore antes de morir, previo todo- Remus dirigió la vista hacia Draco – y cuando digo todo, es eso, por el momento no hay cabos sueltos, y tus tíos estarán seguros, hay Aurores protegiendo la casa-

-ya basta de pláticas, es momento de comer-

-por fin!!! Creí que nunca llegaría este momento- Ron fue el primero en irse a sentar seguido de todos exceptuando a Draco que se sentía fuera de lugar

-Draco vamos, ahora tu también formas parte de la familia, ven con nosotros- Molly le hizo un lugar entre Charlie y Fred.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lucius llegaba a su mansión, los estragos de azkaban lo habían marcado, se veía más ojeroso, pálido, pero sin duda lo que más lo había afectado, fue la muerte de Draco, se sentía culpable de haber orillado a su único hijo a ser un mortio, muchas veces lo habían hablado y siempre pudo ver a Draco ansioso, en ese momento fue su orgullo, lo primero que haría Draco como mortio seria torturar hasta la locura a la sangre sucia, amiga de Potter, pero con lo que no contaba Lucius , que esos mocosos lo echaran a perder y él se fuera de "vacaciones" a azkaban.

-Narcissa! Donde estas? Cissy!-

-Lu… Lucius, eres tú, oh! Por Merlín, estas aquí!- Narcissa abrazaba y besaba a su esposo, - Draco, Draco está muerto, nuestro hijo, Lucius ese maldito de Dumbledore lo mato- la mujer se aferraba a su esposo, las lagrimas volvían a salir.

Los dos se sentían vacios, cada uno cargaba su pequeño costal de culpas, los dos se culpaban por la muerte de Draco, se quedaron varios minutos en silencio, solo pensando en él, su hijo.

-Quieres tomar un baño?, te notas cansado y te sentara bien, además dentro de poco habrá una reunión con los mortios, sabes he ofrecido la mansión como cuartel- Lucius solo contemplo a su mujer y asintió, Narcissa era más fuerte de lo que él pensaba.

Se encamino hacia las escaleras, pero antes de poner el pie en el primer escalón, volteo a ver a su mujer.

-te prometo, que vengare la muerte de Draco, el o los culpables morirán, te lo juro- subió las escaleras, sintiendo la pena y el coraje de haber perdido a su único hijo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Después de terminar de comer y de que cada uno subiera sus cosas a su respectivo lugar, se reunieron en la sala, todos los Weasley estaban presentes, excepto, claro está por Percy, Harry, Fleur, Tonks y Remus también se encontraban ahí, todos los presentes esperaban una explicación, del porque del rubio en la madriguera.

-bueno es tiempo de que lo sepan- empezó Lupin, -Dumbledore, sabía que después de la falla de tu padre, Voldemort- los señores Weasley hicieron una mueca de desagrado, -trataría de darle una lección, por sus fallas, y bueno al hacerte un mortio- esta vez todos miraron sorprendidos y con un poco de recelo a Draco, -estaría vengándose, y al mandarte con una misión suicida, porque de ninguna manera tendrías oportunidad de vencer a Albus, estaría castigándolo, no solo a él, pero si principalmente.-

Todos veían a Draco, sus miradas eran de comprensión, lastima e incluso un poco de compasión, ahora entendían la situación del chico.

-Dumbledore sabía que estabas amenazado, y que…- Remus miro a Draco, -y que tratarías de cumplir tu cometido, te mando a vigilar, pero fuiste muy hábil, y pudieron haber consecuencias fatales- miro de reojo a Ron y a Harry, ellos sospechaban de Draco -pero el confiaba en que tú no eres un asesino, y que tarde o temprano buscarías ayuda, y bueno nosotros estamos aquí para eso, ayudarte, y para que tu nos ayudes y nos cuentes los planes de Voldemort-

-lo único que sé es que planea controlar el ministerio, es lo único que se, a pesar de ser un… lo que soy nunca me tomaron en cuenta- dijo Draco un poco intimidado.

-bien eso lo tendremos en cuenta- Arthur vio a Molly y esta asintió

-Draco, acompáñame al cobertizo, necesito empezar a limpiarlo, la boda me está poniendo los pelos de punta- Draco entendió a la perfección la indirecta querían hablar, y el estaba de mas.

Ahora su suerte dependía de lo que decidiera el rajado

Al salir Harry empezó a hablar

-No creo que Malfoy llegara a matar a Dumbledore, pero no puedo confiar en él, siempre ha sido un desgraciado y vil, además por su culpa Bill esta herido y entraron los mortifagos a Hogwarts, no hay manera u otro lugar en donde se quede? Tal vez contigo Tonks?-

- no Harry, Malfoy se quedara aquí, fue la voluntad de Dumbledore, el quería que Draco les ayudara a ustedes tres en la misión que les encargo-

- pero….-

- nada, yo se que Draco fue un patán con ustedes, pero está arrepentido y todos sin excepción merecemos una segunda oportunidad-

- bien, lo acepto pero a la primera que haga, queda fuera-dijo Harry no muy convencido con la decisión de Dumbledore

- me parece justo, es tiempo de que empiecen a hacerse amigos, o por lo menos a tratarse con un poco de respeto- Arthur hablo seco hacia los tres jóvenes recién llegados y a los gemelos –ahora vallan con Draco a ayudarle con el cobertizo, Molly está obsesionada con la limpieza de toda la casa-

Los tres chicos salieron cabizbajos tendrían que aguantarse a Malfoy todas las vacaciones y por si fuera poco también partiría con ellos en busca de los horrocruxx.

Draco estaba ayudándole sin mucho animo a la señora Weasley, tal parece que lo quería como elfo

-voy por un poco de tónico limpiador, parce que tenemos Bundimun, y ya sabes que son unas plaga muy molestas- la señora Weasley salió dejando al slytherin solo.

Draco estaba moviendo unas cajas, cuando frente a él apareció Voldemort; su padre estaba en el piso ensangrentado y su madre siendo torturada por el mago tenebroso

-NOOOO!, déjelos, no, no los mate por favor!!!-

Harry y los otros dos chicos corrieron al oír el grito al igual que Molly, Harry saco su varita, al entrar vio a Draco en el piso frente a Voldemort y sus padres muertos, el chico sabía que no era Voldemort ya que la cicatriz no le dolía, entonces lo entendió, era un boggart.

-¡Riddikulo!- Harry corrió hacia Draco, en ese momento se dio cuenta cual era el más grande temor de su ex enemigo, el ver a sus padres muertos, al ver como sufría el slytherin, Harry lo comprendió, Draco al igual que él temía por sus seres queridos, a pesar de lo que fueran Draco amaba a sus padres, así que se prometió en ese instante ayudar a Malfoy dejando sus rencillas atrás, empezar de nuevo y tratar de ser amigos.


	5. El Huron, La Comadreja y Cara Rajada

Gracias a **OoOStoryLove1, **no sé qué paso, pero ya cheque el problemilla de redacción, Gracias!!!

XOXO

Dejen reviews.

Capitulo 5: El Hurón, La Comadreja y Cara Rajada

Ya habían pasado varios días desde aquel suceso, Ron y Harry habían acordado tratar de llevarse bien con el hurón, como ellos le decían "amistosamente", ahora se encontraban desnogmizando el jardín, Draco los observaba a lo lejos, se encontraba platicando con mini Weasley, como él le decía, - así que potty y tu terminaron, y eso porque fue?, toda tu familia lo ama- Malfoy observaba a la chica, era muy linda, ese Potter sí que tenia buenos gustos, bueno no era de extrañarse, sus dos primeras novias también eran chicas muy bellas.

Ginny simplemente alzo los hombros y los dejo caer con desgano, -Harry quiere protegerme, solo eso, estábamos bien pero con lo de…- la chica prefirió callar, a Draco también le afectaba la muerte del viejo director, - ha sufrido mucho, ya sabes primero sus padres, luego su padrino, Sirius, y ahora Dumbledore, el solo quiere protegerme, piensa que si estoy con él, seré más vulnerable a un ataque por parte de "tú sabes quién"-

Draco sonrió, Ginny era asombrosa, entendía a la perfección a cara rajada y lo apoyaba, y a pesar de haberla dejado, no le reclamaba ni hacia caprichos tontos como Pansy o tantas chicas a las que el rubio dejo en su época escolar.

-Van a seguir viéndonos o van ayudar?- Ron parecía un tanto molesto

-yo pensé que les estaba yendo bien, comadreja, pero si necesitan alguien que sea más hábil, les ayudare-

-si claro!, Harry y yo no podemos con todo el jardín, es muy grande y si no te has dado cuenta hurón ya va a atardecer y si no acabamos, mama nos pondrá mañana a todos a hacerlo de nuevo, y con lo de la boda, se inventara nuevas formas de fastidiarnos-

-Ron! No hables así de mama, solo esta estresada por lo de la boda, Bill es el primero en casarse, aunque últimamente la noto muy nerviosa, no lo creen?-

Ninguno de los chicos dijo nada, se quedaron viendo hacia Harry, que venía a ellos.

-menos mal que es el primero,- ironizo el pelirrojo,- pero cuando yo me case, no hare este desmadre, simplemente lo hare sin avisarle a nadie, para no fastidiar a los demás-

-y quién crees que quiera unirse a ti comadreja?, Brown o la loca de Lovegood o tal vez- Draco sonrió con ironía, -tu amiguita…- antes de que terminara la oración Harry llego un tanto despeinado y con cara de pocos amigos.

Ginny daba gracias a Morgana por la pronta interrupción del chico de anteojos, sino eso hubiera sido catastrófico, Ron se notaba tenso y apunto de soltar un buen golpe a Draco, por su plática "tan amena"

-y bien nos van ayudar o qué?-

Draco lo vio y esbozo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa, estaba ideando algo

-no te preocupes cara rajada, en este momento íbamos a hacerlo, y el que saque mas gnomos, gana!-

-gana, que gana?- dijo Ron con un poco de curiosidad y rencor, -mientras no sea más quehacer, lo que sea-

Draco los vio alternativamente y esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa

-pues gana un arsenal lleno de golosinas, como varitas de regaliz, plumas de azúcar hilado, ranas de chocolate y mmm, no sé, son muchos dulces-enumeraba con los dedos

-como lo vas a conseguir?, no te dejan salir, lo recuerdas?-

-no lo voy a conseguir en ningún lado, porque simplemente ya lo tengo, mi madre- el semblante de Draco se endureció por un momento, -todos los años me envía dulces, y pues como sabrán, yo no tenía estomago para nada, así que los estuve guardando durante todo el año, y creo que es hora de que alguien los disfrute-

-y que ganarías tu al dárnoslo- Ginny no se creía del todo, de que Draco regalara solo así sus pertenencias

-yo no dije que se las daría, sino que el ganador se quedaba con los dulces, y como el ganador voy a ser yo, para mi será un placer comer enfrente de ustedes todos los dulces que tengo, desde chocolates hasta diablillos negros de pimienta-

-ja!, hasta crees que te voy a dejar ganar hurón, desde ahora empezamos- sin decir nada mas Ron corrió al jardín, el pelirrojo quería ganar a como diera lugar, y es que al tratarse de comida Ron era el primero en querer ganar.

Pero quien gano fue Harry, y es que, que se le va a hacer, cuando estas de suerte…estas de suerte.

-chicos es hora de comer!-

-que bien! Con el hambre que tengo, eh! por cierto Harry, me convidaras de esos dulces, cierto?- Harry solo asintió con la cabeza, solo esperaba que no fuera una trampa de Malfoy

-terminaron de desgnomizar, recuerden que dentro de poco vienen los Delacour y quiero que esto este perfecto- Molly movía todo sin hacer nada, se veía demasiado preocupada

-mama, para yo te ayudo, a qué hora llega papa?- Ginny se paró a ayudar a la regordeta mujer, se veía demasiado tensa

-no, no lo sé pero coman, ya han estado trabajando mucho-

Los cuatro chico se veían, había algo raro ahí, Molly estaba nerviosa de mas y no era precisamente por la boda, los demás hermanos Weasley también se notaban nerviosos, los gemelos solo pasaban por la noche o mandaban una lechuza, en tanto que Charlie y Bill llegaban entrada la noche y se iban muy temprano, casi al alba, Harry y los otros tres, sospechaban que tanto quehacer era para mantenerlos ocupados.

Pero todo se mantenía aparentemente tranquilo en el mundo mágico, en el profeta solo se hablaba de la **"vida y muerte" **de Albus Dumbledore, y uno que otro chismecillo acerca de la "misteriosa" muerte del joven Malfoy, había tanta especulación acerca de él, que si era mortifago, que si se suicido, que si estaba casado con Pansy Parkinson, que si fue una venganza amorosa, en fin se escribían tantas idioteces, que todos en esa casa, aseguraban que el Quisquilloso era mejor periódico que el profeta, y eso ya era mucho que decir.

-espero que Hermione llegue para mi cumpleaños, todavía no te contesta Ginny?-

Antes de que la chica pudiera contestar la señora Weasley tiro todos los trastes, haciendo que los cuatro chicos se asustaran por el ruido hecho por los trastes tirados.

-se encuentra bien señora Weasley?- a todos les sorprendió la manera tan educada de dirigirse de parte de Draco a la matriarca de ese lugar

-si váyanse a dormir, ya es tarde-

-pero mama, apenas son las seis- replico Ron

-entonces, suban a sus cuartos, si ya terminaron de comer, dejen, yo recojo, vamos arriba-

Los cuatro chicos se fueron sin protestar.

Ya estando los tres chicos en el cuarto de Ron, ya que Ginny se fue a su recamara, se pusieron a platicar acerca del suceso ocurrido abajo

-que crees que le pase a mi madre Harry?, la veo bastante mal

-no tengo idea, pero aquí pasa algo muy raro, tú qué piensas Malfoy?-

-creo que es mejor, investigar por debajo del agua, la actitud de todos es demasiado sospechosa, sobre todo cuando se nombra a Granger, lo han notado?-

-tienes razón, además Hermy, siempre nos escribe, y ya han pasado dos semanas y no sabemos nada de ella, crees que la hayan capturado o que esté en peligro-

-no digas estupideces Ron, Herms, está bien, pero hay algo, algo que no nos quieren decir, tal como dice Malfoy, tendremos que investigar por nuestra cuenta, pero sin ser tan obvios, y bien en donde esta mi premio?-

Draco esbozo una sonrisa, era más que obvio que aquellos dos, tenían miedo por su amiga sabelotodo, el joven se acerco a su elegante baúl y de ahí saco una gran cantidad de dulces, era como ver el carrito del expreso a Hogwarts, sin más se los aventó a Harry.

-tu primero Malfoy, después de todos eran tuyos-

-tienes miedo Potter?- Draco tomo un dulce y se lo comió

-jamás!- Harry lo igualo disfrutando del excelente chocolate con menta

-hey! Yo quiero, veamos que hay- Ron introdujo su mano en la gran bolsa sacando un enorme bombón de café con natilla, sin más lo introdujo de un solo bocado a su boca, dejando asombrados a los dos chicos que lo miraban con admiración.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Snape se acercaba a una lúgubre y lujosa mansión, llegaba cansado y con varios mortios acompañándolo, caminaba entre pavos reales blancos y una gama de rosas, bellas pero mortales, como los dueños de ese lugar, la mansión de los Malfoy.

-y bien Severus, que es lo que me tienes, sorpréndeme-

-mi señor, le traigo las mejores noticias, el sábado por la noche pretenden sacar a Potter de su casa, antes de que se rompa la protección que puso Dumbledore, con eso creen que lograran engañarnos, estúpidos!-

-bien, muy bien Severus!, has sido mis más eficiente y fiel servidor- Voldemort miro despectivamente a Lucius, -creo que te has ganado a pulso tu puesto, como mi más cercano sirviente, así que intentaran engañarnos, supongo que habrá Aurores, trata de investigar quienes van, y las posibles vías de su trayecto-

-como usted guste, supongo que de eso se puede hacer cargo alguien más-

-supongo que a ti Bella, te gustara ayudar- la mortia asintió con gusto - y claro ustedes dos también, Alecto y Amycus- Voldemort volvió a mirar a Lucius –te mandaría a ti, pero creo que has perdido tu toque- todos empezaron a reír, -además todavía está muy reciente la muerte de tu hijo, por esta ocasión seré condescendiente contigo, pero un error mas y le harás compañía a tu querido retoño-

Todos volvieron a reír, ahora el poderosísimo Lucius Malfoy era denigrado y degradado en su propia casa, pero a él solo le importaba una sola cosa, vengar a su hijo después de eso, mandaría a todos a la mierda y si Voldemort se iba con ellos mejor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

En la tranquilidad de la noche, todos dormían en la madriguera, estaba bastante tranquilo, los chicos comieron dulces hasta hartarse, y todavía sobraban, Harry había apartado los chocolates con menta, que eran los favoritos de Hermione, ya para la cena ninguno de los tres jóvenes tuvieron estomago para un bocado mas.

-Hermione!, Hermione!- Harry despertaba con un fuerte dolor en su cicatriz, le ardía bastante, había visto a Ollivander siendo torturado por Voldemort, pero su sueño era lo que más le preocupaba, veía a Hermione empapada de sangre y con la mirada perdida, en su pesadilla, Harry sabia que la chica estaba sin vida.

Tanto Draco como Ron despertaron al oír a Harry gritando, estaba bañado de sudor, y se tocaba con desesperación su cicatriz.

-Harry! Harry te encuentras bien?- Ron al ver a su amigo en el suelo, se acerco temeroso -qué te sucede?, qué hay con Hermione?- el pelirrojo sabia de los sueños oscuros de Harry, como el que tuvo con su padre cuando estaban en quinto, gracias a esa visión pudieron salvar la vida de Arthur Weasley.

Harry abrió los ojos temeroso, el ardor de la cicatriz iba menguando, busco entre el buro sus lentes, tenia sed, su garganta la tenia seca, entre su pesadilla y la conexión que tuvo con Voldemort, el chico se encontraba agotado.

-sí que paso?-

-no lo sé! Tú dime, porque gritabas el nombre de Hermione? Que pasa Harry, está en peligro?-

-no, no creo tuve una pesadilla y…- Harry vio de reojo a Draco que se mostraba inexpresivo -y tuve una conexión con el- Ron sabia a la perfección de quien hablaba Harry, pero no podían confiar al cien por ciento en Draco.

Entonces Draco hablo –Potter, si tu puedes ver lo que pasa con el señor tenebroso, será mejor que uses oclumancia, si quieres yo puedo enseñarte-

-como lo sabes?- Harry se mostraba dudoso, si no aprendió con Snape, menos lo haría con Draco.

-el señor tenebroso lo sabía, por ende mi padre y es obvio que yo lo sepa, y Bellatrix me enseño el año pasado a cerrar mi mente, así pude llegar tan lejos en esa maldita misión- Draco se mostraba sereno, sabía que no podía ganarse la confianza tan rápido de cara rajada, y mucho menos de la comadreja.

-pero entonces Hermione se encuentra bien- Ron se mostraba preocupado, Harry afirmo con la cabeza, comenzó a relatarles a los dos chicos su sueño y después la visión que tuvo con Ollivander.

Minutos después en los que los tres chicos no mencionaron palabra alguna, Draco fue el primero en hablar

-será mejor que mañana empecemos a investigar sobre Granger, y si quieres también podemos empezar con lo de tu conexión con el señor tenebroso-

Harry solo asintió y se acostó en su cama, rogaba que la pesadilla que tuvo con Hermione fuera solo un mal sueño, solo eso.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ya habían paso dos días desde el suceso de la noche y no habían podido conseguir información acerca de Hermione, ya empezaban a preocuparse enserio, ya que cada vez que era nombrada la señora Weasley se ponía más nerviosa, mientras que el señor Weasley buscaba otro tema de conversación, los gemelos tanto como Charlie y Bill, trataban de convencerlos de que la chica se encontraba bien, y que el hecho de no hayan recibido noticias de ella no era motivo de alarma.

Los tres chicos y Ginny, estaban jugando quidditch en el jardín de la madriguera, era un partido bastante apretado ya que al sustituir a Hermione con Draco complicaba más las cosas, Harry y Ron eran equipo, mientras que Ginny y Draco eran otro, la escoba de Draco era una saeta de fuego como la de Harry, así que el partido estaba apretado, pero en un descuido de Malfoy Harry pudo conseguir la snitch dorada.

Los cuatro bajaban de sus escobas, había sido un buen partido, el ejercicio les había ayudado a despejarse un rato, Harry llamo a su lechuza que surcaba por los aires, mientras Ginny cargaba al gato naranja de Hermione.

-la próxima vez que juguemos, será en un partido oficial y tendré el placer de vencerte, Potter-

-eso lo veremos Malfoy, pero por hoy te ganamos-

-vamos adentro tengo mucha sed- Ginny siempre servía como mediadora

A pesar de que Draco había sido un cabron en Hogwarts, la pelirroja quiso darle una segunda oportunidad al slytherin, ahora Draco se mostraba diferente, libre y feliz, y Ginny le había tomado aprecio, así como algo en el interior le decía que tanto Harry como Ron consideraban al hurón un nuevo amigo.

Los cuatro jóvenes platicaban animadamente en la mesa de la cocina sobre el quidditch y su equipo favorito, cuando una lechuza entro, dejando una carta sobre Ginny.

Los tres chicos la vieron expectantes, esperando alguna respuesta estaban seguros que era de Hermione, nuevamente se mostraban ansiosos.

-Ginny es de Hermy?- Ron pregunto, anhelante

La chica movió su cabeza en forma negativa, sus ojos se mostraban vidriosos.

-no es la carta que apenas le escribí ayer, con esta ya son cinco cartas que me regresan, tengo miedo y si Hermione está en peligro o ha sido capturada-

-no digas tonterías!- Harry se levanto estrepitosamente, -ella está bien, lo sé, estoy seguro, ella debe estar bien- Harry se negaba a aceptar que algo le hubiera pasado a su mejor amiga, se aferraba a que el sueño que tuvo con ella era irreal, y que su mente le pasaba una mala jugada.

…………………………………………………………………………………...............

El sábado llego y todos los miembros de la familia se encontraban nerviosos hablaban entre sí haciendo demasiado ruido, no se lograba distinguir conversación alguna, Remus y Tonks también se encontraban ahí desayunando, cuando Harry bajo acompañado del rubio y del pelirrojo, toda la familia reunida dejo de hablar, se produjo un silencio incomodo.

Después trataron de seguir platicando ignorando totalmente a los tres chicos que acababan de bajar, Ginny bajo a los pocos minutos, malhumorada, el día anterior a ella y a Ron se les ocurrió ir a visitar a Hermione a Londres muggle, ya tenían planeado junto con Harry y Draco, como desengancharse de la constante vigilancia de Molly, incluso el ojiverde les había prestado su capa de invisibilidad, pero con lo que no contaban, es que había un detector en los alrededores de la madriguera, que al pasar cualquiera de los cuatro jóvenes se activaría lanzando una red mágica. Así fue como los menores Weasley fueron castigados, haciendo el doble de deberes hogareños.

Harry, se mostraba impaciente, nadie los observaba, como si tratasen de ocultar algo, el ya no era un niño, y sin embargo lo sobreprotegían, se sentía inútil, fijo su mirada en un objeto que había pasado inadvertido por el chico desde su llegada a la madriguera, su corazón empezó a bombear rápidamente, sus ojos lo engañaban, eso que veía era una mentira, Draco desvió su mirada hacia donde la tenia Harry y pudo entender la cara de horror que mostraba el Gryffindor, en la pared estaba el reloj de los Weasley, las manecillas con los nombres de cada uno de los integrantes de la numerosa familia incluyéndolo a él, a Fleur, Harry y a Hermione, entonces lo supo…., la manecilla de Granger estaba situada en donde decía peligro de muerte.


	6. La llegada de Hermione

Quiero agradecer a todos y todas las que se molestan en dejar un comentario, y a los que todavía no se animan a hacerlo, los invito a que lo hagan, espero que disfruten el capitulo y me escriban sugerencias y dudas.

No se olviden de votar

Su amiga **ANGES**

Capitulo 6: La Llegada de Hermione

Harry caminaba de un lado a otro, no se podía concentrar en nada, primero su sueño y ahora esto, por Merlín! Que nadie entendía como se sentía, la señora Weasley trataba de calmarlo sin ningún logro, estaba peor que león enjaulado, Ron no estaba mejor, tenía sus ojos llorosos, sus lagrimas luchaban por quedarse en sus ojos, Ginny por su parte las dejaba salir sin ninguna reserva, su mejor amiga estaba en peligro y nadie de los presentes hacia algo por ayudarla.

Draco se sentía incomodo ante esa situación, antes le hubiera valido madres la suerte de la Gryffindor, pero ahora, las cosas eran diferentes, se había encariñado en poco tiempo con esas personas, tal vez porque el ultimo año para él, fue el más lleno de soledad y de introspección, el amor de Molly le había ayudado mucho, si bien no remplazaba a su madre, por lo menos era un gran aliciente para esos momentos en los que se sintió perdido y a la deriva.

-Harry, cariño, trata de tranquilizarte no sirve de nada que te alteres, ya Remus fue a verla no te preocupes, ella va a estar bien, veras que si- la señora Weasley trataba de creerse sus propias palabras.

-perdón señora Weasley, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo, Hermione puede perder la vida, yo tengo que salir ayudarla, ella siempre ha estado junto a mi si yo la perdiera, no quiero pensarlo, por favor déjeme salir, ayudar a Remus y Tonks-

-Harry! Relájate, nosotros iremos a ver qué es lo que sucede con Hermione, tú te quedaras aquí junto con los otros- Charlie sonaba bastante enérgico, se acerco a su madre y le hablo al oído, Molly simplemente asintió con la cabeza

-nosotros también nos vamos- exclamaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos y salieron sin decir palabra alguna del incidente.

Charlie, Bill y Fleur fueron los siguientes en abandonar la madriguera, antes de salir , el dragonolista observo a su madre y después de esto cerró la puerta.

Molly sin ni siquiera pensarlo hizo un conjuro en silencio y les arrebato las varitas a los cuatro jóvenes, sabía muy bien que sus hijos y Harry no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados, y Draco bueno más valía prevenir, no.

Los cuatro chicos se observaban entre sí, no lo podían creer, la señora Weasley los había desarmado sin pronunciar una puta palabra, simplemente iba más allá de una sencilla ama de casa.

-lo siento chicos, pero conociéndolos, se que tramarían algo para ir a buscar a Hermione, si no es que ya lo habían pensado, ahora es cuestión de esperar-

Harry estaba rojo de la impotencia, sí, la señora Weasley lo había dejado sin varita, y ahora como demonios haría para salvar a Hermione.

-señora Weasley, entiendo su preocupación, pero es mi amiga la que está en peligro, si le llaga a pasar algo, seria por mi culpa, tengo que ayudarla, tengo…- Harry fue callado por el señor Weasley

-Harry te entendemos, pero por favor, entiéndenos tu a nosotros- Arthur vio a su esposa y continuo hablando, -Hermione ha estado en una misión, misión que ella misma se impuso, no te puedo decir de que se trata, pero está bien, Kingsley y los demás Aurores la vigilan, si todo sale bien esta noche estará con nosotros, no creo ser el indicado para decirte algo mas, solo te pido en que confíes, ella va a estar bien-

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y no había noticias de Hermione, Harry y los hermanos Weasley estaban desesperados, Draco solo los observaba, nunca pensó que le preocuparía tanto la vida de la castaña, bueno a estas alturas ya nada lo podría sorprender.

-no hay noticias, MALDITA SEA!-

-Ron tranquilízate, hay que confiar en lo que dice papá, Hermione va a estar bien-

-como demonios quieres que me tranquilice Ginny? No sabemos nada, y a estas alturas me vengo enterando de que Hermione está en una puta misión, arriesgando su vida y nosotros como si nada, que no lo entiendes-

Harry estaba molesto, no le gustaba como Ron le hablaba a Ginny, intento frenarlo, pero la puerta de golpe se abrió, Molly entraba a la habitación para avisar que bajaran a comer algo, desde que todo había empezado ninguno de los cuatro chicos había probado bocado, los Gryffindor por falta de apetito y Draco por solidaridad, aunque a este ultimo su estomago le pedía alimento de una manera demandante.

En el comedor de los Weasley se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo, los seis presentes evitaban verse a la cara, los mayores evitando contestar preguntas y los jóvenes, evitando ignorar la rabia y la impotencia de esa situación.

Cerca de la ocho de la noche la señora Weasley mando a todos a su respectivo cuarto, alegando que a ella la ponían más nerviosa de lo que en realidad estaba.

Ya en su cuarto los tres chicos trataban de adivinar cuál era la misión de Hermione, porque se la había asignado ella misma o tal vez eso era una mentira de Arthur Weasley para mantenerlos calmados.

Ginny entro al cuarto de los tres chicos, se veía bastante asustada.

-Harry! ven pronto a mi habitación necesitas ver algo-

El ojiverde salió de la habitación seguido de Draco y Ron

Al llegar a la habitación de la pelirroja Harry buscaba algo sin saber a ciencia cierta que era, la chica le señalo la ventana y él se asomo, a lo lejos se veían tres siluetas, no podía distinguirla por la oscuridad, de pronto se reconoció, el venía acompañado de Remus y otro Harry muy mal herido, Merlín! Sus ojos lo estaban engañando, había dos Harry's acompañando al licántropo y su vista no le fallaba uno sangraba de un lado de la cabeza.

Harry sin dudarlo bajo a la sala esperando, la respiración la tenía entrecortada, al abrirse la puerta, vio al licántropo y a sus dobles entrando.

-quién eres? Identifícate- bramo el señor Weasley

-me llamo Remus John Lupin, alias lunático, mi esposa es Nymphadora Tonks y fui convertido por Greyback- contesto el licántropo.

-quien está herido?, que paso?- la señora Weasley estaba atemorizada

-soy yo mama, George, el maldito de Snape me hirió- el chico se retorcía de dolor.

El rostro de los señores Weasley era de total desconcierto uno de sus hijos estaba muy mal herido, -tranquilo hijo, te curaremos-

-quien…, quien eres tú? Señalaron al otro Harry que tenía cara de espanto

-soy Fred, estoy bien por si a alguien le interesa- el gemelo trataba de relajar la tensión

-con quien venias?- pregunto el señor Weasley, mientras que su esposa buscaba pociones para curar a George

-Tonks, ella se quedo con sus padres, alguien dio un aviso, alguien nos traiciono, sabían que hoy íbamos a sacar a Harry de su casa-

-QUE!- contesto Harry, por primera vez hablaba, después de ver y tratar de asimilar lo que estaba pasando,- quien, como…?- fue lo único que pudo articular Harry, los otros chicos estaban igual de atontados que el joven de gafas, esto no tenía ni pies, ni cabeza.

-Harry, por favor no es el momento, espera a que lleguen los demás, por favor- el licántropo estaba igual de impaciente.

Se oyeron pasos afuera de la casa, Arthur y Remus tomaron sus varitas y se asomaron.

Bill entro alzando los brazos –soy yo, Bill Weasley el mayor de tus hijos y próximo a casarme con Fleur Delacour, fui prefecto y premio anual en Hogwarts- dicho esto bajo los brazos, abrazando a su prometida que tenía los ojos llorosos y tenía la forma de Harry, el joven Gryffindor deseo nunca más volver a ver esa imagen tan patética - Moody murió, vimos cuando cayó de su escoba, no pudimos hacer nada, lo siento- todos hicieron un silencio, el menor de los hermanos fue el que lo rompió.

-y Hermione, en donde esta?, que pasa con ella, Bill está bien?-

-ella viene en camino, venia resguarda por Kingsley y Charlie, no te preocupes, es cuestión de esperar-

Ginny abrazo a su padre –que es lo que pasa?, tenemos derecho a saberlo- la chica tenía los ojos llorosos, sin duda al ver a uno de sus hermanos heridos y el saber que su mejor amiga estaba en peligro la ponía en un estado de total vulnerabilidad.

Bill suspiro, -creo que es tiempo de que sepan todo- vio a sus padres y a Remus, los tres estuvieron de acuerdo, la señora Weasley les ofreció un whisky de fuego a los recién llegados y te a los cuatro jóvenes, todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala, la oreja de George no se pudo salvar, ya que lamentablemente se uso magia negra y le fue imposible a Molly Weasley resarcir el daño.

-bien, como sabrán…- de nuevo se escucharon pasos en el jardín de los Weasley, esta vez era Tonks, que traía una cara de desolación

- está muerto, Remus, está muerto Moody…- fue lo único que pudo decir, las lagrimas se hicieron venir y fue a abrazar a su esposo.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, poco a poco George, Fred y Fleur volvieron a ser ellos, dejando atrás los estragos de la poción multijugos

Remus abrazaba a su esposa tratándola de consolar, todos sin duda estaban más que nerviosos, ya había pasado cerca de una hora y no había rastro alguno de Hermione.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, era Charlie, venia solo no se veía por ninguna parte a Hermione o a Kingsley.

-qui…- Arthur iba a interrogarlo cuando la puerta volvió abrirse dejando entrar a la imponente figura de Kingsley Shacklebolt , atrás de él, aparecía la figura menuda de Hermione Granger.

Harry sin dudarlo, fue corriendo a abrazar a su amiga, pero Remus lo detuvo y apunto su varita a los tres recién llegados, - quiénes son?, identifíquense-

-vamos hombre, que estamos molidos, yo soy Charlie- apuntándose con un dedo, -y ellos- señalándolos con el dorso de su mano, -son Hermione Granger, quien fungió durante todo este tiempo como Harry Potter y el Kingsley, Auror y…-

-ya, ya..,! Ya sabemos que son ustedes, hermanito, solo que a Remus le gusta jugar al lobito alfa- Fred ironizo, todos estaban hasta la madre de aquella misión

Hermione se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, estaba cansada y bastante atemorizada, su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, ese roce la hizo salir del trance en el que se encontraba y respondió el abrazo.

Draco la observaba, la recordaba diferente, hace cuanto tiempo que no la veía, a pesar de llevar ropa por lo menos dos tallas más grande de lo que era en realidad la chica, a pesar de verse así, tan sucia y tan desprotegida, había algo en ella que atraía de forma inconsciente a Draco, no dejaba de verla, ahora era el turno de mini Weasley de abrazarla, y por último la comadreja, que desde que la castaña arribo a la madriguera, se notaba que quería saltarle y tomarla ahí mismo, era muy malo tratando de ocultar sentimientos, mientras que el slytherin se mantenía calmado, la veía de arriba abajo, escaneándola, tratando de encontrar un defecto, algo que la hiciera desagradable a la vista, pero no había nada, simplemente la chica físicamente era perfecta.

-voig a bañagme, me siengto hogible con egsta rogpa, Hegmione, me alega que ya egstes con nous- la chica francesa hizo un ademan muy femenino, a pesar de llevar la ropa de Harry y se despidió de la familia Weasley.

Este hecho hizo que Draco dejara de observar a la chica que recién había llegado, y se enfocara en los demás, parecía que potty, estaba impaciente y quería saldar cuentas con su amiga castaña.

-Hermione!, creo que nos debes una explicación, de hecho creo que todos me la deben, y en donde demonios esta mi varita?-

-yo la tengo querido, en un momento te la entrego, a ti y todos ustedes- Molly se adelanto antes de que protestaran los otros tres chicos.

-bien, Harry, creo que es necesario que sepas la verdad- Hermione se sentó en un mullido sillón de la sala de los Weasley, - después de la muerte de Dumbledore, me di cuenta que ya no tendrías más protección, es decir, tu sabes que últimamente han buscado cualquier motivo, por mínimo que sea para echarte de Hogwarts o….- la chica levanto la mano, -déjame terminar, o para poner tu vida en peligro, como hace dos años con los dementores, lo recuerdas?- la chica hizo una breve pausa, para poner en orden sus ideas, -bien pues sin la protección del director serias un blanco más fácil para cualquiera que quisiera hacerte daño, desde Voldemort hasta el mismísimo ministro de magia, por eso decidí con la ayuda de Remus-, la castaña vio de reojo al mencionado, este la animo a proseguir con su relato, - hacerme pasar por ti, no fue muy agradable pasar tiempo con tus tíos, realmente no son muy agradables, sabes, pero era necesario-

-pero por qué tú? Qué tal si hoy hubieras muerto, Moody murió lo sabías?

Hermione, que había conservado la calma, en ese instante la perdió, ella no sabía nada, pensaba que el Auror se había desviado o todavía no llegaba, sin proponérselo empezó a llorar en silencio, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos naturalmente.

-bien hecho Potter, ahora no sabremos más-

Hermione que no había reparado en Draco, le envió una mirada de hielo, al chico le sorprendió que no preguntara nada sobre él, lo que quería decir que ella sabía que estaba vivo y que vivía ahora con los Weasley.

-ya Hermione, tranquila, toma- Ron le paso un pañuelo, y después de esto paso su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica, evitando ver a todos, que tenían su vista fija en la chica.

Hermione hipo un par de veces y se tranquilizo – gracias Ron, como murió?, hace apenas unas horas lo vi, estábamos planeando, como llegar a aquí-

-cayo de su escoba a gran altura- dijo un Bill cabizbajo.

-y que paso con el otro que venía con él, cuál era su nombre, Mundungus, me parece, cierto?- Charlie se veía igual de atónito que la castaña, él le tenía aprecio al loco Auror.

-no lo sé, simplemente desapareció, yo venía con Fleur, no podía descuidarla-

-entiendo-

-Hermione, quieres terminar, por favor- Harry se mostraba bastante impaciente.

-bien, en donde me quede, a sí, yo decidí ser la que te sustituyera , porque soy la que más te conoce, bueno también Ron, pero él no sabe nada del mundo muggle y sería más fácil delatarse, no crees?, además tenía que estar pendiente de mis padres y otras cosas-.

Harry sonrió su amiga era bastante valiente y astuta, solo a ella se le hubiera ocurrido una idea así, ahora fue él quien paso un brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga.

-pero, porque tú, es decir porque exponerte así- pregunto Ginny, un tanto molesta por la atención que Harry le prestaba a Hermione.

-bueno, porque si alguien trataba de hacerme daño, bueno a Harry, no hubiera pasado nada, solo hubieran dañado a una sangre sucia- Hermione lanzo una mirada de reto hacia Malfoy, este solo la ignoro.

-no te digas así, Hermione, nosotros no creemos en esas estupideces de la sangre- manifestó el señor Weasley.

Hermione sonrió,- gracias, bueno pero eso hubiera pasado, en caso de que hubiese salido algo mal… seria yo la estuviera muerta y no tu Harry, además todos sabemos que tu eres el único que puedes vencer a Voldemort-.

Se hizo un gran silencio en la sala, Crookshanks aprovecho el momento para subir al regazo de su ama, Hermione pasaba su mano en el suave pelo del felino naranja.

-bueno, lo que hiciste fue muy valiente Hermione, gracias a Merlín estas aquí y creo que es hora de que todos se vallan a descansar, mañana podrán hablar lo que quieran con ella- la señora Weasley se dirigió a Ron y Harry, que los conocía de sobra, - ahora creo que es tiempo de que todos descansemos, ha sido un día bastante agitado, mañana será otro día-

Todos se comenzaron a levantar, ya no había más que decir, solo les quedaba buscar el cuerpo de "ojo loco", y esperar el siguiente movimiento de Voldemort.

Remus y Tonks se fueron a su casa, Bill fue a ver a su prometida, mientras que los gemelos se dedicaban a bromear sobre la oreja de George que había caído en combate, el señor Weasley y Charlie platicaban sobre el posible filtro de información, el único que no era de fiar era el tal Mundungus, y precisamente era el único que no había llegado al punto de reunión.

Ginny subió hacia su cuarto, mientras Ron le pedía a su mama algo de cenar, Harry había salido a buscar a Hedwig al jardín, dejando solos a Hermione y Draco.

Hermione se dirigía hacia las escaleras cuando Draco le cerró el paso

-Granger te daría la bienvenida, pero no soy tan meloso como tu querida comadreja-

-no es necesario Malfoy, y su nombre es Ron-

Draco esbozo una sonrisa, sin duda le hacía falta el ingenio de la Granger, habían sido tantos los días de total cordialidad entre potty y el pobretón que se estaba volviendo demasiado bueno para su salud mental, -perdona que no recuerde el nombre de tu caballero andante, pero no me importa-

-debería importarte, si estás viviendo con ellos es lo mínimo que deberías hacer, tratarlos como tus iguales y no como inferiores, y deberías ser más agradecido, hurón!-

-ja! Ahora resulta que tengo que besarles los pies, no te confundas Granger, nada tiene que ver, el que yo esté aquí es cuestión de Dumbledore y estábamos bien pero llegaste y el ambiente empezó a oler raro-

-de seguro es tu colonia, hurón albino, o se te murió el cerebro que y ya está oliendo a podrido, sea lo que sea Malfoy, lo único raro aquí eres tú-

Hermione comenzó a subir por las escaleras, sin duda alguna Draco siempre la sacaba de sus casillas, era un maldito engreído, iba subiendo el último escalón cuando escucho a Draco susurrarle algo.

-bienvenida Granger, ya extrañaba el olor a impuro- Draco le giño un ojo desde la parte baja de las escaleras y se retiro hacia donde se encontraba el señor Weasley y Charlie platicando.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

**No se les olvide votar y dejar reviews, así alimentan mi alma para motivar mi imaginación**

**XOXO**


	7. La Ira del Señor Tenebroso

Todavía no acaba la semana, o si?, perdón por tardar tanto, pero he tenido unos problemas, primero la inspiración me fallo y después mi papa está mal, tal vez lo operen este sábado, pero como no me gusta quedar mal, aquí está el fic, solo les pido paciencia si me llego a tardar no abandonare el fic, ya que me ayuda a relajar, así que **solo les pido paciencia y un review**, no estaría de mas

Besos y saludos su amiga 

**Anges**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Capitulo 7: La Ira del Señor Tenebroso

Una figura furica se movía de un lado a otro; -Malditos! Sabían, lo sabían… sabían que esta noche iría por Potter, como demonios se enteraron, Severus?

-no tengo ni idea, mi señor, hubo o hay un traidor- Severus le echo una mirada a colagusano

-es obvio, creí que eras más inteligente, tienes alguna idea Lucius?-

-mi Lord, lo único que supe de esa misión es que no iba a participar, no sabía ni cuando, ni dónde y mucho menos quienes iban a participar-

-tienes razón, desde que fallaste has sido remplazado, pero pienso darte una segunda y ULTIMA! oportunidad, tú decides, siempre has sido fiel y a pesar de tu ineptitud del año pasado, has sido más competente que estos idiotas, solo tú, Snape y mi querida Bella,- la bruja sonrió, -son lo más cercano que tengo a unos buenos súbditos-

Lucius sonrió de manera forzada, no le gustaba ser humillado y mucho menos ser rebajado, acepto de manera obligada, ahora lo que menos le preocupaba eran los planes del señor oscuro.

-sabias que suplantaron a Potter, no solo aparecieron cinco, sino que Potter teme tanto de mi poder que no regreso a la casa de sus tíos- la cara de Severus fue de sorpresa, y de curiosidad, quien habrá sido el osado en hacerse pasar por Potter y arriesgar su vida?, -fue la sangre sucia, la amiguita de Potter- Voldemort parece que leyó los pensamientos de todos, no solamente de Severus, que ante lo ultimo dicho, tuvo que guardar la calma.

-la estúpida impura estuvo viviendo con los muggles, protegiendo al bastardo, es como si se hubiera adelantado a mis planes, sin dudas es muy inteligente pero la próxima vez la matare!-

-mi señor como… como sabe que no era Potter el que estaba ahí?, como sabe que era la seño… la sangre sucia?-pregunto Snape un tanto nervioso.

Voldemort lo miro tratando de leer su mente, pero solo se topo con oscuridad absoluta –yo puedo sentir a Potter, y ninguno de ahí era él, sin embargo la sangre sucia, tiene una cierta debilidad por Potter, debilidad que pienso aprovechar-

Severus caminaba intranquilamente de un lado a otro, cerrando su mente por si al señor tenebroso se le ocurría penetrarla, -es un idiota, Remus me lo prometió, tenía que protegerla, maldita sea!- Snape se tranquilizo, si seguía pensando en lo mismo pondría en tela de juicio su lealtad.

-que tanto piensas Severus?- Voldemort veía al antiguo profesor caminando de un lado a otro

-estaba pensando, mi señor que sería conveniente hacer de su nombre un TABU, ya sabe que solo los muy valientes o los muy estúpidos osan nombrarlo por su verdadero nombre, incluidos Potter y los de la maldita orden-

-y como piensas hacer eso?- pregunto Bella, parada desde un rincón

-lo primero que tenemos que hacer es tomar el ministerio y ahí lo haremos, es de suma importancia, solo desde ahí se puede marcar un nombre-

-bien, encárgate de todo Lucius y esta vez intenta no cagarla!- dicho esto Voldemort desapareció.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ya habían pasado días desde la llegada de la castaña a la madriguera, solo que a diferencia de todo el clan Weasley y de Harry, ella no tenía confianza en Draco, pensaba que de un momento a otro él, los traicionaría.

-Herms, debes calmarte, en serio Draco no es tan malo una vez que lo conoces, ha sido un apoyo para mama y hasta ha ayudado en lo deberes que ella se inventa, por favor!, dale una oportunidad-

-lo siento Ginny, pero no puedo creer, que de la noche a la mañana confíen en el, es el maldito que se ha burlado de tu familia durante todos estos años en Hogwarts, el que me ha llamado sangre sucia, el eterno enemigo de Harry, el…-

-ya para, para…, si te entiendo pero todos necesitamos una segunda oportunidad, incluso el, yo… bueno a mí, ni a Harry y mucho menos a Ron se nos ha olvidado todo lo que nos ha hecho pero, si lo hubieras visto su boggart, creo que lo entenderías, el estaba amenazado, hasta Dumbledore lo sabía y por eso le brindo la ayuda, creo que si el, sabiendo que lo iba a matar lo ayudo, bueno nosotros podemos olvidar y dejar atrás los insultos, no crees?, además nosotros tampoco fuimos muy dulces con el… o sí?-

Hermione tornaba los ojos en forma de fastidio, desde que había llegado a la madriguera todos trataban de convencerla de que Draco aunque seguía siendo un cabron, el había mejorado para bien, y aunque era cierto que ayudaba en la casa y hasta era amable con todos los que ahí habitaban, con todos claro esta menos con Hermione.

Hermione se paró de la cama de Ginny y se fue, dejando a una pelirroja un tanto extrañada y confundida.

-Hermione que bueno que bajas, ya iba a despertarlas, toma ya está el desayuno-

-gracias señora Weasley-

Hermione se sentó cerca de Ron, se sirvió un poco de salchichas y huevos revueltos, Ron se había puesto rojo ante la cercanía de la chica, hecho que no paso desapercibido para el rubio slytherin, el cual esbozo un sonrisa de ironía, se detuvo para mirar a la castaña quien bebía su jugo de naranja y quien parecía tener cosas en mente; la empezó a detallar, primero la cara, unos ojos bastante grandes y en color café, nada espectacular, pensó Draco, su nariz normal, su boca…, bueno su boca era, era bastante…,roja natural y con unos labios carnosos, su cuerpo, solo podía ver que traía una camiseta verde que…, -un momento se supone que los Gryffindor odian el verde, no?- pensaba Draco.

Mientras Hermione se paraba par dejar su plato y el de Ron en el trastero, el rubio pudo seguir viendo su cuerpo, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo observando a la chica hasta que la señora Weasley le pidió que le ayudara con el aseo de la casa, nuevamente.

-mientras Hermione y tu, ayudan a Arthur…- no pudo terminar, ya que Harry la interrumpió al ver la cara de horror que puso su amiga

-señora Weasley es mejor que yo ayude a Malfoy con el señor Weasley, no cree?-

Molly vio de reojo a Hermione y a Harry afirmando con la cabeza,- bien y mientras tu querida, puedes cambiar las sabanas en donde dormirán los señores Delacour, y por tu bien Ronald espero que hayas limpiado a conciencia tu cuarto,- Ron trago espeso, -Draco querido mañana por la tarde vendrán tus tíos- Draco puso una cara de terror, el ver a Bellatrix y Rodolphus era lo menos que esperaba ver en la madriguera, -me refiero a tus otros tíos,- la señora Weasley sonrió al ver la cara de horror de Draco, - Ted y Andrómeda, tienen muchas ganas de conocerte y platicar contigo, Nymphadora les ha hablado mucho de ti-

Draco se relajo y le sonrió en forma de aprobación a la señora pelirroja.

………………………………………………………………………………………….....

Harry entraba por la puerta del cuarto de Ron y este se puso de pie de un brinco, -estoy arreglando mi cuarto mama!, ah eres tú, menos mal, ya acabaste de ayudar a mi papa?, en donde quedo el hurón?-

Harry se sentó en su cama viendo que cerca del escritorio estaba Hermione separando unos libros, -si, en realidad no había mucho que hacer y estuvimos platicando un rato los tres, en lo que acomodábamos las cosas de tu papa, solo tuvimos que desempolvar y ya, y Draco se fue a bañar, Herms que haces?- Hermione torció la boca al escuchar el nombre del hurón botador.

-estoy acomodando las cosas para el viaje, tú sabes los horrocruxx-

-chicos he estado pensando acerca de eso y creo que no es conveniente que vallan conmigo, menos tu Hermione, ya te expusiste y creo que no es necesario que lo hagas de nuevo, y creo…- antes de que siguiera hablando Hermione lo interrumpió.

-Harry, creo que ya estábamos claros respecto a eso, contigo hasta el final, además no tienes ni idea de cómo destruir los horrocruxx, o si, ni Ron, ni yo te vamos a abandonar, no ahora, que es cuando más nos necesitas, y lo que hice fue por tu bien y por el de todos, solo tú puedes derrotar a Voldemort,- Hermione vio de reojo a Ron, -no hagas esa cara Ron, recuerda lo que decía Dumbledore, Harry esta no solo es tu pelea, si te llega a pasar algo,- la chica se acerco al ojiverde y le tomo la mano, tenía los ojos llorosos; Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo mas entro Malfoy, Hermione se quedo callada ante la visión que tenía enfrente de ella, Draco solo vestía una toalla negra alrededor de su cintura, la chica observaba casi embobada las gotas que bajaban en la blanquecina piel del chico.

-te gusta lo que ves, Granger?- Draco había visto a la perfección como la castaña lo miraba, y eso era más de lo que su ego podía resistir, y más si se trataba de su rival Gryffindor, el chico observo como Hermione bajaba la mirada y murmuraba algo, la chica se paro y lo vio directamente a los ojos

-tienes cinco minutos para cambiarte Malfoy- dicho esto la chica salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

-como la aguantan, es mas mandona que McGonagall?-

Harry y Ron solo se rieron y es que si Hermione cuando quería tenía un genio de los mil demonios y cuando no también.

Ya pasado los cinco minutos, tocaron a la puerta, para sorpresa de los tres chicos, era Ginny.

-dice mama que bajen a comer-.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Hermione es necesario que comas un poco más, Has regresado más delgada de la última vez que te vi-

-gracias señora Weasley, pero ya no puedo más, es que con los tíos de Harry apenas y me daban de comer son personas un tanto crueles, ahora te entiendo Harry, a mí tampoco me quedaron ganas de volverlos a ver-

Harry le sonrió a su amiga, para él su verdadera familia eran los Weasley, Hermione y ahora por una extraña razón a Draco lo consideraba ya parte de él, y aunque seguía siendo un cabron arrogante, se sentía identificado con el slytherin, después de todo gracias al rubio encontró a sus verdaderos amigos.

-Harry, querido mañana es tú cumpleaños y me gustaría saber que se te antoja para comer-

-nada en especial señora Weasley, ya tiene suficiente con la boda, en verdad no es necesario…-

-bah!, claro que tenemos que hacer algo, solo se cumplen 17 una vez y como mago más razón para festejar, ya serás mayor de edad, es todo un acontecimiento, además vienen los tíos de Draco, los padres de Fleur, Hagrid, Remus y Tonks y mis hijos….,-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con la pequeña lista de invitados de Molly, Harry le sonrió a la regordeta mujer y dejo que fuera ella la que se encargara de la comida y de los invitados.

-por cierto Hermione tus padres podrán venir, creo que sería conveniente de que ellos estén seguros aquí con nosotros-

La chica negó con la cabeza,-mis papas se encuentran de viaje están en Italia, ya sabe en un congreso de odontología-

-bien,…Ron ya terminaste de arreglar tu cuarto?-

-eh!... si mama, por cierto has arreglado mi escritorio, se me perdieron unas fotos de…-

Draco vio de reojo a Ron, quien se puso rojo antes de decir de quien o de quienes eran las benditas fotografías, el sabia de que fotos hablaba y que el tenia en su poder. Sonrió para sus adentros.

-…de quien es la foto querido, no te escuche-

-mmm…de… eh…buenos, de los Chudley Cannons, tu sabes cómo me gustan y pues las perdí-

-no querido, no he visto ninguna-

-bien-

Draco veía a Hermione en la mañana estaba observándola y no pudo terminar de analizar bien a la castaña, también veía a Ginny que siempre vestía vestidos y faldas, que a diferencia de Hermione solo usaba pantalones de mezclilla, si bien la pelirroja era más femenina, la castaña tenía el cuerpo más desarrollado y sin duda esos pantalones le resaltaban muy bien sus generosas curvas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La tarde y la cena pasaron entre más arreglos imaginarios de la señora Weasley y una amena plática de dragones por parte de Charlie.

Cerca de las once de la noche ,Hermione entro sigilosamente al cuarto de Ron, habían quedado en seguir lo que dejaron por la tarde.

-Hermione porque tardaste?-

-estaba esperando a que todos se durmieran, ah! esta aquí- la chica miro con fastidio a Draco.

-y en donde quieres que este Granger? Con mis amigos los mortifagos, con el señor tenebroso, en azkaban?- aunque Draco se mostraba tranquilo, las palabras sonaron un poco resentidas.

-no sería una mala idea te recuerdo que…- antes de que Hermione y Draco comenzaran a pelear, Harry los paro alzando las manos, pidiendo que se calmaran.

-bajen la voz, Hermione, te recuerdo que Draco está aquí por petición de Dumbledore, y creo que al igual que nosotros tu deberías darle una oportunidad, que dices-

-que!! Tu también, mira puedo tolerarlo, pero de ahí a que sea su amiga…jamás!- Hermione se fue a sentar cerca de Ron.

-yo tampoco quiero ser amigo de una ….- Draco se cayó, no quería problemas, -no quiero ser tu amigo, me basta con Potter y con los Weasley, eres insoportable-

-bien si esa es tu última palabra, por mi está bien, ahora Harry podemos hablar sin tu amigo- volteo a ver a Draco y lo señalo, - hay cosas que necesitamos hablar y no creo que sea conveniente que escuche-

-Herms, Draco ya sabe lo que tenemos que hacer y el ira cono nosotros, nos acompañara en busca de los horrocruxx-

-QUE!, me estás diciendo que el nos va a acompañar, y si nos traiciona y si le dice a Voldemort donde encontrarte o peor si te lleva al?, en serio confías en Malfoy, después de ser Tú, quien dijo que era un mortifago, después que dejo entrar a los mortifagos al castillo, él, que nos ha insultado durante los seis años que hemos asistido a Hogwarts-. Hermione daba vueltas por la habitación, desesperada, - en serio Harry, tú confías en él?-

Draco estaba rojo, pero sabía que tenía que controlarse, la maldita sangresucia había puesto en tela de juicio su lealtad, estaba hasta la madre de ser alguien tan opuesto a lo que ha sido siempre, estaba cansado de que todos desconfiaran de él, el solo quería una oportunidad para sus padres y para él.

-si Hermione, yo creo en él y confió, no tanto como en ustedes, pero creo que si Dumbledore le pidió que nos acompañara es porque podemos confiar en Malfoy, y no se me ha olvidado el pasado, solo que es eso, pasado-

Hermione bufo, y Draco se quedo estático por las palabras de Harry, se sintió agradecido por la confianza de Potter y haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para no defraudarlo.

-bien, que me querías decir Hermione que sabes acerca de los horrocruxx, tuviste tiempo de investigar en la casa de mis tíos?-

-ah! Si- Hermione trataba de calmarse,- tuve todo el tiempo, investigando y leyendo en tu habitación-

-leyendo, creí que no había nada acerca de los horrocruxx, en donde encontraste los libros?-Hermione se sentía incomoda ante la pregunta de Ron, -los robaste, de donde?, en la biblioteca no había información acerca de ellos-

-no los robe, solo los invoque y llegaron a mis manos, aproveche que estaba sola, fue después del funeral de… Dumbledore - Hermione se dejo caer en el colchón del pelirrojo.

-y dice cómo podemos destruirlos, es decir podemos destruirlos?- Harry veía a su amiga entre admirado e incrédulo, solo a ella podía mantener la cabeza tan fría, en momentos así.

Hermione tomo el libro de una de sus puntas con mucho asco y selo entrego a Harry, - no puedo creer que exista alguien que quisiera hacer eso, es espantoso y una acto de cobardía-

-porque cobardía- pregunto Ron

-porque es horrible que no puedas aceptar la muerte, además que Voldemort partiera su alma en seis partes me resulta repugnante y en ese libro- la chica señalo un libro de piel negra y gastada, -_**Los Secretos de Las Artes más Oscuras**_, es un aberración, cuanto más se de ellos , más increíble se me hace-

-que quieres decir, hay alguna manera de que se puedan reunir las partes?- Harry estaba ansioso, tal vez podrían reunir todos los horrocruxx, sin tanto problema.

-solo hay una forma- dijo Draco sentado del lado de Harry, - arrepintiéndose, si te arrepientes de corazón por las muertes que ocasionaste, pero dudo mucho que el señor tenebroso lo haga-

Los tres Gryffindor se quedaron sorprendidos de que Draco supiera sobre el tema.

-porque?-

-porque resulta tremendamente doloroso, puedes morir, reunir otra vez tus pedazos de alma, es intenso, y puesto que él lo hizo con la intención de seguir vivo, dudo mucho que se arrepienta-

-bueno pero dice ahí como podemos destruirlos, no?-

-si Ron, pero los horrocruxx son tan poderosos y es magia oscura, solo hay pocos métodos como el veneno de basilisco y….-

-fiendfyre…- agrego Draco en un susurro

-como sabes tú acerca de los horrocruxx Malfoy?, que mas sabes?-

-mira Weasley, lo sé porque en mi casa había reuniones, el, le decía a mi padre que la estupidez del diario pudo ser lo último, que pudo haber hecho, y en mi casa hay una biblioteca enorme en donde habla acerca de las artes oscuras y ahí investigue acerca del estúpido diario, y al igual que Granger, se me hace de los mas denigrante, el no aceptar la muerte.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron callados, buscar y destruir los horrocruxx sería más difícil de lo que hubieran pensado, además Harry todavía no estaba del todo convencido de que sus amigos se arriesgaran, en una misión que él tenía que hacer.

-todavía están a tiempo de quedarse, yo puedo hacerlo solo…-

-Harry, creo que esta tarde te lo dijimos y ahora te lo vuelvo a reiterar vamos a ir contigo, eso lo decidimos hace años, desde el troll, lo recuerdas, además, ya tomamos precauciones, mira…- Hermione se frotaba las manos con desesperación, - mis papas no están en ningún congreso los hechice para que se fueran a otro país y les modifique la memoria, ahora ellos creen que se llaman Wendell y Mónica Wilkins, y que no tienen hija alguna- Hermione suspiro tratando de contener las lagrimas, -si salimos vivos de esta nueva aventura, iré por ellos y reinvertiré el hechizo, pero ellos están a salvo, bueno por lo menos a los mortios les resultara más difícil encontrarlos- Hermione dejo escapar unas lagrimas y Ron la abrazo dándole su apoyo-

Hermione se deshizo del abrazo posesivo de Ron, -ya le mostraste lo que hiciste?- Ron simplemente negó con la cabeza

-no, no tiene importancia-

-claro que tiene importancia Ron, es increíble, vamos enséñaselo, hazlo-

-bien, acompáñame Harry, vamos- Ron se llevo a Harry hacia el pequeño rellano de su cuarto, en cuanto los chicos subieron dejaron a Hermione y Draco intercambiando miradas.

-así que… embrujaste a tus padres, creo que eres muy valiente o muy estúpida por arriesgar tu vida así, aunque me sorprendes en verdad eres más inteligente de lo que pareces-

-gracias, lo que hago es por Harry, solo por el-

-mmm, ya veo-

Cuando Harry y Ron bajaron tenían cara de asco, Harry estaba sorprendido por lo que sus amigos habían hecho por estar a su lado.

-creo que esto quiere decir que estaremos juntos hasta que esto acabe, yo no quiero que…-

-Potter creo que la comadreja y Granger ya dejaron en claro que irían contigo hasta el fin del mundo, y yo bueno tengo una deuda de honor que tengo que pagar, Dumbledore y tu confían en mí, si así logro que mi familia este a salvo lo hare, mas no me pidas que te abrace y bese como Granger, entendido- Draco estiro su mano para dársela a Harry, Harry sonrió y le acepto el gesto y así los cuatro cerraron el trato.

-bien es hora de dormir, mañana temprano comienzan a llegar las visitas, por cierto Harry, feliz cumpleaños- Hermione se acerco a Harry lo abrazo y le dio un beso a manera de despedida.

Tanto Ron como Draco se sintieron ignorados ya que de ellos solo se despidió con un gesto de la mano.

-vaya es verdad, feliz cumpleaños, hermano- Ron se acerco a Harry y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

Draco sol le extendió el brazo y le deseo un feliz día.

-ya puedes hacer magia-

-sí, es verdad- y con una gran sonrisa Harry se acostó, pensando que ya por fin era mayor de edad.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**No se les olvide votar y dejar reviews.**

**xoxo**


	8. La Snitch Dorada

Saludos a todos los que siguen esta historia, solo recibí un review, que pasa? no les ha gustado el capitulo?, espero que este reciba por lo menos el doble.

Besos y abrazos.

Anges

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 8: La Snitch Dorada

Draco bajaba las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido, era temprano demasiado para que alguien estuviera en la madriguera despierto, así que bajo a investigar de quienes eran las voces; se quedo en medio del último tramo de los escalones, escuchaba la voz de Hermione hablando casi en susurros con un hombre, solo que no podía distinguir de quien era la voz del hombre.

-en serio Remus estoy bien-

Eso era, el antiguo profesor de Artes Oscuras, pero que hacia ahí y sobretodo platicando con Granger, Draco se fijo de que nadie bajara y se pego mas a la pared para escuchar más de la conversación, en esos momentos cuanto deseo tener unas oreja extensibles de los gemelos, Draco trataba de ocultarse lo mejor, ya que Hermione en un momento se quedo callada, haciéndole al hombre una señal con los dedos de que guardara silencio.

-que sucede Herms?-

-oh!, nada no es nada, solo que creí que alguien bajaba por las escaleras, bien como te decía, yo se que Harry todavía no debe saber, bueno tu sabes…- el licántropo asintió, - pero me es muy difícil, sabes, me cuesta mucho trabajo contenerme, tu sabes cuánto lo quiero y que…- Remus no dejo que continuara la chica.

-lo sé Herms, pero todavía no es el momento, tienes que guardar ese sentimiento, nadie debe saberlo y mucho menos Harry, no es el momento, y él puede confundirse mas- Remus vio a la castaña, ella iba a contestarle pero él no la dejo, -creo que el todavía no está preparado, además tienen una misión, la cual ninguno de los dos me ha dicho de que se trata, cierto?...- Hermione se quedo callada, Remus interpreto su silencio como una negativa a contarle acerca de la dichosa misión, -Y él necesita a Hermione su amiga, no a Hermione….- ahora fue Hermione quien lo interrumpió.

-vale, te entiendo, pero ya te dije, me es muy difícil, el corazón se me oprime cada vez que estoy cerca de él, quiero abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que él no está solo… decirle que lo quiero- Hermione termino en un suspiro.

Draco oía sin creérselo, Hermione Granger estaba totalmente enamorada de Potter, ella anoche le había dicho que ella lo hacía por él, por Potter, y ahora esa platica con Lupin lo confirmaba, era una sorpresa no del todo agradable pero eso no lo esperaba, después de unos segundos de digerir la noticia Draco escucho el cerrar de una puerta así que trato de actuar lo más normal, bajo los últimos escalones que le quedaban y saludo a las dos únicas personas que estaban en el comedor de los Weasley.

-buenos días-

-hola-

-buen día, Malfoy- Hermione se tenso por un momento creyó que el chico había escuchado la conversación que tuvo hace unos momentos con Lupin.

Hermione todavía estaba en pijama, traía un pantalón de algodón con rayas rojas y blancas y una playera negra con una gatita impresa, su gato anaranjado estaba en su regazo y tomaba café junto a Remus quien vestía un traje un poco roído, se notaba cansado seria porque solo hace dos noches, fue luna llena.

Draco se sirvió un poco de café y se sentó junto a Hermione

-espero no interrumpir-

-eh! Claro que no, Remus me voy tengo que bañarme, nos vemos por la tarde recuerda que es el cumpleaños de Harry, Malfoy- Hermione hizo un ademan con la cabeza en forma de despedida y se perdió por el pasillo de las escaleras

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos hombres, silencio que fue roto por el mayor

-dime Draco, como te sientes aquí? Te encuentras bien?-

Draco dejo salir un suspiro, -me encuentro diferente, ni siquiera me reconozco en el espejo, sabes, pero me gusta lo que veo, y si estoy bien, más de lo que pensé, solo que quisiera saber cómo se encuentra mi madre-

Remus sonrió, sabía que tarde o temprano el chico preguntaría por ella, - no deberías preocuparte, ella está bien, nada malo le pasara, ha sufrido debido a tu muerte,- Draco bajo la mirada, le dolía ser él, el causante del sufrimiento de su madre, pero estaba seguro que por una puta vez hacia lo correcto, -no te atormentes has hecho lo correcto- Draco asintió.

-mi papa, que sabes de él?- Draco estaba ansioso, su padre era a la persona que más admiraba, a pesar de lo que todos pudieran creer Lucius Malfoy era un padre amoroso, y al saber que había sido capturado y encerrado en azkaban fue un golpe muy fuerte para los Malfoy,Draco había jurado vengarse, pero al final no pudo, le falto el valor para matar y ahora estaba viviendo con las personas con los principales responsables de que su padre fuera apresado, irónico, a veces la vida es así.

Remus analizo al chico, si bien seguía mostrando su porte altivo, al preguntar por sus padres su mirada reflejaba tristeza y preocupación por sus progenitores.

-hubo una fuga en azkaban, supongo que sabias, tu padre estaba entre los que escaparon-

Draco se quedo callado, apretó su mano en forma de puño, y trato de relajarse, -valla suerte de mi padre, de hombre respetable de sociedad a prófugo de la justicia-

-no deberías juzgarlo, todos hemos cometido errores-

- sí pero hay de errores a errores, mi madre es la más afectada en todo esto, ella …- Remus no lo dejo terminar

-creo que estas siendo demasiado duro con tu padre, después de todo tu seguías sus pasos-

- una cosa es ser un cabron engreído y molestar a los demás porque es divertido, pero es muy diferente ser mortifago por gusto, la verdad es que yo nunca lo quise, tal vez al principio me deslumbro la idea, quería vengarme y hacer pagar a los culpables, pero ya después con la mente fría y analizando las cosas, me di cuenta de que es una estupidez , el único culpable es vol…,- Draco no pudo decir su nombre, todavía le tenía respeto y miedo, - el señor oscuro, en lo personal me vale madre los estatus de sangre, y mi padre cometió el estúpido error de volver a seguirlo, estábamos tranquilos antes de su regreso, pero…. mi padre, mi padre pudo resistirse-

-si lo hubiera hecho, ahora estarían muertos, Voldemort mata a sus detractores-

Draco lo sabía, pero sentía un cierto rencor hacia su padre, si no lo hubiera seguido en su juventud, él seria libre y también lo sería su familia.

-pero estamos en medio de una puta guerra, la cual no tiene final, sangre pura siguiendo un jodido mestizo, para asesinar a hijos de muggles que… al fin de cuentas, resultan ser mejores magos y brujas que un gran linaje de pureza de sangre.-

Remus estaba sorprendido por las palabras del slytherin, sonaban tan sinceras -entonces por qué?...- el licántropo dudo en formular su pregunta.

-por qué, que?, porque insulto a Granger, porque soy o era así?- Remus sonrió ante la perspicacia del chico, - porque es divertido, tu sabes, molestarla, es a la única que he llamado sangresucia, ella siempre responde adecuadamente, es mordaz y tenaz, Potter y Weasley siempre van a los golpes, pero ella, ella es diferente, sabe cómo y qué responder, solo una vez…- Draco sonrió y se llevo instintivamente su mano a su mejilla, mas no nombro ese hecho, -….y bueno también es la única manera de no sentirme ofendido por ser superado por una chica muggle, no es por justificarme pero así me educaron y crecí con esas creencias y con esos prejuicios en cuanto a la sangre-

Hermione interrumpo la plática de primos, -perdón, pero es que deje mi varita- se acerco a la mesa y se marcho sin ver a ninguno de los dos hombres, sonrió al saber que después de todo Draco no era tan mal nacido, como ella creía.

Draco la vio de reojo, sin duda Granger lo ponía nervioso, nunca había estado tan cerca de la chica y su esencia le recordaba algo. Remus vio la reacción del chico y después fijo su vista en Hermione que se alejaba por las escaleras.

-bien, creo que es hora de que me valla, esta tarde llegare con Dora y sus padres-

-como son?, mis tíos?-

-como… bueno normal supongo,- Remus sonrió, -son personas buenas, no temas, tú también eres Black, y sabrás sacar esa situación adelante- Remus estiro la mano hacia Draco.

-sabes me agrada que estés con ella, es feliz a tu lado, cuida a mi prima es la única que tengo y la primera vez que estoy consciente de ello- Draco recibió el brazo de Remus y lo apretó, sonriendo de saber que el también algún día sería feliz como Tonks.

Harry y Ron bajaron a desayunar, la señora Weasley preparaba unos panquecas, mientras que en la mesa ya estaban servidos: huevo con tocino, salchichas, pan tostado, bollos mermeladas de fresa y durazno, jugos de calabaza, uva y durazno, este ultimo el preferido de Hermione; ahora Draco recién entendía, de cuando llego el primer día a la madriguera y fue atendido por la señora Weasley, a ella le encantaba cocinar y a sus hijos comer, y aunque en apariencia pareciera demasiada comida, para los tres jóvenes era apenas suficiente, al igual que los Gryffindor Draco comía como si fuese su ultimo alimento, ya había recuperado el peso perdido durante el último año, y como no, si lo que cocinara Molly siempre estaba delicioso.

Ginny bajaba sutilmente con un hermoso vestido negro con flores rojas, tenía el pelo suelto, se veía preciosa, se sentó a lado de Harry y lo felicito, el chico se sentía nervioso ante la cercanía de la pelirroja.

-Ginny en donde está Herms?-

-ella se está cambiando, porque Ron?-

Ron se sonrojo ante la pregunta de su hermana menor, -por nada- se llevo un pan tostado con mermelada a la boca.

Hermione llego a la mesa, sumida en sus pensamientos, todavía recordaba lo que le dijo Remus, se sentó junto a Harry y lo felicito, todos la miraron extrañados, se mostraba fría con Harry, normalmente lo abrazaría y le daría un beso, Draco no paso inadvertido la tibieza de la chica.

Harry comenzó a sentir un dolor punzante en la frente trato de cerrar su mente pero ya era demasiado tarde, veía a un horizonte montañoso y el contorno de un pueblecito, una y otra vez venia un nombre a su cabeza, Gregorovitch.

Poco a poco Harry abrió los ojos, estaban todos alrededor de él, con rostros de preocupación hasta Malfoy se notaba turbado, Harry se levanto, no supo en qué momento se cayó al suelo.

-cariño te encuentras bien?- Molly se mostraba bastante inquieta

-sí, solo es … que creo que… comí demasiada azúcar, eso, solo fue eso-

-bien, ve a descansar, todavía falta para tu fiesta, Ginny, Hermione ayúdenme a recoger la mesa, ron, Draco por favor saquen la mesa al jardín y las sillas-

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry abrió los ojos, se sentía pesado, Voldemort estaba buscando desesperado a alguien, un nombre resonaba en su cabeza, Gregorovitch, no tenía ni puta idea de quién era… Hermione entro a la recamara en donde se encontraba el chico y fue directo a abrazarlo, Ron y Draco entraron detrás de ella.

-Harry estas bien?, fue Voldemort, verdad, volvió a entrar a tu mente, tienes que ce…-

-estoy bien Hermione, y no sé que me paso- Harry se mostraba molesto y osco, sabía que la chica tenía razón, pero le molestaba de sobremanera que lo reprendieran como a un niño pequeño, se sentía inútil.

-bien, voy a ayudar a la señora Weasley- Hermione salió dolida por la actitud de su amigo

-sabes Potter, para ser tu, te has portado como un verdadero cabron, Granger solo se preocupaba por ti- Draco se dejo caer a lado de Harry, Ron para romper un poco la tensión le dio a Harry un paquete rectangular

-un libro?- Harry estaba extrañado por tan peculiar regalo, lo podría esperar de Hermione, pero de Ron sí que era una sorpresa.

-no solo es un libro, es una joya, velo por ti mismo-

Harry desprendió el papel rojo, y miro extrañado ese ejemplar llamado: _**Doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja. **_–vaya! sí que es…- Harry no sabía cómo describir tan singular presente mientras que Draco contenía la risa.

-sabes me lo dieron los gemelos y de haberlo obtenido antes me hubiera ayudado mucho a librarme de Lavender y a…- Ron callo, no quería que decir más su rostro se torno rojo y dejo salir un gruñido.

Ginny entro de pronto al cuarto de los chicos, -Harry pregunta mama sobre tu estado, estas bien?- Harry asintió, -me alegra mucho, puedes… puedes bajar un momento necesito hablar contigo a solas-

-de que tienes que hablar con él?-

-eso es algo que no te importa Weasley-

-es mi hermana menor-

-sí, pero tú no la mandas-

Ginny, le agradeció a Draco por su pronta intromisión, Harry se puso de pie y siguió a la chica hasta su habitación, se sentía nervioso, no sabía si era correcto estar en la recamara de Ginny, aunque ya la conocía, se sentía nervioso, recordaba el día y lo que había pasado en esa recamara de paredes lilas, Harry tomo una gran bocanada de aire, sin duda era uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenia de las vacaciones de pascua.

-feliz cumpleaños Harry!- Ginny lo tomo por los hombros y se fue acercando poco a poco a él, y sin pensarlo más lo beso, Harry se sentía en el paraíso, amaba a Ginny, y dejarla había sido el mayor sacrificio que había hecho, la apretó mas a él, quería revivir lo que había pasado ahí, en esa cama, en Hogwarts, adoraba a la pelirroja, un portazo los hizo separarse, Ron se mostraba molesto, sabía que no era buena idea dejar a esos dos solos.

-vez comadreja los interrumpiste, eres un…-

-cállate Malfoy!, este no es tu asunto, Harry! Lo prometiste, me prometiste no volverla a buscar-

-Ron Yo…-

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione estaba arreglando para la fiesta de Harry, colgaba serpentinas doradas encima de la copa de los arboles, cuando escucho gritos saliendo de la casa, Ron seguía a Harry, que se mostraba bastante alterado, de un momento a otro podrían lanzarse un hechizo, Draco seguía de cerca a Ron, tratándolo de calmar.

-Malfoy, ya te dije mantén tu culo albino fuera de esto, no es de tu incumbencia, ahora si Harry estoy esperando tu respuesta-

Hermione se acerco a los chicos, pero fue detenida por Draco, trato de zafarse del chico, pero este era más fuerte, -que pasa?, porque están peleando?- Hermione miraba interrogante a Draco, el chico empezó a explicarle a Hermione en la situación en que habían encontrado a Ginny y Harry, y lo entendió, Ron era muy celoso y posesivo, Hermione se soltó de Draco y fue hacia sus amigos.

-Ron, se puede saber porque le gritas a Harry?, déjalos ellos se aman y…-

Ron no dejo terminar a Hermione, -mira, yo se que eres incondicional de Harry y que lo apoyaras hasta el final, pero ella es mi hermana, sufre, está sufriendo,- volteo hacia Harry, -si terminaste con ella por lo menos ten los huevos suficientes para mantener tu palabra, no te acerques a ella y mucho menos le des falsas esperanzas, si la vuelves a hacer sufrir, te juro que yo mismo te…-

-Y TU CREES QUE YO ESTOY BIEN, TU CREES QUE DESEO HACERLE DAÑO, LA AMO!,- Harry se tranquilizo, -la amo y sé que no debí besarla, pero tal vez sea la última ocasión en que lo haga, voy a una misión suicida Ron!, no tengo ni puta idea por donde comenzar y no sé, si saldré vivo de esto, me voy a enfrentar a Voldemort, sabes, tal vez no vuelva a besarla jamás!, que sentirías TU, si no volvieras a ver a …- Harry se quedo callado, sabia de los sentimientos de su amigo hacia Hermione, y si lo mencionaba seria traicionarlo de cierta manera, tenía que ser Ron el que tenía que dar el primer paso.

Draco se acerco hacia el trió, -bien, por un momento creí que se hechizarían, Granger, creo que mini Weasley te necesita- Hermione se fue en silencio, dejando a los tres chicos en el jardín.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ya era la hora de la cena y los invitados empezaban a llegar, los señores Delacour tenían poco más de media hora de haber arribado a la madriguera acompañando a su pequeña hija Gabrielle, Tonks y Remus venían abrazados, Harry sonrió con nostalgia, Remus era lo más cercano que tenia a sus padres, y le hubiera gustado verlos así, felices y enamorados, Hagrid y Charlie platicaban animadamente mientras que Fleur y Bill, Draco platicaba y recibía mimos de su tía Andrómeda, era una escena divertida de ver, mientras que Ginny y Hermione platicaban, Harry sabía que tenía que disculparse con Hermione, había sido bastante grosero con ella y la castaña siempre lo apoyaba incondicionalmente, tal y cual había dicho Ron, de pronto visualizo una snitch dorada del tamaño de una pelota de playa flotando.

-apártense, con cuidado, cuidado!-, la señora Weasley la puso sobre la mesa abarcando gran parte de ella, era el pastel de cumpleaños del chico, -vamos cariño puedes ir abriendo los regalos, mientras llega Arthur, para partir el pastel, de uno a uno fue desenvolviendo los regalos, eran muchos y él se mostraba feliz, por primera vez recibía tantos regalos como su primo Dudley, Hermione se acerco hacia él.

-toma Harry, feliz cumpleaños- Hermione camino hacia la mesa, pero unos brazos la detuvieron Harry la abrazaba por la espalda, -Herms! Perdóname por gritarte, yo.. Lo siento, te quiero mucho- Hermione se emociono al sentir el abrazo de Harry, mientras que Remus los veía enternecido.

-no estás celosa, digo, de Granger, si mi novia abrazaría así a un amigo, les lanzaba un cruciatus, mínimo, siempre son así?, de cariñosos- Draco arrastraba las palabras, se mostraba tenso.

- sí, siempre han sido así, y Harry no es mi novio- Ginny se metió a la casa, pretextando ir a buscar más bocadillos.

Harry abrió los regalos de Hermione, el primero era un chivatoscopio, y el segundo parecía un libro, típico en Hermione, al abrirlo Harry se quedo sin habla, era un álbum de sus padres, de Lily más joven, fotos de cuando era una niña, de su padre James, de los dos, eran perfectas las fotografias, Harry no pudo suprimir unas lagrimas y volvió a abrazar a Hermione.

-Herms… como?- la chica encogió los hombros y le dedico una sincera sonrisa a su mejor amigo.

-fue fácil, hechice a tu tía, y ella me dio las fotos y Remus me ayudo a conseguir fotos de tu papa- al decir eso, a Hermione se le formo un nudo en la garganta.

De pronto la tranquilidad y la armonía fue interrumpida por un rayo de luz que se poso encima de la mesa.

Era el patronus del señor Weasley, anunciando que pronto llegaría junto con el ministro de magia, Draco fue conducido hacia los pisos de arriba, verlo ahí sería demasiado arriesgado, Tonks y Remus también se despidieron, no querían causarles problemas a los Weasley por la condición de licántropo de Lupin y Hagrid también despareció, un semi gigante, tampoco era bien visto ante los ojos del ministerio de magia.

Al llegar el ministro de magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, solicito hablar con Harry, Ron y Hermione, fueron hacia el salón, los demás invitados, se quedaron en el jardín, expectantes.

-Arthur, para que vino el ministro, porque quiere hablar con los chicos?-

-no lo sé Molly, simplemente me dijo que lo esperara y que quería venir a verlos, no sé para qué, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con Dumbledore-

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco se movía frenéticamente de un lado a otro en el cuarto de Ron, tenía miedo de que lo descubrieran, tal vez podría ir a azkaban por intento de asesinato y por dejar entrar a los mortifagos a Hogwarts, la puerta se abrió y Draco dio un brinco del susto, lo sabía, sabía que llegaría el día que pagaría por sus estupideces; visualizo una roja cabellera, era Charlie que entro a ver como estaba el chico.

-estas nervioso?, tranquilo nadie dirá nada, acerca de tu estancia, relájate, hay que esperar-

-Draco se dejo caer sobre su cama, pensando en las múltiples opciones por las que el ministro de magia estaría en la madriguera, también tenía en la mente a cierta castaña, le intrigaba su manera de ser y pensar, esta mañana había descubierto que la chica estaba enamorada de Harry, y sin embargo apoyaba el enamoramiento de Ginny que tenia hacia Potter, era demasiado el amor que le tenía, sin duda, era el tipo de chica que anteponía la felicidad de quien ama, antes de la suya, eso le intrigaba y a la vez le parecía patético.

-en que piensas, estas muy callado-

-en nada, simplemente me pregunto que hace Scrimgeour, aquí, no sé que pasara si se entera de que estoy vivo y que ustedes me han estado ocultando, no quiero ocasionar problemas-

Charlie sonrió, -no te preocupes, no hay nada que temer- Draco recordó que en la cena Charlie platicaba animadamente con Granger, tenia curiosidad de saber de que hablaban esos dos, -parece que Granger está destinada a quedarse dentro de esta familia, no?- Charlie no paso desapercibido el tono que utilizo el slytherin.

-porque lo dices?-

-te vi platicando con ella animadamente-

- y eso que tiene que ver, a Ron está claro que le gusta, pero a pesar de que es una chica muy guapa y tiene una interesante platica, creo que es muy chica para mi, y si mi hermano sigue sin demostrarle lo que siente, tal vez llegue otro mago de sangre limpia y la conquiste, no crees?- Charlie respondió mordazmente, el no había pasado por alto las miradas que Draco le enviaba a la chica.

Draco como respuesta solo alzo los hombros. Ginny entro, sobresaltando a los dos jóvenes, -ya se fue Scrimgeour, pero no bajes, Ron, Harry y Hermione,- a esta ultima la nombro con mucha dureza, -quieren hablar contigo primero- la chica salió sin dar más explicaciones, -bien será mejor que me valla, nos vemos- Charlie iba saliendo, cuando los otros Gryffindor iban entrando, se acomodaron, con cara de enojo entraba Ron, Harry y Hermione tenían una expresión de incertidumbre.

-que paso?, para que los quería Scrimgeour?-

-quería dejarnos la herencia del profesor Dumbledore, toma esto es para ti-

Draco estaba asombrado, Ron le acercaba un libro, -para mí?, como, porque me dejo algo a mí, porque un libro?-

-no lo sabemos Malfoy, a todos nos dejo algo, a Harry la primera snitch que gano en un juego, a Ron un desiluminador y a mi otro libro, pero no se dé que es, nunca había escuchado hablar de él-

-nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que mis oídos llegaran a escuchar eso, tu la come libros, no sabes de un libro, tal vez sea uno de magia oscura- Draco hablaba con burla.

-que va! Es un libro de cuentos, ya sabes _**Beedle el Bardo**_, es un libro muy conocido Hermione, pensé que lo conocías- Ron sonría satisfecho, había algo que por fin la chica no conociera y el sí.

-sigo sin entender, porque ustedes lo conocen y yo no- Hermione estaba frustrada, le molestaba de sobremanera estar en la incertidumbre.

-bueno Granger, el hecho de que no conozcas un viejo libro de cuentos, no es para tanto, o si, todos los niños magos conocen las historias de Beedle, mi madre solía leerme antes de dormir la historia de Los hermanos Peverell , siempre me gusto esa historia- Draco bajo la vista, para que no le vieran los ojos acuosos.

-es un libro infantil, por eso no sabía de él, mis padres me leían otros tipos de cuentos, La Bella Durmiente, ha sido siempre mi favorito- Hermione sonó nostálgica, extrañaba a sus padres.

-bueno Granger, La Bella Durmiente, no es un cuento muggle, es una vieja leyenda entre los magos, además….- Draco fue interrumpido por la señora Weasley, -bien chicos, creo que tendrán tiempo para platicar después, ahora es tiempo de celebrar a Harry, bajemos a cenar-

-por fin, me estaba muriendo de hambre!- los cuatro chicos rieron ante el comentario de Ron.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Mi señor, está todo listo, mañana podremos entrar al ministerio de magia, mañana, el ministerio caerá-

* * *

Se me olvido comentarles que este y el anterior capitulo, son de transición, ya viene la acción…

**No se olviden de votar!.**

**XOXO **


	9. La Boda

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo.

XOXO

* * *

Capitulo 9: La Boda

El día empezó muy agitado, Harry Ron y Draco estaban terminándose de arreglar, los tres estaban estrenando túnicas de gala, a Ron los gemelos le habían obsequiado una en color azul zafiro; mientras que a Harry y Draco, se las había comprado Bill, sacando dinero de las respectivas cámaras de cada uno de los chicos, mientras que el Gryffindor usaba una en color gris, Draco llevaba una en color beige que resaltaba con sus ojos cafés, pues si, ahora Draco tenía ojos de color marrón, y era el gemelo de Harry, y es que aunque a la boda fueran personas de confianza, había que extremar precauciones tal como le había dicho Fleur a Harry.

-bien, como me veo- Ron se veía cada cinco segundos en el espejo

-para ser una comadreja, pareces gente decente-

-muy gracioso, Berny!, y tú te pareces a…-

-tranquilos, será mejor que bajemos- Harry hacia de mediador entre Ron y Draco.

Los chicos bajaron al jardín, todo se veía bellísimo, la carpa y los arreglos florales, se habían esmerado en que fuera la imagen más bella para los novios e invitados.

-que pasa hurón, estas nervioso?-

-mm, no, creo que deje mi varita, la han visto-

-yo sí, la dejaste en el escritorio de mi cuarto, creo que estar tan cerca de Gabrielle, te pone en las nubes, eh!-

-vamos comadreja es solo una niña, tiene solo 12 años-

-bueno pero esa niña, ayer no te dejaba de mirar, bueno a ti y a Harry, es una suerte que Ginny estuviera platicando con Herms, no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos Harry!-

-no eras tú el que quería que potty y Ginebra no fueran novios, qué más da que la hermana de Fleur este coqueteando con él, dijiste que estaba en tu escritorio, verdad, bien voy por ella- Draco fue caminando hacia la casa, había sido demasiado descuidado al dejar su varita.

-hurón, ten cuidado de que no te vea mi madre o te castrara- le grito Fred antes de llegar a la entrada de la madriguera.

Draco subió por las escaleras de la casa, fue hacia el cuarto de Ron y ahí estaba su varita, tal y como había dicho Weasley, pero había algo más que le llamo la atención, encima de la cama de Harry estaba su capa de invisibilidad, esta posibilidad de desaparecerse a Draco le resulto más que tentadora, así podría ver a sus padres en su mansión sin llamar la atención, lo haría después de la ceremonia, nadie lo vigilaría y regresaría al atardecer, era el plan perfecto.

Draco se puso encima la capa, la cual le llegaba por arriba de las pantorrillas, así que tendría que agacharse para que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, iba bajando las escaleras cuando escucho que del piso de abajo alguien subía las escaleras, era Molly Weasley, que subía a apurar a Hermione y Ginny que todavía no estaban listas, el gato naranja de Hermione se acerco hacia donde estaba Draco, el instintivamente retrocedió, frente a él se abrió una puerta en donde salía Ginny, en un momento Draco se sintió acorralado, frente a él estaba el gato chato de Hermione, Crookshanks, Ginny iba hacia la dirección en donde él se encontraba y la señora Weasley iba subiendo los escalones, Draco sentía su corazón acelerarse y se metió a la primera recamara que estaba abierta a sus espaldas, que era la de la pelirroja, de pronto se dio cuenta de algo, traía puesta la capa de invisibilidad, había sido muy estúpido, pero al tenerla por primera vez y al sentirse acorralado, se escondió en el primer lugar que vio seguro.

Draco se acerco hacia la puerta cuando vio entrar al gato de nuevo, esta vez trato de ignorar la fría mirada que le dirigía el minino, apenas rozo el pomo de la puerta, cuando vio entrar detrás del gato a Hermione y esta cerraba la puerta, ahora sí que estaba perdido, tendría que mantenerse lo más oculto que la capa le permitiera, Hermione traía una bata de baño y una toalla en la cabeza, Draco trago espeso, eso sí que era algo inesperado, Crookshanks se acercaba sigilosamente al rubio, en cualquier momento lo descubriría y Granger pondría el grito en el cielo.

-Crookshanks, que sucede, ven- Hermione formo una borla de estambre y la deposito sobre su cama, el gato se fue a jugar con ella, la borla estaba embrujada para cansar al felino.

Draco volvió a tragar espeso, se había sido salvado gracias a Merlín, poco a poco se fue relajando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Hermione desabrochaba el nudo de su bata y lentamente la dejo caer a lado del gato, Draco tuvo que contenerse, frente a él, tenía a Hermione Granger, totalmente desnuda, le recordó una vieja pintura muggle; el nacimiento de Venus, como un caballero que es giro su cabeza y cerro sus ojos, pero su instinto más primitivo le recordó lo que era, un hombre y volvió a ver hacia donde se encontraba la castaña; estaba totalmente hermosa, Hermione poseía un cuerpo perfecto, Draco tuvo que hacer de todas las fuerzas que tenia, para no saltarle a Hermione ahí mismo, vio como tomaba un pequeño frasco de su bolso de cuentas.

La castaña abrió el frasco y fue poniendo su contenido en su piel, ese olor se le hizo muy conocido al slytherin, la castaña se ponía la crema de una manera demasiado sensual, según Draco, el chico estaba maravillado con el cuerpo de la Gryffindor, ya había conocido bastantes cuerpos de chicas en sus años de rompecorazones en Hogwarts, pero sin duda alguna Hermione se llevaba el premio al mejor trasero y a las mejores tetas. Después de que Hermione se termino de poner crema, a lo que Draco le resulto una eternidad, Hermione tomo sus pantaletas y antes de colocárselas…

-Harry si tú supieras…- dijo la chica en un suspiro, Hermione pensaba en Potter, cuando pasaba la crema por su frondoso cuerpo, pensaba en Potter, esto hizo que la libido de Draco bajara de un golpe, la castaña termino de ponerse su ropa interior de color lila y con encajes, cuanto tomo el vestido del mismo color y se lo fue colocando.

-Hermione ya estas lista?, mi mama quiere que le lleves la tiara a Fleur y mi tía Muriel quiere conocerte-

-si Ginny, bueno casi estoy lista, me ayudas a subir el cierre del vestido- la chica se acerco hasta donde estaba Hermione, dejando la puerta abierta, Draco aprovecho la oportunidad y dejo la capa encima del barandal y bajo corriendo las escaleras, sin importarle encontrarse a Molly o a cualquier otro del clan Weasley.

-hey, en donde estabas, porque tardaste tanto?-

-eh!, trataba de que no me viera tu madre-

-bien, ya están llegando los invitados, creo que mejor nos ayudas-

Draco y Ron se fueron hacia donde estaban Harry y los gemelos, mientras el rubio trataba de borrarse la imagen de la castaña.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

- que fue eso?,- Ginny volteo hacia la dirección en donde Draco había salido hace unos segundos, - ya esta, wow! El vestido es muy lindo Herms, de seguro esta noche bailaras mucho, prométeme algo- Ginny miro muy seria a su amiga, -si ves que la horrible hermana de flema se acerca a Harry, tu lo sacaras a bailar, prométeme que no dejaras que esa arpía se le acerque, por favor- Ginny miraba a Hermione anhelante, la castaña asintió, - te prometo Ginny, que nadie más que yo se acercara a tu príncipe azul- las dos chicas comenzaron a reírse.

-bien, prefiero mil veces que sea Draco el que baile con la flemita, a esa niña solo le gustan los chicos atractivos-

-a que te refieres-

-pues que Gabrielle, estuvo coqueteando con Draco, no te diste cuenta, ayer cuando Harry platicaba con mi papa, la muy… bueno ella se le acerco a Draco y movía las pestañas de manera exagerada y se reía como tonta, en serio no la viste?-

Hermione parecía un tanto molesta, -no, que descaro de Malfoy, coquetear con una niña-

-bueno apúrate!, ya pronto serán las dos y todavía falta que te maquilles y peines- Ginny salió de su habitación dejando a una Hermione no muy contenta.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mientras que iban llegando los invitados, los chicos aprovechaban para echarle el ojo a una que otra invitada, las francesas eran muy guapas y ese día era para festejar y divertirse.

-….. Tú qué crees Berny?-

-que perdón-

-que te sucede Draco?, desde que regresaste de la casa, estas muy distraído-

-no es nada, solo que es la primera vez que asisto a una boda y ayudo, solo eso- dijo no muy convencido el Slytherin.

Luna Lovegood se acercaba con su papa, los dos vestían de un color amarillo.

-aquí están nuestras invitaciones, soy Xenophilius Lovegood y ella es mi encantadora hija Luna, tus padres han sido muy amables al invitarme-

-ellos no son mis padres, son mis tíos y me llamo Barny y el es mi gemelo Berny-

-vaya ahora te cambias el nombre, Harry?-

El chico se sintió intimidado, como diablos Luna lo había reconocido

-como… como sabes quién soy?-

-por tu expresión- la chica volteo hacia donde se encontraba el gemelo de Harry y le susurro al oído, -me da mucho gusto que no hayas muerto, Draco,- se separo de él y le sonrió, -aunque pensándolo bien, te ves más guapo de rubio- tanto Harry como Draco se quedaron boquiabiertos, ni sus madres, bueno en este caso la de Draco lo hubiera reconocido y Harry dudaba que alguien más lo identificara, -nos vemos- dicho esto la chica se fue a sentar junto a su padre.

-wow, Hermione que hermosa te ves- Ron miraba a la chica con gran admiración.

-gracias Ron, aunque supongo que eso se los has dicho a todas las amigas de Fleur, no?-

-eh, como crees, y a ese quien lo invito- En ese instante llegaba Viktor Krum, y miro detalladamente a Hermione.

-Herrmione, que bella estas- el búlgaro le entrego la invitación a Draco que lo vio con un poco de recelo.

-gra…gracias Viktor, eh… como has estado?- Hermione estaba nerviosa, Ron miraba de manera amenazante al jugador de quidditch, y este lo ignoraba, contemplando solo a la castaña.

-quien te invito? Porque estás aquí?- Ron se mostraba bastante molesto.

-Fleur me invito, somos amigos desde el Torneo de los Tres Magos-

-bien, muchachote te indicare donde es tu lugar- Fred intervino a tiempo ya que Ron le saltaría en cualquier momento a Viktor.

--creo que ya es hora de irnos a sentar, no, vamos Harry, perdón Barny- Hermione tomo a Harry del brazo y se lo llevo, dejando a Ron rojo de la ira y a Draco con cara de extrañeza.

Todos se fueron acomodando en donde la señora Delacour les había indicado según el protocolo, los gemelos y Ron quedaron en la primera hilera a lado del señor Weasley; Harry, Hermione y Draco en la segunda hilera, mientras que Viktor quedaba en la banca de atrás, pronto se comenzó a escuchar la música que anunciaba la llegada de los novios, la señora Weasley entraba de la mano de un Charlie bastante guapo, de pronto todos los invitados se pusieron de pie, la novia estaba a punto de entrar, Fleur se veía bellísima, si es que eso era posible, lucia radiante y su vestido realzaba mas su belleza, el señor Delacour se mostraba orgulloso de su hija, la llevaba como un trofeo y al momento de entregársela a Bill, se mostraba algo nostálgico.

Aunque el centro de la atención eran los flamantes novios, Harry solo tenía ojos para Ginny, la veía hermosísima, lucía un vestido de color dorado, el cual resaltaba su juvenil y atlético cuerpo, escuchaba a lo lejos como la tía Muriel hablaba de lo escotado que era el vestido de la pelirroja, pero para Harry era más que perfecto, de pronto el chico tuvo miedo de no tener la oportunidad de tener una vida normal, de nunca llegar a ese momento tan especial con Ginny, Harry apretó fuertemente la mano de Hermione, la chica se acerco a él y le susurro algo, Harry la abrazo por el hombro y le beso la frente, Hermione sonreía radiantemente.

Ron giro hacia donde estaban sus amigos y no le gusto la escena que vio, frunció el ceño, Draco que estaba atento a la ceremonia volteo hacia donde el pelirrojo miraba al ver el gesto del chico y se mostro contrariado, mientras que Viktor solo tenía ojos para Hermione se mostraba bastante molesto por la actitud de ese pelirrojo hacia la castaña.

La ceremonia termino con fuegos artificiales y unas hermosas guías que entrelazaban a los novios; todos fueron hacia las mesas, mientras iban desapareciendo las sillas de la celebración, meseros iban y venían con diferentes tipos de bebidas.

Los cuatro chicos se fueron a sentar a una mesa cercana a los novios, mientras Harry no perdía de vista a Ginny, Draco y Ron estaban de mala cara y con un gesto de muy pocos amigos, Viktor se acerco hacia Hermione con intenciones de bailar con ella, pero esta vez Ron fue más rápido y antes de que el búlgaro dijera cualquier cosa la saco a bailar.

Viktor los vio partir a bailar y le pregunto a Harry que si estaban juntos, a lo que Draco le contesto que todavía no, pero que si no se apuraba alguien más la conquistaría, Harry vio extrañado al slytherin pero no dijo nada, mientras los tres chicos platicaban sobre quidditch, los gemelos se perdían hacia rumbos desconocidos con las primas de Fleur.

-quien es ese?- Viktor señalaba al señor Lovegood

-él es el papa de una amiga, por qué?-

-tiene la marca de Grindelwald, el mago tenebrroso, que derroto Dumbledore, ese mago asesino a muchos magos entre ellos a mi abuelo, si no fuera porque es la boda de Fleur, lo retaría a duelo en este mismo instante-

-dices Grindelwald, el mago tenebroso, estás seguro?, tal vez estas equivocado, Luna es mi amiga y jamás la he visto con tendencias que apoyen algo o alguien así, es mas creo que es una chica demasiado dulce-

-tal vez, perro esa es la marca, lo sé, está en Durmstang, y muchos magos oscurros la llevan, es su símbolo, lo que lo representa-

Harry y Draco se quedaron en silencio, Viktor se veía más que molesto y cualquier palabra podría ser usada en su contra, el búlgaro tenia la varita y la movía un tanto amenazante, -Gregorovitch, eso es- Harry espanto a los dos hombres que estaban a su lado, -Viktor, tu varita, la fabrico él, cierto-, Harry se mostraba anhelante.

-sí, que con eso- el búlgaro de pronto se puso a la defensiva

-ah! Pues tu sabes en donde esta ahorita, es decir en donde vive?- Harry cada vez se mostraba más impaciente.

-no, hace mucho que se retiro, fui uno de los últimos en comprarle una varita, porque?-

-por nada olvídalo- Harry de hundió, con el comentario del búlgaro.

-esa chica es muy guapa, es algo de ustedes?- Viktor señalo a Ginny que bailaba cerca de Ron y Hermione.

-si es mi prima- dijo Harry muy molesto, -además tiene un novio posesivo y tonto, pero ella lo ama aunque es feo-, dijo Draco en un tono jocoso.

-bah! Eso no me importa además yo estoy interesado en otra chica- dijo señalando a Hermione, quien sonreía junto con Ginny y Luna, -si es cierto lo que dijiste, voy a conquistarla, adiós!- el moreno se paro dejando a los dos pelirrojos con emociones encontradas.

-nos soy tonto- rebatió Harry

- y tampoco eres su novio, Potter-

Harry iba a contestarle cuando vio a lo lejos a un hombre muy singular, rebusco entre sus memorias y recordó a Elphias Doge, si no recordaba mal, el era integrante de la Orden del Fénix y autor de la nota cronológica de Dumbledore.

-Malfoy necesito pedirte un favor- Harry miro por un instante a su gemelo

-dime Potter- Draco observaba de reojo a Hermione que ahora bailaba con Lee Jordan un amigo de los gemelos

- cambiemos de túnica-

-que para que quieres cambiar mi túnica con la tuya?-

-ves a aquel hombre que está ahí?- Harry señalo a Elphias, Draco asintió, - bien necesito hablar con él, y bueno si ven que me acerco a él, mas tarde todos me abordaran para preguntarme de que hablaba con él, y últimamente me preguntan sobre la misión que me… bueno que nos encargo Dumbledore, y no quiero levantar mas sospechas-.

-y quien te dice a ti, que no resulte más sospechoso de que yo hable con él-

- porque tu padre y el son amigos, cierto?, entonces podrás decir que te acercaste con la intención de saber de tus padres y como tomaban lo de tu padre- esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ahora si dudaba mucho de que el rubio quisiera intercambiar túnicas.

Draco lo medito por unos minutos, -está bien, vamos a cambiarnos en donde nadie nos vea-, los chicos se pararon y fueron adentro de la madriguera.

Hermione bailaba junto a Lee, ya que Ron cambio con él, al notar que Viktor se aproximaba hacia ellos , haciendo que el jugador de quidditch bailara con Luna, a lo lejos Ginny vio a Harry y Draco que se acercaban y los llamo, vio que Draco se desvió para hablar con un viejo y Harry se acercaba a ellos.

-que hace Draco con Doge, Harry?- la chica le pregunto al oído al chico recién llegado, como siempre Hermione estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento del rubio, todavía no se fiaba de él, -quería preguntarle acerca de sus padres y de la relación de Lucius con el ministerio, Gran… Hermione - Draco tuvo que corregirse automáticamente, ahora el usaba la túnica gris de Harry, -mmm, está bien- la chica no estaba conforme con la respuesta de su amigo.

-vamos Herms, diviértete, estamos en una fiesta, deja tu paranoia en contra de el hurón- Ginny señalo al chico que traía la túnica beige, la castaña rodo los ojos y se dedico a bailar, después de un buen rato Hermione se acerco al supuesto Harry.

-Harry podemos hablar?- esto tomo por sorpresa a Draco, ahora que haría él y se le preguntaba algo comprometedor, que pasaría si le preguntaba algo de lo que él no tenía ni puta idea, -Harry, me escuchaste?- Draco movió la cabeza afirmando, -bien, vamos a hablar allá- Hermione jalo al chico llevándolo a la mesa más alejada.

Mientras los meseros repartían la comida, Hermione buscaba con la mirada a sus amigos, - Harry, te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-ya lo has hecho-

-bien- la castaña respiro hondo, -Harry, estás seguro en que podemos confiar en Malfoy?- esto sin duda alguna era algo que no esperaba Draco.

-por qué lo preguntas?-

-bueno tú sabes, no puedo confiar en él de la noche a la mañana, y me parece increíble que todos ustedes, sobre todo tú y Ron estén con él como si nada hubiera pasado , ya se te olvido todo lo que nos hizo en Hogwarts?-

-vaya Hermione, no pensé que fueras tan rencorosa- esto hizo que la chica se pusiera roja.

-no es eso Harry, bueno no del todo, el es un mortifago, no crees que en algún momento o en algún punto en el camino nos traicione, digo, el tal vez…- Hermione fue interrumpida por un Harry rabioso.

-no Hermione, el no nos va a traicionar-, el chico la vio con un poco de furia a la chica, - él me dio su palabra, tal vez en el pasado, fue un cabron, pero ahora él está arrepentido, en verdad lo está, y creo que al igual que todos, tú deberías darle una segunda oportunidad, después de todo tú eres la persona a la que mas hirió, y créeme él lo siente, el haberte lastimado- Draco bajo su mirada.

Hermione vio al supuesto Harry, analizándolo y sopesando las palabras que acababa de decir, -bien, si en verdad crees eso, por mi está bien, si tu confías en el, lo hare yo, espero que tengas razón Harry, en cualquier momento podemos partir, tengo todo listo, por cierto no deberías dejar tu capa de invisibilidad, así como si nada- Draco trago grueso y miro a Hermione, -no te preocupes ya la guarde- Hermione le sonrió; para Draco era increíble como ella apoyaba en todo a Potter, en ese instante deseo ser Harry más que nada.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Draco miraba de reojo a Hermione quien miraba a lo lejos de pronto la tranquilidad que tenían se esfumo cuando en el centro de la pista de baile se formo un patronus con la forma de un lince, era el patronus de Shacklebolt, quien abría su hocico y hablo con la voz del Auror: _el ministerio ha caído, el ministro está muerto, vienen hacia aquí._

Hermione saco su varita del bolso de cuentas y Draco hizo lo mismo sacando su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón, los dos se acercaron al centro de la pista, mientras Hermione le gritaba a Ron con desesperación, casi con lagrimas en los ojos, Draco buscaba con la mirada al verdadero Harry.

-Hermione, Draco, están bien?- era el verdadero Harry, que se acercaba por atrás de ellos, Hermione vio interrogativamente al chico pelirrojo que acababa de llegar, mientras que Ron llegaba hasta ellos.

-Harry, será mejor que nos vallamos- de pronto escucharon que varios Aurores gritaban_ protego, _Hermione tomo al falso Harry por el brazo y a Ron, mientras que el verdadero Harry tomaba a Ron de la túnica, Hermione comenzó a girar sobre ella misma y desaparecían de la madriguera.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-en donde estamos, Hermione?-

Los tres chicos se sentían mareados no estaban listos para aparecerse, -estamos en Tottenham Court Road, es el primer lugar que se me vino a la mente, además de ser un lugar muggle, es poco probable que los mortios se les ocurra buscar aquí, vamos a un lugar en donde puedan cambiarse esas túnicas, incluso aquí, resultan bastante llamativos-

-pero… yo no traje con que cambiarme, como pretendes que nos cambiemos?- Ron trataba de seguirle el paso a una apresurada Hermione, mientras trataba de ver un poco de Londres muggle.

-no te preocupes, yo traigo ropa para todos, incluso para ti Malfoy-, Hermione señalo al chico de la túnica gris.

-el no es Harry Herms, soy yo-

-pero… pero como- la chica se mostraba desconcertada

-es una larga historia, mira por ahí nos podemos cambiar- Harry señalo un oscuro callejón, decidió apresurar el paso cuando unos transeúntes los miraron a los tres de manera extraña y burlándose de sus atuendos, -es una lástima que no traiga mi capa de invisibilidad, siempre la cargaba conmigo-.

-Hermione trato de controlarse, Draco la había engañado, - no te preocupes Harry yo la tengo, bien parece que ahí está bien-.

Mientras los chicos se colocaban la ropa que Hermione les había dado de su bolsito de cuentas, ella buscaba a lo lejos un café para poder descansar y tal vez pasar la noche.

-vaya Hermione, no tengo ni la remota idea de cómo lo hiciste, como…-

-encantamiento de extensión indetectable, comadreja- Draco le contesto a Ron, vestía sus habituales ropas negras y todavía tenía el efecto de la poción multijugos.

Harry comenzó a mutar en su verdadera apariencia, -cuando hiciste todo esto Herms? Es decir cuando guardaste la ropa y todo…-

-en la madriguera, tenía el presentimiento que de que en cualquier momento tendríamos que partir, Harry colócate la capa, aunque estemos en un lugar muggle es mejor no arriesgarnos, bien vamos a ese café-

Hermione caminaba y guiaba a los tres chicos hacia el local.

-porque Malfoy sigue con la apariencia de Berny?- Ron le pregunto a Hermione

-tome una porción extra de multijugos cuando Potter y yo cambiamos la túnica-

-cierto!, porque lo hicieron?- Harry iba a contestarle en cuanto vio a tres borrachos chiflándole a Hermione y haciendo señales obscenas hacia la chica.

-hey preciosa deja a esos pelirrojos y ven a divertirte con nosotros, si te gustan los tríos, nosotros podemos ayudarte- los tres chicos ebrios empezaron a reír.

Draco tomaba su varita y estaba a punto de lanzarles un hechizo cuando Hermione lo agarro del brazo y lo evito, -aquí no Malfoy, es muy peligroso-, -entonces que pretendes que te sigan ofendiendo?- Hermione se puso roja, -no es eso, solo que resulta que podemos delatarnos, ya estamos cerca del café, por cierto gracias- Hermione apresuro mas el paso.

Entraron a un cafetería que tenía muy mal aspecto, y los cuatros chicos se fueron hacia la mesa más alejada del local, la mesera se les acerco para ofrecerles el menú, Hermione pidió tres capuchinos, resultaría extraño que pidieran cuatro cuando solo eran tres en apariencia.

-como estarán los demás- Harry estaba preocupado por los Weasley y sobre todo por Ginny.

-tal vez pueda preguntarles a la orden, pero primero hay que buscar un lugar para escondernos-

-y como piensas hacerlo?, sabes hacer hablar a tu patronus?- Ron miraba con admiración a Hermione.

-si he estado practicando, cuando estuve con los tíos de Harry y bueno no es tan difícil-

-yo propongo que vallamos a Grimmauld Place, podemos aparecernos y…-

-no, no podemos Harry, Snape sabía la ubicación, y puede ir a buscarnos ahí-

-creo que Harry tiene razón Ron, creo que es el lugar más seguro, además no creo que el profesor Snape se aparezca por allá-

-y porque estas tan segura Hermione, es un maldito mortifago y de seguro llevara a Voldemort hasta ahí-

La campanilla de la entrada sonó, un par de obreros entraron, de mala facha y se sentaron cerca de los chicos, miraban de reojo a Hermione y a los dos pelirrojos, Harry instintivamente saco su varita advirtiendo peligro, Draco trataba de reconocer a esos dos, se les hacían conocidos.

Draco saco su varita del pantalón, eran mortifagos, uno de ellos saco su varita dispuesto a atacarlos….

* * *


	10. Grimmauld Place

Antes que nada les debo una disculpa, pero, aunque no tengo justificación, me ha sido muy difícil hacer este capitulo, es cortito, pero de gran importancia.

Siempre escribo de noche y la semana pasada fue realmente muy cansada asi que solo revisaba mi correo y ya, espero y les guste este mini cap. pero para compensarlos a todas y todos, el siguiente será en esta semana a mas tardar este domingo leerán Veritaserum.

**Besos, disculpas y abrazos**.

_Anges_

**xoxo**

* * *

Capitulo 10: Grimmauld Place

-bien, muy bien Lucius- Voldemort se mostraba más que complacido, -veo que no has perdido tu toque- sus ojos se fijaban en el patriarca de los Malfoy, -supongo que eso del tabú, ha funcionado, cierto?-.

-así es mi señor!, en este momento, Dolohov y Rowle fueron a investigar, parece que alguien osado se atrevió a nombrarlo, veremos ahora que tan valientes son los de la orden y si Potter se atreverá a nombrarlo tan estúpidamente como solía hacerlo-

-bien, es un día de victoria, me retiro, y otra vez bienvenido Lucius, espero que puedas vengar la muerte de tu hijo- dicho esto Voldemort desapareció de la lujosa mansión.

Se hizo un gran silencio en la gran mansión, el señor tenebroso sabio cual era el punto débil de los Malfoy, y disfrutaba en recordarles la pérdida de su hijo, y así alimentar su odio en contra de todos los que estén a favor de Potter.

Narcisa tomo la mano de su esposo y lo guio hasta su habitación, ya en ella, los dos empezaron con el ritual que repetían todas las noches desde que se enteraron la muerte de Draco.

-y que paso? Digo, en el ministerio estuvo…. Bueno fue fácil…-

-nunca es fácil matar Cissy, estoy harto de esta mierda, espero que acabe…- respiro profundamente, -sabes, cuando era joven…cuando tenía la edad de Draco, yo deseaba ser mortifago más que nada, deseaba limpiar el mundo mágico de impuros… pero ahora, después de la muerte de mi hijo, después de eso ya no estoy tan seguro de querer que el señor tenebroso gane esta guerra, a él solo le importa el, solo le interesa ganar sobre quien sea, así mueran inocentes… y por primera vez en mi vida me pregunto si he estado haciendo bien- Lucius termino con lagrimas en los ojos y termino desplomándose en el regazo de su mujer, Narcisa consolaba a su esposo entregándole fuerza que le hacía falta, ella ya había llorado y aunque nunca fueran suficientes lagrimas, en ese momento ella era la más fuerte a pesar de su frágil figura.

El matrimonio Malfoy se quedo en penumbras dejando que los remordimientos hicieran mella en ellos, mientras las agujas del reloj marcaban los minutos, la pareja seguía abrazada, buscando perdón en la fría soledad de su habitación.

-sabes Cissy, creo que es tiempo de hacer lo correcto, creo que se lo debemos a Draco, nosotros… no, más bien yo lo orille a escoger un futuro oscuro, lo obligue a convertirse en un asesino, y aunque no cumplió su cometido… llego lejos, y por primera vez me siento orgulloso de que Draco escuchara sus propios pensamientos aunque… aunque en ello se la haya ido la vida-.

Narcisa veía a su esposo, y ella estaba de acuerdo, hace tiempo que venía pensando en delatar el paradero del señor tenebroso aunque perdiera la vida, después de perder a su único hijo, ella ya no tenía más razones para vivir, -tienes razón Lucius yo creo que se lo debemos a nuestro hijo, el honor de los Malfoy ha estado demasiado tiempo manchado y aunque sea lo último que hagamos… Voldemort caerá-.

* * *

Mientras Harry esquivaba un rayo que le rozo la oreja, Draco estaba atacando a un mortifago con un hechizo de desarme, Hermione ponía en un lugar seguro a la mesera y a los pocos muggle que se encontraban en el café, Ron se fue hacia la puerta, observando que nadie se acercara, tanto muggles como otros mortios.

-Potter, será mejor desarmarlos y…-

-cuidado!- Hermione desarmo a un mortio que había pronunciado la maldición imperdonable hacia Malfoy.

-gracias, Granger- Draco le sonrió a Hermione.

Harry había dejado inconsciente al mortio desarmado, mientras que el otro era más hábil y más peligroso.

-¡expelliarmus!-

-¡impedimenta!-

-¡incarcerus!- gritaron los tres chicos dejando fuera de combate al mortio.

-se encuentran bien?- pregunto Ron al ver que los mortios estaban inconscientes, -veo que les patearon el culo ehh!-

-Ron!, no es necesario… tenemos que huir- Hermione se mostraba bastante nerviosa.

-primero tenemos desmemoriarlos, no creen?- Draco se mostraba impaciente.

-sí, pero como nos encontraron?-Hermione fijo su vista en Draco, todavía no le tenía confianza al Slytherin y la prueba estaba en que dos mortios los habían encontrado.

Harry sabía que Hermione tenía razón, pero no podía dudar de Draco, no ahora, si Dumbledore confiaba en él, el tenía que demostrarle la misma confianza, tal como hasta el último momento confió en Snape, tal vez mas tarde se arrepentiría y Draco lo terminara matando como Severus hizo con Albus, pero por el momento era tiempo de escoger un lugar en donde esconderse y Grimmauld Place, parecía el lugar perfecto.

-no lo sé Herms, pero en su momento lo averiguaremos, bien, Malfoy sabes cómo hacer para que ellos no recuerden nada- Draco asintió,- y tu Herms, sabes hacer un hechizo desmemorizante?-

Hermione negó, -solo se la teoría, pero puedo ayudar-

-bien, mientras tú y Draco se las arreglan, Ron y yo compondremos este lugar-

-¡obliviate!-

Mientras Harry y Ron terminaban de arreglar el pequeño café, Hermione y Draco terminaban de borrarle la memoria tanto a los mortios como a los pocos muggles que se encontraban en el local.

-bien, todo quedo perfecto, será mejor que nos vayamos-

-Harry, ya pensaste a donde nos podemos ir? Digo tal vez el caldero chorr…-

-ni lo sueñes Weasley en este momento la comunidad mágica, está en contra de nosotros, bueno de Potter, y lo último que necesitamos es darles nuestro cuello en bandeja de plata-

-bueno el mudo muggle tampoco es muy seguro que digamos- Ron vio de reojo a Hermione.

-bien tal vez el venir aquí fue una estupidez…- antes de que Hermione siguiera hablando, vio que uno de los mortios estaba reaccionando, haciendo que los tres chicos se voltearan en cuanto observaron su cara de horror.

-están despertando será mejor que nos vayamos!-

-sí pero a donde?-

-Grimmauld Place-, dijo Harry.

-no, no creo que sea tan buena idea, que tal si Snape está ahí o ya le aviso a quien tu sabes del lugar-

Hermione solo rodo los ojos, fastidiada del miedo que tenia Ron al nombrar al mago tenebroso- yo creo que Harry tiene razón, además el lugar tiene varios hechizos de protección, además tu padre por si no lo recuerdas, ha puesto hechizos en contra de Snape, en caso de que él fuera-

-entonces vámonos, no es hora de estar platicando- Draco señalo a los mortios que se estaban desperezándose.

Harry tomo por el brazo a Draco, ya que él no sabía la ubicación de Grimmauld place, Hermione iba a tomar del brazo a Ron, pero este la abrazo, haciendo que en Draco nacieran sensaciones nuevas.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa, Ron seguía abrazando a Hermione, a pesar de que la chica no se mostraba del todo cómoda, al entrar los chicos sentían que no podían despegar sus pies del tapete de entrada.

-no se supone que estaba protegida?, no ha pasado nada…-

Pero antes de que Ron pudiera decir cualquier cosa, la lengua se les pego al paladar. De pronto vieron la figura de Albus Dumbledore, a Draco se le hizo un hueco en el estomago, el ver el fantasma del viejo profesor, le recordaba lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, la figura paso a través de ellos y poco a poco la lengua se les despego.

-vaya!, no se supone que estaba muerto-

-lo está Ron, esta de seguro es una protección, un encantamiento, esperen- Hermione saco su varita y con un movimiento ligero pronuncio, -¡Homenum Revelio!-

-no ha pasado nada, Hermione estás segura que lo dijiste bien?-

- es precisamente eso comadreja, el hechizo delata si hay alguien en la casa- Draco se mostraba osco con el pelirrojo, -bien, así que es la casa de mi tía Wallburga, mi madre me dijo que guardaba bueno recuerdos de aquí- Draco iba recorriendo con la mirada la vieja casa, ya no estaba tan abandonada como la primera vez que los chicos habían estado ahí.

-estoy cansada, voy a cambiarme, mañana veremos qué hacer, de acuerdo…-

Un rayo de luz llego a la estancia de la casona, era el patronus del señor Weasley, una comadreja,-la familia está bien, todos a salvo, no contesten, estamos vigilados- , diciendo esto la comadreja se deshizo dejando a los cuatro chicos con sentimientos encontrados.

-es un alivio, saber que todos están, bien espero que Crookshanks esté bien-

Ron se acerco al sillón verde en donde Hermione se encontraba, -si, es bueno saber que mi familia está bien- el chico tomo de las manos a Hermione.

Draco carraspeo y giro los ojos, -en serio Granger, sabes hacer eso de los patronus?-

Hermione alzo la vista y miro al slytherin, todavía no confiaba en él y el hecho de que los mortios los encontraran en una zona muggle lo hacía más sospechoso.

-si Malfoy, de hecho los tres los sabemos conjurar, es fácil Harry te puede ayudar, no es así Harry?-

Harry se mostraba tranquilo por fuera, aunque por dentro sentía que iba a estallar, pensaba en Ginny y el peligro que pudo correr y en los Weasley, su segunda, más bien su única familia, escucho a lo lejos que Hermione le hablaba.

-Harry estas bien?- no supo en qué momento Hermione se levanto del sillón verde y se acerco hasta el.

-sí, perdona Hermione, que… que decías?-

-que tal vez tú puedas enseñarle a Malfoy a conjurar un patronus-

-no sabes conjurar uno?- Harry miro entre divertido e interrogante al rubio, desde que había aceptado a la fuerza ayudar al slytherin, siempre Draco había mostrado superioridad en cuanto hechizos y hechos, exceptuando claro está el quidditch, pero ahora Harry se sentía renovado y con nuevos bríos para seguir adelante.- bien te mostrare como conjurarlo, listo- pregunto a Draco, el cual asintió, -bien, ¡Expecto Patronum!- de la varita de Harry salió un halo de luz que poco a poco tomo forma de un ciervo.

Draco lo miraba asombrado y al mismo tiempo se sentía humillado, Potter que no sabía nada acerca del mundo de la magia, había logrado un conjuro antes que él; el que tenia mejores notas, era el segundo o el tercero tal vez mejor estudiante después de Granger y su amigo Thedore, pero Potter y Weasley eran más cercanos a un troll en cuestiones académicas.

-no es tan difícil, Harry es un buen maestro-

-es decir que tu también sabes hacerlo, Weasley?-

-sí, aquí mi camarada nos enseño, cuando…- Ron se puso serio y endureció sus facciones, -cuando la brigada inquisitorial, nos descubrió, estábamos aprendiendo a defendernos...- Ron se paró a lado de Draco y puso una mano en su hombro, -quieres ver la forma de mi patronus?-, Draco volvió a asentir; de la varita de Ron salió una figura muy peculiar un cachorro de Jack Russell.

-supongo que tu también sabes hacer uno, no Granger?-

Hermione le dedico una fría sonrisa, -si, como te dijo Ron, Harry nos enseño-

-bien y que esperas para mostrármelo-

Hermione tomo su varita y de ella salió una nutria que parecía estar nadando.

-realmente me sorprendes Granger, conjurando un patronus sin hablar, pero esas cosa se convierten en algo que odies?-

-claro que no, de donde sacas eso?-

-bueno tu patronus tiene forma de hurón, y no creo que sean de tu agrado, o si- al terminara de decir esto se señalo, Draco miraba interrogante a Hermione.

-mi patronus no es un hurón, es una nutria míralo bien, además se forma de los recuerdos más felices que tengas, no de los más insoportables- Hermione salió de la estancia dejando a los tres chicos solos.

-siempre es así?-

Ron y Harry se voltearon a ver, -siempre- terminaron de decir con una sonrisa

-tengo hambre, habrá algo de comer?-

-no creo Ron, mañana revisaremos todo, creo que será mejor buscar un lugar para descansar, ya mañana resolveremos todo-

-tal vez Hermione tenga algo de comer en su bolso- Ron estaba esperanzado

-bueno no sé, tengo que preguntarle cómo y cuando hizo todo, en la madriguera estaba con nosotros arreglando y no vi nada extraño- Draco y Ron asintieron, ellos tampoco observaron ningún comportamiento anormal, -bueno en mi maleta tenia los dulces que le gane a Malfoy, espero que Herms la haya metido-.

Draco poco a poco fue recuperando su forma habitual, -por fin, creí que me quedaría como zanahorio para siempre-.

-es una lástima, te veías mejor de Berny-, Hermione iba entrando a la habitación, los tres chicos se le quedaron viendo interrogantes, -bien que es lo que quieren?-

-como…, como sabes que queremos preguntarte algo Herms?-

-Harry los conozco desde hace casi siete años, y esa cara me demuestra que estoy en lo cierto así, que, pregunten-

-bueno trajiste mi maleta, ya sabes la que normalmente me llevo de vacaciones a la madriguera?-

-si, mmm, espera, ah! Aquí esta toma Harry, eso era todo o hay algo mas- Hermione los veía con el ceño fruncido.

-por Merlín gracias Hermione, me estaba muriendo de hambre, por cierto cuando hiciste todo, ya sabes el meter nuestra ropa y todo sin darnos cuenta- Ron desesperado le arrebato de las manos a Harry la bolsa de los dulces, buscaba las golosinas con aprehensión.

-espera esas son de Herms- Harry salvo el chocolate con menta, que el pelirrojo estaba a punto de engullir, -toma Herms, los guarde para ti, se que te gustan mucho-

Draco observaba como Hermione le sonreía a Harry, y este le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-oh gracias Harry- dio un suspiro largo, -ya le dije en la madriguera, cuando ustedes jugaban quidditch, yo aprovechaba el momento y buscaba la ropa de todos, incluyendo muy a mi pesar la de Malfoy- Hermione se dejo caer en el sillón y se comió un chocolate.

-me tiene sin cuidado lo que piense una impura, mi lealtad esta con Dumbledore y Potter, no creas que para mí, es muy placido estar acompañado de una histérica sabelotodo- Draco arrastro sus palabras como cuando estaban en Hogwarts, mas por fuera se mostraba más que tranquilo.

-bien, si es todo lo que quieren saber, me voy a dormir, tengo mucho sueño ya mañana veremos que hacer-

-creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí Hermione, bueno los cuatro, ya es muy noche y la casa ha estado deshabitada por mucho tiempo, tu duerme en el sillón, Harry, Draco y yo nos acomodaremos en el piso-

-gracias Ron, voy a lavarme los dientes, en mi bolso están sus pertenencias por si quieren cambiarse-

-en serio como la aguantan todo el tiempo-

-no ha sido fácil, al principio a mí también me desesperaba, hasta que me di cuenta de que…- Ron se puso rojo y se metió por completo la rana de chocolate.

-que que? Ron-

-oh! Nada Harry- será mejor que nos durmamos-, los chicos empezaron a acomodar sus improvisadas camas, para ninguno de los dos chicos paso desapercibida la reacción y el comentario del pelirrojo.

Hermione se acostó en el sillón a lado de ella estaba Ron, le seguía Harry y a hasta el último Draco, este ultimo pensando en la figura de la castaña, en la mañana la veía con otros ojos, y aunque ahora se veía igual de linda con ese pants negro y el cabello recogido en un larga trenza, le exasperaba de sobremanera la actitud de la castaña.


	11. Veritaserum

**Ya sé que prometí actualizar el domingo, pero uno propone y el mundo dispone…**

**Xoxo**

* * *

Capitulo 11: Veritaserum

Draco iba despertándose, la verdad es que dormir en los sacos no era muy cómodo, volteo su rostro a donde se suponía que Potter dormía pero él no estaba ahí, por la noche había escuchado que se quejaba; pero había quedado tan cansado de la boda y después de la persecución de los mortios, que al tocar su cabeza la almohada, cayo rendido, iba amaneciendo, notaba como el sol se filtraba poco a poco por un huequito de la ventana, se levanto y noto que Granger tenía su mano colgando cerca de la de Weasley, como si sus manos estuvieran entrelazadas por la noche, simplemente paso por alto este hecho y camino hacia lo que se supone era la cocina, el hecho de que estuviera viviendo con los Weasley tanto tiempo, traía consecuencias, y los desayunos de la señora Weasley sería uno de ellos, antes de entrar a la cocina escucho ruidos en los pisos de arriba, por suerte tenia consigo su varita y fue a investigar.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que se había dormido sujetando la mano que Ron le ofreció como apoyo, esto hizo que se sonrojara y la vez se sintiera feliz, el ver dormir a Ron tan despreocupado le causaba gracia, lo estaba contemplando cuando se dio cuenta que las otras bolsas de dormir estaban vacías, Harry y Draco no estaban y esto a la chica no le pareció de buen augurio.

-Ron, despierta, Ron!, por favor Harry…Harry no está!- Hermione zarandeaba al chico, pero este tenía el sueño más pesado que un troll invernando, -Ron por favor despierta!, Harry y Malfoy no están, Ron- la voz de Hermione empezaba a quebrarse por la angustia y la desesperación.

-que pasa Herms, porque demonios no me dejas dormir-

-Harry…, Harry no está y Malfoy tampoco, tengo miedo de que…- la chica ya no pudo decir nada, se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos en los pisos de arriba, Ron y Hermione tomaron su varita y fueron a investigar, Hermione decidió ir al tercer piso, mientras que Ron investigaba el segundo.

Hermione escucho que los ruido se escuchaban más cercanos en el piso de arriba y preparándose para lo peor, agarro mas fuerte su varita, se adentro al pasillo y llego hasta la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta se adentro y vio a Malfoy con la varita levantada hacia Harry. Hermione se quedo estupefacta ante aquella visión.

-Herms!- Harry se acerco a la castaña que todavía estaba en shock,- que sucede, estas bien?-

-si…si… - la chica respiro hondo para tratar de calmarse, -se puede saber por qué desaparecieron así, y porque Malfoy te estaba apuntando?- termino de decir con un ceja levantada.

-Potter me estaba enseñando a hacer eso del patronus, y…- la chica no lo dejo continuar.

-Harry, dormiste bien te veo demasiado ojeroso, seguro que Voldemort no ha vuelto a adentrarse en tu mente- Harry observo a la chica, a veces le sorprendía como su amiga lo conocía, y aunque el tratara de evitar que ella se enterara de ese hecho, como siempre el tenía que decirle la verdad, a veces le molestaba que ella lo conociera a la perfección.

- no es nada Hermione, mira lo que encontré- Harry le mostro una foto partida a la mitad y una carta, Hermione vio que era una foto de Harry pequeño volando sobre una miniatura de escoba, mientras unos pies lo perseguían, eso era todo, alzo la vista para observar a su amigo y este le hizo un gesto con la mano para que leyera la carta.

_Querido Canuto:_

_Me da mucho gusto que estén avanzando en las investigaciones, a Harry le encanto su escoba,(te envió una foto de nuestra familia, con el pequeño montado en su escoba), James dice que será un gran jugador de quidditch, es una lástima que no hayas estado aquí, eso animaría mucho a James, por cierto a la "gatita" le encanto el muñeco de peluche, gracias, lo trae jugando de arriba abajo, te comento que en el cumpleaños de Harry, hicimos algo sencillo solo nos visito Bathilda, es una mujer en extremo amable._

_Es lamentable que no pudieran venir, hace poco nos visito Gus, me entere de los McKinon(llore toda la noche), es una gran pérdida, espero que la orden ya no tenga bajas, espero verte pronto, eso nos alegraría mucho sobre todo a james; le frustra estar encerrado día y noche, y ahora que Dumbledore tiene su capa de invisibilidad, no puede ni ir al pueblo a dar una vuelta, por cierto Bathilda, quien viene casi todos los días, nos ha contado historias asombrosas sobre Dumbledore, no sé si a él le agrade. Me cuesta increíble creerle, ya que dice que Dumbledore…_

La carta estaba incompleta, Harry alzo con su mano la cara de Hermione, y vio que ella tenía los ojos llorosos y que por sus mejillas corrían gruesas lagrimas, el chico abrazo a su amiga, enternecido por la actitud, mientras Draco solo observaba.

-vaya estas aquí!, que sucede- a Ron no le gusto para nada ver a sus dos amigos abrazados, -que te pasa Herms?-

-oh! No es nada Ron, vamos tenemos que arreglar aquí, por lo menos desempolvar y buscara algo para comer- Hermione se soltó de Harry, -voy a bañarme-

Los tres chicos se quedaron en el cuarto de Sirius, -que le paso?, porque no estaban en el vestíbulo, nos preocupamos demasiado-

-no lo sé, le enseñe una foto mía , mira- Harry le extendió el pedazo de papel, -y comenzó a llorar, cuando termino de leer la carta que mi madre le mando a Sirius-

-porque está cortada a la mitad? Y a la carta le falta también una parte-

-no lo sé Ron, ya busque por todos los lados y solo hay eso, venga vamos a buscar algo de comer, no se me antojan para nada hoy los dulces-

Los tres chicos bajaron hacia la cocina, durante un buen rato estuvieron buscando en la alacena, en los estantes y no encontraron nada, solo un pan enmohecido que por mas encantos que le enviaban no mejoraba su aspecto, lucia todo menos apetecible; escucharon que Hermione ya salía del baño y empezaba a bajar las escaleras, al entrar dejo a los tres chicos boquiabiertos-.

-encontraron algo de comer?- Hermione los veía divertida, si había algo digno de ver era Ron y Harry, y ahora Draco, desesperados por comida.

-Herms! Por los calzones de Merlín, que te paso, porque vistes así?- Hermione tenía los ojos pintados totalmente de negro y los labios en un rojo muy llamativo, los jóvenes veían extrañados a la chica que casi nunca usaba maquillaje y ahora parecía una total extraña, usaba ropa en su totalidad negra y el pelo recogido en un moño, sin dejar ningún pelo suelto.

-no les gusta mi nueva imagen- ninguno pudo decir nada, estaban atónitos, Hermione sonreía por la cara de esos tres, -bien esta será mi imagen para salir, y esto- Hermione les enseño algo negro que después se coloco en la cabeza, era una peluca que le quedaba hasta los hombros, ahora Hermione tenía el pelo negro como Pansy Parkinson y lacio en su totalidad, -bien que dicen?-.

-espera, vas a salir, a donde?, por qué vas vestida así?, pareces una chica de la pandilla de Dudley – Hermione sonrió.

-que no lo entiendes- los tres chicos negaron Ron y Draco seguían sin decir nada, -este es el disfraz perfecto para pasar desapercibida en Londres muggle, si es que llego ver a mortios cerca, nadie se dará cuenta que soy yo, Hermione Granger tiene el pelo castaño y yo ahora lo tengo negro- termino de decir con esos típicos aires de superioridad que la caracterizaban.

-por qué no tomas mejor un multijugos, además a que vas a Londres muggle?- Draco por fin había salido del estado de shock.

-tenemos que ahorrar lo mayor posible las pociones, solo tengo diez frascos y nosotros somos cuatro, además, nadie me reconocerá pasare como alguien más, como una persona sin magia y bueno hay que hacer las compras no?, así que iré a un supermercado y ahí comprare la comida-

-a un súper qué?, vas a ir sola, yo puedo ir contigo si quieres- Ron estaba empezando a tomarle gusto a la "nueva Hermione" que tenía enfrente, se veía tan salvaje y sensual, que el chico tuvo que controlarse.

-un supermercado, pero Herms, como vas a pagar?, yo tengo muy poco dinero y es mágico-

-no te preocupes Harry, tengo mi tarjeta de crédito- enseño una pequeña tarjeta azul, -y tengo bastante ahorrado casi nunca gaste dinero, y ahora lo necesitamos, bueno me voy, espero que cuando regrese la casa este más limpia, adiós!- y con un gesto de la mano salió de la cocina y de la casa.

-vaya! Yo pensé que después de la boda de Bill ya no volvería a hacer trabajos domésticos, y que mi mama estaba en la madriguera, por cierto que es una tarjeta de crédito?- los tres chicos comenzaron a reír y después de un buen rato empezaron a arreglar la casa.

* * *

Hermione tardo cerca de dos horas, los chicos estaban impacientes y hambrientos, al entrar tuvo que esperar a que pasaran los encantamientos de protección, al llegar los tres chicos la recibieron con una gran sonrisa.

-Herms! Tardaste mucho, pensé que algo te había pasado- Harry noto que la chica solo traía una bolsa.

-pensé que tenias todos tus ahorros en esa cosa, por lo que veo no eran muchos, no?- Draco estaba molesto la falta de comida y la poca mercancía que tenia Hermione acabaron con su poca paciencia, -pensé que tenias más dinero que…- y desvió su mirada hasta posarla en Ron.

El chico solo se puso rojo, iba hablar pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-mira Malfoy, si no se te olvida también soy bruja, y la bolsa tiene un encantamiento para poder traer todo lo que compre, eran demasiadas bolsas y no iba a poder yo sola- sin decir más se dirigió hacia la cocina y ahí comenzó a sacar los alimentos; latas, cereal, pan, leche, jugos y un largo etcétera de comida, parecía que iba a alimentar a un ejército, pero la falta de experiencia en las compras hogareñas acompañadas de conocimiento de sobra, acerca del apetito de sus dos amigos, hicieron que la chica comprara demasiada comida.

Después de sacar la comida de la bolsa, la cual era bastante, Hermione dio una ojeada en la cocina, checando que estuviera limpia, sonrió al darse cuenta que parecía una mama, checando si los hijos la obedecían.

Después de comer todo lo que quisieron los ánimos de los cuatro chicos estaban más calmados, -vaya! Esto sí que estaba delicioso Herms… la comida muggle es muy rica, si que tenias ahorrado dinero…- Ron se puso serio, -no sabía, bueno…, es bueno saber que…,-

-que, que comadreja-

-que Hermione haya guardado los ahorros de su vida, sino en este instante estaríamos comiéndonos ese pan enmohecido-

Hermione le sonrió a su amigo, conocía de sobra a sus amigos y Ron tenía que comer por lo menos seis veces al día, aunque no lo corrigió, no eran los ahorros de su vida, pero era preferible que lo creyera, conocía de sobra la inseguridad de Ron sobre el dinero.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios días en Grimmauld place, Draco seguía sin éxito en conjurar su patronus, a Harry se le hacía increíble, ya que el slytherin siempre había sido un buen estudiante y ni Neville se había tardado tanto en conjurar su patronus.

Hermione y Harry solo eran los únicos que salían de la casa, ya que Ron y Draco no conocían del todo bien Londres muggle y la capa de invisibilidad les quedaba más corta que a Harry, que solo tenía que agacharse un poco para pasar totalmente desapercibido.

-estoy aburrido, no hemos tenido noticias, en el profeta no hay nada, solo pura mierda, solo se dedican a manchar la memoria de Dumbledore, y la estúpida de Rita solo se dedica a inventar chismes sobre el paradero de Harry, hasta tu familia- Ron señalo a Draco, - está involucrada en chismes-.

Draco solo levanto los hombros, últimamente las noticias que salían en el profeta, eran todo, menos noticias, no tenia duda de que los mortios estaban controlando el periódico.

-la verdad Weasley, no puedes confiar en lo que dice esa arpía, si no lo recuerdas, ella escribía lo que nosotros nos inventábamos, nunca ha sido una persona honesta, y la gente que se cree esos chismes baratos es más estúpida que esa rata Skeeter.-

Ron iba a contestarle, pero recordó que su mama se creyó todo lo que escribió acerca de Hermy y Harry, así que prefirió quedarse sin decir nada. Hermione solo los escuchaba, esta era la octava vez que Ron se quejaba, y la verdad es que aunque era cierto que estar encerrados era muy tedioso, Bien podría el chico leer un poco, o averiguar acerca de los horrocruxx, o por lo menos hacer algo más constructivo que pasarse todo el día quejándose, hasta Malfoy leía el libro que Dumbledore le heredo, y aunque el ministro se lo había dado a ella, no había leído ni siquiera el titulo, y la curiosidad le mataba, y aunque la relación con Draco había mejorado por lo menos un poco, todavía no sentía la confianza suficiente para pedírselo prestado.

-tengo una idea, podemos jugar un rato, bueno si son lo suficientemente valientes para aceptar?- Draco observaba a los tres Gryffindor.

-de que se trata, Draco?-

-de decir la verdad, tomar un poco de Veritaserum y hacernos una pregunta, solo una, lo que sea y a quien sea, si es que aceptan puede ser que conozca sus más oscuros secretos- Draco miro directamente a Hermione y arrastro las últimas palabras como hace mucho no lo hacía.

-y de donde sacaras la poción, si no lo recuerdas estamos en casa de Harry no en Hogwarts y no tienes acceso a tu profesor favorito-

-Snape no es mi profesor favorito Granger, es un asesino que no merece perdón- Draco seguía convencido de que Severus lo había traicionado para quedarse con la gloria, -y tengo mis métodos para conseguir todo lo que quiero, entonces que dicen, se animan?-

-bien, yo no tengo nada que esconder- Harry estaba entusiasmado con la idea

-mmm, bueno yo entro también, pero la tomaras tu?- Ron señalo a Draco

-claro comadreja, yo no tengo secretos y tu Granger te animas o tienes algo que esconder?- Hermione estaba callada, claro que tenia secretos y no quería que los chicos lo supieran, por lo menos no en este momento.

-Hermione es la única persona que conozco que es más trasparente que el agua, Herms siempre ha sido sincera- -

-bien Potter si tu lo dices- Draco saco de su bolso un pequeño frasco de cristal con un liquido transparente a simple vista parecía agua, pero los chicos conocían de sobra que esa frágil botella guardaba una poción realmente poderosa.

-bien quien es el primero?-

-primero hay que traer algo en que beberlo, no- Con un movimiento de varita Ron hizo aparecer cuatro vasos de cristal y un bote de jugo de naranja, sirvió el jugo y se lo extendió a los tres chicos.

Hermione tomo nerviosa su vaso

-con tres gotas bastara, quien es el primero, que tal las damas, Granger- Draco le dio el frasco y observo como la chica muy intranquila vertía tres gotas de la poderosa poción, Harry y Ron hicieron lo mismo, el ultimo que faltaba era él, cuando cayó la última gota, los cuatro tomaron el jugo.

-funciona?, no siento nada extraño-

-claro que funciona, dime tu nombre completo-

-Ronald Bilius Weasley- Ron se tapo la boca con las manos, detestaba su segundo nombre, entonces entendió que la poción era más efectiva de lo que creía, -bien y cuál es el tuyo?- Ron contraataco.

-Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy-

Los tres Gryffindor suprimieron una risita-

-bien ahora que sabemos que funciona, quien es el primero?-

-mmm, no se tu qué dices Granger, siempre eres la primera en todo, no, porque no eres la primera en preguntar?- Draco notaba los nervios de la chica, Hermione solo asintió, respiro profundamente y miraba a los tres chicos tratando de escoger.

-creo que lo mejor sea que todos hagamos una sola pregunta a cada uno de nosotros, así es más justo- Harry salió en ayuda de su amiga que estaba indecisa.

Hermione volvió a respirar profundamente y vio a Harry, -no sé que preguntarlos conozco desde que tenía once años y se casi todo de ustedes-

Draco bufo y rodo los ojos, -vamos Granger habrá algo que querrás saber, tal vez si potty está enamorado o algo así- Draco le giño un ojo.

-bien- Hermione decidió ignorar el comentario de Draco, se aclaro la garganta, después de pensar en varias preguntas desde la que había sugerido Malfoy hasta las relacionadas con las de su familia decidió hacer una sencilla y que les diera un poco de tranquilidad -Harry, crees que puedas vencer a Voldemort?-

Los tres chicos se sintieron decepcionados, se supone que Hermione era la bruja más inteligente y preguntaba eso.

-creo que tengo muchas posibilidades de vencerlo, me he enfrentado a él en otras ocasiones y he salido de ellas, en medida de que lo he enfrentado me he hecho más fuerte, sí, creo que si tengo muchas posibilidades de salir victorioso- Harry le sonrió a su amiga.

-wow Granger que pregunta más interesante, creo que eso nunca te lo hubiera respondido potty sin la ayuda de la poción- Hermione miro con profundo rencor a Draco.

Hermione volvió a ignorar los comentarios del slytherin y vio a Ron, tomo aire y comenzó a pensar en su pregunta, tenía muchas en mente pero había una que le rondaba desde que se hizo novio de Lavender, así que se armo de valor y pregunto: -Ron es cierto que tu relación con Lavender… bueno que tu y ella…- Hermione respiro profundo, tratando de calmar sus nervios y continuo, -es cierto que tu noviazgo con ella hubo mucho más que solo besos y caricias- ya esta, le hizo la pregunta que tanto quería hacerle, quería saber la verdad.

Ron se puso más rojo que su pelo, no quería responder pero la verdad le quemaba la garganta, -te refieres a que… bueno si ella y yo tuvimos… si, como…como te enteraste?- con esta respuesta a Hermione le cambio la cara, sintió como un balde de agua fría con todo y balde le cayera encima.

-Brown se conoce por su gran capacidad para hablar y por ser mas indiscreta que Skeeter- Hermione esta vez agradeció la interrupción de Draco, ella no tenia estomago para una palabra más.

Hermione miro a Draco, no dudo ni un segundo en preguntar, - traicionarías a Harry?-

Esta pregunta dejo a los tres chicos helados, en algún momento les había pasado por la mente, pero no la había externado los Gryffindor por temor y el slytherin porque no quería saber la respuesta, pero Hermione tenía que saberlo, tenía que aprender en confiar en Malfoy o lanzarle una maldición.

Draco respiro profundo, -No, no pienso entregar, traicionar o darle la espalda a Potter- el mismo se había sorprendido con su respuesta, -desde el momento en que decidí aceptar la ayuda de Dumbledore, tuve claro que llegaría hasta el final, y que ayudaría a Potter, al contrario de lo que puedas pensar Granger, yo no soy una serpiente rastrera que entregaría a mi única salvación y a la del mundo mágico-.

Hermione se sintió apenada, pero tenía que hacer esa pregunta.

-bien es mi turno- Harry rompió el incomodo silencio, -Ron, te molesto que Ginny y fuéramos novios?- Harry siempre había tenido esa duda.

Ron lo medito por un momento y respondió, -no, en realidad creo que, eres el mejor cuñado, te estimo mucho y Ginny siempre ha estado enamorada de ti, solo que… no la quiero ver sufrir y cuando terminaste con ella… bueno no fue fácil, sabes, pero nunca me molesto, que mejor que tu para ser el novio de mi pequeña hermanita- Harry sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Ron.

-bien, Draco, cuales son los planes de Voldemort?-

Draco bufo, parece que el trío de oro, sacaría la mayor de información de él, -lo último que supe, fue que quería destruirte y tomar por completo Hogwarts y el ministerio, y matando a Dumbledore logro uno de sus cometidos, no se mucho, en realidad solo soy un peón- Harry medito la respuesta y giro hacia su mejor amiga.

Harry sonrió, -Hermione porque…,- Harry meditaba mucho su pregunta, -mmm, como, porque decidiste irte con mis tíos?- tal vez la pregunta era muy tonta, pero siempre que la hacia Hermione respondía con evasivas.

-otra pregunta grandiosa Potter-

-calla Malfoy tendremos oportunidad de escuchar tus grandiosas ideas-

Hermione se mordió el labio, señal de que estaba nerviosa, -mmm, bueno en realidad, era Ron o yo, pero Ron no conoce las costumbres muggles y se delataría, lo que haría que tus tíos sospecharan y pondría la misión en peligro, y bueno lo decidí porque eres muy importante para mi… bueno para todos los magos y brujas- Hermione se quedo con la cabeza hundida entre sus piernas, Draco sonreía maliciosamente.

-es tu oportunidad Weasley-

Ron estaba ansioso, tenía muchas preguntas en mentes pero solo se resumían en una sola persona, Hermione.

-Harry en realidad amas a mi hermana?- aunque ya conocía la respuesta, tenía que ganar tiempo para hacer su pregunta final.

-sí, mucho- fue la única respuesta, Draco giro su mirada hacia Hermione, que parecía no estar sorprendida.

-bien, hurón!- Draco estaba seguro de que le preguntaría algo relacionado con el señor oscuro, -porque aceptaste la ayuda que Dumbledore te ofreció?- esta pregunta volvió a sorprender a todos.

-…bueno comadreja, veras, yo no tenía muchas opciones, una era convertirme en asesino y la otra es esta, no quiero matar a nadie, no tengo estomago y no quiero arrepentirme en un futuro de mis decisiones y sobretodo no me gusta ser el sirviente de nadie- Draco termino de hablar, su mirada se mostraba tranquila.

Por fin llegaba el turno de Hermione, ron estaba más nervioso, quería conocer la respuesta de la chica castaña, -bien, mmm… Hermione, Viktor y tu fueron… bueno el te beso?-

Hermione miro con cara de interrogación a Ron, como era posible que el supiera eso, al menos que Ginny se lo dijera. –Si-, fue lo único que dijo la chica

Ron iba a preguntar algo más pero fue interrumpido por Draco.

-solo una pregunta, así que tú y Krum, no sé que le viste tiene más musculo que cerebro-

-Viktor, es inteligente, de no serlo, no hubiera sido escogido para la prueba-

-ya, así que también es un depravado-

-depravado?, el es un hombre decente, no sé por qué dices que es depravado, el no anda conquistando a niñitas-

-que quieres decir, Granger?-

-que quiero decir, que es de muy mal gusto ilusionar a Gabrielle, apenas tiene doce años, es una niña, por dios Malfoy puede ser tu hermana-

Draco sonrió, -tienes razón, puede, pero no lo es además esa niña va a crecer y dentro de cinco años tendrá 17-

-y tú 22-

-los mismos que tiene Krum, no?- Draco sonrió satisfecho, -entonces si yo soy un depravado, que es el entonces, porque no creo que te haya invitado al baile, solo para platicar o sí?-

Ron y Harry se mantenían callados, por una parte le daban la razón a Draco, sobretodo Ron, pero por otro lado, Hermione siempre ha sido demasiado centrada y madura para dejarse llevar por cualquier engaño.

Hermione abrió los ojos extremadamente.

-no entiendo porque no fuiste con cara rajada o la comadreja, era lo más normal, no?-

Antes de que Hermione contestara, lo hizo Harry.

-a mí en ese entonces me gustaba Cho y Ron- Harry miro a su amigo

-bueno a mí me gustaba Fleur- confeso mirando hacia el suelo.

-vaya! Si hubieras estado en Slytherin yo te hubiera invitado- Draco lo dijo antes de darse cuenta de lo que había salido por su boca.

Hermione lo miro y no pudo evitar una sonrisa, sabía que el chico no mentía, gracias a que todavía la poción surgía efecto en ellos.

-es ahora mi turno-, Draco miro directamente a Hermione y sonrió, -bien Granger, has besado… mejor dicho a cuantos chicos has besado?- Hermione se puso roja, esperaba cualquier pregunta, menos esa.

Después de varios minutos Draco volvió a preguntar

Hermione lo miro con odio y se digno a contestar, -cinco-

-CINCO!- Harry y Ron no lo creían, ella les levaba ventaja,

-QUIENES?- demando Harry, sintió unos celos terribles ene se momento

-CUANDO- Ron estaba igual que su mejor amigo.

Hermione se les quedo mirando, -no voy a responder eso, ustedes ya me preguntaron y…-

-tienes algo que ocultar Granger, vamos contesta-

Hermione odiaba, odiaba profundamente a Draco y sus estúpidos juegos, sin embargo la poción hacia efecto en ella y sentía como las respuestas escaparían de un momento a otro por su boca, así que decidió hacerlo de una buena vez, de todas maneras ella era una contra tres chicos.

Respiro profundamente, -mi primer beso fue Oliver-

-Wood?- pregunto Ron

-sí, el me beso cuando estábamos en tercero-

-porque?- ahora fue interrumpida por Harry-

-recuerdas el día que jugaste contra Hufflepuff, y que llovía demasiado- Hermione vio como Harry asintió, -bien recuerdas que yo hice un hechizo para que tus lentes ya no se empañaran, bueno después del juego… me lo encontré por los pasillos del castillo y me beso, me dijo que quería agradecerme y…-

-vaya! Otro depravado-

Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada, y Ron aprovecho para que ella continuara, quería saberlo todo.-quien más?-

Hermione rodo los ojos, respiro profundamente, -el tercero fue Viktor, el cuarto Jonathan un amigo que vive cerca de mi casa y el ultimo fue Cormac- Hermione veía de reojo a los tres chicos que se quedaron callados hasta que uno se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo.

-quieres decir que te bésate con Cormac cuando fuiste con él, al baile de navidad?-

Hermione negó con la cabeza, -no Harry no fue ese día, fue después de las vacaciones de navidad, el me dijo que yo le debía algo, pensé que hablaba del día de entrenamiento de quidditch y me beso, luego me entere que hablaba de la fiesta de Slughorn-. Hermione ya se estaba cansando del interrogatorio

-falta algo Granger, quien fue el segundo?- era definitivo Hermione es noche asesinaría a Draco, no podía ser más inoportuno.

-es cierto quien fue?- Ron estaba más que molesto

Draco se hacia una idea de quién era el chico que había besado a Granger, observaba a Harry que se mostraba serio y la vez nervioso, intranquilo.

-bien Hermione te estamos esperando-

La chica grito , esos dos eran desesperantes, -está bien si lo quieren saber el segundo chico que me beso fue Neville, contentos-

-NEVILLE!- gritaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo.

-LONGBOTTOM?- Draco estaba igual de sorprendido que los otros dos chicos

-sí y ya me canse de este estúpido juego, me voy a dormir y espero que ya no me pregunten nada- Hermione se levanto dejando a los tres chicos sorprendidos, -hasta mañana!-

Los tres se quedaron mirando, para soltar después una gran carcajada.

* * *

Por cierto abrí una cuenta en Twitter, por si alguien quiere saber cuándo serán las actualizaciones o que pasa por mi vida. Mi nic es **angeudemon.**

**Nos leemos hasta la siguiente.**

**Xoxo**


	12. Kreacher y el Ultimo Black

Capitulo 12: Kreacher y el Ultimo Black

En la mansión Malfoy había una reunión de mortios, en la cual se hablaba de los siguientes movimientos, Hogwarts era el tema principal, desde que había muerto Albus Dumbledore, se especulaba de quién ocuparía su cargo, había muchos mortios de sangre pura interesados, pero Voldemort ya tenía al elegido, -Severus, será el nuevo director de Hogwarts, después de todo, ha sido él quien mato a ese anciano patético, espero que estés contento con tu nuevo cargo, Severus- Snape asintió, mostrando una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca, -no es necesario decirte cuales serán tus obligaciones… pero por si tienes dudas, te lo diré- Voldemort se sentó en el centro de la mesa, haciendo que todos se voltearan hacia él, -bien lo primero que harás será obligar a todos los jóvenes que estén en edad de estudiar a ir a Hogwarts, después dividirás las casas en sangre pura, mestizos y asquerosos impuros, y por último la clase de estudios muggles, no se suspenderá, haremos una modificación,- Severus entendió a que se refería con pequeña modificación, - bien y ahora como estoy de buen humor, si alguien intercede por ti querida- suspendida sobre los mortios estaba una mujer a la cual no se le podía reconocer el rostro, -te perdonare la vida por tu estúpida carta, bien, alguien que quiera que esta protectora de muggle viva, hable ahora- ningún mortio movió un solo dedo, Lucius veía a lo lejos a su antigua compañera de colegio, pero sabía que no podía interceder, no era el momento, mas adelante le daría la espalda a Lord Voldemort, pero ese no era el momento.

-Severus por favor ayúdame- la profesora había despertado de su letargo y ahí había visualizado al ex profesor de pociones, pero este se mostraba más sereno y tranquilo, no le importaba la suerte de Charity Burbage, -Severus por favor!-

-Severus, quieres que esta mujer pro muggle se salve-

-no mi señor-

-bien, _¡avada Kedavra!_, el cuerpo cayó encima de la mesa, esto hizo que más de uno se hiciera para atrás, -preciosa Nagini, tu cena está servida- dicho esto se levanto dando finalizada la reunión.

Todos se fueron levantando y se despedían desapareciendo por la lujosa chimenea del salón, -Severus pudo hablar contigo?-

-de que quieres hablar Lucius, supongo que no es para felicitarme por mi nuevo cargo- Snape miraba con ironía a Malfoy.

-no, pero esperare a que todos se hayan ido, te veo en mi despacho, por tu bien espero que no faltes- dicho esto se alejo de él.

Cuando la mansión se quedo sola, Severus asistió a la reunión que había concertado Lucius, toco a la puerta esperando el pase, al escuchar la afirmación se adentro a su encuentro.

-bien de qué quieres hablar, como veras tengo nuevas cosas que hacer-

-lo sé- respondió secamente Lucius, sosteniendo un vaso de whisky de fuego en las rocas, lo invito a sentarse mientras le ofrecía el licor, -bien iré directo al punto, quiero saber cómo murió Draco y porque lo abandonaste?, su rostro se mostraba sombrío y con la tristeza que refleja la perdida de tu único hijo.

Esta pregunta la esperaba Severus desde hace tiempo, pero todavía no se sentía preparado para responder, que decir la verdad o seguir mintiendo por el bien de todos, por el bien de Draco.

-no lo abandone- lo dijo con mucha tristeza, -pero no podíamos llevar su cuerpo, era imposible, si lo hubiésemos hecho, tal vez ninguno de nosotros hubiéramos salido con vida de ahí, además si me permites decirlo, fue lo mejor, crees que trayendo el cuerpo de Draco, el señor tenebroso te hubiera dejado, a ti o a Cissy, darle sepultura, lo hubiera dejado en exhibición, como si se tratase de un animal y te hubiera torturado por tu falla del año pasado- Lucius derramaba lagrimas, aunque su rostro parecía inmune a las palabras, -crees que Cissy lo hubiera aguantado, tu lo soportarías, no sé cómo murió Draco, al llegar su cuerpo ya estaba en la torre, hice lo mejor que creí, aunque tal vez no lo parezca, sabes que yo quiero a Draco como un hijo y siempre estuve orgullosos de él, hasta el final…. Lo sigo estando.- Severus se levanto y abandono la habitación, dándole privacidad a que Lucius se desahogara.

* * *

En Grimmauld Place, las cosas no se mostraban de lo mejor, Hermione cambiaba la conversación cuando le preguntaban acerca del beso de Neville, dejando a los tres chicos con la duda.

Harry, Ron y Draco hablaban de lo ocurrido en el caído ministerio, todo sería más fácil de operar, Voldemort planeaba su siguiente movimiento, de eso estaban seguros, platicaban en la cocina que se había convertido en su centro de reuniones, Hermione escuchaba la conversación escondida en las escaleras, quería que la dejaran de fastidiar y los evitaba ya sea leyendo o saliendo por compras innecesarias.

-Potter, dime qué opinas?- a lo lejos escuchaba a Malfoy, que si bien había confesado no traicionar a Harry, Hermione prefería guardar un poco de distancia, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, los chicos tenían la misma conversación, y no llegaban a ningún punto concreto, solo puso atención cuando Draco volvió a hablar.

-entonces porque Granger y no mini Weasley?, no me has contestado Potter.-

-ah que te refieres hurón?-

Draco suspiro, -porque Granger está aquí contigo y no tu novia- Ron carraspeo y Draco giro los ojos, -bien tu ex novia, supongo que hay algo entre ustedes, no-

Harry no supo cómo interpretar eso, -a que te refieres-

-de el porque Granger está aquí, supongo que estas protegiendo a Ginny, bueno porque es una chica y aparte bueno tu sabes, lo de ustedes dos, pero Granger a pesar de todo lo que parece también es una chica y está aquí entre nosotros, no crees que sea peligroso?- Hermione bufo, al principio parecía que Draco estaba preocupado por ella, pero al oír su comentario machista le indigno.

-…mmm, bueno, Hermione siempre ha estado junto a mí, ha sido mi apoyo incondicional, es como Ron- este le sonrió, pero también quería escuchar la respuesta, -y bien, si Ron es como mi hermano y mi brazo derecho, en el que puedo confiar plenamente, Hermione, ella es, es mi alma gemela- tanto Draco como Ron se quedaron asombrados por la respuesta, Harry al ver el desconcierto de sus amigos recapitulo sus palabras y volvió a hablar para aclarar lo dicho, -es decir, ella es como mi otro yo,… es mi versión femenina, ha sido mi guía, mi dolor de cabeza, ella es… es mi pie derecho e izquierdo, sin ella no puedo avanzar, siempre ha sabido que hacer… creo que sin ella no hubiera sobrevivido a la primera vez que me enfrente a Voldemort o estaría aquí, es mi apoyo y sin ella yo me sentiría perdido, aunque suene estúpido es mi sentido común y mi mejor amiga, la mejor.

Hermione estaba conmovida hasta las lágrimas al escuchar a Harry, hablar así de ella.

-muy conmovedor Potter, aunque yo creo que le gustas- tanto Harry como Ron se quedaron en silencio, Ron lo sospechaba y a Harry se le hacía imposible de creer.

Hermione quería gritar, como siempre Malfoy arruinaba las cosas, trato de tranquilizarse, respiro profundamente, seco sus ojos y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, enfrentaría a Draco de una vez por todas. Al entrar a la cocina los tres jóvenes la vieron y trataron de disimular hablando de quidditch.

-Y… ahora no me van a preguntar sobre mi beso con Neville?- la chica los estaba probando.

-lo haría, pero no quiero morir siendo tan joven-

-muy gracioso Ronald-

-supongo que no tiene caso, disfrutaste tanto el beso que Longbottom te dio, que lo quieres guardar para ti- Draco sonrió cínicamente, mientras acomodaba sus brazos atrás de la cabeza.

Hermione lo fulmino con su mirada, -no. No lo disfrute Malfoy! Neville es solo mi amigo y me tomo por sorpresa- sin darse cuenta Hermione había caído en la trampa de Malfoy.

-como que te tomo por sorpresa, te obligo, Neville?-

-no seas tonto Ron, claro que no…- entonces Hermione comprendió, había caído en el engaño de Malfoy, pero esta se la cobraría más adelante, -Neville es incapaz de eso…-

-entonces como paso?- por primera vez Harry abría la boca, -bueno si quieres contárnoslo- Hermione le sonrió de una manera muy especial a Harry.

Respiro profundamente, -recuerdan el baile de navidad…-

-te beso en el baile de hace tres años-

A Hermione le molestaba que la interrumpieran y esta vez no era la excepción, -Ron si quieres saberlo será mejor que te calles y me dejes continuar – bien, Neville me invito al baile en la clase de encantamientos, pero Viktor ya me había invitado, pero antes de poder decírselo me beso y después de eso se fue corriendo, no fue muy agradable, no lo digo por Neville, sino porque no lo esperaba-

-vaya! Así que no fue la gran cosa- Ron se mostraba más tranquilo

-No Ron, si lo fue yo no quería herir a Neville, y creo que le dolió que le dijera que no, por eso le sugerí ir con Ginny, ella tenía la ilusión de ir-

-que, así que fuiste tú la que le dio la idea- esta vez salto Harry.

-si Harry fui yo, además que te sorprende, en ese entonces tú estabas enamorado de Cho, no, y a Ginny solo la veías como la hermana menor de tu mejor amigo, no es mi culpa que otros chicos se hayan fijado en ella antes que tu- Hermione conocía de sobra a Harry y sabía que era extremadamente celoso.

-ella tiene razón Harry- Ron puso su mano encima del hombro de su amigo, - aunque a mí tampoco me pareció que Ginny saliera con tantos hombres, tu ni siquiera la registrabas, y bueno, por lo menos esos meses mi hermana fue muy feliz, te ama desde siempre- Harry le sonrió a Ron.

Draco solo observaba la reacción de Hermione pero ella se mostraba más que tranquila, -así que mini Weasley ha estado enamorada siempre de ti, vaya que suerte tienes Potter, es una de las chicas más bellas de Hogwarts-

A Hermione le incomodo este comentario, sabía de sobra que Ginny era muy bella, pero por alguna extraña razón, salido de la boca de Malfoy le irritaba.

A Harry no le gusto el comentario de Draco, pero prefirió ignorarlo

La tarde paso tranquilamente, no encontraban nada mas acerca de los horrocruxx y esto hacia ponerlos en un estado constante de irritación, resuelto el dilema del beso de Hermione y Neville no había nada más que discutir, incluyendo el profeta se mantenía hermético, Harry estaba seguro que ahora los mortios lo controlaban y por eso no había nada relacionado con Voldemort o los sucesos de los mortios.

A mediados de agosto ya habían registrado media casa y todavía no encontraban nada relacionado con R.A.B., o una pista que los ayudara a resolver el enigma de los horrocruxx, eran días muy monótonos y cansados, Hermione ya había leído toda la biblioteca de los Black y no había encontrado nada que pudiera ayudarlos, Draco se pasaba horas perdido en el salón donde se encontraba el tapiz del árbol genealógico de la antiquísima noble y ancestral familia Black.

-puedo pasar?- Hermione asomaba la aveza desde el umbral de la puerta

-claro Granger, después de todo esta es mas tu cas que mía-

Hermione se adentro al salón, ignorando el comentario sarcástico de Draco.

-otra vez aquí-, Hermione vio de reojo el enorme tapiz que estaba enfrente de Draco, el cual el slytherin visitaba a diario, Draco observaba a Hermione sentado en el cómodo sillón de terciopelo negro.

-solo para eso vienes a interrumpir mi tranquilidad, Granger, no estoy comunicándome con los mortifagos, ni planeo entregar a Harry a Lord Voldemort-

-no, no es eso, que lees?- señalo el libro que sostenía entre sus delgados dedos, Hermione se sentía apenada, Draco constantemente le recordaba que él no era un traidor.

-veo que tu enorme necesidad de leerte hasta el último libro del planeta, no te ha dejado, es el libro que Dumbledore me heredo-

-ah, ya veo y…. de que trata?- Hermione estaba nerviosa y Draco lo notaba, aparte de morderse el labio inferior, las manos las estrujaba una contra otra.

-no lo leíste?, no lo puedo creer, con lo curiosa que eres, pensé que lo habías leído…,- Draco se quedo callado al notar que Hermione se ponía del color del cabello de Ron.

-no lo leí, no era mío, no tenia porque- Hermione dio la vuelta y se acerco a la puerta.

-espera!, no lo quieres leer?, te he estado observando y he visto que te mueres de la curiosidad por saber de qué trata…o es al mí a quien miras- Draco levanto su ceja sugestivamente, mientras le sonreía.

Hermione se giro y se acerco al chico, -la verdad es que sí, quiero saber de qué trata…ni siquiera se el titulo-

-en serio…vaya…toma, léelo- Draco le extendió el libro y pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de Hermione.

-en serio…gracias Draco…-el chico se quedo sorprendido por que Hermione lo llamo por su nombre, Hermione al darse cuenta del desconcierto del chico se sentó junto a él, -espero que no te moleste que te llame por tu nombre- Hermione le sonrió, mientras que Draco seguía con cara de desconcierto, -sabes me ha costado mucho trabajo reunir el valor para venir y darte una disculpa, sé que me extralimite con mi paranoia- la chica respiro profundamente, y leyó el título del libro, _**-"La historia de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts",- **_la chica paso su mano sobre la portada y volvió a ver a Draco, -perdón Draco, no debí de desconfiar de ti, debí…debo confiar en las decisiones de Dumbledore, pero tú sabes que…-

Draco puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Hermione, -yo no te exigí ninguna disculpa Granger, yo no soy quien para exigirte una…- Draco separo su dedo lentamente y vio a Hermione a los ojos.

Ella se sentía en extremo nerviosa, sentía que electricidad corría en su cuerpo, desvió la vista hacia el tapiz de los Black, -no me había dado cuenta de que tu nombre está ahí, creo que eres el último de los Black, bueno tu y Tonks, por cierto como te llevas con ella, supongo que la conociste en la casa de los Weasley, no?-

-sí, bien…no tuve mucho tiempo para convivir con ella, pero después de que termine la guerra hablare con ella y con mi tía… ella y mama tienen mucho de qué hablar… a pesar de todos los prejuicios, mama la extraña lo sé, aunque nunca me lo haya dicho, lo sé-

Draco y Hermione se iban acercando poco a poco, cuando un ruido del exterior los espanto.

Harry bajaba apuntando su varita hacia la entrada, -quien eres? Identifícate-

El cuerpo extraño levanto los brazos en son de paz, -soy yo, Remus Lupin, licántropo y miembro de La orden del Fénix-

Hermione que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta junto a Draco, bajo su varita, al mismo tiempo que Ron lo hacía desde la cocina, mientras que Harry y Draco sostenían la suya, ellos seguían a la defensiva, Hermione intento avanzar un poco pero Draco la sostuvo del brazo y la coloco detrás de él, en esa posición ella pudo percibir el olor tan característico del chico, olía a … no sabía cómo descifrar su olor, pero el chico olía encantadoramente bien, su olor era a maderas y a una flor cítrica que no podía reconocer, si por ella fuera se quedaría toda la vida pegada a ese olor.

-muéstrate a la luz, en donde pueda ver tus manos- , la voz profunda de Draco saco a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

La figura se movió entre las sombras del recibidor y al llegar a la luz descubrieron a un Remus demasiado acabado, se veía cansado y sus ropas no eran de lo mejor, Harry puso su varita en el cuello de este y le pregunto algo al oído, Remus le contesto con una negativa y el chico bajo su varita para abrazar a uno de los mejores amigos de su papa.

Al observar eso, Draco bajo su varita y dejo pasar a Hermione, ella sin dudarlo corrió a abrazar a Remus quien la recibió con un caluroso abrazo, -Hermione ,Ron no deberían bajar la guardia tan pronto, deben estar seguros de quien es la persona, recuerden que existen más de una forma para hacerse pasar por alguien- Hermione asintió, mientras que Draco y Ron observaban con reserva como Remus abrazaba a Hermione y esta lo miraba con devoción.

-y a que has venido Remus?- Draco se acerco al esposo de su prima

-ah! Hola Draco, me da gusto que sigas vivo, después de estar conviviendo con tres Gryffindor, dime como te han tratado?- Remus le extendió el brazo el cual Draco lo tomo ya más relajado.

-bien no me puedo quejar, pero dime qué haces por aquí, yo te hacía con dora y mis tíos- el semblante de Remus se ensombreció y Ron lo invito a pasar hacia la cocina.

-te ves muy mal, estas bien?- Ron le ofreció un vaso con agua, -toma, te ves fatal, ha pasado ya la luna llena?-

Remus se mantuvo en silencio durante un largo rato, los cuatro chicos se observaban entre sí preguntándose el por qué de la actitud de el ex profesor de DCAO, -estoy bien Ron, gracias por preguntar y la luna llena paso hace dos semanas, pero he estado en misiones y mi aspecto por el momento no es el mejor-

-quieres comer algo?- Hermione se mostraba preocupada

Remus negó con la cabeza.

-no, Hermy, no tengo hambre gracias, por cierto ten esto me lo dio Viktor para ti- le extendió un sobre color rojo, Hermione lo tomo bajo la mirada de Draco y Ron.

-ustedes como están, los veo bien, pensamos que estarían en otro lado, Severus sabe de este lugar y puede resultar peligroso- vio hacia donde se encontraba Hermione y esta le sonrió.

-si lo hemos pensado, pero hasta el momento no había venido nadie, solo…- entonces Harry recordó lo que paso en la madriguera, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Ginny y en todos los Weasley, que se encontraban en la boda de Bill, -que paso en la boda, todos están bien, no hubo heridos-.

-no, no los hubo, la mayoría pudo escapar y los que nos quedamos pudimos patearle el trasero a los mortios que fueron, llegaron mas Aurores y pudimos capturar a mas de cinco mortifagos, ninguno sin importancia, eran de bajo rango y ni siquiera eran buenos en defensa, creo que era un pantalla para distraerlos del ministerio-.

-como están las cosas?-

-mal, miren-

Remus les extendió el profeta de ese día.

**Decreto: a partir de ahora todos los jóvenes que se encuentren en edad de asistir a clases, tendrán la obligación de ir a la prestigiosa casa de estudios Hogwarts.**

-por qué… por qué lo hacen?-

-así quieren tener controlados a los rebeldes y detractores, a través de sus hijos, así los controlarían, tanto a los adultos como a los jóvenes-

-eso es injusto!-

-si Herms, pero no es lo peor mira- Remus le enseño el segundo decreto que era igual o peor de humillante.

**Decreto II: registro de "hijos de muggles", se les interrogara y hará una investigación extenuante para averiguar cómo obtuvieron magia.**

**Una investigación reciente realizada revela que la magia solo puede transmitirse entre magos mediante la reproducción. Por lo tanto, si no existen antepasados mágicos conocidos, es posible que los llamados "hijos de muggles" hayan obtenido sus poderes mágicos por medios ilícitos, como el robo o hayan empleado la fuerza.**

Hermione cerró el periódico, se sentía humillada, -eso es horrible, me siento….oh por dios!, es que pueden hacer eso?-

-no solo pueden… si no que ya lo están haciendo, pero tú no debes preocuparte Herms después de todo….- Remus se calló de improviso cuando Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-si Herms no te preocupes, si es necesario diré que eres mi prima y te daré la lista de m árbol genealógico para que te lo aprendas y puedas responder a cualquier pregunta- Ron tenía su brazo sobre Hermione, mientras Draco solo los observaba.

-pero eso es imposible, no, la magia es mental, no puede robarse, si no, no existirían los squibs, cierto-

-cierto, diez puntos para Gryffindor- dijo Draco en tono de burla hacia Ron, -así es comadreja, pero de todos modos en el caso de que Granger fuera al ministerio a declarar, crees que le preguntarían sobre el estatus de su sangre o sobre el paradero de Harry?-

Tanto Remus como los tres chicos se quedaron pensativos ante las palabras de Malfoy.

-y bien, cual es la siguiente parada, hacia donde se dirigen?- Remus rompió el silencio incomodo.

-todavía no lo sabemos, porque?-

-bueno me preguntaba… que tal si los acompaño en la misión que Dumbledore les encargo-

Tanto Hermione como los otros tres chicos se quedaron desconcertados por la propuesta del licántropo.

-y mi prima…por qué quieres acompañarnos-

-está todo bien entre ustedes… entre Tonks y tú?-

-si Hermione está todo bien- Remus le contesto osco a la chica.

-seguro.. Que pasa Remus- a Draco no le gusto la forma en que le contesto a Hermione.

.si… bueno Dora está embarazada-

-eso es genial, felicidades- Ron le extendió el brazo a Remus el cual acepto con un poco de aprehensión.

-oh! Fantástico, Remus muchas felicidades- Hermione se mostro más que feliz

-en serio!, que bien- a Harry tampoco le gusto el tono que había utilizado Lupin con la chica.

Draco se mantuvo callado

-entonces, que dicen, me voy con ustedes-

-no lo entiendo, para que quieres estar con nosotros, mi prima va a tener un hijo tuyo, y tú la quieres abandonar- Draco trataba de controlara la ira que en ese momento sentía hacia el licántropo.

-que no lo entienden, mi hijo puede nacer como yo, o puede avergonzarse de mí, soy un licántropo, que tipo de vida le puedo ofrecer, a penas puedo conmigo-.

-eres un cobarde-

-Harry!-

-no, déjalo Granger, yo opino lo mismo-

-así que piensan que soy un cobarde-

-lo eres, mi padre sacrifico su vida para salvar a mi madre, para salvarme a mí y tu lo único que haces es huir, mi padre no te lo hubiera permitido-

-es que no lo entiendes Harry soy una aberración-

-no, no lo eres… Remus- Hermione trato de acercarse al licántropo pero Harry la sostuvo de la mano.

-tal vez tenga razón, Hermione, si ser hijo de muggles está siendo penado, imagínate ser hijo de un hombre lobo, tienes razón, tu hijo se avergonzaría de ti, por ser un cobarde que lo abandono a su suerte y Tonks, ella te odiara por dejarla cuando más te necesitaba- Harry sentía una ira incontrolable.

Remus saco su varita para enfrentar a Harry, y este hizo lo mismo, Draco y Ron observaban a los dos magos en duelo, mientras que Hermione tenía los ojos acuosos.

-ya basta! Dejen de pelear- pero antes de que se pudiera hacer algo, Remus había lanzado un puñetazo a Harry, este lo esquivo y golpeo fuertemente la quijada del licántropo, mandándolo al suelo, Hermione corrió hacia Remus pero este se levanto y salió de Grimmauld Place, dando un portazo.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron callados por un largo rato

-y que fue lo que te mando Krum- Draco señalo el sobre rojo

-no lo sé- Hermione abrió el sobre en el que venía una carta y una caja pequeña-

-y bien Herms… que quiere el troll?- Hermione vio con coraje a Ron

-nada, simplemente, es… bueno me pregunto algo en la boda de Bill, pero… no tiene importancia- Harry veía a los tres chicos hablando, mientras el intentaba relajarse, entonces vio como Ron le arrebataba la carta a Hermione y se la ponía a leer, en cuanto vio la cara de su mejor amigo supo que no era nada bueno.

-como se atreve, ese… ese hijo de pu…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Hermione le quito la carta, - como te atreves a leer las cosas que no son tuyas-

-es en serio? Es decir vas a aceptar?-

-Aceptar que- Draco estaba impaciente, no le daba buena espina la dichosa carta.

-ese imbécil le ha pedido matrimonio a Hermione, puedes creerlo, ni siquiera sabe abrocharse bien las agujetas y el muy estúpido le pide matrimonio a Hermione-

-no es ningún estúpido, y no voy a aceptar, Ron, no es el momento para una boda-

-ah vaya! Ósea que si fuera el momento correcto aceptarías, no- Ron estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

-no, no voy a casarme con Viktor, por que no entiendes que solo somos amigos-

-amigos, yo creo Granger que él quiere más que una simple amistad, es mayor que tu, y los hombres solo quieren una cosa de las chicas inocentes como tu-

-de que hablas Malfoy?- Hermione estaba más que enojada, cada vez que esos dos se ponían del mismo bando le hacían ver su suerte.

-que si Krum ya hubiera obtenido lo que quiere de ti, no te estaría pidiendo matrimonio, estamos hablando de sexo Granger, eso es lo que quiere eso de ti-

-QUE!, estas demente Viktor no es como tú, o como los demás hombres-

-y como estas tan segura- por primera vez Harry abrió la boca.

-Harry tu también lo crees?-

-bueno… no es que lo crea o no, pero, tú misma lo dijiste no es el mejor momento para una boda, no, y bueno porque la insistencia de casarse, que no puede esperar hasta que todo pase-

Hermione bufo y se levanto de la silla, -sabes me importa muy poco lo que piensen ustedes, el no es como ustedes tres-

-nosotros, ahora resulta que nosotros solo queremos eso de las chicas- Ron se mostro indignado.

-no es lo que hacías tu con Lavender- Hermione señalo a Ron, -o lo que tu hacías con cualquier chica que te dijera que si- esta vez señalo a Draco, -o tu, lo que… no me hagas hablar Potter- Hermione salió de la cocina dejando encima de la mesa la pequeña caja de terciopelo.

-que quiso decir con eso Harry?-

-oh! Nada Ron, no…no lo sé- Harry estaba nervioso si Ron se entera sería el fin de su amistad, después hablaría con Hermione para disculparse y pedirle que guardara su secreto.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la llegada de Remus y Harry exigió a Ron que le ofreciera una disculpa a Hermione, y aunque intento persuadir a Draco para que hiciera lo mismo el simplemente se negó alegando que el tenia razón en cuanto a Krum.

Los tres chicos estaban descansando en la sala cuando escucharon los gritos de Hermione, -Harry, Harry!- la chica gritaba desesperada, los tres chicos subieron con la varita en mano atentos a cualquier extraño suceso.

-que sucede Herms , que pasa?- Harry entro a la habitación de Hermione y la vio sola

-oh, perdón por espantarlos chicos, pero acabo de recordar….-

-y por eso gritas como loca Granger-

-lo siento por espantarlos, pero, Harry escucha siéntate- Hermione lo jalo hasta su cama, mientras que Ron se sentaba en la silla que estaba cerca de la puerta y Draco se recargaba en el marco de esta.

-recuerdas que el medallón que te dio Dumbledore era falso-

-si Herms, que con eso-

-que ya se quien es R.A.B., no lo entiendes, hace dos años cuando aquí era la guarida de la orden, cuando limpiábamos encontramos un medallón que nadie pudo abrir-

Harry miraba con admiración a Hermione, - es cierto como lo pude haber olvidado, y donde crees que este-

-no es lógico de seguro que Kreacher lo tiene-

-es verdad Harry, llámalo, después de todo es tu elfo- Hermione miro con reproche a Ron, -bueno Sirius te lo heredo- otra vez Hermione le lanzo una mirada de reprensión, -bueno… eh tu sabes llámalo-

-bien, lo hare- Harry se aclaro la garganta, -Kreacher!-

En el acto apareció una criatura del tamaño de un niño de tres años con la nariz larga y ojos saltones de un verde claro inyectados en sangre.

-me ha llamado amo- haciendo un reverencia demasiado exagerada hacia a Harry, en cuanto vio a Hermione le hizo un mueca de asco, al ver a Ron mantuvo el mismo gesto, pero al ver a Draco hizo una reverencia respetuosa hacia a él.

-es un honor para Kreacher que un digno mago de sangre pura pise la casa de su antigua ama, bienvenido joven Malfoy-

-Kreacher, te quiero preguntar algo-

El pequeño elfo giro hacia Harry y asintió.

-bien queremos saber todo lo que sepas acerca de este medallón-

Harry le extendió el pequeño objeto y el elfo abrió los ojos descomunalmente.


	13. Un Heroe

Capitulo 13: Un Héroe

Kreacher no dijo nada y bajo la vista, Harry se dio cuenta de este hecho, Hermione y Ron miraban al viejo elfo, mientras que Draco se mostraba impaciente ante el mutismo del sirviente de Harry.

-Kreacher- Harry se acerco sigilosamente al elfo, -dime lo que sepas de este talismán, te lo ordeno- el elfo subió el rostro para poder fijar sus ojos saltones inyectados de sangre en el rostro de Harry, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo, el viejo empleado se tiro al suelo, lanzando alaridos tan agudos que lastimaban al oído.

-Harry, detenlo por favor, se lastima, se está lastimando, detenlo por favor- Hermione se mostraba afligida ante la actitud del elfo.

-Kreacher detente!- una voz fuerte y decidida, hizo que el elfo dejara de torturarse, pero no era la voz de Harry, su dueño, Draco le había ordenado que parara y en el acto la criatura dejo de golpearse.

Los tres Gryffindor voltearon a ver a Draco, el fijaba su vista en la criatura, -bien tu amo te ha preguntado algo, creo que debes responderle- el elfo solo asintió.

-mi… mi señor… Regulus… me pidió que… que…- antes de que pudiera decir una frase coherente, el viejo elfo se volvió a tirar al suelo y a jalarse el poco pelo que tenia.

Hermione intento acercarse, pero Ron la detuvo y negó con la cabeza, Harry le ordeno otra vez que parara, esta vez el elfo se detuvo, las lagrimas le recorrían su pequeño rostro, mientras que Draco se mostraba impasible, Harry incito al elfo a que continuara.

El pequeño elfo se acuno y empezó a balancearse lentamente, -mi amo…vino hacia mí, diciendo que…que el señor tenebroso, necesitaba un elfo- .

-un elfo para qué?- Harry interrumpió el relato de Kreacher quien empezó a menearse más fuerte y soltar unos ruidos agudos, más parecidos a aullidos que a lamentaciones, Hermione y Ron miraron con enojo a su amigo.

-bien hecho Potter, ahora tardara más en contarnos-

Harry bajo la mirada, -lo siento-

Hermione se acerco al elfo, -ya, tranquilízate…- el elfo al sentir la mano suave de la chica, brinco y se alejo de ella con gran asco…-la sangre sucia ha tocado a Kreacher, la ama se decepcionara de Kreacher, ya no será merecedor de estar en la pared con sus antepasados, ha sido manchado por la…-

-cállate Kreacher, no llames así a Hermione, te exijo que la respetes, te quedo entendido- la pequeña criatura asintió con un poco de reticencia, -como ordene el amo-…-bien continua-

-el amo Regulus estaba contento porque Kreacher sería de gran ayuda, para el señor tenebroso, Kreacher mas feliz no podía estar, haría algo para la familia de sus amos…para su familia…pero…pero- el viejo elfo cada vez que recordaba los oscuros hechos, sentía que la respiración se le cortaba, había sido demasiado…incluso para un elfo.

Los chicos nuevamente le dieron tiempo para que se recuperara, Draco cada segundo se mostraba impaciente al igual que Harry y Ron, sin embargo, Hermione sufría al ver al viejo elfo, como se retorcía al rememorar lo que había pasado con Voldemort.

Kreacher volvió a tomar el hilo de la historia, -cuando Kreacher llego…con el señor oscuro…- Draco escuchaba atento el relato del elfo, cada vez se asombraba más de lo cruel que podía a ser Lord Voldemort, si bien no le sorprendía el hecho de que utilizara de esa forma al elfo, le intimidaba la forma de actuar de el señor tenebroso, simplemente no se tentaba el corazón, si es que lo tenía para conseguir sus objetivos, el Slytherin, sintió turbación al pensar en sus padres, "tal vez ellos corran el mismo peligro...tal vez," un nuevo alarido saco a Draco de sus pensamientos, miro hacia donde se encontraba el elfo y vio con desagrado que se volvía a golpear, ahora contra la pared, Hermione mostraba en su rostro lagrimas, y Weasley la consolaba, tenía su brazo encima del hombro de la chica, mientras que Draco se preguntaba en qué momento había sucedido eso, tanto tiempo había estado sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la comadreja tomaba ventaja sobre la chica.

-entonces, te obligo a tomar la bebida?- Harry le pregunto al elfo

Kreacher asintió y continuo con su relato…-si…pero Kreacher no podía, no podía quedarse ahí, el tenia ordenes de su amo, no lo podía desobedecer, Kreacher tenía que ver a su amo, eran sus ordenes y Kreacher…Kreacher obedeció…- Hermione intento nuevamente acercarse a la criatura, pero esta vez fue Harry quien la detuvo, -Herms, no creo que sea lo mejor…- Harry se agacho a la altura del elfo, -entonces te apareciste, con tu amo, Regulus,- Kreacher dejo salir un quejido y volvió a asentir.

-entonces si hiciste lo que tu amo te pidió por qué lloras?- Hermione miro con horror a Ron, era increíble que preguntara eso, simplemente el pelirrojo no se daba cuenta de la dimensión del problema, Kreacher no solo lloraba por lo que Voldemort le hizo, era seguro de que había más, de eso ella estaba convencida.

-el viejo elfo no llora solo por eso Weasley, que no ves que hay trasfondo- a Draco le exasperaba la lentitud del chico para captar ciertas cosas.

-no entiendo- de pronto Harry hablo, -si Voldemort- Harry ignoro el gesto de terror que hizo el elfo, -te dejo, te obligo a tomar ese liquido asqueroso, entonces porque…porque- el chico trataba de controlar la creciente ira que nacía dentro de el, -porque delataste a Sirius, porque lo dejaste morir- el ojiverde trato de calmarse, cuando vio al elfo retroceder.

-Harry, estoy segura de que Kreacher no lo hizo con mala intención, no, no me mires así- la chica replico antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, - si Sirius, hubiera sido más amable con él, y sabes que lo que digo es verdad, además Kreacher estaba ávido de amor, estuvo mucho tiempo solo y al llegar Sirius en vez de recibir afecto, recibió desprecios…- la chica dio un largo suspiro, -creo que si tu padrino lo hubiera tratado con la misma amabilidad, que con la que Regulus trataba a Kreacher, este jamás lo hubiera traicionado, estoy segura de que cuando Kreacher, se apareció en la casa de los Malfoy…- Hermione vio de reojo al chico, quien se mostraba más que tranquilo, -…ellos, más bien la señorita Bella y la señorita Cissy, fueron más que amable con él,…- Hermione señalo a la pequeña criatura, Draco al escuchar el nombre de su madre dio un respingo, y puso toda su atención a la chica, que en ese momento señalaba al despreciable elfo.

-siempre supe que los magos pagarían por lo mal que tratan a los elfos, primero Voldemort y después Sirius,…- Hermione termino casi en un susurro.

-aun así Herms, Sirius era su amo y lo traiciono contando todo lo que sabía de La Orden a "quien tú sabes"-

-se llama Voldemort, Ron, no seas tan marica…- Hermione aunque en apariencia se mostraba tranquila por dentro se sentía a punto de ebullición, - y el no lo traiciono, no Harry no digas nada…- la chica paró en seco a su mejor amigo, el pelinegro sabia que en cuestiones de elfos y criaturas desvalidas Hermione se tomaba muy en serio el tema, -el no consideraba una traición, ya que el llego a la casa que consideraba como su segunda familia, Malfoy lo dijo, lo recuerdan su mamá y hermanas tienen buenos recuerdos de aquí, así que no se puede considerar una traición, además los elfos y demás criaturas no toman bandos de ninguna índole, a el no le afectan las peleas o guerras…- Hermione fue entonces interrumpida por Draco, -no te entiendo Granger, si este elfo te trata peor que yo en la escuela, entonces porque le tienes más consideración que a mí? Ah…-.

La chica miro directamente a los ojos a Malfoy y este retrocedió instintivamente, aunque Hermione fuera más baja que él y mucho más frágil, su mirada le decía que en ese momento lo podía hacer papilla, -por que el simplemente acata ordenes Malfoy, lo repite como loro, sin pensar o juzgar si lo que hace esta bien o mal, por generaciones los elfos han sido esclavizados, y ellos solo siguen las ordenes de sus amos, sean buenas o malas, hay excepciones claro está, como Dobby, pero ese es un caso aislado, y Kreacher si en este momento Regulus le pidiera que…- Hermione no pudo terminar ya que al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo amo se puso a llorar sonoramente sacando a todos de su largo letargo.

-bien Granger… genial, a este paso nunca acabaremos-

El elfo trato de incorporarse – mi amo Regulus fue el mejor… Kreacher se siente mal por abandonarlo… por dejarlo…- nuevamente el elfo se tiro al suelo y trato de golpearse pero Harry fue más rápido y trato de tranquilizarlo, pero sus intentos eran en vano, ya que a pesar de ser de baja estatura y de apariencia frágil, el elfo tenía una fuerza impresionante, Harry no podía detenerlo, Ron entonces lo ayudo y entre los dos trataron de tranquilizar al elfo, pero solo al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Malfoy pudo tranquilizarse.

-bien puedes..puedes terminar de contarnos la historia, sin lagrimas y sin interrupciones…- Harry miro amenazadoramente a los tres chicos y bajo la mirada para observar al elfo, dio un largo suspiro…, -…por favor Kreacher necesito saber que paso con este medallón, necesito saber que tengo que hacer…- el pequeño elfo se limpio con su prenda de vestir los mocos que le salían por su larga nariz, dio un respingo y miro con sus grandes ojos a Harry, se acomodo en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a hablar con la voz temblorosa.

-cuando…cuando regrese de hacer lo que el señor tenebroso me pidió… el amo Regulus me ordeno que no…que no dijera nada, pasaron los días y Kreacher ya se sentía mejor…entonces el amo…el amo Regulus ordeno a Kreacher que lo llevase al lugar en donde el señor tenebroso había llevado a Kreacher, en donde…en donde…- el elfo soltó un aullido y comenzó a retorcerse en el piso, Harry con voz firme le ordeno que se detuviera y en el acto el elfo paro, Hermione miro a su amigo con reproche, pero este ni se inmuto, estaba cansado de que la criatura solo obedeciera a Malfoy así que el tenia dejar muy en claro que el amo era él y no Draco.

Harry le pidió que continuara, a pesar de los reproches de Hermione, el elfo acepto con gusto la nueva orden de Harry y continuo su relato, -Kreacher obedeció al amo y regreso a ese terrible lugar, y llevo a su amo ahí, en donde el viejo elfo tomo esa terrible agua, pero esta vez…Kreacher no bebió…- gruesas lagrimas salían de los enormes ojos del elfo, aunque se controlaba, en su voz se notaba el dolor y la angustia, Hermione también lloraba, ella sabía lo que elfo quería decir, y que tanto trabajo le costaba decir, Ron paso un brazo sobre el hombro de la chica y la acerco hacia él, Draco estaba atento a los movimientos del pelirrojo y trato de controlar esa sensación de querer golpear al menor de los Weasley, respiro profundo y aparto su mirada, Kreacher nuevamente se tranquilizo, -…Kreacher hizo caso al amo Regulus y dejo que el amo bebiera esa agua maldita que el amo gritara de dolor, que el amo aullara…- Harry sabia de lo que hablaba el elfo, el había vivido la misma experiencia con Dumbledore y sintió empatía con él, al igual que Kreacher Harry tuvo que aguantar los lamentos del viejo profesor y la tortura de saber que no podía hacer nada, solo obedecer.

-…entonces el amo sintió la misma sed… que Kreacher sintió, pero antes de beber del lago, el amo Regulus cambio el guardapelo, dejando una copia en el mismo lugar, y le pidió a Kreacher que se fuera y lo abandonara… Kreacher no quería…Kreacher quería quedarse con su amo, pero él, había ordenado a Kreacher irse con su ama y no hablar nada de este tema… así que…así que Kreacher abandono a su amo y… y… y lo dejo morir…- esta vez Kreacher aulló mas fuerte el dolor que sentía era indescriptible.

Harry lo dejo que se desahogara, mientras observaba que Hermione lloraba en los brazos de Ron y Draco los miraba de una manera especial, a Harry de pronto se le vino una idea a la cabeza, pero pronto el desecho, eso que había pensado era inverosímil.

-Harry…- Hermione se acerco a su amigo, la chica se mostraba con los ojos rojos e hinchados, de tanto llorar, -tienes que preguntarle si tiene el guardapelo- Harry sonrió, por un momento se le había olvidado, lo bueno es que Hermione estaba siempre a su lado para recordarle el camino a seguir.

-Kreacher escúchame, dime que paso con el guardapelo?...tu…tu lo tienes?- Harry se mostraba ansioso, estaba tan cerca del horrocruxx.

El elfo negó con la cabeza, -no puede ser toda esta mierda para nada, y donde diablos vamos a conseguir el puto guardapelo….- Hermione miro con bastante coraje a Ron, no era culpa del elfo si el guardapelo ya no estaba ahí.

Harry trato de controlarse, respiro dos veces seguidas y volvió a preguntara al elfo, -sabes en donde esta?- esta vez los ojos de la diminuta criatura se iluminaron, -si amo, lo sé… el sucio Mundungus se llevo varias tesoros que guardaba Kreacher entre ellos el guardapelo, que el amo Regulus le dio a Kreacher para que lo cuidara, Kreacher no cumplió las ordenes, Kreacher merece ser castigado…- nuevamente el viejo elfo se auto flagelaba, se golpeaba contra las paredes del cuarto en donde Hermione dormía.

-Kreacher, tranquilízate, te voy a dar una orden y espero que la cumplas- Harry miro de reojo a Hermione, ella lo alentó a que continuara, -bien, mira yo quiero obsequiarte este…- Harry trago grueso, -este guardapelo, que era el que dejo Regulus en… la cueva. Tenlo- el elfo al tomar el guardapelo empezó a chillar más agudo.

-buena la has hecho Potter, este elfo no parara de llorar nunca- Draco estaba molesto ese tiempo a lado del elfo llorón había logrado crisparle los nervios, -que conseguirás dándole eso al elfo- nuevamente Draco hablaba arrastrando las palabras, normalmente cuando estaba de mal humor o muy estresado tenía esa manía de arrastrar cada palabra que saliera por su boca.

-Kreacher escúchame quiero que vayas por Mundungus y lo traigas, necesito hablar con él- el elfo asintió y con un plop desapareció del lugar.

-bien Potter, esperemos que el elfo tenga suerte, no se ustedes, pero tanto lloriqueo me provoco hambre- Draco salió de la habitación, en realidad. No era hambre lo que tenía el chico, se sentía atrapado, necesitaba salir de esas paredes que lo aprisionaban entre los aullidos del estúpido elfo y las caricias que el idiota de Weasley le hacía a Granger lo ponían de muy mal humor.

* * *

Ya habían pasado cerca de tres días y no había rastro del elfo Harry estaba desesperado al no saber nada, ese día había decidido dar una vuelta por el ministerio de magia, tenía que observar y comprobar en persona, la verdadera situación de Londres mágico.

Al llegar a Grimmauld Place Harry comprobó que había tres tipos observando hacia donde se suponía que existía el numero 12, Harry trastabillo con el último escalón, provocando que la capa se le bajara un poco, pero el chico fue suficientemente rápido para entrar al lugar. Después de pasar por la puerta de entrada y esperar los sortilegios de protección pasaran, Harry entro a la casa de su padrino, se sorprendió al encontrarla tan callada y pacífica, Draco salía del salón en donde se encontraba el tapiz de los Black, era su lugar preferido, su santuario, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la estancia Ron jugaba con el Deluminator que Dumbledore le había heredado, por su parte Hermione leía con gran interés el libro que Draco le había prestado, y aunque ya era la segunda vuelta que le daba, había algo en el libro que la intrigaba.

-Ron puedes dejar de jugar con esa cosa me estas poniendo de mal humor-

-Dumbledore me lo heredo Hermione, además estoy aburrido, que quieres que haga, que me ponga a leer cuentos como tú, no he salido de esta puta casa desde que llegamos, no me pidas que esté tranquilo-

Harry iba entrando a la estancia, pero en cuanto escucho discutir a los chicos dio media vuelta y salió directo a la cocina, Draco que estaba detrás de él lo siguió, -dime Potter, siempre se comportan así, o solo cuando están estresados?- Draco estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una actitud demasiado arrogante.

Harry observo al slytherin, por un momento al verlo en esa pose, pensó estar en Hogwarts, pero ya no era así, -sí, bueno normalmente se llevan bien, pero…si siempre discuten, creo que siempre será así- Harry suspiro y aparto sus gafas de su rostro, acaricio el puente de su nariz para tranquilizarse.

-Harry, no te escuche llegar, que ha pasado?- Hermione llegaba con el ceño levemente fruncido, señal de que había discutido con Ron.

-no me extraña, con esos gritos…de verdad Granger, si la comadreja y tu no se toleran, por que mejor, no se ignoran, nos harían un enorme favor si dejaran de discutir…todos los días-

Hermione iba a responderle, pero Harry conociendo el fuerte carácter de su amiga la interrumpió enseñándole el profeta. La chica lo tomo y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_**Severus Snape, será el nuevo Director de la prestigiosa casa de estudios Hogwarts, este primero de septiembre, tomara su nuevo cargo como Rector de tan prestigioso plantel.**_

Al terminar de leer esto, Hermione volteo a ver a los tres chicos que tenía enfrente, -eso quiere decir que Hogwarts, ya no es segura, si el profesor Snape, es director…oh por dios, va a ver mortifagos en toda la escuela y tal vez en el despacho del… Mierda!- Hermione salió corriendo dejando a los tres chicos sorprendidos, era la primera vez que Hermione decía una grosería.

-mierda..- Ron reía por la cara y por la mala palabra, que acababa de emplear la chica, -debe ser algo muy importante, digo para que haya dicho algo así-

Hermione bajaba con un lienzo bastante grande y de fondo negro, lo puso sobre una silla de la cocina y tomo su bolso de cuentas.

-que intentas hacer Granger?- Draco miraba divertido como Hermione trataba de meter el gran cuadro por el pequeño bolso.

Hermione solo resoplo, -Phineas Nigellus Black-, la chica tras un gran movimiento pudo meter el lienzo en su bolso.

-quien?-

-oh, creo que entiendo, no queremos espías, que nos delaten, muy inteligente de tu parte Granger, cada vez me sorprendes mas-.

Hermione sonrió complacida ante el comentario de Draco, mientras Ron seguía sin entender nada, entonces Harry tuvo que explicarle, que Phineas Nigellus, había sido Director de Hogwarts, y ya que su cuadro también estaba aquí, podía ser usado en contra de ellos, Ron simplemente alzo los brazos como respuesta, no le había gustado para nada la forma en que Hermione le había sonreído al estúpido hurón.

-no puedo creer, que ya sea primero de septiembre, es tan extraño no estar ahí, muy extraño- Harry estaba seguro que en ese mismo instante, Ginny, Neville y Luna, estarían en el mismo vagón, el desearía estar ahí, acompañando a Ginny, volver a ser felices como cuando estuvieron en Hogwarts.

-es extraño, no?- Hermione veía hacia la nada.

-para mí no esta tan mal, aunque tanto encierro me está matando…-

-Ron, tu hubieras faltado a Hogwarts, aunque no hubiera guerra-

Hermione y Draco, comenzaron a reír por el comentario de Harry.

-eso no es cierto, no es que no me guste la escuela, simplemente detesto las materias y los deberes, lo demás está bien-

-bueno, si le ven el lado positivo, ya no habrá un huroncito, molestándonos por los vagones, en nuestro primer día- Hermione miro con unos ojos picaros a Draco y le enseño la lengua.

Draco sonrió de manera sincera ante el gesto de la chica, -bueno te prometo algo Granger, cuando acabemos con la guerra y Potter derrote a vol.. A el señor tenebroso, iré exclusivamente a donde estés, para hacerte el día imposible- Draco le extendió el brazo, -es un trato-.

Hermione le correspondió el gesto, -es una promesa Malfoy-

-es una promesa Hermione-

Ron veía con aprehensión la cercanía que había empezado entre los dos chicos, no le gustaba para nada que la estúpida serpiente hubiera llamado a Hermione por su nombre, en cambio Harry, sonreía satisfecho, por fin esos dos ya se estaban entendiendo, ya era hora que entrara la cordura, así sería más fácil vencer al enemigo.

-creo que es hora de comer, tengo bastante hambre-

Hermione comenzó a preparar algo de comer, mientras Harry les contaba a los tres chicos lo que había visto cerca del ministerio.

-así que las cosas están así, ya veo, creo que es tiempo de ponernos en acción, aquí encerrados, no lograremos nada-

-Draco tiene razón, pero tenemos que esperar a Kreacher, no ha regresado-

-no Harry, todavía no regresa-

-no me extrañaría…, que no regrese…, si lo liberaste, tal vez nunca lo haga-

-por qué dices eso Ron- Hermione veía con cierto enojo al pelirrojo.

-porque Harry, le entrego una prenda y… y bueno, así liberan a un elfo, no?-

Antes de que Harry o Draco pudieran decir algo, Hermione se levanto de su silla y comenzó a dar vueltas, -es increíble Ron lo ignorante que puedes llegar a ser, Harry no libero a nadie, Harry no le obsequio una prenda, el guardapelo, en sí, no es una prenda, como un calcetín o una camisa, además ese objeto no era de Harry o de Dumbledore, era de Regulus Black, y Kreacher …- Hermione tomo un poco de aire, lo necesitaba, el hablar tan rápido y la exasperación que sentía cuando Ron decía una burrada, habían hecho que se le fuera todo el oxigeno, -…Kreacher lo sabe, así que si él no se ha aparecido, aun, es porque todavía no encuentra a Mundungus, recuerda que es muy escurridizo-

-Granger tiene razón, Weasley, hay que esperar, a que llegue el llorón-

Hermione rodo los ojos, mientras que Ron se sumía más en la silla de la cocina

-…y dime Malfoy, como vas con tu patronus, ya pudiste conjurarlo?- Harry trato de desviar el tema, aunque estaba agradecido con la explicación de Hermione, ya que le surgió la duda cuando Ron planteo la idea, pero gracias a su amiga sus dudas habían sido aclaradas, de nuevo.

-no logro formularlo, creo que no he tenido momentos felices, no logro encontrar uno suficientemente fuerte para poder conjurar un patronus, solo sale un humo blanco, pero nada más-

-tal vez sea por el año tan…- Hermione quería encontrar una palabra que no fuera tan dolorosa u ofensiva para el slytherin.

-tan horrible, espantoso o cruel, si Granger tal vez sea eso-

-bien, será mejor que recojamos este lugar, Harry y yo lo haremos Herms…- Ron trataba de llamar la atención de la chica, portándose como un caballero, el hurón albino estaba haciéndose la victima ante la chica, y sabia por experiencia propia que era un buen recurso para atraer chicas, -ve tu a descansar y gracias por la comida a estado realmente deliciosa-

Hermione sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo, mientras que Draco bufaba.

-bien, entonces me retiro- la chica salió de la cocina, dejando a los dos Gryffindor arreglando mientras Draco los observaba divertido.

Ya pasaban de las siete, Hermione bajaba las escaleras, se había quedado dormida, y la casa estaba en aparente calma, inconscientemente la chica se dirigió al cuarto en donde estaba el tapiz de los Black, y lo encontró ahí, Draco miraba hacia el techo, estaba recostado en el sofá de esa fría habitación.

-no tienes frio, digo el cuarto está muy frio-

Draco se levanto en cuanto escucho la voz de la chica, se acerco lentamente hacia ella, estudiándola, valorándola…-estoy acostumbrado al frio, en las mazmorras era la temperatura normal- Draco ladeo la cabeza, y puso un rizo castaño atrás de la oreja de la chica, -el frio me hace sentir en casa-.

Hermione retrocedió al momento en que Draco la había tocado, -toma, ya lo leí…- Hermione le tendio el libro que el chico le había prestado, Draco tomo el libro rozando sus fríos dedos con los cándidos de la chica.

-pensé que lo leerías, en un solo día, has tardado más de lo pensé…-

Hermione no dijo nada la cercanía de Draco la ponía nerviosa, Draco se estaba aproximando demasiado a la chica, cuando escucharon un golpe hueco en la entrada de la casa.

Los dos chicos se separaron, Hermione lucia acalorada, mientras que Draco mantenía la mirada serena.

Harry escucho el golpe, esperanzado de que fuera Kreacher, y sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, en el pasillo Kreacher aparecía sujetando a Mundungus Fletcher, Draco y Hermione salían del salón del tapiz desarmando al ladrón.

-quieto!... será mejor que no te muevas, somos cuatro en contra tuya- el escurridizo ladrón miro hacia donde se encontraba Draco.

-Draco…Draco Malfoy estás vivo, esto…-

Hermione lo silencio, mientras que Draco le mandaba un hechizo para atarlo, a Harry le sorprendía lo bien que se conjugaban esos dos.

-bien Mundungus escucha claramente, te voy a preguntar una sola vez, no tengo la paciencia ni el tiempo, en donde está el guardapelo que te robaste de esta casa, mas te vale que respondas con la verdad, no quiero recurrir a medidas extremas, son cuatro varitas las que te están apuntando, cuidado con lo que haces…- Hermione deshizo el hechizo, ante la orden de Harry.

-no sé de que me hablas…yo ..Yo no sé de qué me hablas Potter…-

-si sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo… ganaste muy bien por venderlo-

Mundungus al verse amenazado por los cuatro chicos, tuvo que confesar la verdad, -no gane nada con ese maldito collar, de hecho no gane ni un solo knut con lo que me lleve de aquí, una maldita vieja del ministerio con cara de sapo, me amenazo con confiscarme toda mi mercancía, solo no me envió a azkaban por que se quedo con el maldito guardapelo, la muy perra, me ha prohibido vender…- Harry sintió un hueco en el estomago, todas sus esperanzas se habían ido a la mierda en ese instante.

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente se acerco al mago y lo desmemorizó y aturdió, -tenía que hacerlo, vio a Draco y si le cuenta a alguien de que te vio Harry, y de tu interés por el guardapelo, levantaría sospechas y Voldemort sabría que vamos por los horrocruxx, no podemos confiar en él, es muy rastrero, además sabemos que el guardapelo lo tiene Umbridge…-

-tienes razón Herms, Kreacher llévatelo, y delo en donde lo encontraste- el viejo elfo hizo una reverencia y desapareció en el acto.

No pasaron ni diez segundos y el elfo ya estaba de vuelta, -Kreacher hizo lo que el amo le pidió, Kreacher está muy contento de servir a Harry Potter, el nuevo amo de Kreacher quiere algo de comer, o el joven Malfoy, o tal vez su amigo…- el elfo vio a Hermione , mas no dijo nada.

-está bien Kreacher, haznos a todos de cenar- Harry puso énfasis en la palabra todos.

El elfo hizo una reverencia y desapareció, después de una media hora, de la cocina salía un olor exquisito, los cuatro chicos fueron llamados por la vieja criatura y gustosos se fueron a degustar la apetitosa comida.

Los tres chicos habían repetido plato, y Harry había comido triple ración de la tarta de melaza, ya que era su favorita, Kreacher al notar que ya ninguno quería comer algo mas empezó a recoger la mesa, Hermione en un acto de bondad se acerco al viejo elfo y lo tomo del hombro, -Kreacher, ya has hecho mucho, ve a descansar, yo me encargare de limpiar-

-la sangre sucia, ha tocado a Kreacher!- la criatura gritaba desesperada.

-cállate Kreacher, ya te dije que no la llames así- Harry estaba furico, -Hermione, perdónalo- la chica no dijo nada simplemente se retiro, -recoge todo y espero que no vuelva a repetírtelo, Hermione es mi amiga y merece todo tu respeto, entendido- Kreacher hizo una reverencia y empezó a ordenar.

* * *

Draco ya estaba acostado, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, sentía un malestar…-Kreacher…- el elfo apareció en el acto.

-llamo usted amo Malfoy- el elfo se mostraba gustoso de atender a Draco.

-escucha, muy bien lo que te voy a decir….nunca, entiéndelo muy bien, nunca vuelvas a llamar a Hermione Granger, sangre sucia, es mejor bruja que cualquier sangre pura, entendiste…-

-Kreacher, no tiene porque obedecer al joven Malfoy el no es su amo-

-no, no soy tu amo, pero soy el último de los Black y desobedecerme a mí, es desobedecer a toda la dinastía Black-.

Yo se que les debo una disculpa, me retrase mas delo que esperaba, pero entre las fiestas, las posadas y la navidad, no tuve tiempo, pero aquí está en nuevo cap. Espero les guste, por cierto pasen a leer mi nuevo fic. **Jugando con el Destino** , es una historia Dramionera, romántica y divertida, esta semana también la actualizare, sin más nada que decir, besos y abrazos …

Felicidades x las fiestas y feliz año nuevo….

Xoxo

Su amiga Verónica.


	14. El Ministerio de Magia

Antes que nada Feliz Año, ya sé que me odian pero estas fiestas me complicaron mi itinerario, yo se que prometí capitulo por semana, pero en verdad se me complico, pero ya he vuelto, créanme que a mí también me gusta mi historia y quiero saber que mas pasa.

Espero que disfruten el cap.

Como saben el fic. Está inspirado en las Reliquias de la Muerte, solo que con una pequeña alteración Dramionera, y con una visión desde la autora que soy yo,(JA), así como también trato de despejar dudas que me quedaron del libro, así que si les quedo una duda, o se quedaron inconformes con la muerte o el final que tuvieron algunos personajes háganmelo saber.

Por otro lado, no he agradecido ningún review, y no es que no los haya leído, pero mi tiempo se ha limitado, mi papa nuevamente está enfermo, y lo poco que abro mi lap por la tarde es para checar mi coreo o actualizar mi Twitter, cosa que no hago muy seguido, pero MIL GRACIAS, a todas y todos que han dejado un comentario, que bueno que les guste mi fic,( a mi también me gusta recibir coments.).

Y por ultimo este cap. Está dedicado a Florchusss, prometí que el pasado se lo dedicaría, ya que ha sido la única que sea dado cuenta de que Hermione tiene algo que esconder.

Besos y saludos su amiga

Verónica……

Xoxo

* * *

Capitulo 14: El Ministerio de Magia

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la llegada de Kreacher y desde la advertencia de Draco hacia el elfo, quien se mostraba menos hostil con Hermione, la chica agradecía el comportamiento de la pequeña criatura, y en varias ocasiones trato de acercarse y hacerle una caricia, pero el elfo todavía no estaba preparado para tanta cercanía. En esos días habían planeado como entrar al ministerio de magia, sabían que la mejor forma seria tomando poción multijugos, Hermione revisaba cada dos segundos los planos del ministerio de magia, mientras Ron, Draco y Harry planeaban la mejor forma de entrar y la distribución que tendrían, Ron y Draco conocían a la perfección el lugar, ya que de niños lo visitaban con frecuencia.

Hermione llego a la estancia, en donde se encontraban los tres chicos, y se asomo por la ventana, a lo lejos se veían tres tipos vestidos con gabardina negra, a pesar de que hubiera calor o frio, los mismos tipos siempre estaban ahí, observando hacia donde se supone que la casa de los Black estaba, pero solo podían ver un recuadro de pasto seco, solo eso.

-siguen ahí? Los mortifagos-

Hermione vio en donde se encontraba Ron, -Si, creo que sospechan que estamos aquí, pero eso es imposible…- esto último lo dejo salir como un suspiro.

-porque lo dices Granger, si el traidor de Snape estuvo aquí, es lo más seguro-

-Draco tiene razón Hermione, si fue capaz de matar a Dumbledore, que lo detendría para no entregarnos?…-

Hermione suspiro y se sentó en el mullido sillón en donde se encontraba Ron sentado, puso su cabeza en el hombro del chico, gesto que hizo que a el pelirrojo se le subieran los colores hasta el cielo, mientras que a Draco le molesto este hecho, en ese instante quería gritarle a Granger que gracias a él, Kreacher la trataba mejor, y que gracias a él habían encontrado la mejor manera de entrar al ministerio, pero sabía que esto lo pondría en evidencia, además que sería rebajarse al nivel de la comadreja; y al final de cuentas a el que le importaba si a Granger le gustaba más el pobretón o potty, el lo único que tenía que hacer es ayudar a esos tres a destruir los horrocruxx y poner en alto nuevamente, el apellido Malfoy.

-Harry si el Prof.…- Hermione se callo de inmediato al ver la cara de fastidio de Draco y el ceño fruncido de Harry.

Tanto a Harry como Draco y Ron les molestaba la forma de expresarse de Hermione hacia Snape, hablaba de él con tanto respeto, como si todavía estuvieran en Hogwarts, cosa a que a los chicos, sobre todo a los dos primeros les causaba gran molestia, ambos chicos tenían bastantes motivos para guardarle rencor a Severus Snape.

-bien, si Snape tuviera la certeza de que estamos aquí, no creen que el ya hubiera entrado, después de todo el sabe la ubicación perfecta y…-

-entonces porque están allí afuera esos mortifagos Granger, explícanos qué demonios hacen unos mortios en Londres muggle?-

-no lo sé, explícamelo tu?-

-que quieres decir…que yo los llame…- Draco se molesto por el comentario de Hermione, -ya lo había dicho antes Granger, que tu maraña de pelo no te deje captar las ideas, ya no es mi problema, no soy un maldito traidor, yo estoy más interesado que nadie en que esta estúpida guerra acabe y que el señor oscuro desaparezca…mi familia…mi familia…esto a ti no te interesa…- el slytherin no dijo nada más y se acerco hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda a los Gryffindor.

-eso está por verse Malfoy, después de todo traicionaste a los tuyos, a los que tanto defendías, no?, que me hace pensar que esta vez sea diferente, que no nos traiciones y nos entregues?- a Hermione le había molestado de sobremanera el comentario del rubio chico, nunca había sido superficial, pero ese comentario sobre su cabello le afecto más de lo que deseaba.

-Herms… yo creo que…- Ron trataba de suavizar las cosas entre los dos jóvenes, pero ante la mirada de Hermione prefirió callar.

-no Ron, yo todavía no estoy convencida de él…-

-déjala Weasley, que crea lo que quiera-

-ves ni siquiera es capaz de defenderse…dime Malfoy- Hermione se paro junto al slytherin y lo encaro, quedando frente a frente, aunque el chico era más alto que la castaña, Hermione no se intimido y le sostuvo la mirada, -…como puedo confiar en ti, si antes me despreciabas por ser sangre sucia, acaso tus ideales cambiaron de la noche a la mañana, ya no odias a Harry, ni a Ron, ya no nos detestas?, la gente no cambia de la noche a la mañana Malfoy- .

-¡no viviste lo que yo, Granger!…- sin decir nada mas, Draco abandono la habitación.

Hermione estaba tan enfrascada en la discusión que había tenido con Draco que no se percato de que Harry se encontraba en un rincón de la estancia, frotándose la cicatriz, Ron fue el primero en acercarse a él, Hermione al percatarse de eso, se sintió culpable, se aproximo hacia su mejor amigo.

-Harry, te encuentras bien?- era una pregunta estúpida, pero Hermione no sabía cómo actuar, de cierto modo se sentía responsable por no estar atenta, tenía claro que Harry, no dominaba la oclumancia por completo y en cualquier momento Voldemort aprovecharía la oportunidad para entrar a su mente.

-estoy bien Hermione, solo que… me dolió… la cabeza al escuchar la pelea entre tú y Malfoy…Herms…- Harry se puso a la altura de la chica y puso ambas sus manos sobre los hombros de la castaña, -Draco ya nos había aclarado su posición, al principio…yo tampoco creía en el, pero tú le preguntaste, cierto?- Hermione iba a protestar, pero solo asintió, -bien el tomo Veritaserum, al igual que nosotros y…no creo que nos haya mentido o sí?- esta vez Hermione no supo que contestar, -bien, creo que Malfoy se merece una disculpa por parte tuya, Herms…- Harry tomo la barbilla de la chica y la alzo, de tal manera que sus miradas se encontraran, -el es de gran ayuda, si te lo pido yo, podrías confiar en él?- Ron solo miraba atento a sus dos amigos, se sentía incomodo, en un instante había estado en las nubes, y ahora al ver a Harry tan cerca de Hermione lo hacía sentirse peor que excremento de troll.

Hermione asintió, para después abrazar a Harry, -solo lo hago porque tú me lo pides…Harry, que fue lo que viste?, se que te dolía la cicatriz…por favor…-

Harry al ver la preocupación de su amiga, tuvo que contarle que había tenido la visión de un pueblo y que sentía la euforia de Voldemort, -estaba buscando a Gregorovitch, no se para que lo necesite…- Hermione dejo a Harry en el estudio junto a Ron, mientras ella iba por un poco de the.

* * *

Después de ese suceso, la relación entre Hermione y Draco se había enfriado, la cercanía que habían logrado se fue a los caños, Ron platicaba junto a Harry en la cocina, estaban dando el último repaso al plan del ministerio, Draco bajaba para desayunar, cuando escucho a Ron decirle algo a Harry relacionado con la chica.

-Harry, ya va a ser cumpleaños de Hermy y aunque estemos en guerra creo que podríamos hacerle algo, no, tal vez podrías pedirle a Kreacher que le cocine un pastel, no creo que se niegue, últimamente ha sido amable con ella-.

Draco bufo, si supieran que por él, el inútil del elfo trataba bien a Granger, en ese momento se arrepentía de ese suceso.

-así que Granger cumplirá años…no lo entiendo apenas va a cumplir los 17?-

Harry y Ron negaron con la cabeza, -no, veras, ella es más grande que nosotros el 19 cumplirá dieciocho años-

-en serio no lo parece, aunque ahora entiendo el porqué es más madura y mandona, aunque parece más joven- esto Draco lo dijo para sí mismo.

Hermione iba entrando a la cocina, le sorprendió el silencio que había en la cocina, y que Harry y Ron siguieran en pijamas.

-no es posible todavía no se cambian, ya van a ser las siete y ustedes siguen así, dentro de poco iremos al ministerio ya lo habíamos planeado…- Hermione los reprendió con la mirada, los dos chicos entendieron la indirecta y fueron a cambiarse de inmediato.

Draco iba a salir de la cocina, estar solo con Granger ya no era de su agrado

-Draco, espera…quiero…te debo una disculpa, me comporte como una idiota… yo lo siento, no debí decirte nada…- antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Draco la interrumpió.

-no es necesario que lo hagas Granger, solo porque te lo pidió potty, no es necesario-, Draco se levanto de la mesa pero Hermione lo sostuvo por el brazo.

-no lo hago porque me lo pidió Harry, se que hice mal, estaba nerviosa y alterada, y…- Hermione levanto la mirada, viendo directamente los ojos mercurio del chico, sintió un fuerte escalofrió al mirarlo, pero saco la valentía de los Gryffindor y continuo hablando, -se que hice mal…al insinuar que podrías traicionarnos, no debí, en serio perdóname…es solo que esto me supera, estoy nerviosa y perdí los estribos, en verdad lo siento-.

Draco analizo las palabras de la chica, la mano que agarraba su brazo le quemaba, al ver sus ojos cafés sintió que algo dentro de él crecía, sonrió al escuchar las palabras sinceras de la chica, relajo su expresión y tomo con su mano la mano de Hermione, sintiendo lo pequeña que era a comparación de la suya.

-te creo Granger…creo que todos estamos tensos…será mejor que nos alistemos.. Hoy será un día muy pesado…- Draco soltó la mano de Hermione, tuvo el impulso de besarle pero se contuvo y abandono la cocina.

Hermione trato de calmar su corazón, sin saber el motivo sintió como se le aceleraba cuando Draco le tomo su mano, por un momento se sintió pequeña al estar al lado de él.

* * *

La chica de pelo castaño levaba media hora esperando a que bajaran los tres chicos, de un momento a otro entrarían los empleados del ministerio y ellos solo atrasaban el plan, Harry bajo seguido de Ron, mientras Draco salía de el cuarto del tapiz, Hermione se sorprendió verlo salir de ahí, mas no dijo nada los nervios hacían que no pudiera pensar con claridad.

-Herms sigo pensando que…. Bueno , ya sabes por qué no te quedas, así no te expones y….-

-Harry no sigas con eso, ya lo decidimos vamos a ir los tres-

-si Herms, pero es peligroso, que tal si te pasa algo, a nosotros no nos pasaría nada somos hombres y…-

-Ron, ya basta con eso, voy a ir con ustedes y punto y en dado caso los que más se arriesgan son Harry y Draco, uno es el mago más buscado y el otro se supone que está muerto… así que si hay alguien que no debería ir son ellos, no crees?-

-si claro, nosotros nos quedamos aquí, y luego nos dicen si vencieron a Voldemort…- los tres chicos rieron después del comentario de Harry.

-bien, creo que ya está decidido, iremos los cuatro..- los Gryffindor asintieron.

Kreacher se acerco para desearles suerte a los jóvenes magos y avisarle a Harry que haría una comida especial, y la famosa tarta de melaza que tanto le gustaba al chico, él le sonrió al elfo y con cuidado se fueron acercando a la puerta, Hermione se desaparecería con cada uno de los chicos, ya que era la mejor para hacerlo, tomo a Harry por el brazo y ambos desaparecieron bajo la capa de invisibilidad, pasados unos cinco minutos apareció la chica y ahora fue el turno de Ron, que al sentir los brazos de Hermione se puso tan rojo como su cabello, mientras Draco miraba la escena divertido, pasados otros cinco minutos la chica apareció, el slytherin se acerco a la chica y la tomo por la cintura acercándola a él, Hermione al sentir los brazos del chico rodeando su cintura se sobresalto, pero antes de que pudiera soltarse ya habían girado sobre sí mismos y aparecían cerca del callejón en donde se encontraban Harry y Ron.

Hermione se separo rápidamente de él, y busco con la mirada a Harry y Ron, agradecía que sus amigos fueran lo bastante distraídos y no se hayan percatado en la forma que llegaron, ya que Draco tomo de sorpresa a Hermione y no tuvo oportunidad de ponerse bien la capa de invisibilidad.

La Gryffindor se acerco a sus amigos mientras Draco caminada detrás de ella, observaba lo nerviosa que se veía, y de cierta manera le agradaba ponerla tan alterada, Hermione hablaba con sus amigos mientras a lo lejos se veía una señora que estaba a punto de llegar a la entrada del ministerio de magia, Draco los llamo y los chicos se ocultaron mientras Hermione le lanzaba un hechizo "¡_Desmaius!_" , Harry y Ron arrastraron el cuerpo de la mujer hasta ocultarlo en el callejón, mientras Hermione sacaba un frasco de poción multijugos, después de tomar unos cabellos de la señora Hermione tomo la bebida, mientras Harry y Ron la dejaban para que pudiera cambiarse.

Draco vigilaba, observo que a lo lejos se veía una sombra, les silbo a los Gryffindor, Hermione salió y se acerco al tipo ofreciéndoles unas pastillas vomitivas, las cuales hicieron efecto inmediato en el tipo, con mucho cuidado, Hermione tomo los cabellos del sujeto y los vertió en otro frasco de poción.

Pasaron cerca de quince minutos para que los cuatro chicos tuvieran nueva personalidad, así que se acercaron a unos viejos retretes, en donde se suponía era la entrada al ministerio de magia, se adentraron al escusado y bajaron la palanca de desagüe, Hermione se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no se había mojado los pies, Ron y Harry ya estaban fuera de los sanitarios y Draco iba saliendo de ellos con cara de asco, dándole a su nueva personalidad un gesto demasiado cómico, Draco se apresuro y le ofreció su mano a Hermione para ayudarle a salir del escusado, la chica acepto el gesto del slytherin, mientras Ron se mostraba celoso de la idea del rubio.

Los cuatro chicos respiraron aliviados, ya habían entrado al ministerio de magia y tenían que repartirse para buscar el horrocruxx, investigar sobre Voldemort y averiguar cuáles eran los planes de los mortifagos, pronto se adentraron a un elevador en donde Ron con su nueva personalidad fue interceptado por un mortio, Yaxley, Harry y Draco lo reconocieron de inmediato ya que era uno de los mortifagos que había estado la noche en la que el viejo profesor fue asesinado.

Ron se puso nervioso el mortio le hablaba de un problema que había en su despacho y se acababa de enterar que la esposa de Cattermole, identidad que había tomado prestada, seria enjuiciada por ser sangre sucia, Hermione bufo indignada, mientras Harry trataba de controlarla, conocía de sobra a su amiga y un paso en falso haría que la misión se fuera a la mierda; después de que el mortio se fuera dejándole instrucciones al menor de los Weasley, las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

El chico estaba nervioso, Hermione le daba unos consejos de cómo solucionar el problema, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el cuarto piso, _**"Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, que incluye las Divisiones de las Bestias, Seres y Espíritus, la oficina de la Coordinación de los Duendes y la Agencia Consultiva de Plagas", **_entro un hombre vio de reojo a los cuatro chicos transformados y le sonrió de manera amigable a Draco y a Harry, se acerco a este ultimo para felicitarlo.

-Dirk Creswell, eh?, buena esa, ni a mí en cien mil años se me hubiera ocurrido, ahora será más fácil, conseguir su cargo- palmeo de manera afectuosa la espalda del chico.

"_**segundo piso"**_ la voz de una mujer iba anunciando los pisos y los departamentos que operaban en cada uno, _**"Departamento de seguridad Mágica, que incluye la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel General de Aurores y los servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot", **_Hermione le dio un leve empujón a su amigo pelirrojo, mientras le deseaba suerte,Ron bajo con preocupación, junto con el mago que había subido, dejando solos a los tres chicos restantes.

-creo que debo ir a ayudarlo, que tal si no puede resolverlo, creo que…- de nueva cuenta las puertas fueron abiertas, _**"primera planta, Ministro de Magia y Personal Adjunto", **_Dolores Umbridge iba entrando, Hermione ahogo un grito de la impresión, mientras que Harry se tuvo que controlar, para Draco fue más fácil de controlarse ya que no tenía ni una sola emoción por la inquisidora con cara de sapo.

Saludo a todos con falsa cordialidad, se le acerco a Hermione y hablaba de los próximos juicios que habría en contra de los hijos de muggles, el slytherin pensaba lo irónico que resultaba, si Umbridge se enterara de quien era en realidad la persona con la que hablaba…entonces Draco se dio cuenta en el peligro en que se encontraba la chica, tenían que darse prisa, para investigar.

Observo como la cara de sapo tomaba a Hermione del brazo, dejando a Harry y a él apartados, en elevador.

-ah, buen día Albert, Maurice, como están, no bajan?-

Harry y Draco sabían que sería sospechoso si no lo hacían, Harry se apresuro y le pregunto a Hermione a que piso iba ella, esperando que Dolores respondiera por la chica,

Cara de sapo mordió el anzuelo y contesto que irían a la planta baja, a juzgar a la escoria de los sangre sucia, Draco miro el rostro de Hermione, que por más esfuerzos que hizo por ocultar una mueca, fueron en vano.

Antes de que se cerraran las puertas el slytherin sintió el impulso de darle valor y confianza a la castaña, quien mostraba cara de espanto e indignación.

-te veo más tarde ahí, no te muevas, entendiste…- Hermione giro su rostro para asentir y mostrar una tímida sonrisa.

Por la mente de Harry pasaron varias cosas que pronto desecho, no era el momento en pensar en las dudas que tenia acerca de Draco y Hermione.

Draco se percato de que se acercaba el nuevo Ministro de Magia, Pius Thicknesse, Draco y Harry lo saludaron cordialmente.

-vaya, ustedes por aquí, que sorpresa a que se debe, su visita?- Harry y Draco no supieron que contestar, así que Draco hizo gala de su astucia de slytherin y se llevo a Thicknesse, pero antes se acerco a Harry y le dijo por lo bajo: -Potter aquí queda el despacho de la cara de sapo, será mejor que investiguemos, tu ve por el ala este, ahí está el despacho de Umbridge, yo iré del otro lado con este-, Draco señalo con la cabeza al Ministro, -recuerda que tenemos menos de una hora, nos veremos en el piso en donde esta Granger, recuerda que tu y ella están arriesgando mucho…- Draco respiro profundo, -…tu bueno, ya lo sabes eres el primer objetivo de el señor oscuro y ella…bueno es hija de muggles, ten cuidado- Draco le extendió el brazo a Harry.

-tú también ten cuidado, se supone que estás muerto y no queremos que realmente los estés- Harry tomo el brazo de quien en un tiempo fue su peor enemigo, y por circunstancias de la vida, ahora ambos luchaban del mismo bando.

-nos vemos, date prisa-

Los dos chicos se separaron, Draco fue investigar directamente a la oficina del nuevo ministro de magia, lo había convencido de que se había enterado de nuevas formas de torturar a los sangre sucia y traidores a la sangre, aunque desconocía al tipo, de una cosa estaba seguro, de que se trataba de un nuevo mortio o quizás lo utilizaban bajo amenazas o maldiciones, ese era la forma de actuar de los mortifagos y Voldemort, de cualquier modo el tipo no era de confiar.

Mientras Draco buscaba en el despacho de Pius, después de aturdirlo; Hermione iba a entablar un juicio en contra de Charly Alderton, se sentía sucia, una cobarde, era como enjuiciarse a ella misma, ahí junto a Dolores no podía hacer gran cosa, solo alargar lo mas que pudiera el juicio y ayudar a ese pobre ser.

Harry investigaba en la oficina de cara de sapo, se mostraba visiblemente molesto y con el ceño fruncido, en su mano tenía el ojo giratorio de Moody, lo había quitado de la puerta del despacho de Umbridge, Harry veía unos documentos sobre la familia Weasley, lo sabía, estaba siendo vigilada por el ministerio, y al ser amigo de la familia, la vigilancia seria al doble, al leer el papeleo sobre los Weasley, el chico de la cicatriz se sintió culpable, de no ser por él, la familia de Ron y Ginny estaría segura, el reloj cucú de la oficina comenzó a sonar Harry se dio cuenta que ya había pasado el tiempo, y pronto volvería a su forma habitual, decidió salir con el mayor sigilo del despacho de Umbridge, se cubrió con su capa, para evitar sospechas.

Harry llego a la sala del tribunal y sintió su corazón bombear con demasiada fuerza que dolía, la imagen era desoladora, había una hilera de magos, esperando a ser enjuiciados, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había más frio de lo normal y la tristeza se hacía presente en el, era claro que había Dementores.

A lo lejos se oyeron unos gritos pidiendo clemencia, supuso que era alguien sentenciado, sintió el coraje correr por sus venas pero bien sabia que nada podía hacer.

La puerta que estaba al fondo fue abierta, la cual asomo el cuerpo de una mujer diminuta bastante corpulenta, ataviada con un conjunto rosa demasiado chillón y con la cara de sapo, carraspeo un poco.

-Mary Cattermole, entra-

Harry supo que esa era su oportunidad, entro con gran sigilo y dificultad, ya que Albert Runcorn, era mucho más alto y fornido que Harry, al entrar al tribunal, se sorprendió al ver que no era el mismo lugar en donde él había sido juzgado años atrás, se oculto y empezó a buscar con la mirada a Hermione, la vio con la cara afligida, a ambos lados de la chica se encontraban dos magos de mala calaña.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Umbridge llevaba colgando el guardapelo, Harry se acerco a su amiga, dándole un buen susto, la chica supo sacar la situación e hizo hincapié en el objeto que presumía la inquisidora; Harry lo miro y le picaban las manos por tomarlo, así que hizo lo impensable, lanzo un hechizo a Dolores, la cual cayó al piso como res, Yaxley al darse cuenta de donde salió el conjuro quiso contraatacar, pero el Gryffindor fue más rápido y logro también aturdirlo, Hermione se deshizo del mago que estaba de su lado derecho, pero con lo que no contaban los dos chicos, fue con los dementores, que se aproximaban a Mary, mientras Harry conjuraba su ciervo plateado Hermione se acercaba a Umbridge.

-vamos Hermione, necesito un poco de ayuda-

-espera Harry….- la chica apunto al gordo cuerpo de Umbridge, -"¡Geminio!"- al instante apareció un nuevo guardapelo, una fiel copia del autentico y se lo acomodo a la mujer desmayada, Hermione guardo el original en su bolso de cuentas y se acerco a su amigo, quien luchaba por liberar a la esposa de Cattermole, de nueva cuenta Hermione alzo su varita, apuntando a las cadenas que ataban a la mujer, -¡Relashio!"- y estas se adentraron en los brazos de la silla.

La señora Cattermole estaba más que confundida, no entendía de el por qué Runcorn y Mafalda Hopkirk, la ayudaban, hasta donde ella sabía, ellos odiaban a los hijos nacidos de muggles.

-vamos a sacarla de aquí, esto nunca será un juicio justo, vaya a su casa, reúnase con sus hijos, y márchense lo más rápido que pueda a otro lugar, salga del país-

Hermione observo que el patronus de Harry no podía alejar a tantos dementores, así que conjuro a su patronus, y solo salió una tenue luz blanca, -¡demonios!- , la chica trato de controlar sus nervios y volvió a exclamar-¡Expecto Patronum!- y salió una bella nutria plateada, flotando con elegancia, como si nadara en el aire y se fue a reunir con el ciervo de Harry.

Harry y Hermione salieron de la sala, y se encontraron con Draco y los demás juzgados, -hemos decidido que se vayan, desaparezcan con su familia, y ocúltense hasta que todo esto pase, ¡vamos!, no hay tiempo que perder, sigan los patronus hasta el atrio- sin pensarlo dos veces, la gente empezó a movilizarse.

-Potter, Granger….en donde está Weasley?-

Hermione veía a hacia todos lados sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, Ron no aparecía y ellos tendrían que irse, de pronto el chico apareció todo mojado, Mary Cattermole se acerco a su esposo y lo abrazo, Ron le correspondió el abrazo, mientras Hermione miraba un poco celosa la escena.

Sin pensarlo Draco y Harry custodiaron a la gente que se acercaba presurosa a los dos elevadores, el patronus de Hermione desapareció, la chica no podía sostener un recuerdo feliz en ese momento ,los cuatro chicos se adentraron a los ascensores, el ciervo de Harry se quedo custodiando la entrada de los elevadores para alejar a los Dementores.

"_**octavo piso, Atrio" , **_los chicos se dieron cuenta de que las chimeneas estaban siendo selladas, Draco se acerco a un tipo bajito y pelón y ordeno que esa chimenea se dejara libre para que los magos pudieran salir, el diminuto mago se rehusó, pero Draco le murmuro algo por lo bajo y este puso una cara de horror que sin protestar acato la orden, Draco le hizo la señal a Harry y este mando a los cautivos a la chimenea libre, dando indicaciones de que huyeran con su familia hacia el extranjero.

Mary trataba de llevarse a Ron, cuando el verdadero Cattermole apareció, enfrentándose a Ron, pero no hubo tiempo de explicaciones ya que en ese mismo instante aparecía Yaxley junto a dos mortios de gran tamaño, sin pensarlo dos veces Harry tomo a Hermione de la mano se acerco a Ron que también lo tomo de la mano, mientras le gritaba a Draco que se acercara, el slytherin tomo del brazo a Ron y giraron sobre sí mismos.

Draco sintió que se asfixiaba, no podía ver ni oír nada, lo único solido que sentía era los dedos de Weasley que lo apretaban fuerte, abrió los ojos y vio la entrada numero 12 de Grimmauld place, con su aldaba en forma de serpiente, pero antes de que pudiera soltarse vio una luz morada y oyó un grito.

-¡NO SE SUELTEN!- era la voz de Hermione

Draco volvió a sentir el tirón cerca de su ombligo, se golpeo fuerte al caer y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la casa de su tío.

Los cuatro estaban en un bosque inmenso, lejos de la cómoda y segura Grimmauld place.


	15. Un Nuevo Hogar

Capitulo 15: Un Nuevo Hogar

Hermione había decidido aparecerse en un lugar conocido, pero que a la vez les diera libertada de movimiento y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el bosque en donde se había celebrado el mundial de quidditch, se levantaba con cierto dolor en la espalda, al caer se pego fuertemente en ella cuando escucho a Harry hablarle a Ron con cierto temor, al parecer el chico estaba herido, la castaña aun con dolor de espalda se acerco a su amigo pelirrojo y observo que el menor de los Weasley estaba herido, tenía una enorme mancha roja sobre la camisa que llevaba, sin pensarlo rasgó la fina tela de la prenda, al verle la carne viva a Hermione se le humedecieron los ojos, estaba nerviosa y la culpabilidad se hacía presente en ella, el chico se había despartido, y ella era la culpable.

* * *

Yaxley caminaba de un lado a otro por la lujosa mansión, estaba ansioso, tenias buenas noticias para su señor y una sorpresa, le habían dicho que esperara ahí, pero la espera era asfixiante para el mortio, se relamía los labios de solo pensar la gran recompensa que le daría el señor tenebroso, la puerta del despacho se abrió, por ella entro un hombre de presencia majestuosa con solo verlo imponía, ahora Yaxley recién entendía porque Severus Snape se había vuelto la mano derecha de lord Voldemort.

-he pedido hablar con mi señor, no con su lacayo- dijo mordazmente el mortifago.

-el señor tenebroso no está y como bien sabes, después de él, yo estoy al mando- respondió Severus con voz profunda y pausada, sin duda lo que traía el mortio era de gran importancia, el insultarlo tan deliberadamente lo confirmaba.

-entonces esperare hasta que el venga, no confió en ti- directamente lo reto, después de lo que sabia y había visto el sería sin duda la mano derecha de su señor.

Snape sonrió ante la tonta arrogancia del Yaxley, era más tonto que un doxy, -bien sabes que todo lo que sepas me lo debes decir a mí, si es de suma importancia, yo sabré como actuar-

-crees que soy tan idiota como para revelarte lo que vi- el mortio rio sarcásticamente, -no soy tan idiota como Lucius, el confiaba en ti y que has hecho tu, traicionarlo, abandonaste a su hijo, eres vil y despreciable, tu ambición te llevo lejos, no se supone que el muchacho era tu ahijado?- Yaxley hablaba con bastante odio, -pero hiciste lo que fuera para ocupar el lugar de Malfoy, eso es admirable- el mortio le dio la espalda.

-es lo que tu pretendes, no-

-así es, por lo menos yo tengo el valor, de decírtelo de frente- el mortifago lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-es muy estúpido de tu parte, no tienes miedo de que pueda estropear tus planes- Severus era muy astuto, cual serpiente, conociendo a el estúpido mortifago revelaría todo sin mucho problema.

-no te tengo miedo-

-pues deberías- sin previo aviso Severus lo petrifico, ahora el actual director de Hogwarts lo miraba burlón.

-te lo dije, eres muy estúpido-, Severus alzo su varita y apunto directamente al mortio hacia su cien, y murmuro un conjuro par leerle la mente a Yaxley, por la cabeza de Snape aparecían imágenes del ministerio, supo de la fuga de varios impuros, que suplantaron personalidades y hechizaron a Umbridge, era más que obvio que el sospechaba de Potter y compañía, pero eso lo tenía reservado para su uso personal, de pronto vio una imagen que hizo que se le helara hasta el más lejano tuétano de su cuerpo, Yaxley tenía agarrada a Hermione por un brazo, vio la cara de preocupación de la castaña, se encontraban dentro de Grimmauld Place, conocía ese lugar de sobra, de pronto una leve luz morada salió de la varita de la chica y logro repeler al mortio, Yaxley iba a tomar de nuevo a Hermione, cuando observo que Maurice Baton, cambiaba de forma por la de un chico de cabellera rubia platinada y ojos grises.

Snape lo entendió todo, entendió a la perfección el plan de Yaxley, sin dudarlo aturdió al mortio y lo desmemorizó, suplanto sus memorias, cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no había peligro, apunto de nuevo al mortio -¡_Ennervarte_!- poco a poco el mortifago se recupero, miraba extrañado a Severus.

-que paso?, me duele la cabeza-

Snape seguro de que ya no había peligro, se permitió bromear con los recuerdos de Yaxley –deberías tener más cuidado con la bebida, si mi señor te ve así, podría ser lo último que pudieras hacer-

El mortifago, se tomo la cabeza, tenía un dolor punzante y los recuerdos revueltos, recordaba la fuga de los sangre sucia, después de la persecución de unos infiltrados y una pelea en el ministerio, pero estaba seguro de que había algo mas, sin embargo por mas que se esforzaba no podía recordarlo, entonces miro a Snape que lo miraba de manera burlona, tenía claro de que se burlaba de él, pero todavía no entendía el porqué, sin decir nada, giro dándole la espalda al mortio.

-me tengo que ir, antes de que venga el señor tenebroso y me vea en este estado tan deplorable-

-no te preocupes, yo te cubriré- dijo Snape con cierto alivio.

Sin saber el porqué, Yaxley le agradeció a Severus y despareció de la mansión Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione preparaba the, mientras Ron descansaba en una de las literas de la casa de campaña, que llevaba, mientras Harry y Draco permanecían en silencio, cada uno sumidos en sus pensamientos.

La chica acerco a cada uno una taza caliente de the, a los cuatro jóvenes en ese momento la humeante bebida los hizo reconfortarse, nadie decía nada, el silencio reinaba en la vieja casa de campaña que Hermione le había pedido prestada al señor Weasley.

-así que…- Draco rompió el ensordecedor silencio, -de quien dices que era esta…- al slytherin le costaba trabajo ponerle un nombre decente a tan singular lugar, -eh…casa?-.

Los Gryffindor habían volteado hacia donde se encontraba Draco, en esos momentos de tensión cualquier pregunta era buena.

-un tal Perkins, del ministerio, es lo único que se- contesto Harry ya más relajado.

-…aja….- fue lo único que pudo decir Draco.

De nueva cuenta los cuatro chicos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Harry se acerco a Hermione.

-lo tienes?- la castaña miro a su amigo a los ojos y asintió.

-tener que Potter?-

Harry espero a que Hermione sacara algo de la túnica de Mafalda que todavía llevaba, la chica lo tomo con mucho cuidado, no era más grande que del tamaño de un huevo de gallina, y se lo extendió al chico de la cicatriz.

Draco se estiro un poco para poder ver lo que Hermione le había dado a Potter, pero era tan pequeño que la mano del chico lo cubría por completo.

-entonces lo tienen, por lo menos valió la pena que casi muriera desangrado-, Hermione al oír eso no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas,

-no hubieras muerto Weasley- Draco noto el rostro de la castaña, -hasta ahorita no se conoce ningún caso de muerte por despartición, solo existen caso de extremidades que no se encuentran o personas temporalmente locas, pero hasta el momento no se ha registrado una muerte, corriste con suerte de que Granger trajera esencia de díctamo, si no tu brazo hubiera quedado en muy mal estado- Hermione le sonrió a Draco, Ron solo vio la escena un tanto indignado.

Harry le mostro a Draco el famoso guardapelo, el chico lo tomo entre sus manos, no entendía como algo tan pequeño, podía causar tanto daño.

-tengo hambre, Herms, de casualidad no traes comida- la chica negó con la cabeza.

-lo siento Ron, nunca pensé que esto pasaría, debí prever algo así, lo siento-

-no seas tonta, Herms- Harry tomo de las manos a la chica, - de no ser por ti, en estos momentos estaríamos siendo torturados por vol…- antes de que pudiera decir su nombre Ron salto de la cama.

-no digas su nombre-

Harry y Hermione miraron a su amigo, -Ron es solo un nombre-

-si Hermione, pero no lo digan- el chico volvió a recostarse, aunque Draco no lo dijera, a él tampoco le gustaba llamar al señor tenebroso por su nombre, solo los muy osados o los muy estúpidos lo hacían, por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con el pelirrojo, mas no lo externo.

-recuerda lo que decía Dumbledore…-

De nueva cuanta Harry fue interrumpido por Ron, quien ahora tenía el guardapelo entre sus manos, -y tu recuerda en donde está ahora, creo que llamarlo por su nombre no lo ayudo de mucho-.

Harry no dijo nada sabía de qué cierta manera Ron tenia la razón, pero era tan absurdo, temer a pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort, que se sentía un cobarde.

-creo que será mejor que busque algo de comer- Hermione se levanto y los tres chicos la miraron extrañados.

-ni lo pienses Granger, ya has hecho bastante- Hermione sintió que Malfoy le recriminaba su falta, mientras Draco solo quería protegerla.

-ya dije que lo siento Malfoy, no fue mi intención de que Yaxley me tomara por el brazo…-

-no lo digo por eso, yo creo que Potter tiene razón, de no ser por ti, ahorita estaríamos en graves problemas, lo mejor será que te quedes aquí, Potter y yo buscaremos que comer, solo, asegúrate de estar atenta a cualquier cosa que veas extraña-

Hermione sonrió, de una manera un tanto forzada, le molestaba que le dieran ordenes y mas que la trataran como una inútil, solo por el hecho de ser mujer, mas no dijo nada y puso el chivatoscopio que le había regalado a Harry en su cumpleaños, sobre la mesa del comedor.

-Draco tiene razón, es mejor que te quedes con Ron y lo cuides, eres la mejor para hacerlo, nosotros iremos a ver que podemos encontrar-

La sonrisa de Draco se disolvió de sus labios, por una mueca de disgusto, su sugerencia le acababa de dar una patada en el culo, no contaba con que Hermione y la comadreja se quedarían solos, acepto su derrota, hasta para él sería muy inhumano, sacar a Ron de la confortable cama, estando en una situación tan delicada.

Después de que comieran las setas que lograron conseguir, y que Hermione trato de cocinar lo mejor posible, Draco, Ron Harry y Hermione se encontraban hablando de lo que harían, habían llegado a la conclusión de que no llamarían a Kreacher, ya que podían ponerlo en peligro y peligrar ellos también, decidieron que lo mejor sería estar en constante movimiento, Draco jugaba con el horrocruxx entre sus dedos.

- estás seguro de que sigue siendo un horrocruxx, Harry?-

- sí, supongo, no lo puedo abrir y no se ve registros de que lo hayan abierto o haya sido alterado, se ve intacto-.

-bien y ahora que hacemos, como lo destruimos?-

-no tengo la menor idea, Ron-

-pueden sentirlo…- Draco siseo levemente, -parece… como si tuviera vida, siento mi mano palpitar, es una sensación muy extraña-

Harry tomo el guardapelo y sintió exactamente lo que Draco le había descrito, sin mucha alegría tomo el horrocruxx por la cadena y se lo coloco en el cuello, quería tenerlo lo más cerca posible, no se sentía del todo bien, pero sabía que era su responsabilidad.

-bien lo mejor será que alguien vigile- Harry y Hermione asintieron, Harry se ofreció para el primer turno, salió de la campaña y se acomodo cerca de la entrada, Hermione limpiaba un poco el lugar, mientras que Draco y Ron descansaban en las literas.

Hermione ya se encontraba recostada en el pequeño cuarto que había compartido con Ginny en el mundial, se estaba quedando dormida, cuando escucho gritar a Harry, se levanto presurosa hacia donde estaba, cuando sintió que Draco la tomaba del brazo.

-espera Granger, puede ser peligroso-

Pero Hermione lo ignoro y salió de la tienda de acampar.

Draco bufo y salió detrás de la castaña, Hermione llego hasta donde se encontraba Harry, lo vio parado con la varita apuntando hacia un punto fijo, pero no había nada, el chico comenzó a hablar con una voz que no era la suya, preguntaba por algo, se veía molesto, Hermione quiso acercarse a él, pero de nueva cuanta Draco la tomo del brazo, esta vez la chica obedeció al slytherin y esperaron a que Harry saliera del trance, a los pocos minutos observaron como Harry se desvanecía y caía sobre el césped húmedo por la brisa de la madrugada.

-Harry!, Harry!, me escuchas?, te encuentras bien?...Harry por favor…-

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, estaba un poco aturdido, se fue incorporando lentamente, cuando ya estuvo bien sentado, se trato de levantar, Draco lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, sabía lo que seguía, miro con un poco de temor a Hermione.

-estas bien…que fue lo que te paso?-

Harry dudo en decirle o no la verdad, -me resbale es todo-, lo dijo esperando en que le creyeran.

-Harry no mientas lo hemos visto todo, fue el verdad, fue vol…-

-¡No digas su nombre!- Ron gritaba desde adentro de la tienda.

Hermione rodo los ojos en forma de fastidio, -bien fue Quien- tu- sabes, ¡contento!- Hermione grito a todo pulmón para que Ron pudiera escucharla.

Ron no contesto, prefirió ignorar a la chica.

-si Hermione fue el- Harry hablaba un poco hastiado, de seguro la chica le soltaría una cantaleta de cerrar su mente y cosas, que a él, francamente no le interesaba escuchar.

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente lo observo, -bien es hora de que vayas a descansar, creo que será lo mejor, yo me quedo a suplirte-

-puedo terminar mi ronda-

-no, no puedes, vete a descansar- esta vez Hermione sonaba más enérgica.

Draco tomo a Potter del brazo y se lo llevo adentro de la casa.

Al llegar a donde se encontraban las literas, se subió a la litera de arriba, mientras Ron ocupaba la de abajo, Draco tomo una silla y se acerco a donde estaban los Gryffindor.

-bien Potter, que fue lo que viste?-

Harry tomo suspiro profundamente, -de nuevo vi a Gregorovitch, vol…- Harry se corrigió mentalmente, antes de que Ron empezara a protestar, - a Quien- ustedes-saben, le preguntaba sobre una varita, y…-

-y después que Potter- Draco en esos momentos no tenia paciencia.

-me adentre, bueno ustedes saben… vi sus recuerdos, vi como un joven de cabello rubio hacia un conjuro y se llevaba lo que tanto busca, Tom-

-un joven dices-

-si es rubio, tal vez sea pariente de Malfoy-

-no, no lo es, sin embargo se me hace tan conocido, tengo idea de haberlo visto ya en una parte, pero no sé donde- Harry cerró los ojos tratando de recordar en donde había visto a aquel muchacho.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio.

-ya va a ser el cumpleaños de Herms- Ron mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras hablaba.

-no creo que sea buena idea hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, o si-

Los tres chicos empezaron a reír, por el comentario de Draco.

-no, no lo es, pero deberíamos hacer algo, siempre celebramos su cumpleaños, y ahora no creo que tenga ni pastel, por lo menos no hay que dejar pasar su cumpleaños- Harry se quitaba los lentes y los depositaba a un costado de él.

Harry se levanto muy temprano, y se asomo por la entrada de la tienda, ahora el que hacia vigilancia era Draco, el chico salió y lo saludo, camino un poco mas y saco de la bolsa de su pantalón, el ojo de Alastor, empezó a hacer un hoyo cerca de un árbol, mientras lo depositaba, Harry mencionaba una oración en voz baja, a pesar de ser mago, y de ver y hacer cosas, que de seguro la iglesia nombraría como herejía, le gustaba rezar de vez en cuando, sabía que nada tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, sobre el árbol tallo una pequeña cruz y se retiro del lugar, Draco solo lo veía a lo lejos.

-que hacías allá, potty?-

-estaba rezando un poco…encontré el ojo de Moody y quería..Por lo menos que estuviera en un lugar, más tranquilo- a Harry se le dificulto decir esto último.

-entiendo, porque no mencionaste que lo tenias?-

-no quería preocupar más a Hermione, le afectan mucho estas cosas-

-bien será mejor que los despertemos, ya amaneció y será mejor ponernos en movimiento-

Harry asintió y los dos chicos se adentraron a la tienda de acampar.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, desde que Snape había modificado la memoria de Yaxley y al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de ese hecho, estaban más ocupados en torturar a impuros, Severus se encontraba recargado en la majestuosa silla del director de Hogwarts, sentía los parpados pesados, se sentía cansado, después de ver lo que Yaxley quería contarle al señor tenebroso, estaba más alerta a cualquier señal de Potter y compañía.

La puerta de su despacho sonó, para después entrar sin esperar respuesta entro Lucius Malfoy, aunque seguía conservando ese aire tan aristocrático, parecía que en menos de un año había envejecido diez, sin duda estar en azkaban le había dejado huellas, la más profunda perder a su único hijo, sin duda era la perdida más grande para los Malfoy.

-Lucius bienvenido, siéntate- Snape le indico con la mano a que tomara asiento.

Lucius curvo un poco sus labios, -bien he venido, para que querías verme, Severus, sabes muy bien que estar aquí no me produce muy buenos recuerdos-

Snape lo sabía muy bien, pues en Hogwarts Draco había perdido la vida, y para Lucius era un dolor muy fuerte, pero necesitaba verlo, hablar en un territorio neutral, un lugar en donde él se sintiera tranquilo, en donde no existieran posibles fugas de información.

-lo sé…- el nuevo director se levanto, y comenzó a caminar sin una dirección concreta, -Lucius, hacia dónde está tu lealtad?- no quería andarse por las ramas, sabía que después de la supuesta muerte de Draco, los Malfoy ya no simpatizaban del todo con las ideas mortias, y que solo seguían a Voldemort, por supervivencia, también sabía que Lucius, había contactado un miembro de la orden, ofreciéndose como doble agente.

-a que te refieres…mi lealtad esta con mi señor, porque la pregunta, hacia donde está la tuya?-

Snape sonrió, sin duda Lucius sería un hueso rudo de roer, -al igual que tu, mi lealtad esta con el señor tenebroso, solo te quiero decir algo, ten más cuidado con lo que haces, recuerda que las paredes tienen oídos, y tu casa está llena de traidores-.

-lo dices por experiencia- a pesar de que Severus ya le había explicado, sus razones para abandonar a Draco a su suerte, Lucius todavía le guardaba un poco de rencor, -me estas amenazando?-.

-no te estoy advirtiendo, es muy peligroso jugar al espía…- antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, fueron interrumpidos por Bellatrix.

-vaya, vaya, reunión de señoritas de sociedad, es una lástima que no me hayan invitado, Lucius mi amo quiere verte, gracias a tus buenos resultados, va a encomendarte una misión-

Lucius se levanto y con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió de Severus y su cuñada.

-de que hablaban?-

-eso no te interesa, Bella-

-tienes razón, pero de todas manera me enterare- Bellatrix le mando un beso y le guiño un ojo antes de salir de la oficina del director.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que abandonaron Grimmauld place, los cuatro chicos se aparecían en lugares solitarios y poco concurridos, el cumpleaños de Hermione paso casi desapercibido, a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus amigos por conseguir un pastel o hacer un día especial, simplemente no pudieron, la presión de esconderse aunado a cargar el horrocruxx, mas la poca comida que podían conseguir, logro echar al caño las buenas intenciones de los chicos.

Habían descubierto que el horrocruxx modificaba su carácter, los ponía de mal humor cada vez que alguien lo portaba, mientras Ron se quejaba de todo, Harry empezaba a ver todo negativo, sentía coraje en contra de todos, mientras que Hermione se quedaba callada, se volvía mas irritable, mientras que a Draco parecía que no le afectaba del todo, solo permanecía callado cuando portaba el guardapelo y se alejaba de los demás.

Claro que todo era en apariencia ya que más de una vez se sintió tentado a mandar todo a la mierda y entregar a Harry al señor oscuro, pero después de quitarse el guardapelo sus ansias se calmaban y volvía a ser más racional, sabía que el horrocruxx tenía una magia negra muy fuerte, la podía sentir en su piel y en sus venas cada vez que portaba el guardapelo.

Pero sin duda el más afectado en todo esto era Ron, por lo menos los otros tres luchaban para no dejarse controlara por el oscuro objeto, mientras que el pelirrojos se entregaba sin ninguna reserva, siempre se quejaba de la falta de comida y que estaban haciéndose pendejos, no avanzaban en nada.

-mi mama hace aparecer la comida- dijo Ron después de dejar casi completo un pescado que Hermione había cocinado.

-eso es mentira Ron, nadie puede hacerlo, la comida es la Principal Excepción de la Ley de Gamp sobre Transformaciones Elemen…-

-y la sabelotodo hablo…- antes de que Hermione pudiera terminar Ron la había interrumpido, sorprendiendo incluso a Draco, por la forma de dirigirse a Hermione, - lo puedes decir en términos comunes…-

Hermione respiro profundo, -es imposible que la comida aparezca de la nada, puedes hacer encantamientos para convocarla si sabes en donde esta, o transformarla o si tienes poco, multiplicarla….-

-pues será mejor que no multipliques esto, ¡esta asqueroso!-

Hermione se aguanto las ganas de llorar, y miro a Ron de una manera muy fría, -Harry y Draco han conseguido este pescado, y yo le he cocinado lo mejor que pude, no soy tu mamita para cocinar, como a ti te gusta-

-menos mal que te das cuenta que no sirves para cocinar…-

Antes de que Ron siguiera, Draco se había puesto de pie, amenazando con tomar su varita, Harry imito el gesto del slytherin atento a cualquier ataque, Hermione trato de serenarse las cosas se habían salido de control y miro a Ron, se dio cuenta de que tenía el guardapelo, trato de calmarse, antes de que cualquiera saliera herido.

-piensas atacarme, anda hazlo mortifago, ya sabía yo que no podía confiar en ti, slytherin de mierda- Ron estaba fuera de sus cabales.

Draco se acerco tan rápido al pelirrojo que ni Harry y Hermione pudieron hacer algo para detenerlo, -repite eso pobretón y veras lo que este mortifago es capaz de hacerte-.

Hermione se acerco con sigilo a Draco y puso su mano encima de su hombro izquierdo, -¡Draco!...no por favor, el no sabe lo que dice…el-

-lo defiendes, te insulta y aun así lo defiendes, no te entiendo Granger- mientras decía esto vio por el rabillo del ojo como Ron mostraba una risa burlona.

-no lo defiendo, pero está siendo irracional y te está provocando no caigas en su juego, por favor-, Hermione tocaba la mano del slytherin, la sonrisa que tenía el pelirrojo desapareció en cuanto la chica dijo estas palabras.

Ahora Draco sonrió y tomo de la mano a Hermione alejándola de Ron, al ver eso el menor de los Weasley sintió tanto coraje que lanzo un expelliarmus hacia donde se encontraban estos dos.

Harry que estaba atento a los movimientos de todos, se adelanto a su amigo y rechazo el conjuro, Draco instintivamente oculto a Hermione entre sus brazos, al ver de lo había sido capaz Weasley Draco volvió a desfundar su varita y se acerco a Ron, pero Harry lo intercepto y empezaron a gritarse, Hermione tenía los ojos llorosos, jamás creyó que Ron, sería capaz de atacarla.

-¡silencio los dos!-

-claro ahora Potter da la cara por su amiguito de pacotilla-

-Malfoy cállate…- antes de que Ron dijera algo giro hacia él, enfrentándolo, - y tú también, pudiste haber herido a Hermione-

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, entonces comenzaron a escuchar ruidos cerca de donde estaban, por instinto tomaron sus varitas y se fueron acercando a donde se oían las voces.

Hermione saco de su bolso de cuentas unas orejas extensibles de los gemelos, y le dio una a cada uno de los chicos, Ron la tomo de mal gana, y los cuatro empezaron a escuchar la conversación ajena.

A Harry una voz le sonaba totalmente familiar, pero no podía reconocerla, había más gente, pero entre el sonido del rio y las otras voces era muy difícil distinguir algo.

Se oían voces agudas, se dieron cuenta que eran duendes, ya que de vez en cuando hablaban en un idioma extraño, a Draco se le oprimió el pecho al escuchar que uno de los que estaba ahí era su tío, al que apenas había conocido, y que en tan poco tiempo le había tomado aprecio, pensó en Tonks y en lo triste que estaría su tía Andrómeda, escuchaba del porque huía y se escondía como un vulgar ladrón, miro a Hermione que estaba concentrada en la plática de aquellos hombres, sin duda, a ella le hubiera pasado lo mismo, si no fuera la mejor amiga de Potter, estaría en la misma situación que Ted Tonks, Hermione levanto la vista al sentirse observada y le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora a Draco, gesto que fue observado por Ron.

Los duendes hablaban de que habían abandonado el mundo mágico después de rehusarse a cumplir órdenes de los mortios, se mostraban felices a pesar de estar exiliados, alegaban que ellos no tenían partidos en la guerra de humanos, pero tampoco se expondrían a la venganza de cualquier mortio.

Mientras Ted discutía con otro mago, el cual no pudieron distinguir su voz, sobre las idioteces que publicaba y lo que no, el Profeta, Harry reconoció la tercera voz, la conocía de hace tanto tiempo, era su compañero Dean Thomas, y al parecer también estaba escondiéndose de los mortios.

Escucharon con gran interés como el Quisquilloso, apoyaba a Harry, el periódico que alguna vez Hermione desprecio, porque hablaba de puras idioteces, según ella, ahora era el periódico más veraz, mencionaba hechos que no aparecían en el diario más serio de la comunidad mágica.

Un duende llamado Griphook, menciono la espada de Godric Gryffindor, decía que la espada era una perfecta falsificación de la original y al parecer se le olvido mencionar este hecho ante los mortios que llevaron la espada a guardar a una de las bóvedas de Gringotts, tanto Hermione como Harry sintieron que se les paralizaba el corazón por la información recién obtenida.

Harry se mostraba ansioso, hasta que escucho el nombre de Ginny, los cuatro chicos se vieron entre sí, la menor de los Weasley se había puesto en peligro, al entrar al despacho de Snape, junto con dos amigos, que lo más seguro eran, Neville y Luna. Harry sintió que por un momento dejaba de respirar, preguntándose si la mujer que tanto amaba estaba en peligro.

* * *

Después del incidente de la espada, Severus decidió hechizar la entrada de su despacho, para que nadie a excepción de él pudiera entrar ahí, no se volvería a arriesgar, había castigado a los tres jóvenes, los mando con el guardabosques, Hagrid, sería el castigo perfecto pare ellos.

Esa noche había reunión en la mansión Malfoy, al parecer lord Voldemort, estaba de muy mal humor, no encontraba lo que tanto ansiaba y por otro lado Potter, no daba muestras de vida, lejos de tranquilizarlo lo ponía mas alerta.

Lucius y Snape venían caminando de lados contrarios, así que era inminente encontrarse frente a frente, Severus se acerco lo suficiente para leer la mente de Malfoy, lo haría sin varita, pero no contaba con que Lucius fuera una gran oclumancista, lo miro profundamente y paso junto de él.

-lo has hecho bien Lucius- giro sobre sus pasos y regreso al lugar de donde venia.

La reunión había terminado y cada uno de los principales mortifagos tenía una misión, que cumplir.

Severus hablaba con lord Voldemort, había algo que todavía no estaba del todo claro,

-no entiendo que hacia Yaxley en Grimmauld Place, tú me aseguraste de que Potter no estaba ahí y de que era imposible entrar-

Antes de que lo pudiera prever, Voldemort empezó a indagar en la mente de Snape, pudo ver cuando entro a la casa de Sirius Black, observo que tomaba una vieja foto, antes de pudiera ver otra cosa Snape cerró su mente y Voldemort salió de ella.

-muy interesante Severus, me mentiste aunque entiendo el porqué, sigues pensando en esa sangre sucia-, Snape cerró su mano en puño, tratando de controlarse lo más posible, -la dulce Lily, la hubieras visto, hasta el final de sus días se porto como toda una Gryffindor, estúpida, de haberme suplicado le hubiera perdonado la vida, es una lástima, aunque hay algo más que me intrigo….sin duda es un lindo recuerdo la foto…y muy interesante…-

Snape miro intrigado a su señor

-me gustaría saber…en donde esta?...- y sin decir nada mas desapareció de la habitación.

Snape entendió el mensaje, Voldemort había visto mas allá, poniendo en peligro la vida, de inocentes.

* * *

Ya saben lo que sigue….no?

_**xoxo**_


	16. La Partida de Ron

Ya sé, me retrase una semana, lo siento, pero en verdad, no pude, mi papa estuvo encamado, y fueron tres semanas pesadas, ahora ya está en casa, pero sigue delicado, espero que les guste este nuevo cap., releyendo el libro me he dado cuenta de que ya estamos a la mitad, así que ya viene lo más emocionante.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a **PoKeTiTa, **siempre al pendiente en el Twitter.

Y bueno, sin más nada que agregar disfruten el capitulo.

Capitulo 16: La Partida de Ron

Los cuatro chicos no daban crédito, Hermione tomo las orejas extensibles y las enrollo y volvió a guardarlas, mientras Ron caminaba sin rumbo fijo, Harry trataba de tranquilizarse, Draco solo los miraba sin decir una sola palabra, camino junto a los tres chicos.

Al escuchar que Ginny estuvo en peligro y que sus hermanos tampoco la pasaban bien, Ron sintió una ira incontrolable, su mente le decía que abandonara todo y lo mandara a la mierda, mientras que su corazón le pedía que se calmara, pero al ver a Hermione, Draco y Harry como si nada, como si no tuviera importancia la vida de sus hermanos, el pelirrojo volvió a sentir esa ira recorrer todo su cuerpo, se adentro a la tienda, caminaba de un lado a otro, Hermione y los demás chicos lo siguieron.

-¡estoy harto me voy, mi familia está en peligro y a ustedes parece que no les importa!-

-ron tranquilízate, por favor….claro…claro que nos importa…- Hermione trataba de relajar al chico.

-que me calme… ¡pides que me calme, Hermione!....es increíble… es increíble….-

Hermione saco de su bolso de cuentas el retrato de Phineas Nigellus, ignorando los berridos de su amigo, si quería información de sus amigos, iría a una fuente segura; mientras lo acomodaba sobre una silla, Ron seguía maldiciendo, Harry estaba pasmado, tenía miedo, demasiado para ser francos, la chica que tanto quería estaba en el núcleo de los asesinos, Hogwarts ya no era segura, no, desde que Severus Snape, era el nuevo director.

Hermione comenzó a hablarle al cuadro, -Phineas Nigellus…me escucha por favor…profesor Black, por favor….- ella mantenía su varita alzada hacia el cuadro del antiguo director de Hogwarts, mientras Hermione esperaba a que apareciera, Harry miraba hacia el vacio, sentía un hueco en el estomago, se sentía impotente, alzo la mirada al escuchar que del viejo lienzo salía la voz del antiguo profesor.

-pedir las cosas por favor, siempre funcionan…-

Antes de que Phineas asomara la cara, Hermione le lanzo un hechizo, que imposibilito la vista a Phineas, un claro ¡oscuro!, salió de la varita de la chica Gryffindor.

-pero que demo…- Harry interrumpió los quejidos del ex director, -profesor Black, necesitamos hacerle una pregunta…-

-oh! Me parece que escuche la voz del escurridizo Potter…-

Harry sabía que no podía mentir, pero tenía que modificar un poco la verdad, para mantener el interés, -puede ser…- .

Draco se mantenía a la expectativa, quería hablar, preguntar, saber que había, pero Hermione con la mirada le dio a entender que era mejor mantenerse callado, el rubio entendió y permaneció callado, mientras Harry preguntaba sobre Ginny y los demás, el miraba de reojo a Weasley, que no paraba de maldecir y decir incoherencias, mientras Hermione defendía a sus amigos de los insultos de su ancestro.

Después de despedirse no de muy buena manera, Phineas Nigellus, aclaro varias cosas a los chicos, supieron que Ginny, Luna y Neville habían sido castigados con Hagrid, por lo que supusieron que estaban bien al cuidado del semi gigante, y que Dumbledore había utilizado la espada de Gryffindor para partir el anillo, por lo tanto, la espada era de gran utilidad en ese momento para deshacerse del guardapelo.

-entonces, si la espada, absorbe lo que la hace más fuerte, Harry…- Hermione dejo incompleta la oración, Harry asintió, de pronto sintió una gran emoción, al saber que Ginny estaba fuera de peligro y que la espada los ayudaría a destruir los horrocruxx.

Draco miraba como sin necesidad de palabras, Harry y Hermione se entendían a la perfección, se sincronizaban en movimientos, pensamientos e incluso algunos gestos eran idénticos, tal parecía que ellos eran más compatibles de lo que pensaba, Ron miraba ceñudo a sus dos amigos, que hablaban casi con éxtasis, ignorando por un momento a los otros dos chicos.

-Ron tu qué piensas?- Harry estaba entusiasmado, se sentía optimista y confiado, sentía nuevos bríos, una nueva esperanza se albergaba en su corazón.

-¡vaya!, por fin te das cuenta de que existo, no, pero sigue tu platicando como si nada pasara, al fin no es tu familia la que está en peligro- Ron tenía un gesto muy diferente a lo que era su cara risueña y alegre, ahora se mostraba osco y con una mirada llena de rencor y odio.

-Ron por favor, Ginny y tu familia están bien…-

-bien, bien tú crees eso Hermione, no escuchaste lo que dijeron los Weasley han sufrido demasiado con sus otros hijos, que crees que signifique eso, ah!, mi familia está en constante peligro por apoyar a "el niño que vivió", no lo entiendes…-

-¡pues nadie les pidió su ayuda…- a Harry se le borro la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

-si tu familia está en peligro, no es por apoyar a Harry, de cualquier modo tu familia no simpatiza con las ideas de vol… de "quien tu sabes"…- Hermione se tuvo que morder la lengua para no nombrar al mago oscuro, después de que Ron a cada rato les prohibiera nombrarlo.

-estás diciendo que mi familia está en peligro por ser traidores a la sangre…Hermione tu eres una…- Ron tuvo que contenerse para no nombrarla sangre sucia, aunque en su cabeza la palabra se repetía constantemente, en su interior, algo le gritaba que eso que pensaba no estaba bien.

-Ron…yo…perdona no quise- Hermione tenía los ojos llorosos, era la segunda vez en el día, en que el chico la agredía.

-¡no quisiste, vamos Hermione si solo me hablas porque Harry es mi amigo, si no mal recuerdo, siempre me creíste un fracasado, a mí y a toda mi familia!, por lo menos pudiste ser sincera con Ginny, ella te quería, te creía su amiga, nunca pensé que le tuvieras lastima-

-¡Ron basta!-

-¡no te gusta oír la verdad, cierto! Hermione- ahora Ron hablaba con una voz gutural, estaba fuera de sí.

Draco se interpuso entre ella y el chico iracundo, -no le grites Weasley, tu hermana está bien, no escuchaste acaso, los mandaron con Hagrid, de seguro el gigantón los cuido…- Draco ya no pudo terminar de hablar, Ron lo interrumpió.

-eres tu el que me dice que no le hable así, te recuerdo que tú eras el que la llamaba sangre sucia, eras tú el que se burlaba de ella, claro, a ti que te puede importar mi familia, eres un malnacido, siempre te burlabas de nosotros por ser pobres, no, claro que se vallan a la mierda los Weasley, a ustedes que les importa, mientras jugamos a las escondidas, mi familia está en peligro, en cualquier momento puedo perder a alguien de mi familia-. Draco apretaba fuertemente sus puños, para no saltarle a Weasley y golpearlo.

Fue en ese momento en el que Harry reacciono, -te recuerdo Ron, que nadie te obligo, hasta donde recuerdo tu y Hermione insistieron en acompañarme-.

-ah claro, el héroe ha hablado, como tus padres no están en peligro….-

-te recuerdo que mis padres están muertos,- Harry sentía por vez primera, unas inmensas ganas de golpear a su amigo, una cosa era estar preocupado por sus familiares y otra muy diferente es ser un hijo de puta.

-claro, pues los mios podrían estar por el mismo camino, ¡pero, como el gran Harry Potter está obsesionado en encontrar unos puñeteros objetos los cuales no encontramos por ningún lado, sin contar de que, si los encontramos…., no tenemos ni jodida idea de cómo destruirlos, y no tiene ni puta idea de cómo ser un líder, sin Dumbledore que te guie o alguien que te diga que hacer estas jodido, eres un perdedor!…-

-¡Ron, cállate!... Harry, no…no le hagas caso, el…el guardapelo- la chica señalo el objeto que colgaba del cuello del chico pelirrojo, -Ron por favor quítate el guardapelo…por favor- la chica tenía los ojos llorosos.

-tú, no tienes que decirme nada, Hermione, te recuerdo que también te quejabas de que "el gran Harry Potter", no tenía ni puta idea de lo que hacía…-

Hermione miro a su amigo, -Harry, no fue así, te lo juro que no fue así…-

-¡ya basta Weasley, quítate ese objeto y cállate, todos estamos preocupados por tu familia…!-

Nuevamente Draco fue interrumpido por Ron, quien se acercaba hacia el chico lentamente, -de no estar tu aquí, todo sería más fácil, lo mejor hubiera sido que en verdad estuvieras muerto, los tres estamos mejor sin ti, lárgate con tu padre mortifago y …-, antes de que Ron terminara Draco saco su varita estaba a punto de mandarle un hechizo, pero esta vez Hermione que estaba esperando que eso pasara en cualquier momento hizo un hechizo protector, separando a Draco, Harry y ella misma de Ron.

-Ron por favor…quítate el guardapelo…por favor- la chica tenia la voz ahogada, gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos castaños.

-me voy, ya me harte de esta mierda…- el chico se giro hacia a Hermione, -y tu… que esperas, vámonos…- Ron le estiro una mano, para que Hermione se fuera con ella.

-ella no se va a ningún lado, si quieres irte tú, adelante, nadie te detiene, pero Hermione no se va-

-dejemos que ella decida, Potter, Hermione…- Ron seguía con su brazo estirado.

-me quedo con Harry, Ron prometimos ayudarlo, estamos con él desde el principio… por favor…-

-bien, ya decidiste, no, lo refieres a él…prefieres quedarte con el…-

-Ron por favor…yo no…, yo no, yo no prefiero a nadie, pero los tres nos comprometimos a ayudar a Harry, Draco tu y yo…-

-a ahora prefieres al hurón, al que tanto te humillo y te gritaba sangre sucia, eres despreciable Hermione…, quédate con ellos, me voy con mis padres…-

-¡Ron!- esta vez lo llamo Harry, quien tenía los puños tan apretados que los nudillos se mostraban blanquecinos, se sentía impotente en no poder golpear al que consideraba su mejor amigo, -deja el guardapelo-.

Ron se quito el pesado objeto y lo coloco sobre la mesa de la tienda de campaña, salió de esta, acompañado de una copiosa lluvia.

Pasaron varios minutos en que los tres chicos no hicieron nada, en parte por el hechizo protector de Hermione, al desaparecer este, Hermione fue corriendo hacia la salida de la casa, gritando el nombre de su amigo, Harry y Draco solo se miraban en silencio, intercambiando miradas.

Hermione entro a la tienda empapada, -no…no está…se fue en verdad se fue…- Harry sintió estas palabras como un puñal atravesando su corazón, se acerco a la mesa y se coloco el collar, tomo una frazada y se la puso a Hermione por encima, la abrazo, sabía que entre sus amigos había algo más que amistad, y que a Hermione le dolía demasiado la partida de Ron, más que a el mismo.

Draco se acerco a los dos, -quédate con ella Potter, yo hago la guardia…- Draco salió, dejando a los dos Gryffindor abrazados.

Harry se llevo a su amiga al sillón de la sala, por un largo rato se dedico a escuchar los sollozos de Hermione, mientras él la abrazaba le decía palabras de apoyo, mas para el que para ella, jamás pensó que su mejor amigo, casi su hermano fuera a reaccionar de esa manera, después de lo que paso en su cuarto año, nunca creyó volver a distanciarse de Ron, y ahora cuando más lo necesitaba él le daba la espalda, sabía que hasta cierto punto Ron tenía razón, no era un buen líder, no tenía ni puta idea de cómo eran los demás horrocruxx, no sabía en donde estaba la espada y era cierto que sin Dumbledore se sentía perdido, como un marinero sin brújula, sin sentido y sin un camino fijo el cual seguir.

Pasaron varios minutos, tal vez horas, cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba dormida, la acomodo en el sillón y salió a relevar a Draco.

Harry se acerco al slytherin y se sentó junto a él, por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada, a los dos, las palabras se les atoraban en la garganta, -Potter yo… yo lo siento-.

Harry miro extrañado a Draco, -porque lo sientes Malfoy, tu no provocaste a Ron, el últimamente había estado demasiado…intenso, por decirlo de alguna manera-.

Draco sonrió por la forma en que Harry se expresaba de su amigo, sabía que "intenso", era una forma más dulce de decir que se había comportado como un hijo de puta.

-Granger… como esta ella?- Draco se dio cuenta, con la desesperación que llamaba Hermione a Ron, y esto al chico le dolía.

-está dormida, estuvo mucho tiempo llorando, Ron no fue justo con ella, en realidad con nadie, pero a ella la daño…- Harry miraba hacia la nada, tratando de buscar a su amigo.

-Harry, ella…bueno a ella le dolía lo que yo…- Draco trago espeso, -a Hermione le dolía que la llamara sangre sucia?-

Harry miro a Draco, comenzaba a sospechar que tal vez el slytherin sentía algo por su castaña amiga, y por un momento sonrió, -al principio…, en segundo, cuando la llamaste así, ni ella ni yo teníamos idea de por qué Ron se había molestado tanto, después… bueno nunca la vi llorar porque la llamaras así, y si quieres saber mi opinión, acerca de eso, creo que a ella le valía madres ser llamada así, lloraba mas por las peleas que tenia con Ron, pero nunca por que la insultaras, al menos nunca yo nunca la vi llorar por eso-.

Draco soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo por escuchar la respuesta, -yo, en verdad lo siento, mira tal vez al principio, me extralimite, no quiero justificarme, pero así crecí, mi familia siempre ha tenido, bueno tu sabes- a Draco le costaba trabajo expresar su arrepentimiento.

Harry le sonrió, y pensó en su primo Dudley, Hermione le había contado, que él se porto muy bien al final, cuando se despidieron y que incluso se preocupo por su vida; tal vez Draco paso por lo mismo, unos padres sobreprotectores, una madre consentidora y un padre autoritario y clasicista, en los dos mundos, muggle y mágico, era lo mismo.

-no te preocupes Draco, eso ya quedo en el pasado, supongo que no ha sido fácil para ti, digo, el convivir con mortifagos, el no poder escoger libremente tus amistades, el preocuparte más por el tipo de sangre de las personas, que por el tipo de ser humano que pueda ser, sabes creo que para ti no ha sido fácil ser el hijo de Lucius Malfoy-.

-no, no ha sido fácil, pero tampoco difícil, mi padre a pesar de lo que puedas suponer, no es un cabron, tal vez contigo y los Weasley lo ha sido, pero algo de lo que te puedo decir y estar orgulloso de ello, es que para mi padre su familia, siempre ha sido lo más importante-.

A Harry le costó trabajo digerir las palabras de Draco, pero algo dentro de el le decía que era la absoluta verdad, -bien, te creo, supongo que el buen Lucius Malfoy no es tan cabron como se ve- Harry trato de corregir lo que había dicho, -perdón, se trata de tu padre, solo que me cuesta trabajo creer que Lucius sea bueno…tu sabes, en fin…gracias por defender a Hermione…a ella le…bueno, en fin, gracias-.

Draco miro a Harry, a pesar de su explicación tan elocuente le sonrió, -a diferencia de lo que puedas llegar a creer, mi familia no es tan diferente a otras, incluso a la de Weasley, no es tan disfuncional, mi madre es cariñosa, quizá no cocine como Molly o mi padre no sea como Arthur, pero yo era feliz con ellos, son…por ellos decidí…bueno, es en fin…-.

Harry esbozo una leve sonrisa ante la breve explicación del Slytherin, los dos se mantuvieron en silencio el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione descubrió que todo estaba en silencio, se levanto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y salió de la casa de campar, observo que no estaban ni Harry ni Draco y empezó a preocuparse, será que ellos también habían abandonado la misión, o quizá Draco y Harry se habían peleado por la noche, miro otra vez y no había rastro de ninguno de los dos chicos, estaba sumamente nerviosa, escucho a lo lejos pasos acercándose, saco su varita atenta a cualquier peligro, esbozo una gran sonrisa al darse cuenta de que Harry venia platicando con Draco.

La chica corrió hacia ellos y sin pensarlo dos veces los abrazo, para Harry, que estaba acostumbrado a los cariños que su amiga le daba, le resulto de lo más normal y agradable, mientras que Draco, sentía que la sangre se le subía al rostro, de pronto sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rojo, mientras aspiraba el suave olor de la chica.

-donde estaban…por un momento pensé…- Hermione los volvió a abrazar, -no lo vuelvan a hacer, no me dejen sola otra vez, por favor…- la castaña parecía una niña pequeña, indefensa y temerosa.

Harry abrazo a su amiga por completo, dejando de lado a Draco, quien miraba la imagen un tanto molesto, -Herms, eso nunca pasara, lo prometo…-

Los dos chicos se separaron y se adentraron a la tienda, dejando a Draco atrás.

-creo que es mejor movernos, ya sabemos que la espada puede destruir esto- Harry tomo el guardapelo entre sus manos, -creo que por el momento es seguir en movimiento-.

-tienes razón Potter, es mejor irnos- Draco estaba serio, pero se mantuvo al margen de la situación, no era bueno mezclar negocios con sentimientos, por lo menos, eso decía su padre.

Los tres chicos comenzaron a recoger todo y emplearon varios hechizos para borrar rastros de ellos, aunque no lo dijera, Hermione estaba triste, su mirada la delataba.

* * *

Lucius caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro, estaba esperando a sus nuevos aliados, en cualquier momento llegarían, era cierto que eran jóvenes, pero la sangre joven, siempre era de muy buena ayuda y más si estos jóvenes habían sido obligados a convertirse en mortifagos, al igual que su hijo, por lo menos a ellos los ayudaría a tener un mejor futuro, se lo debía a Draco.

-por fin llegan, nadie los vio?-

-no…cálmate Lucius, somos discretos, nadie nos ha seguido- un chico alto lo miraba de forma tranquilizadora.

Después de un suspiro el mayor empezó a hablar con los jóvenes Slytherin, los tres chicos asentían y debes en cuando opinaban, así creando una nueva alianza en contra de Voldemort.

* * *

Dejen reviews


	17. Roma

Capitulo 17: Roma

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que el pelirrojo del grupo había abandonado la misión, los tres chicos constantemente se movían de lugar, no duraban más de 24 hrs en un mismo lugar, casi no hablaban de Ron, los dos hombres sabían que tan solo con mencionarlo, a Hermione se le llenaban los ojos de agua, de los dos mejores amigos del chico, la castaña era la más afectada por la partida del pelirrojo.

Harry repasaba constantemente la biografía de Albus Dumbledore escrita por Rita Skeeter, a pesar de que ya conocía a la vieja arpía, Harry, sentía que había algo en el pasado de Albus Dumbledore que no era de todo claro, una vez más, el chico se lamento de no platicar lo suficiente con el viejo profesor, pero para lamentaciones ya era demasiado tarde.

A veces, Hermione sacaba el cuadro de Phineas, para que los acompañara, así llenando el espacio de Ron, Draco se limitaba a escuchar los sucesos que pasaban en Hogwarts.

Pero nuevamente el silencio y la incertidumbre se hacían presente entre los tres chicos, los días pasaban monótonamente y la navidad cada día mas estaba cerca, a lo lejos veían los adornos navideños y los arboles decorados con focos, la nostalgia se hacía presente. Después de ir a una tienda que estaba cerca del lugar de donde acamparon y de que Hermione depositara dinero en una caja abierta, ese día comieron espagueti a la boloñesa y duraznos en almíbar, su sentido del humor estaba mucho mejor, Harry y Draco se conocieron mejor y platicaban mas, mientras Hermione se encerraba en los libros, en especial en el que heredo de Albus Dumbledore.

-Hermione, que te parece si vamos a Godric's Hollow?- Harry y Draco miraban a la chica que estaba recostada sobre el sillón con el libro de **"Beedle el bardo", **y un _silabario del hechicero, _la chica alzo la vista para mirar a Draco y a Harry, quienes la miraban ansiosos por la respuesta.

-Draco me puedes ayudar con esto, por favor- el chico se acerco hasta ella, ante la mirada impaciente de Harry.

-en que quieres que te ayude Granger?-

-mira- Hermione le extendió el libro de cuentos, -como tú conoces el libro, sabes que significan este dibujo?- Hermione le mostraba una especie de ojo triangular, con una línea vertical que atravesaba la pupila, -se te hace familiar?-

-no, lo siento Granger, pero nunca lo había visto…espera este no era el símbolo que traía el padre de Lovegood?-Harry al escuchar eso se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a los dos chicos.

Lo vio detenidamente y recordó lo que Viktor le había dicho, -es cierto esta imagen se parece a la que tenía el padre de Luna-

-Luna?, estás seguro Harry?- Harry miro a su mejor amiga y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había hablado con el jugador búlgaro en la boda de Fleur y Bill.

-¡vaya!-

-Hermione todavía no me respondes- la chica miro al ojiverde

-a que te refieres Harry?-

-a que quiero ir a Godric's Hollow-

-sí, está bien, creo que es el mejor lugar para encontrarla-

-encontrar qué?-

-encontrar la espada de Gryffindor, pensé que querías ir allá por eso- aunque no lo había pensado, pienso que tal vez sería buena idea.

-…yo… no la había pensado...- Harry tenía otra cosa en mente, en realidad quería ir a Godric's Hollow, para ver la tumba de sus padres.

Hermione se quedo en la misma posición mientras Harry y Draco hacían un plan para llegar a su nuevo destino.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Harry propuso ir a Godric's Hollow y solo habían podido conseguir adentrarse a los alrededores, Hermione todavía no se sentía demasiado confiada en adentrarse más al pueblo, estaba segura de que había dementores y mortios en custodia, no cedía ante la desesperación y exceso de confianza de Harry, mientras Draco se mantenía imparcial en la constante discusión de los dos amigos.

Ya por la tarde de un miércoles, después de discutir por enésima vez con Harry, sobre la seguridad del lugar y lo arriesgado que sería visitar el pueblo de día, Hermione decidió tomar un poco de aire, lo necesitaba, Harry no entendía que un mínimo error podría mandarlos directo a las manos de Voldemort, así que aprovecho que los dos hombres tomaban una siesta y camino hacia el lago que se encontraba cerca de la casa de campaña, a pesar del frio, la visión que tenia Hermione era maravillosa, el lago congelado le daba un toque de nostalgia, a lo lejos los arboles se veían cubiertos de nieve, blancos y de cristal, era un paisaje hermoso, de pronto sintió nostalgia, recordó a sus padres, no tenía la certeza de volverlos a ver, esta iba a ser una navidad muy diferente, tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien mas había llegado hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba.

-¡Granger!,- Hermione brinco por el susto que le dio oír su nombre, -no está bien que desaparezcas y no dejes ni una nota, que tal si te pasa algo o…- Draco se quedo callado, no debía ser tan obvio con ella.

-lo siento, Draco, necesitaba relajarme, Harry no lo está haciendo fácil-

-tu tampoco lo estás haciendo, porque no tienes confianza ya van tres días desde que llegamos y no hay señal alguna de mortifagos o algo oscuro, es mas Potter no ha tenido otra visión del señor tenebroso-.

Hermione sonrió, si Ron estuviera presente estaría contento, ya nadie llamaba a Voldemort por su nombre, -no es que este paranoica o algo por el estilo, pero me gustaría saber que estamos seguros…saber que en realidad no hay mortios o algo, no sé, no pienso exponer a Harry al peligro-.

-hablas como si fueras su madre, te importa mucho Potter-

-sí, demasiado-, dijo Hermione con demasiada sinceridad, a Draco estas palabra le habían dolido, pero trato de disimularlo lo mejor posible, -en realidad me preocupa al par que me preocupas tu, o me preocupo por Ron, no me gustaría perder a ninguno de los tres- Hermione mantenía su vista en el lago mientras hablaba, observo a Draco y le sonrió, -no quiero que nadie muera, no lo soportaría y por eso no me confió del todo del estar aquí-

-entiendo- Draco dirigió su mirada hacia el lago, de momento la respuesta de Hermione lo había tranquilizado, pasaron varios minutos en donde los dos se dedicaron a pensar y ver el bello panorama que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-ya va a ser navidad, no sé cuanto falte, pero el ambiente y la decoración del pueblo me hace pensar que no falta mucho-

-si tienes razón, va a ser una navidad diferente, es la primera que voy a pasar lejos de mis padres, no sé si algún día los vuelva a ver- Hermione suprimía las lagrimas que se asomaban por sus castaños ojos.

Draco la miro detenidamente, -porque lo hiciste?, porque los mandaste a otro país?-.

Hermione no sabía si contarle la verdad a Draco o responder con evasivas, respiro profundamente y después de poner sus ideas en orden, aclaro su garganta dispuesta responder, -no quiero que les pase nada malo, ellos no tienen nada que ver con este mundo, creo que si los mortios los llegaran a encontrar los torturarían hasta la locura o la muerte, por eso preferí hechizarlos y mandarlos a otro lugar, en caso de que me llegue a pasar algo, ellos no sufrirán, les modifique la memoria…mis padres son muy importantes para mí- esta vez Hermione dejo correr las lagrimas que se estaban acumulando en sus ojos.

Draco paso sus dedos por el rostro de la castaña y tomo las lagrimas, -es normal que defiendas a los tuyos…sabes me recuerdas mucho a Roma…- esta vez Draco era el que suprimía las lagrimas, respiro profundo, dejando a la castaña con mirada de extrañeza.

-quien es Roma?- Hermione estaba segura de que no se refería al lugar, sino a una persona, tal vez muy importante para el Slytherin, cosa que disgusto a la castaña, temía de que hablara de una chica, una de sus múltiples conquistas.

-ella es… mejor dicho era mi mascota- Hermione resoplo, había resultado peor, la comparaba con un animal, no sabía exactamente como sentirse.

-ella era igual que tu, fiel, leal, bondadosa y más bella de lo muchos podrían apreciar- Hermione no supo cómo interpretar lo último, miro a Draco sin expresión.

-a que te refieres con decir que era…? Murió?-

Draco la observo y afirmo con un asentimiento

-ella ….mmm…que clase de animal era?-

Draco suspiro y se dejo caer sobre la fría nieve, -era un lobo, un lobo gris, mi padre me lo regalo cuando tenía nueve años-

Hermione miro a Draco, lo observo detenidamente, -la querías mucho?-

-demasiado…fue mi mejor amiga, es una lástima que haya muerto…-

-como…como murió?- Hermione sabía que a Draco le costaba hablar sobre ese tema, pero esta vez su curiosidad era mayor.

-ya te dije que me recuerdas a Roma, cierto,- la castaña asintió, -bien, al igual que tu ella era extremadamente curiosa y defendía a los suyos a capa y espada, muchas veces me defendió de mi padre, cuando me castigaba o me regañaba ella le gruñía…- Hermione pensaba que crecer con Lucius Malfoy no era lo más sencillo para un niño.

-creo que no te fue fácil crecer bajo el control de Lucius, no?,-

Draco negó y sonrió, -no sé qué imagen tengas de mi padre, pero a pesar de lo que pueda parecer el es un hombre cariñoso,- Hermione lo miro con incredulidad, -es verdad, y si me regañaba es porque bueno… eso no tiene importancia, no era estricto simplemente quería lo mejor para mí y hay ocasiones en las que se tiene que ser duro- por un momento Draco cerró sus ojos y Hermione pudo observarlo a la perfección.

La chica desvió la mirada antes de que Draco volviera a abrir los ojos, se acomodo a lado de la castaña, sentándose cerca de ella –después de terminar el segundo año en Hogwarts, mi padre Blaise y yo, decidimos tomar vacaciones cerca de un bosque, ya sabes acampar y esas cosas de hombres…- Hermione sonrió ante el comentario machista de Draco, -estábamos pasando unos días muy agradables, Roma nos acompañaba, siempre estaba a mi lado, una noche Blaise y yo nos adentramos mas en el bosque perdimos la noción del tiempo y estábamos lejos de la zona segura, mi padre nos estuvo buscando hasta hallarnos, como nosotros éramos menores no podíamos aparecernos en el campamento, así que empezamos el camino de regreso, solo que esta vez, Roma, se mantenía en guardia, lo cual era extraño, ya que en los días que estuvimos ahí siempre se mantuvo tranquila, al cabo de un rato, empezamos a oír aullidos, pensamos que serian lobos y que por eso ella estaba intranquila, mi padre se preocupo cuando Roma no contesto a los aullidos, se mantenía a la defensiva, ella esperaba a que nos atacaran y así fue…- Hermione se llevo la manos a la boca, ahogando un grito, Draco la observo y continuo su relato, -de pronto estuvimos rodeados de tres licántropos, esa noche era luna llena y la zona donde estábamos era de licántropos, mi padre saco su varita, pero ante tres bestias hambrientas no era mucho lo que podía hacer,- Hermione recordó su tercer año, cuando Remus se convirtió en hombre lobo y lo difícil que fue escapar de él, -mi padre aturdió a uno, y Roma peleaba con otro, cuando por fin parecía que ya todo había acabado llegaron otros mas y nos superaban en número y fuerza, entonces Roma…- Draco trago espeso, sin duda era difícil de contar, -ella distrajo a las bestias dándonos oportunidad de escapar, mi padre nos tomo y desaparecimos en el instante, cuando me di cuenta estábamos en el campamento, en ese momento odie a mi padre, habíamos abandonado a mi única amiga, yo me sentía culpable, al siguiente día regresamos… yo buscaba desesperado a Roma, la llamaba, tenía la vaga esperanza de que estuviera viva, lo único que encontré de ella fue, el collar destrozado y lleno de sangre, su sangre-

Al terminar de hablar Draco se paro y se acerco al lago, recordar a su fiel mascota le dolía, era un dolor que jamás podría superar, Hermione se acerco a él y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo por la espalda, Draco sintió el contacto de la chica y tomo sus manos que rodeaban su cintura y la acerco mas a él.

Permanecieron así varios minutos, hasta que Draco volvió con su relato, -me costó mucho trabajo entender que ella se sacrifico por nosotros, en el momento no entendí lo que hizo, se ofreció de carnada para qué nosotros saliéramos con vida-.

Después de eso los dos permanecieron abrazados por varios minutos, Hermione se sentía bien al tener abrazado al Slytherin, mientras Draco sentía una paz, que hace tiempo no sentía, por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo se volvía a sentir protegido y querido, Draco se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a la castaña, ese momento era sin duda de los dos.

Hermione se alejo del chico, se sentía extraña, era una nueva sensación, un nuevo sentimiento crecía dentro de ella, -debió ser difícil para ti…no?- Draco la miro con extrañeza, -ya sabes lo de Roma, fue un golpe duro para ti-.

-sí, lo fue, ahí entendí que nacemos y morimos, me costó trabajo comprender, que todo tiene su fin, en fin, espero que tu no seas como ella y no te sacrifiques por nadie, ya tenemos suficiente con Potter…- Hermione le sonrió a Draco.

-yo no quiero que nadie muera y si está en mis manos evitarlo lo hare…-

-sí, pero no a costa de tu vida- Draco volvió a sentarse en la nieve, mientras Hermione permanecía de pie.

-crees que sobrevivamos…?-

-no lo creo, estoy plenamente seguro de ello, se que Potter vencerá y yo estaré junto a mis padres…- a Draco se le hizo un dudo en la garganta al pensar en los señores Malfoy.

Hermione se sentó junto a Draco, mientras escuchaban los sonidos de la naturaleza, entre los dos había tensión, ambos querían saber más de cada uno, pero no sabían cómo.

Hermione se giro hacia Draco, -te costó mucho trabajo…bueno tu sabes… hacerte mortifago- Hermione dio el primer paso, quería conocer más al chico de ojos grises.

-no, al principio es lo que quería, sentía coraje y me quería vengar de Potter y de los suyos…- Draco dejo salir todo, miro levemente a la castaña y continuo hablando, le estaba haciendo bien dejar salir a flote todo ese sentimiento guardado por un año, -al principio pensé que sería fácil, hacer lo que el señor tenebroso me pidió, eliminar a Albus, yo nunca fui apegado a él, como Potter o tú, sin embargo, al entrar a Hogwarts todas mis ideas, mi confianza y mi valentía se fueron al caño, por primera vez me sentí solo, mi padre siempre me aconsejaba y mi madre me protegía, esta vez ellos dependían de mi y lo eché a perder, muchas veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si yo…- Draco respiro profundo, -si yo hubiera matado a Dumbledore, que sería de mi…de mi familia…-

-no lo hubieras hecho…- la voz de Hermione sonó firme

-como estas tan segura?-

-aunque tuvieras todo el tiempo del mundo, no lo hubieras hecho…creo…no más bien estoy segura, de que no eres un asesino, ahora entiendo tu posición, supongo que cualquiera hubiese aceptado matar a alguien si sus seres queridos estuviesen en peligro…- Hermione sonrió de forma conciliadora a Draco, -yo puse a mis padres a salvo, Ron se fue porque le preocupa su familia y Harry quiso venir a Godric's Hollow para ver el lugar en donde nació, todos luchamos por los nuestros, lo que hiciste fue normal, tal vez no fue la mejor forma o el modo correcto, pero no te juzgo por lo que hiciste, ya no-.

-gracias Granger, eso significa mucho para mí,… como sabes que Potter quería venia aquí para ver la tumba de sus padres?-

-lo conozco demasiado bien… además yo también quiero verlos…- Hermione dijo lo ultimo casi en un susurro.

-lo quieres mucho no?-

-sí, ha sido mi mejor amigo desde siempre-

-ya, y el hecho de que hayan sido novios, no afecto en nada su relación?- Hermione giro tan rápido su cara, que fue un milagro que no se tronara el cuello.

-porque dices eso…Harry y yo nunca fuimos novios…eso es absurdo, de donde sacas esa idea?-

Draco se encogió de hombros, -bueno ya sabes en cuarto lo que decía Skeeter y está el hecho de que siempre están juntos y bueno tu sabes-

-no, no lo sé, además como puedes creer todavía lo que dijo esa bruja, si tú y tus amigotes fueron los que inventaban todo acerca de mi y Harry, y el hecho de que estemos juntos es porque…- Hermione se mordió el labio, quería ordenar sus ideas, -nunca he tenido amigas, siempre fui el bicho raro de mi escuela, mientras la niñas de mi colegio se preocupaban por lucir lindas y gustarles a los niños, mi mayor interés era terminar el libro que en ese momento leía, los últimos dos años fueron los más vergonzosos e interesantes-, Draco alzo una ceja y la alentó a que continuara, Hermione entendió el gesto y siguió con su relato, -en esa época mis poderes fueron más notables, cada vez que una chica me hacia enojar por el tamaño de mis dientes o la forma de mi cabello, siempre terminaban cayéndose o siendo la burla de la escuela, recuerdo que una vez una chica me grito que tenia dientes de castor y que estaba tan fea que nadie me quería…-Hermione contaba la historia con una sonrisa en la boca y una mirada picara, que a Draco le encantaba ver en la Gryffindor, -entonces de la nada miles de pájaros volaron encima de ella, ahuyentándola, corría como desesperada y obviamente todos empezaron a reírse de ella, hasta que al final termino encerrada en el baño de los niños- Hermione rio, -y desde ese instante todos en la escuela la llamaban la chica pájaro.

-en serio hiciste eso?- Draco también sonreía

-no lo hice a propósito, bueno tal vez- declaro Hermione después de ver la cara de incredulidad de Draco, -pero en ese momento yo no era consciente de mis poderes… -

-bueno entiendo eso, pero todavía no respondes el porqué de tu amistad con Potter-

-es muy fácil, Harry no encajaba con la gente sin magia al igual que yo, los dos éramos extraños, en un lugar mágico, Harry siempre ha sido noble y después del suceso del troll, nuestra amistad ha sido más fuerte, sin contar que a las chicas de mi casa no les agrado del todo, mis únicas amigas son Ginny y Luna, Ginny es parecida a mí, con tantos hermanos es a veces un poco tosca y Luna…bueno Luna es ella-

-¡vaya!-

-y cómo vas con tu patronus, ya lograste convocarlo-

Draco negó, -no, por más que lo intento solo sale un vapor blanquecino, creo que no tengo buenos recuerdos, ninguno me llena, es el primer hechizo que se me ha negado, no sé si algún día pueda conjurarlo- el chico se mostraba cabizbajo.

-no te preocupes yo se que podrás- Hermione le sonrió a Draco.

A lo lejos se comenzaron a escuchar voces, Draco sin pensarlo se arrojo hacia la castaña, Hermione solo sintió cuando Malfoy se coloco encima de ella, de golpe a su olfato le llego el perfume de Draco, su corazón latía aceleradamente, mientras que Draco miraba hacia donde provenían las voces, el cuerpo de Hermione se tenso, el sentir un cuerpo encima de ella era nuevo, y más si era el de un hombre, Draco por su lado no se había dado cuenta de la embarazosa posición que estaban, su primer instinto fue el de poner a la castaña a salvo y la cubrió con su cuerpo, miraba a lo lejos tratando de encontrarle forma a las sombras que a lo lejos se veían.

Hermione sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón se le saldría por el pecho, Draco bajo la mirada y le sonrió a la castaña tratando de confortarla, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que él estaba encima de Hermione, por su mente pasaron miles de cosas, desde el baile de cuarto año hasta la boda de Bill y Fleur, su cuerpo que se mantenía en alerta, al recordar estos hechos, se tensiono, la intención de Draco en ese instante era de pararse, pero las voces estaban más cercanas, por lo que tuvo que armarse de valor y bajar el rostro hacia donde estaba el de la castaña, sus ojos se encontraron, y escucharon los pasos más cerca, los dos sabían que Harry estaba seguro y de que si se trataran de mortios ellos defenderían a Potter hasta el final.

Las voces se escuchaban cada vez más claras, Hermione cerró los ojos, al tener a Draco tan cerca la ponía nerviosa, demasiado, Draco la miro detenidamente, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de ella, se dio cuenta que tenia pecas en el rostro, tan claras que solo en esa cercanía podían apreciarse, Draco escucho algo relacionado con las Spice Girls, y se pregunto qué seria eso de las "chicas especies", sin lugar a duda las voces que tanto los alteraron eran de muggles, pasaron de largo, cuando ya no se escucharon mas Hermione abrió los ojos encontrándose con los grises de Malfoy.

-muggles, eran muggles-

-si lo sé, que es eso de Spice Girls?-

Hermione sonrió, -es un grupo musical, de chicas, a mi me gusta, algún día deberías escucharlas-

Draco ya no dijo nada miro fijamente a Hermione y se fue acercando hacia ella, estaba punto de besarla, Hermione miro a Draco como poco a poco iba acercándose hacia ella y cerró los ojos, lo iba a besar.

-¡Draco!, ¡Hermione!, …donde están?- Harry los estaba buscando.

Los dos sin pensarlo se separaron, Draco se puso de pie y le tendio la mano a Hermione, la chica estaba completamente roja, en ningún momento se había percatado de que estuvo sobre la nieve y que ahora su abrigo beige estuviese mojado, Draco le seco la espalda, maldiciendo interiormente la interrupción de Potter.

Harry se acerco hacia ellos, -en donde estaban?, porque no estaban en el campamento?- Draco y Hermione se miraron.

-Harry, quería caminar un poco, y Draco salió a buscarme-

-me hubieran dejado una nota, sabes lo que sentí al no verte,- Harry abrazo a su amiga, -no lo vuelvas a hacer, sentí que te perdía a ti también- Draco solo observaba como Potter abrazaba a la castaña.

-vamos a la tienda, está enfriando y se pueden enfermar-

Draco y Hermione caminaron junto a Harry, mirándose con complicidad y nostalgia.


	18. Godric's Hollow

Capitulo 18: Godric's Hollow

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que Hermione y Draco platicaron, ese día Hermione estaba sumamente nerviosa, lo habían decidido, bajarían al pueblo a investigar sobre la espada y tal vez encontrar algo más que los pudiese ayudar.

Por la noche, Hermione tomo el cabello de tres muggles que pasaban cerca de ellos, Harry y Hermione se convirtieron en una pareja de viejitos, mientras Draco en un hombre de mediana edad, con severos problemas de calvicie.

Mientras Hermione memorizaba los movimientos de varita, por si tenían que desaparecer en conjunción, Draco tomaba la capa de Potter, mientras que este se colocaba el guardapelo en su cuello, Hermione se sentía nerviosa, no sabía a ciencia cierta si era por lo recientemente ocurrido con Draco o que pronto conocería la casa de los Potter, aunado a que no se confiaba del todo de llegar al pueblo, había algo que la inquietaba.

Los tres chicos se mantenían pegados, tanto que Hermione sentía la respiración de los dos chicos en su rostro.

-hay demasiada nieve y estamos dejando huellas, lo mejor será que ustedes caminen por delante y yo las voy borrando-

-no seas tonta Hermione, tenemos otra apariencia, lo mejor será caminar como si nada-, Harry empezó a jalar la capa, y se la coloco encima del brazo, Hermione, quien tenía la apariencia de una rechoncha anciana, lo miro con un poco de aprehensión.

--no te preocupes Herms, todo va a estar bien- Harry puso su mano encima del hombro de la chica.

-si Granger, todo va a estar bien- Draco trato de imitar la voz de Harry, lo que hizo que Hermione sonriera.

Para Harry que no era muy observador, la conducta de su amiga hacia el Slytherin era demasiado rara, sabía que algo había pasado entre esos dos, cada idea era más absurda que la otra, sin embargo le molestaba la repentina familiaridad que esos dos se mostraban, antes eran más comunes la peleas y los pequeños roces, pero desde que los dos habían desaparecido repentinamente su actitud había cambiado, al parecer Hermione se había olvidado de Ron, ya que sin querer Harry lo menciono dos veces y a diferencia de las otras, esta vez Hermione ignoro el nombre de su amigo pelirrojo, por otro lado Draco estaba más atento a los movimientos de la castaña, era más atento con ella, incluso hubo días que los dos permanecían hablando toda la noche ignorando a Harry, quien se sentía fuera de lugar.

Llegaron al centro del pueblo, en donde se podían ver las pequeñas casas, todas seguían un patrón común, tal vez de día seria una imagen muy pintoresca, los tres jóvenes caminaron hacia lo que sería la plazuela del lugar, Harry sonrió, ese pudo haber sido su hogar, si Voldemort se lo hubiera permitido, tal vez pasaría los veranos con sus padres y sus amigos lo visitarían, hubiera podido tener hermanos, la idea le encanto, los Weasley eran una familia numerosa y feliz, más que nunca Harry deseo tener una familia un hermano al cual enseñarle volar o una pequeña hermana, la cual cuidaría de todo, sería igual que Ron o quién sabe, a lo mejor sería más celoso y no permitiría que ningún chico se acercara a su hermanita, tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que caminaba como autómata, lo más parecido a lo que podría considerarse una familia eran los Weasley y hermanos serian si duda Ron y Hermione, quizá mas Hermione, siempre lo apoyaba y estaba con él en las buenas y en las malas, ella es la hermana que siempre soñó.

-Harry es navidad, mira- Hermione señalo la vieja iglesia que estaba frente a ellos desde esa distancia se podía escuchar a la perfección los villancicos, Harry tomo de la mano a su casi hermana y comenzaron a caminar hacia el templo.

Frente a ellos había un monumento hacia los caídos, que al pasar frente a él, cambio, ya no era el obelisco de mármol que portaba varios nombres, ante sus ojos apareció la escultura de lo que alguna vez fue su familia, sus padres se mostraban sonrientes, el rostro de James mostraba a un hombre no mayor de veinte años, que en su regazo tenia a un lindo gatito acurrucado, mientras que Lily de facciones perfectas tenía en brazos a Harry, por un momento el ojiverde perdió la noción del tiempo, el aire lo contuvo, ante el estaba lo que alguna vez fue su familia.

Harry suprimió las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir y miro a Hermione que continuaba observando la estatua, casi con la misma adoración que él sentía, -creo que debieron querer mucho a ese gato- Hermione sonrió, -mi mama lo menciona en las cartas y aquí aparece, ¡vaya!, y a mí que no me cae muy bien Crookshanks-, esta vez Hermione rio más fuerte.

Los tres chicos se fueron alejando, Hermione tomo la mano de su mejor amigo y se fueron adentrando al cementerio del lugar, los tres chicos se separaron, Harry visualizo una tumba que llevaba los apellidos Abbott, inmediatamente lo relaciono con Hannah, el chico pensaba en todo lo que había dejado atrás, empezando una nueva aventura, ahora era otro trió, jamás pensó, que Draco estaría de su lado, ayudándolo, es mas nunca le paso por la cabeza ver a Hermione y a el Slytherin en una conversación, en donde sobraran los insultos, sintió nostalgia, extrañaba a su amigo, Ron, pero sabía que eventualmente, el pelirrojo regresaría.

Hermione llamaba insistentemente a Harry, el chico se acerco hacia ella y esta le señalo la tumba de la hermana y madre de Albus Dumbledore, al verla, Harry sintió como si sintiera un tirón dentro de su estomago, al pensar en su viejo profesor, nunca pudo hablar con sobre su familia, hablar de trivialidades, jamás paso por su mente preguntarle a Dumbledore, cosas tan simples como el de su vida antes de Hogwarts, tan ensimismado estaba en el, que sencillamente olvido que también los demás tenían vida propia y por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con Draco Malfoy, todo giraba alrededor de él y no al revés, se sintió mezquino, por estar siempre en su mundo no le dio la importancia a los demás, ya no lo permitiría, estaría atento a las necesidades y los problemas de los demás, Hermione y Draco lo acompañaban, y Ron en un principio había estado con él, su mejor amigo tenía razón, le gustaba ser el centro de la atención, inconscientemente, tal vez, pero le gustaba que la gente se preocupara por él, sufrió varios años de ser ignorado por lo que fue su única familia, que se le fue de las manos, ahora lo entendía y trataría de solucionarlo con la gente que le quedaba.

"_**Donde este tu Tesoro también estará tu Corazón"**_

Harry supuso que eso lo había puesto Dumbledore y de nuevo el cargo de conciencia se hizo presente en el, siempre vio a Albus tan fuerte a pesar de su cuerpo Senil y a pesar de convivir a temprana edad con la muerte, pensó que Dumbledore era inmune a todos los hechizos y pociones del mundo mágico, cuan equivocado estaba.

Hermione dejo al chico sumido en sus pensamientos, a lo lejos visualizaba a Draco, a pesar de estar con otra personalidad, sus ojos se veían distantes, fríos, hace mucho que no le veía así, recordó el día en que le hablo de Roma, y sus mejillas arrugadas se tiñeron de rojo, dio gracias que estuviera tan oscuro y que los dos chicos no estaban con ella, no sabría como descifrar el repentino cambio en sus abultados pómulos, culpar al frio, fue la primera opción que se le vino a la mente, Draco se acerco a ella sin que esta se diera cuenta.

-en que piensas?- Draco susurro cerca de su oído, lo que hizo que nuevamente se sonrojara.

-en…no me gusta estar aquí…- Hermione miro hacia donde estaba Harry, tratando de escapar de la mirada de Draco.

-ya veo…, dime que estamos buscando-

-a la familia de Harry, sus padres-

-es importante, bueno ellos están muertos, no,- a Hermione esta frase la hizo girarse y enfrentarse al slytherin, con que frialdad hablaba de los padres de Harry.

-para Harry es importante y lo es para mí- Hermione se alejo del chico.

-ya veo- nuevamente Draco sintió una fuerte punzada dentro de su pecho, tratándola de ignorar nuevamente camino hacia Hermione que veía hacia la tumba de la familia de Dumbledore, no logro acercarse a la chica, algo llamo enormemente su atención.

-Potter mira- Draco señalaba una vieja tumba, a penas y se podían distinguir la familia que yacía ahí, lo único que se podía ver a la perfección era el símbolo que Hermione les había enseñado, el que estaba en **"Beedle el Bardo",** los dos Gryffindor se acercaron hacia la vieja tumba.

-creo que dice Ignotus, sí creo que así es- Hermione estaba agachada quitando la nieve que había sobre la erosionada piedra, -crees que tengan relación entre sí- los chicos no respondieron nada, Draco se alejo de ellos recorriendo nuevamente los demás sepulcros.

-no lo sé Herms, no lo sé…- Harry también se alejo, el principal motivo por el que estaba en ese lugar era encontrar a sus padres o lo que quedaba de ellos, era frustrante no poder encontrarlos.

Hermione al sentirse sola nuevamente se acerco al mausoleo de la familia de Albus Dumbledore, esta vez Draco logro acercarse a ella, la vio tan centrada que respeto su silencio.

Harry se estaba dando por vencido cuando escucho nuevamente la voz de Malfoy, cansado ya de que lo interrumpieran quiso ignorar al Slytherin pero esta vez fue su mejor a miga la que le hablo, -…Harry son ellos…-, entonces lo entendió, sabía que hablaban de sus padres.

Con temor se acerco a donde se encontraban, se dio cuenta de que estaba a unos pasos de la familia de Dumbledore, miro la fría lapida, leyó sus nombres y sintió que el también moría, ahí adentro estaban las personas que más lo habían querido, las que habían sacrificado su vida, con tal de que él tuviera una, no quiso llorar, quería portarse a la altura, demostrar que era fuerte, pero era inútil, desde pequeño siempre tuvo deseos de visitar a sus padres, sus tíos siempre se lo negaron, muchas veces imagino como seria este momento y ahora que lo vivía, nada de lo había pensado se comparaba, era más fuerte, más doloroso, más intenso.

Hermione se acerco hacia su amigo y le tomo su mano, no hicieron falta las palabras, ella entendía que Harry necesitaba estar ahí.

Al sentir la mano de Hermione el se la apretó, las lagrimas que tanto estuvo guardando tan celosamente por fin salieron, no hubo necesidad de palabras los dos se entendían a la perfección, siempre ha sido así, Harry se sintió mal, pudo haber traído unas flores o algo, no lo pensó y se culpo por ello.

Hermione elevo su varita y trazo círculos en el aire ante ellos apareció una corona de eléboro, Harry soltó la mano de su amiga para colocar el adorno en la tumba de sus padres, con mucho cuidado la coloco sobre el frio mármol blanco, leyó el epitafio_**: "El ultimo enemigo que será vencido será la muerte".**_

Hermione le sonrió a Harry, -eso que dice no es un concepto de mortifagos- entonces Hermione leyó la inscripción.

-no, no es como lo utiliza el, - Harry supo que hablaba de Voldemort, -es como en la cultura de la gente sin magia, muggles, vivir mas allá de la muerte, reencarnación, es decir la vida después de la muerte-, Hermione le hablaba con demasiada dulzura, sus ojos también estaban llorosos, Draco los miraba, se sentía ajenos a ellos, entendió que lo que unía a Hermione y Harry era muy fuerte, y que entre los dos había cierta complicidad y compenetración, que nadie podía suplantar, ellos dos habían nacido para estar juntos.

Hermione tomo a Draco de la mano y a Harry, sacando a ambos de su mundo, los chicos se iban acercando a la reja del panteón cuando la chica sintió como si alguien los observara.

Hermione se giro hacia donde había arboles vio una sombra, se detuvo haciendo que los dos chicos lo hicieran, los jóvenes miraron hacia donde veía la Gryffindor.

-que pasa Herms?-

-oh!, nada Harry, simplemente me pareció ver algo en los arboles, será mejor que nos vayamos, ya-

Los tres chicos apresuraron el paso y salieron lo más pronto posible del cementerio.

Al salir del lugar los tres dejaron escapar el aire contenido, Draco no había dicho nada pero el también había visto pasear una sombra entre la oscuridad de los arboles, y a pesar de que estaban con otra apariencia, en el cementerio no fueron muy discretos, así que lo mejor era desaparecer inmediatamente de Godric's Hollow.

Caminaron hacia lo que era la salida, había muchas casitas, parecía un lugar demasiado tranquilo para vivir, Hermione tenía todavía la inquietud de ver a Bathilda, tal vez Dumbledore si le había dejado la espada, pero esa noche ya era delicada y no se sentía confiada, tal vez mañana o la siguiente semana, lo único que quería la chica era irse de ahí.

Harry miraba a la lejanía, todas las casa se le hacían iguales, hasta que vio una en ruinas se dio cuenta que quizá esa era su casa, en donde había vivido con sus padres, sin importar nada el chico de pelo oscuro corrio a lo que claramente era una casa en ruinas y abandonada, a Harry se le conmociono el corazón, el sabia, estaba seguro que esa casa era la de él, en donde vivió tanto tiempo con sus padres, ese había sido su hogar, el primero, el único, aunque Hogwarts lo consideraba su hogar, no era lo mismo, ahí había nacido, había estado en los brazos de su padre, ahí su mama lo cuidaba, lo mimaba y lo llenaba de besos, nuevamente, Harry sintió que las lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, con un gesto demasiado brusco las aparto de sus ojos, ya no quería llorar y mucho menos sufrir.

Hermione se acerco hacia él, estaba agitada, -Harry, que ocurre?-

El chico solo le señalo la casa en ruinas, Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca, esa era la casa de los Potter, Hermione sintió mucha tristeza, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de agua, Draco se puso a lado de ella y se percato de esto, primero en el panteón y ahora en los restos de la casa Potter, sin duda Hermione quería mucho a Harry, cosa que entristecía a Draco.

Permanecieron largo rato observando la vieja casa, Draco decidió tomar precauciones y envolvió a Potter y la castaña en la capa de Harry, el no cabía y como por fuera era alguien muy ajeno a Draco Malfoy, no había tanto riesgo, Hermione solo fue consciente de lo que hizo el rubio cuando trato de tocar la vieja barda, la capa se interpuso y miro hacia el slytherin quien tenía la mirada perdida.

Harry sintió que lo observaban, pero era imposible ya que traía la capa, a diferencia de la castaña, el sintió la capa y agradeció internamente al Slytherin, giro su cabeza para observar a una vieja que lo miraba fijamente, un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal, y con un leve movimiento advirtió a Hermione de este peculiar hecho, Draco estaba atento y trato de ignorar a la anciana quien apareció de la nada.

Draco la saludo amablemente, pero esta solo lo observo brevemente para girar su rostro nuevamente en Harry, la vieja señalo a Harry y con señas le pidió que lo siguiera, Hermione tenía sujeto a Harry por el brazo, mientras que el joven se debatía entre seguir a la anciana o regresar a su seguro campamento.

-creo que quiere que la siga- Harry susurro al oído de la castaña.

-Harry puede ser peligroso, hay algo en ella, algo que me da miedo- Hermione le respondió de la misma manera.

-Herms, es bruja, si no, no podría vernos-

-precisamente por eso, Harry, llevamos la capa de invisibilidad, como es posible que nos vea… no se hay algo en ella, no confió, será mejor que nos vayamos…por favor…-

La anciana incito a Harry que la siguiera, la curiosidad del chico fue más fuerte y se quito la capa, -quiere que la siga?- la vieja asintió.

Harry miro a sus dos compañeros, Hermione solo lo miro interrogante, mientras Draco no mostraba emoción alguna.

Nuevamente la vieja insistió en que la siguieran, Harry estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Hermione lo tomo del brazo, deteniéndolo, -quien es usted?-.

La anciana miro a Hermione mas no dijo nada, giro hacia Harry, esta vez el pelinegro hablo, -quiere que la sigamos?, es usted Bathilda Bagshot?, esta vez la mujer afirmo con más fuerza, Harry miro interrogante a sus amigos, Hermione la miraba desconfiada, mientras que Draco lo alentó a que la siguieran.

Aunque la castaña no estaba del todo de acuerdo siguieron a la longeva mujer hasta lo que sería su casa, Draco y Hermione seguían a Harry, quien parecía enajenado con aquella señora, al entrar a su casa pudieron sentir un fuerte olor, tal parecía que su casa estaba abandonada, el hedor era fuerte, la señora tomo del brazo a Harry indicándole que subiera la escalera con ella.

-quiere que subamos-

Hermione y Draco estaban a punto de seguirlos cuando la anciana hablo, -solo tu-.

Hermione dio un respingo, mientras que Draco la observo un poco más, había algo en ella que no cuadraba.

-quiere que la siga…será mejor subir yo solo, espérenme aquí por favor…-

-Harry ten cuidado-

-no te preocupes Hermione, estaré bien-

-ten cuidado, por favor-

-lo tendré-

Hermione observo como su amigo subía por las escaleras, mientras Draco y ella, se quedaban en la polvosa estancia, -en realidad es Bathilda?-

-no lo sé Granger, pensé que tu lo sabrías…-

Hermione negó, -no sé quien sea, se parece…pero al mismo tiempo su mirada me da escalofrió, hay algo en ella que no me gusta del todo…-

-mira- Draco le enseño a Hermione un libro que iba dirigido a la vieja anciana.

Después de mirarlo detalladamente, Hermione suspiro, -después de todo parece ser que si es Bathilda, no?-.

Draco solo se encogió de hombros, cuando un fuerte golpe los puso alerta,-es Harry, algo está pasando arriba, vamos-

Ambos subieron y entraron al cuarto en donde se suponía que estaba Harry, una oscuridad los envolvió, Hermione no podía ver así que conjuro un **Lumus**, Draco observo el lugar, parecía que ahí se había librado una batalla y no estaba equivocado Harry sangraba del brazo, mientras una enorme serpiente trataba de atacarlo, Draco no lo pensó mas y alejo a la serpiente de Harry, Hermione se situó a lado de su mejor amigo, Harry no podía mantenerse en pie, el veneno de Nagini estaba haciendo efecto y la cicatriz empezaba a arderle, como pudo Hermione los sostuvo en sus hombros, mientras Draco creaba un escudo para que la serpiente no los atacara.

Draco conocía a la perfección a ese animal, muchas veces lo vio en su mansión a lado del señor tenebroso, en cualquier momento, el llegaría, lo sabía, Potter no dejaba de tocarse la frente, tal vez este sería el fin.

-Granger, será mejor que se vallan, el está a punto de llegar-.

Hermione miro a Draco, miro la determinación en su mirada y eso le dio miedo, -no lo hare, no te abandonare-.

-tienes que hacerlo, sal con Potter, pónganse a salvo, yo la detendré-

-¡NO!, no te voy a dejar, lo entiendes, no lo hare-

-¡Merlín!, ya viene, no seas necia, puedo retenerla un poco más-

Hermione miro con lagrimas a Draco, -no voy a dejar que te sacrifiques, no quiero que seas Roma, me entiendes… cuando cuente tres sujétame del brazo, entendiste…-, el Slytherin miro a la chica y asintió, -bien…uno…dos…tres-, de la varita de Hermione salió una fuerte luz expulsando a la serpiente hacia la pared, Draco aprovecho el momento y se acerco hacia la castaña, el hechizo fue tan fuerte que reboto en varios puntos del lugar.

Harry sentía más cerca a Voldemort sabía que ya estaba en la casa, de pronto sintió un fuerte jalón desde el ombligo, escucho un grito desesperado y luego la nada.

Hermione se apareció cerca del campamento, Draco tomo a Harry y lo llevo hacia dentro, Hermione hizo lo hechizos protectores, cuando ya estuvo segura de que estaban a salvo, se acerco hacia los jóvenes, Draco ponía en la frente de Harry compresas mojadas en agua fría, Hermione saco de su bolso de cuentas el frasquito de díctamo, empezó a limpiar la herida y aplico unas cuantas gotas en la lesión.

Harry parecía intranquilo, se agitaba mucho, Draco se dio cuenta de que el horrocruxx el chico lo portaba, así que trato de sacárselo, pero parecía que el objeto estaba pegado a la piel del Gryffindor, Draco tuvo que sacárselo con magia, provocando que a Harry le quedara una marca sobre su piel.

Permanecieron varios minutos en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era los gemidos de Harry, se miraban sin poder formular palabra alguna, los dos estaban bastante asustados, vieron a Voldemort, estaban seguros de que era él, de solo recordarlo, los chicos sentían terror.

-gracias por no dejarme- Draco fue el primero en hablar.

-nunca lo haría, porque lo hiciste…por un momento temí perderte…- Hermione miraba fijamente a Draco.

-no lo pensé, simplemente actué…gracias…-

Después de eso los dos miraban como Harry se retorcía, sabían que era obra de Voldemort, pero no podían hacer nada mas, permanecieron en silencio durante largo rato, poco a poco el alba se iba asomando y los gemidos de Harry ya eran mínimos, sus espasmos eran casi nulos, el efecto del veneno ya había pasado.

Harry abrió sus ojos y noto que las sabanas estaban empapadas y pegadas a su cuerpo, trato de incorporarse pero un leve mareo le indico que todavía no era tiempo de ponerse en pie, Hermione se acerco a su amigo y le sonrió, tomándole la mano.

-te sientes mejor?- Harry afirmo con la cabeza.

-que paso?- Hermione miro a Draco y este se acerco hasta donde estaban los dos Gryffindor.

Entre los dos chicos le contaron lo que había pasado y lo que vieron en la casa de la anciana y lo que paso después de llegar al campamento.

Harry sabía que Voldemort estaba cerca, por unos instante él era, ese ser oscuro, vivió la muerte de sus padres como si hubiese estado presente, se vio a sí mismo cuando era un niño, y después la nada, ya no era nada, prefirió no contar nada, era demasiado doloroso para poder revivirlo.

El pelinegro se dio cuenta de que ya estaba claro y que los dos chicos que lo cuidaron tenían grandes marcas debajo de los ojos, -perdón, no han descansado nada por mi culpa-

Hermione lo miro tiernamente, como si se tratase de su madre, -Harry necesitabas de nosotros, no te preocupes ya habrá tiempo de descansar…-

El chico le sonrió y se llevo la mano hacia su cuello, -en donde esta?- no hubo necesidad de preguntar a que se refería, los dos chicos entendieron a la perfección la pregunta de Harry.

-será mejor que no la carguemos por un rato, me fue difícil quitártela, estaba adherida a tu piel-, Harry se dio cuenta de la marca que tenia sobre su pecho y se recostó en la cama.

-será mejor que descansen… en donde esta mi varita?-

Hermione miro nerviosa a Draco y luego a Harry, -Harry yo lo siento… creo que la rompí cuando aleje a la serpiente…-

Harry miraba atónito su varita, estaba partida en dos, -puedes arreglarla?- Hermione negó, -vamos Herms se que puedes, no hay imposibles para ti-

-no se puede Potter, solo un fabricante puede hacerlo-

A Harry las esperanzas se le fue por los suelos, sintió mucho coraje… -entonces…utilizare la tuya…por lo menos para hacer la guardia…descansen…- Harry se sentía vacio, era como perder parte de él, Hermione lo miro con lágrimas en su rostro.

-Harry lo siento de veras…-

-no te preocupes, fue un accidente…- se paró de la cama y se acerco a la salida de la tienda, -voy a hacer la guardia…- y sin más salió de la casa de campaña.

-me odia…me odia- Draco se acerco a la castaña y la abrazo.

-no te odia, simplemente está molesto, Potter es incapaz de odiarte-

Hermione miro a Draco agradeciendo en silencio sus palabras.

El Slytherin acompaño a Hermione hasta su cama, dejo que recostara, el también quería dormir un poco, iba hacia las literas cuando la voz de la castaña lo llamo.

-puedes quedarte conmigo?- Hermione sentía las mejillas arderle, pero no quería estar sola, no después de estar tan cerca de la muerte, estuvieron tan presionados que no se dio cuenta, en qué momento volvieron a ser ellos nuevamente.

Draco no dijo nada simplemente se acerco hacia la cama de la castaña y se acostó junto a ella, la tomo de la mano y cerró los ojos.


	19. La Espada de Gryffindor

Capitulo 19: La Espada de Gryffindor.

Hace mucho que no sentía tanta paz y tranquilidad cuando dormía, normalmente las pesadillas y el miedo lo abrumaban por la noche marcando con grandes ojeras su rostro, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo no dormía bien, se había olvidado cómo se sentía uno después de descansar, su cuerpo estaba en constante alerta, vivía en tensión, matar no era fácil y en definitiva matar no era lo suyo.

Draco despertó lentamente, sus ojos poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a la luz, sintió un cuerpo pegado al de él, uno pequeño y frágil, si lo comparaban al suyo, sonrió de la manera más sincera que pudo, ver a Hermione Granger dormir tan cerca, era un privilegio, la miro sigilosamente, su mano estaba en el hueco que se le hacía a la chica entre las costillas y su cadera, sin duda estaba más delgada, las malas comidas y el constante estrés, hacían mella en ella.

Paso su mirada detenidamente en cada rasgo de la castaña, imagino muchas cosas, aparto de su frente un pequeño rizo que caía sobre su frente, tenía la cara manchada, de seguro era por el día tan agitado de ayer, se habían acostado con la misma ropa, desde que decidió dejarse ayudar por Dumbledore, su vida había cambiado totalmente, un giro de 180 grados, le agradaba su antigua vida, pero sin duda a esta podría acostumbrarse fácilmente, dejaría atrás los lujos, las pretensiones y sobre todo dejaría de actuar tan cruelmente, los Weasley le habían enseñado que se podía ser feliz aun sin dinero, Potter a pesar de su trágico destino era más humano y Hermione era única, volvió a mirar a la chica que dormía frente a él, observo su cara y desvió su mirada a sus labios, su boca estaba entreabierta, poco apoco Draco empezó a acortar la distancia hacia sus labios, Hermione empezó a desperezarse y Draco cerró los ojos, fingiendo estar dormido, sintió removerse a la chica, sabía que despertaría y no quería que pensara mal de él.

Hermione abrió sus ojos y la primera visión que tuvo fue a Draco, estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rubor, gracias a Merlín el estaba dormido, ya había sido suficiente pedirle que la acompañara a dormir, Hermione trato de alejarse de el Slytherin, pero Draco se lo impidió, la agarro más fuerte de la cintura y ella miro sus ojos mercurio.

-hola…-, con una voz tímida Hermione miraba a Draco.

Draco sonrió, Hermione era muchas cosas pero sin duda no era una chica fácil, - hola- miro fijamente a la castaña, -buenos días Granger, ya estas mejor?-.

Hermione asintió, -gracias por quedarte a dormir conmigo, no quería estar sola-

-lo sé, yo tampoco-, Draco la miro serenamente y le acaricio el cabello, -sabes ya no lo tienes como antes, de hecho ya no parece la maraña de cabello que tenias a principio de Hogwarts-.

Hermione sonrió y oculto su rostro en el pecho de Draco, sintiendo los dos una descarga de corriente eléctrica en su columna.

-sí, benditos productos muggles- Hermione despego su rostro y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, pensó que nadie había reparado en ello, en la casa de los Dursley no había mucho que hacer, siendo Harry, casi todo el día se la pasaba en su habitación leyendo, así que aprovecho un día que la familia feliz había salido a dar un paseo, Hermione comenzó a husmear para buscar las fotos de la madre de Harry y así fue como encontró en una de las tantas revistas de la tía petunia, el nombre de el producto exacto para su tipo de cabello, y hechizo a la madre de Dudley para que le comprara varios frasquitos de tan maravillosa crema.

-¡vaya!, quien lo diría- Draco volvió a acariciar su suave melena.

Por un momento los dos se quedaron sin tema de conversación, ignorando la cercanía que tenían sus cuerpos, Draco acaricio la mejilla de la Gryffindor, sintiendo como se estremecía, los dos fueron conscientes de lo que sentía su cuerpo, ya lo habían sentido en el bosque hace unos días, Draco bajo su mirada a los labios de Hermione, ella se los humedeció, cerró los ojos, sabía que el entendería el secreto mensaje, se acerco mas a ella.

-¡Draco!…¡Hermione!…- Harry los llamaba desde la entrada de la casa, los dos se apartaron por el susto y se miraron incrédulos, Hermione se separo de el Slytherin y se fue dejándolo solo en la cama.

-voy a matar a ese Potter…- Draco miraba por donde hace dos segundos Hermione había salido, en menos de una semana, el niño que vivió, había arruinado su posible beso con la castaña, dejándolo a el frustrado, con gran parsimonia, Draco se levanto de la cama, que hasta hace unos momentos compartía con Granger y camino hacia donde se encontraba el baño, en esos momentos, no quería y no podía ver a Potter, así que prefirió descargar toda su furia en la ducha.

Harry miraba con gran expectación a Hermione, esperando a que ella dijera algo, se notaba nerviosa, lo sabía, su labio inferior estaba a punto de reventar de tanto que era mordido por la chica.

-Hermione…estaba pensando que… tal vez tú puedas arreglar mi varita…- Harry tenia la leve esperanza de recuperar su varita de nuevo.

La chica negó, -lo siento Harry, pero, yo no puedo, recuerdas en segundo año cuando Ron rompió la suya, tuvo que comprar otra, yo… de verdad lo siento Harry, pero solo alguien como Ollivander puede hacerlo-.

Para Harry el no tener su varita era un golpe fuerte, -por favor, por lo menos haz el intento… se que puedes…-

Hermione apunto a la varita de Harry, _-¡Reparo!-_, la varita se unió, pero al tomarla el chico y pronunciar un simple hechizo se volvió a partir a la mitad.

Hermione se sentía culpable, -Harry mira lo tome de la casa de Bathilda-, Hermione le enseño un libro, al tomarlo de él se desprendieron varias fotos, Harry las tomo presuroso y miro una en especial.

-sabes quién es…por favor dime quién es?-

-no…no lo sé Harry porque?-

-lo he soñado… sabes quién es?- volvió a insistir Harry.

-no, lo siento Harry…no lo sé-

El chico sintió que el alma se le iba, sin varita, se sentía indefenso y ahora que contaba con una pista, no tenía ninguna información sobre ese misterioso chico, el que había visto en sueños a través de Voldemort.

Hermione por su parte se culpaba, había roto el principal instrumento de un mago, sin ella, hasta el mejor mago era un blanco fácil, peor aún, el niño que vivió y que era el indeseable número uno, estaba indefenso, sería fácil presa de cualquier mortio.

-seguiré haciendo la guardia-

-¡No!, Harry, espera, tienes que comer, deja que prepare el desayuno…- Harry ya no pudo negarse, Hermione apenas y termino de decirlo y se paro presurosa a hacer de comer.

Draco salió del baño y pasó de largo a Harry, ni siquiera lo saludo, Potter sabía, más bien presentía que algo pasaba ahí, algo que su frustrada mente no podía comprender.

Desayunaron en silencio, Hermione no tenia ánimos de hablar, apenas y alzaba la mirada, lo que había pasado con Draco, otra vez, la ponía a pensar, tenía miedo de sentir y olvidar, Harry estaba tan cabizbajo que apenas y ponía atención en su comida, Draco estaba de muy buen humor a pesar de la interrupción de Potter, pero al ver la cara de sus acompañantes prefirió quedarse callado.

Al finalizar el día, los tres chicos decidieron que lo mejor sería desaparecer de las cercanías de Godric's Hollow, así que esa noche recogieron todo del campamento y desaparecieron los tres con mucha dificultad en la capa de invisibilidad.

Llegaron a un bosque, los árboles frondosos estaban llenos de nieve, la tierra helada estaba llena de hojas seca, -Granger, en donde se supone que estamos?- Draco comenzó a sacar del bolsito de cuentas la casa de campar, mientras Hermione hacia los hechizos de protección.

-en el bosque de Dean, aquí acampe con mis padres-, Harry esperaba ver a una Hermione llorosa, pero le sorprendió verla tranquila y serena, cuando terminaron de montar todo, decidieron pasar la noche adentro, ya que el frio les helaba los huesos, confiaron en los hechizos y Harry tuvo a bien poner el chivatoscopio en la mesa, por si había algo o alguien que quisiera hacerles daño. Se calentaron con las llamas que Hermione creaba y que podían transportarlas de un lado a otro.

Por la mañana Harry se encontraba afuera con Draco estudiando la zona, mientras Hermione leía en una de las literas, a pesar del frio el Slytherin quería conocer la zona.

-crees que sea seguro?-.

-pues…supongo, Hermione lo cree-

Draco no dijo nada más y Harry lo noto, tal parecía que solo necesitaba la aprobación de la chica para que a él blondo le pareciera seguro.

-¡Harry!...¡Draco!... vengan-

Los chicos se acercaron a la castaña, que los esperaba con una taza de humeante the, -se puede saber, que demonios hacen afuera, esta helando…por Merlín…están locos o qué?-, a Harry le pareció graciosa la forma en que Hermione los regañaba, parecía que el espíritu de la señora Weasley se posesiono del cuerpo de Hermione.

-estamos conociendo la zona, Granger, no seas tan exagerada…- Hermione fulmino con la mirada a Draco.

-mira Harry, lo encontré…- el azabache no entendía de lo que hablaba su mejor amiga, Hermione al ver la cara de confusión de Harry le extendió el libro que ella y Draco tomaron de la casa de Bathilda Bagshot, mira…

Harry abrió el libro en la pagina que Hermione le indico y miro que a un joven Albus Dumbledore estaba el tan misterioso joven de pelo rubio.

-¡Grindelwald!-

Draco y la castaña se pusieron detrás de Harry y comenzaron a leer el capitulo que se dedicaba a la peculiar amistad de Dumbledore y el mago oscuro.

Cuando terminaron de leer, Hermione y Draco compartieron la mirada, esperando a que Harry fuera el primero en hablar, pero él se mostraba ausente, volvía a sentir la sensación de vértigo, lo sintió cuando se fue Ron, cuando murió Dumbledore, cuando perdió su varita y en este momento, miraba a su mejor amiga y al blondo al mismo tiempo, parecían que estaban en otra dimensión, de pronto el cuarto era demasiado grande y a pesar del inmenso frio el comenzó a sentir calor.

-Harry…- la chica se acerco a él, estaba como ido, lo tomo de la mano, -Harry, yo se que lo que acabamos de leer no es muy agradable, pero…- Hermione fue interrumpida.

-agradable…Hermione leíste lo mismo que yo, ¡acaso no te das cuenta de que Dumbledore era un extraño para mí!-

-Harry, cálmate por favor…mira lo que está escrito…no sabemos si fue verdad…lo escribió Rita… ya sabes, ella no es del todo honesta-

-¡NO Hermione!, esa era la letra de Dumbledore, tú la viste, no lo defiendas, el, él no era no lo que yo creía-

Draco permanecía callado, esa sin duda no era su discusión, el nunca conoció bien al viejo chiflado y lo más prudente era permanecer en silencio.

-Harry era muy joven y…-

-ya sabía que ibas a decir eso, por dios Hermione tenía nuestra edad, y adivina qué?, nosotros estamos arriesgando nuestra vida para salvar a media comunidad mágica, constantemente nos estamos jugando el trasero y él quería gobernar a los muggles y a los magos nacidos de ellos, era un hipócrita…-

Hermione permaneció en silencio y miro a Draco buscando ayuda, -Harry el cambio…-

-Hermione, ya no sé que es verdad…- Harry se dejo caer lánguidamente en el sillón, estaba cansado, los músculos los tenia tensionados.

-Hermione tiene razón, Potter, mira, mi ejemplo es más que claro…yo…yo cambie…si bien no del todo, por lo menos no soy un asesino, recuerdo que Albus me dijo, que matar no es tan fácil, tal vez el tenia un diferente ideal a lo que pensaba Grindelwald, si bien no conocí al viejo chiflado- Hermione rio ante el comentario de Draco, -por lo menos no tan bien como tú o como Hermione, por lo menos tengo la certeza de que el murió siendo un hombre de buenos sentimientos y que no compartía los ideales de el señor oscuro y Grindelwald-

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente se dedico a mirar hacia la nada, mientras Hermione agradecía en silencio a Draco, el mejor que nadie sabía lo difícil que era cambiar.

-tengo que hacer la ronda, Hermione préstame tu varita, ¡por favor!,- Harry simplemente quería salir, se estaba ahogando ahí adentro, lo que acababa de leer de su antiguo director lo había dejado sin ánimos de nada, ni siquiera tenía ganas de discutir.

Hermione se acerco a su amigo y le acaricio la cabeza, -a pesar de lo que haya escrito esa bruja, a pesar de su pasado, el te quería Harry, Dumbledore te quería y nunca te hubiera deseado nada malo, solo les falto tiempo a los dos de conocerse…-.

Harry agradeció las palabras de su amiga, en el fondo él deseaba que fuera cierto, deseaba que Albus Dumbledore lo haya querido sinceramente y no que fuera simplemente el hecho de que estuviera espiando culpas de su pasado a través de él.

Hermione miro a Draco y se acerco a él, lo suficiente para poder platicar, aunque trato de mantener distancia, Draco acorto los pocos centímetros que la chica había dejado entre ellos.

-crees que sea cierto lo que escribió esa rata?-

-no lo sé Draco, espero que no, bueno es ella, no podemos confiar el cien por ciento de sus palabras, mira lo que escribió de ti o de Harry o…-

-…o de ti, si, tal vez tengas razón, pero recuerdo que mi padre decía que Albus Dumbledore no era el ser tan bondadoso que todos creían…-

-que quieres decir con eso?- Hermione miraba cejuda a Draco.

-bueno, leíste la parte en que ha sido un misterio lo de la muerte de la hermana menor de Dumbledore…- Hermione asintió, -bien, pues hay rumores de que fue precisamente Dumbledore el que provoco su muerte…- Hermione se llevo las manos a su boca, estaba impresionada, el capitulo insinuaba algo así, pero era terrible pensar algo como eso, impensable simplemente.

Draco abrazaba a Hermione y ella tenía recargada su cabeza sobre el hombro del Slytherin, de pronto la chica se dio cuenta de la situación y se levanto como un resorte al cual se le ejerce presión, Draco la miro pararse y sonrió, le gustaba verla nerviosa y más cuando esos nervios los provocaba él.

Después de ese día ya no se volvió a hablar más del tema, Hermione no quería que Harry se deprimiera mas y evitaba mencionar algo sobre Dumbledore o Grindelwald, Harry se sentía enfermo y los excesos cuidados de Hermione le confirmaban su teoría, incluso Draco se comportaba indulgente con él, tan patético parecía que ni siquiera el Slytherin tenía ganas de discutir o provocarlo.

Pasaron dos días, el frio era cada vez más fuerte y no tenían ni una idea qué camino seguir, podrían pasar años, tal vez, y ellos seguirían sin descubrir la forma de los demás horrocruxx y el cómo destruirlos, la espada cada vez se veía más lejos encontrarla y el hecho de que no tuvieran noticias del mundo mágico los ponía en un estado de ansiedad, Harry nuevamente había sacado el medallón de Slytherin de la bolsita de cuentas y esa noche lo portaba.

Draco estaba vigilando y Harry fue a sustituirlo, -descansa, Hermione ya está dormida, tenía mucho frio…-

Draco agradeció, ya tenía el cuerpo entumido, esa noche era la más fría, más que ninguna otra, el chico de ojos grises entro a la tienda y se acerco a donde dormía Hermione, tenía ganas de volver a dormir con ella, pero tenía miedo de la reacción de la chica, después de dormir juntos, Draco descansaba mejor, ya no tenia los sueños angustiosos o las pesadillas que lo atormentaban al dormir, miro en silencio los gestos que hacia la castaña al dormir, podría pasar toda la noche velando el sueño de la chica, suspiro, y pensó en Dumbledore, al igual que él, había cambiado, y se pregunto qué hubiese pasado si no estuviera ahí, si hubiera rechazado la oferta de Albus, de seguro, el señor tenebroso lo hubiera cruciado por fallar la misión, un escalofrió le recorrió la piel, tal vez ya habría matado, ya sea por obligación o para defenderse de alguna redada de los Aurores, gracias a Merlín, había escogido bien.

Siguió observando a Hermione, hasta que escucho a Harry gritar, giro para ver el chivatoscopio y todo parecía en orden, tomo su varita y corrió en busca de Harry.

Vio una luz a lo lejos, comenzó a correr, pero Potter le llevaba gran ventaja, escucho como alguien se metía en agua, lo cual era poco probable por las bajas temperaturas, de nuevo otro, alguien nadaba, pero quien y lo más importante era saber donde estaba Harry, de pronto frente a él, se movía un cuerpo parecía que arrastraba algo o alguien, se fue acercando y vio que el cuerpo era Harry.

-¡muéstrate!, quien eres?...- Draco apuntaba a quien había sacado a Harry.

-Malfoy tranquilízate, ayuda a Harry- reconoció al instante de quien se trataba, se acerco a auxiliar a Harry, mientras Ron entraba de nuevo al lago, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de replicar alguna palabra, vio que Harry estaba casi desnudo, solo tenía el bóxer puesto, así que trato de mantenerlo en calor, se ayudo con la varita para atraer la ropa del Gryffindor, miro de reojo a Ron que salía con la espada de Gryffindor, Harry poco a poco empezó a entrar en calor y fue capaz de terminar de vestirse, por varios segundos permanecieron en silencio, los cuales a Draco se le hicieron eternos.

Harry y Ron se miraron y se fundieron en un sincero abrazo, a Harry le hacía falta su mejor amigo, -Ron…tu lo creaste?-

-crear que Potter?-

-no…-

Draco le molestaba sentirse ignorado, -alguien me podría decir qué coño acaba de pasar aquí?, que haces aquí Weasley?, como nos encontraste? Y qué demonios creías Potter al correr en la oscuridad del puñetero bosque, sin avisar…-

Harry y Ron miraron a Draco y comenzaron a reír, -cálmate hurón, para todo hay explicación-.

-y bien- para Draco no era muy agradable ver de nuevo a la comadreja, no cuando se estaba llevando mejor con Hermione.

-siento mucho el haberlos abandonado, perdón Harry, Draco-

-creo que el salvarme la vida y tomar la espada de Gryffindor lo recompensa-.

-bien, ya dejaron las nenas de ponerse al día, ahora sí, ¡qué demonios pasa!-

-lo siento Draco, por no avisar, pero al hacer la guardia vi algo, una cierva plateada y me acerque a ella, pensando…bueno no se…y comencé a seguirla y me guie hasta la espada, y desapareció…- Harry interrumpió su relato para que lo continuara Ron.

-yo también lo vi, pensando que era tu patronus-, señalo a Harry, -pero a este le faltaban las astas, pensé que había mutado como el patronus de Tonks, y al igual que Harry me guio hasta aquí, vi como Harry se adentraba al lago, pero algo no iba del todo bien, así que nade hasta él y fue cuando llegaste tu-.

-ya veo, entonces solo siguieron a esa misteriosa cierva y que tal si era una trampa…- Draco no dijo nada mas, el sabia de un mago cuyo patronus era una cierva.

-no lo creo hurón, guio a Harry a la espada y a mí a ustedes-

Harry apoyo el planteamiento de Ron.

-bien, creo que será mejor deshacernos de él- Harry tomo la cadena del horrocruxx, -en cuanto lo abra, tu le clavas la espada, estás listo Ron-

-no Harry, yo no puedo, es más fuerte que yo…cuando portaba esa cosa, me hacía ver cosas terribles, me afectaba de una forma sombría-

-se que podrás…-

-espera Potter, que piensas hacer?, como lo vas a abrir?-

-hablare parsel, le diré que se habrá…listo?- Ron temeroso asintió.

El niño que vivió lo coloco en una superficie plana y sintió como el guardapelo se removía, parecía un insecto en los dedos de un niño.

Harry en parsel le pidió que se abriera, Draco sintió un escalofrió al escuchar a Harry sisear.

Del guardapelo salió una especie de neblina espesa de entre ella aparecieron dos ojos en color rojo, Ron estaba a punto de clavar la espada cuando la neblina empezó a hablarle.

_-yo te conozco he visto tu corazón Ronald Weasley, y lo que hay dentro de el, he visto tus temores, tus miedos y tus ambiciones…-_ Ron escuchaba totalmente paralizado, -_todos pueden hacerse realidad-._

-Ron, hazlo, no la escuches, clávala- Harry gritaba con desesperación.

-_siempre has sido el menos amado, el segundón, tu madre te despreciaba, siempre anhelo una hija…y ahora el menos querido por la chica que amas, la que prefiere a tu amigo…a tu enemigo, antes que a ti, por siempre serás opacado-._

-¡por Merlín Weasley, hazlo ya, no lo escuches!-

De la neblina salió una burbuja que se dividió en dos cuerpos, Harry y Hermione, Ron retrocedió sin duda los dos eran más temibles, pero el pelirrojo los observaba hipnotizado.

-¡Ron!- Harry gritaba, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Tom Riddle.

-_a que regresaste, estábamos tan bien, sin tu torpeza…sin tu pobreza…sin tu compañía, nos reíamos de tu cobardía, de tu presunción…-._

_-¡si, de tu presunción…!-,_ la falsa Hermione empezó a hablar, -_crees que me fijaría en ti después de estar al lado de Harry Potter, crees que eres más que Draco Malfoy…¡tú no eres nadie a comparación de ellos!…¡tu presencia me repugna…!,quien eres a comparación de ellos?._

-¡Ron, hazlo!…no la escuches…¡hazlo!- Harry estaba desesperado, su mejor amigo no se movía.

El cuerpo de la falsa Hermione se enrosco como una serpiente en el cuerpo del falso Harry, lo miro fijamente, -_¡Nunca me fijaría en ti, eres un pobre perdedor!-,_ se acerco más hacia el rostro de Harry y lo beso.

-¡Basta ya!-, Draco al ver esto, le quito la espada a Ron quien cayó de rodillas sobre el frio césped, el Slytherin estaba dispuesto a clavársela al horrocruxx.

La imagen de Harry y Hermione cambio por una más temible, Voldemort estaba frente a ellos, -¡_Eres una vergüenza!...¡Un cobarde!...por tu ineptitud tus padres han muerto…-_ al terminar de decir eso, levanto la capa y bajo de ella estaban los cuerpos de sus padres sin vida, -_y lo peor de todo te has enamorado de una sangre sucia la cual te desprecia, los años que la humillaste no se olvidan tan fácilmente además ella ama a alguien más…,- _giro hacia Harry, a quien se les despejaron las dudas en cuanto a los sentimientos de Draco respecto a Hermione, _ -que patético eres Draco, no mereces ser miembro de una familia tan renombrada como los Malfoy y los Black…-._

Draco no escucho más y clavo la espada de Gryffindor en el guardapelo, dejo caer la espada, produciendo un ruido metálico, y se dejo caer en la nieve, durante varios segundos ninguno de los tres menciono palabra alguna, Harry se acerco a su mejor amigo, quien tenía lágrimas recorriendo en las mejillas.

Harry recargo sus manos en los hombros de Ron, a Harry le pareció buena señal que Ron no lo aparatara, -…cuando te fuiste…Hermione…ella sufrió mucho con tu ausencia…la noche que te fuiste se la paso llorando…hubo muchas más, durante una semana, quizá…- Ron miro a su amigo, -ella es como mi hermana pensé…- Harry volteo hacia Draco, -…pensé que lo sabían, la quiero como una hermana y creo que ella a mi-.

Después de eso, permanecieron en silencio, Harry tomo los pedazos del horrocruxx y lo guardo en la bolsita que le regalo Hagrid, fue por la mochila de Ron, mientras este se enjuagaba las lagrimas, Draco tomo la espada y se puso de pie, Harry se acerco a ellos y empezaron a caminar hacia el campamento.

Cuando llegaron Harry fue a las literas dispuesto a despertar a Hermione, le aparto un mechón que le cubría el cabello y la comenzó a mover delicadamente.

-Hermione…Hermione…despierta-

La chica empezó a desperezarse, -que…que sucede Harry- su voz sonaba adormilada, -estas bien?-.

Harry asintió, -si, mira…quien está aquí-, Harry se aparto para que la chica observara bien.

-Draco?-, Harry negó, alentándola a que mirara bien, entonces a observo a la entrada de la tienda, ahí se encontraba Ron, goteando sobre el tapete, Hermione se levanto de un impulso y se acerco a Ron.

-¡cómo te atreves!- en seguida le soltó una fuerte bofetada, acompañada de varios golpes en el pecho, -eres un idiota, un insensible…en donde esta mi varita…- Hermione se giro hacia Harry, -dame mi varita, ¡ahorita!...- giro de nuevo hacia Ron, -te odio Ronald Weasley…eres un completo imbécil-.

-¡protego!- Draco aunque divertido por la reacción de la castaña, decidió ayudar al pelirrojo.

Hermione fulmino a Draco, -Tu no te metas Malfoy-.

Hermione salió de la tienda, los tres chicos se observaron, -sabes comadreja es lo menos que puedes esperar de ella, la hiciste sufrir…demasiado-

-si…lo sé-

Draco se acerco hacia la abertura de la tienda, pretendiendo salir.

-espera Draco, ¡yo lo hare!-, Harry no le dio oportunidad de replicar se adelanto y fue en busca de su amiga.

La vio parada, se abrazaba a sí misma, Harry se acerco a ella.

-no digas nada Harry, ¡por favor!- Hermione tenía la voz quebrada, Harry se quedo junto a ella, simplemente en silencio.

Ron y Draco esperaban ansiosos, -no se oye nada, crees que este bien?-

-supongo que si…-

-parece que se llevan mejor, no?- Ron miro al Slytherin, -digo, Harry y tu se llevan bien-

El blondo asintió, -si…-

Hermione giro hacia su mejor amiga, -Harry yo…ya no puedo más…- abrazo a Harry de una manera desesperada y comenzó a llorar sobre el hombro del azabache, quien la abrazaba protectoramente.

Los jóvenes que estaban en la casa de campaña se asomaron, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible, cuando vieron a Hermione abrazada a Harry y llorando, sintieron angustia.

-Harry…te quiero mucho…-

-creo que después de todo…ella no lo quiere como un hermano…-, Draco se alejo de donde estaba.

Para el blondo y el pelirrojo escuchar las palabras de Hermione fue como un puñal que los atravesaba, confirmando las sospechas de uno y aclarando las dudas del otro.

Disculparan la tardanza…pero tuve un problema con mi servidor de internet….

Besos y saludos…


	20. La Torre de Ajedrez

Capitulo 20: La Torre de Ajedrez

Hermione se separo lentamente de Harry, el chico paso sus pulgares por sus mejillas y limpio las lagrimas que las recorrían, la contemplo y por unos instantes en silencio, Harry le sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, Hermione era muy fuerte pero a veces se le olvidaba que ella era una chica y que era mucho más sensible de lo que ellos lo son.

Ron que contemplaba todo desde la tienda de campaña volteo en el momento en que Harry se acerco a la castaña para besarla y sin ver en donde la beso se adentro a la vieja casa cuando vio que ya sus amigos venían de regreso.

Hermione entro siendo seguida muy de cerca por Harry, se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá y abrazo sus piernas con sus brazos, Draco no dejo de mirarla en todo el trayecto, se sentía humillado, Potter y la comadreja sabían de sus sentimientos acerca de Hermione, se estaba ablandando, más de la cuenta, no le gustaba mostrar sus emociones y ahora ese par de idiotas de Gryffindor sabían lo que su corazón albergaba.

Hermione pasaba su vista de Draco a Harry y de este a Ron, hasta hace poco ella tenía sus sentimientos bien establecidos, pero de unas semanas para acá, estaba más confundida que Neville en una clase de pociones, ninguno de los cuatro chicos hablaba, la tensión se hacía pesada, así que Harry opto por tomar la palabra.

-Herms… veras…Ron me salvo la vida…el…bueno él y Malfoy…bueno yo…-, Harry miraba a los dos chicos, no tenia las ideas definidas y siendo sinceros nunca había sido bueno con las palabras.

Draco la miraba de reojo, estaba molesto con la castaña por decirle a san potty que lo quería, cuando por fin el se había sincerado consigo mismo, observaba a la comadreja que también la miraba y Harry trataba de ordenar sus palabras.

-muy elocuente, cara rajada, pero podrías hilar una frase, por lo menos decir algo que podamos entender-, Draco extrañaba ser un cabron, eso se le daba muy bien, ya se le estaban pegando las malas costumbres Gryffindorianas.

Harry lo miro con recelo, mientras Hermione aguantaba la risa, últimamente el sarcasmo del slytherin la hacía sonreír, Ron seguía mirando fijamente a Hermione, sin duda esa noche sería muy larga.

-bien,…Herms…sabes hemos destruido el guardapelo…- Harry le extendió el oscuro objeto, Hermione lo tomo entre sus manos temblorosas, mientras lo examinaba.

-como…como lo has hecho?-

Harry miro a Ron y después a Draco, ninguno de los dos tenían ganas de hablar, eso era claro así que inspiro hondo, -veras Herms, estaba haciendo la guardia, cuando escuche pasos a lo lejos, me puse alerta tratando de encontrar algo o a alguien pero….- Hermione lo alentó a que siguiera, -…veras, me pareció ver una luz a lo lejos, entonces me di cuenta de que era un ciervo, bueno mejor dicho una cierva plateada…-

-estás seguro?- esta vez Hermione interrumpió a su amigo, ella sabía de un mago, el cual su patronus era el mismo que Harry describía.

-si porque…acaso…Herms tu sabes a quien pertenece?- Harry se acerco hasta su amiga y le tomo las manos esperanzado.

-no, lo siento Harry, simplemente me sorprendió saber lo que viste, por favor continua-

-bien,- Harry de nuevo se puso de pie sacándose los lentes para sobarse el puente de la nariz, -bueno…veras, yo lo seguí, sabía que no me iba a ser daño,- Harry se adelanto a la mirada de Hermione y a lo que probablemente iba a decir, -entonces en medio de un lago estaba la espada de Gryffindor,- Hermione pudo ver que Ron la traía entre sus mojadas manos, pero lo paso por alto, -y pues me zambullí…-.

-Tú qué?- Hermione alzo tanto la voz que saco de su ensimismamiento a Draco y Ron, quienes dieron un leve brinco.

-tranquila, estoy bien, bueno me metí porque quería la espada, y no funciono ningún hechizo convocador, así que opte por lo más lógico meterme por la espada, pero no contaba con que el horrocruxx, se resistiría y trataría de ahogarme…entonces,- Harry miro a Ron para que este hablara.

El pelirrojo entendió a la perfección la señal y hablo firme, -vi que Harry tenía problemas para llegar a la espada, así que me metí para salvarlo,- ahora Hermione entendía por qué Ron estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, sonrió al ver que el chico mantenía su noble corazón, Ron se animo al percibir la leve sonrisa que Hermione esbozo, -y pues nade hasta él y lo saque, estaba medio inconsciente, en eso llego Malfoy…,- Ron observo de muy mal modo como la castaña le sonreía a Draco, quien tenía cara de funeral, -y pues en lo que el hurón atendía a Harry, yo sacaba la espada del lago…- Ron ya no tuvo más palabras que decir.

-y como destruyeron el horrocruxx?- Hermione miraba a los tres chicos,

-Malfoy lo hizo- Harry se mostraba un tanto decepcionado, un slytherin había usado la espada de Gryffindor, que ironía y no cualquier serpiente, si no, el mismo chico que les había jodido la vida a los tres en sus primeros cinco años.

Hermione miraba a los tres chicos de nuevo, algo le estaban ocultando, de eso estaba segura, -así nada mas, no paso nada…-, Harry detestaba la suspicacia de su mejor amiga.

-no Granger nada mas paso, fue sencillo de hecho,- Harry y Ron lo miraron por lo buen actor que era y porque podía mentir con una gran facilidad, sin duda la habilidad del slytherin les había ayudado, ya que ellos no podían salir del escrutinio minucioso de Hermione ilesos.

Ron miro de nuevo a la chica de cabello castaño, parecía que sus ojos tenían un imán hacia donde se encontraba Hermione, respiro profundo, lo que iba a decir le iba a costar gran esfuerzo, -Hermione…- Draco por primera vez despego su intensa mirada de la chica para ver a la comadreja, Harry simplemente decidió ver hacia la pared de la tienda, como si esta tuviera algo muy interesante, -yo…yo lo lamento, en verdad no era mi intensión…-.

Hermione se paro como un resorte y enfrento a Ron, lo sientes…lo sientes, eres increíble Ronald Weasley, te grite…te grite hasta quedarme sin voz,- ninguno de los tres chicos esperaba el cambio tan drástico de Hermione, -eres un idiota eso es lo que eres, ahora vienes con que los sientes-.

-Hermione el me salvo la vida. No se merece que…- Harry fue interrumpido por Hermione.

-no me digas lo debo de hacer Harry James Potter, el se fue, nos abandono…- Hermione bufo.

-mira, lo siento, yo si te escuche, pero cuando quise regresar ya no encontré el camino, me perdí, los hechizos de protección funcionan-, Ron no sabía que mas decir para que Hermione lo absolviera.

-por lo menos estamos seguros que funcionan los encantamientos, pero espero a que no volvamos a tener visitas indeseadas…- Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro, parecía león(mejor dicho leona) en jaula.

-Herms, Ron lo siente además el me salvo la vida y…-pero cayó al mirar la mirada que Hermione le lanzaba.

-yo sé, que lo que hice no tiene perdón, pero me arrepiento, esa cosa,- señalo el horrocruxx que Hermione tenía entre sus manos, -me hacía ver cosas, me hacía sentir cosas, que me atormentaban…- miro a Harry en busca de ayuda. Pero Harry estaba en blanco al igual que él, -a los pocos segundos que quise regresar me encontré con una banda de carroñeros quienes me quitaron mi varita y como todavía estoy en edad escolar me preguntaron mi nombre y….- esta vez fue interrumpido por Draco.

-una banda de qué?-

-carroñeros, son gente contratada por el ministerio para capturar a mestizos y sangre sucias,- Ron miro de reojo a Hermione y continuo con su relato, -y bueno me tenía que inventar un nombre y el único que vino a mi mente fue el de Stan Shunpike…-

-¡te creyeron!- Harry estaba asombrado.

-bueno no eran precisamente unas lumbreras, eran un poco idiotas, incluso uno olía a troll, pensé que eran familiares de Crabbe y Goyle,- Ron miro ahora con burla a Draco, hasta el slytherin tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa ante el comentario del pelirrojo, -entonces en lo que discutían si era o no Stan, golpee al que me tenia agarrado, lo golpee y le quite mi varita, desarme al que estaba frente a mí y me desaparecí…- los tres chicos lo miraban expectantes, -no me fue del todo bien, sufrí una despartición… de nuevo, perdí dos uñas…- Ron levanto su mano derecha enseñando las partes faltantes de su cuerpo.

-¡OH!, vaya…-Hermione dijo esto de forma teatral, -pobre de ti, debiste pasarlo fatal, no?, y nosotros estábamos a la mar de bien enfrentándonos a quien…?- Hermione puso su mano izquierda en su barbilla, - ¡ah sí!, ya lo recordé, a la serpiente de Quien- tu-sabes… y después llego Quien-tu-sabes, Harry fue atacado por la mascotita de ¡QUIEN-TU-SABES! Draco estuvo a punto de arriesgar su vida para salvar la nuestra, pero no se compara con lo que te paso a ti, sin duda lo tuyo fue peor- Hermione había elevado tanto la voz que una decima mas y rompería los anteojos de Harry, se volvió a sentar en el sofá, ahora de manera más pesada y ruda.

Draco la observaba, no es que se sintiera mal por la comadreja, incluso le divertía el carácter de la chica, pero hasta el reconocía que cuando Hermione quería herir a la gente lo lograba y mejor que él, de ahora en adelante tendría mucho cuidado en no hacerla enojar, por lo menos no tanto como el hurón, ya que con el carácter tan fuerte de la chica, era una misión casi imposible.

Harry se mostraba sorprendido, la verdad es que sabía muy poco de cómo habían escapado y no tenía ni una puta idea de que Draco estuvo a punto de arriesgar su vida con tal de salvarlos, sin duda estaba en deuda con él.

-Hermione, creo que no debes ser tan dura con el…- Harry intentaba que sus amigos hicieran las paces, cosa que por el momento parecía imposible, la chica lo miro duramente, mas no dijo nada, -el regreso y está arrepentido, creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad…-, Harry miro a Hermione esperanzado en que ella accediera ante su suplica.

-me voy a dormir,- se acerco a la litera donde hasta hace unos instantes dormía, paso cerca de Draco y le deseo las buenas noches, haciendo que Ron se sintiera dolido, ya que ella ni siquiera lo miro, tomo su bolso de cuentas y metió los pedazos del oscuro objeto.

-¡uf!- Ron se pasó las manos por el cabello que estaba húmedo, -pensé que me iría peor, por un momento creí que me iba a lanzar los canarios de la otra vez,-

-puedo hacerlo si sigues hablando…-

Los tres chicos se miraron y sonrieron, con señas se hablaron saliendo de la casa, ahí podían hablar tranquilamente sin perturbar el sueño de la Gryffindor.

oOo

Por la mañana los ánimos no se habían calmado, Hermione seguía con la misma actitud agria hacia Ron, mientras Draco seguía un poco cabreado por la manera que Hermione trataba a Harry, en silencio desayunaron lo poco que les quedaba.

Harry salió a buscar un poco de setas para la comida acompañado de Ron, la verdad es que extrañaba a Ron, no era lo mismo estar con el Slytherin o con Hermione, con el primero siempre tuvo problemas hasta hace poco y las rencillas no se podían olvidar de la noche a la mañana, si bien se llevaban lo mas humanamente posible bien, no era fácil olvidar años de insultos.

-creo que no me hablara… está muy molesta- Ron se mostraba triste.

-sabes, le dolió mucho que te fueras, siempre creí que Draco sería el primero en huir y refugiarse con los mortifagos, y supongo que ella pensó lo mismo, lloro por mucho tiempo- Harry trataba de darle ánimos a su mejor amigo, pero solo consiguió hacerlo sentir más mal de lo que sentía.

Draco se acerco a ellos sigilosamente, -y bien ya consiguieron suficientes?-

Ron y Harry dieron un respingo, no sintieron llegar a Draco.

-por Merlín Malfoy, puedes ser menos cabron, me acabas de pegar un susto, por poco me surro en los calzones…que haces aquí?-

Draco ignoro el comentario de Ron, -vi a Granger demasiado molesta, así que antes de que me gritara como a ti, decidí venir ayudarlos, era eso o aguantar el mal humor de la ratona…así que, qué hacen?-

Harry y Ron se miraron, los dos deseaban estar solos, tenían que ponerse al tanto y recuperar esas semanas perdidas, pero con el hurón ahí, esa sería una tarea difícil de realizar.

-estábamos platicando de lo que ocurrió ayer…- Draco los miro un tanto aprensivo, -alguien sin duda mando ese patronus…-

-sí, yo opino igual que Harry, alguien nos ayudo…- Ron se mostraba igual de optimista que su amigo

-con qué intención Weasley?- Draco no confiaba para nada en la ayuda desinteresada de su antiguo profesor.

-que quieres decir Malfoy?- Harry presentía que Draco le ocultaba algo.

Draco respiro profundo, no les confesaría a los dos Gryffindor que el patronus pertenecía a Severus Snape, su padrino, y antiguo profesor de pociones, quien cabe destacar nunca se caracterizo por ser muy amable con los de la casa de Godric Gryffindor y mucho menos con el trió dorado, -quiero decir Potter, que no hay que fiarnos de cualquiera…- Draco volvió a tomar aire, -supongamos que te ayudaron…pero que tal si pasa lo mismo que te sucedió en el torneo de los tres magos?-

-que insinúas?, que quieren que destruya los horrocruxx para llegar a vol…-

-no digas su nombre…- Ron mostraba una cara de pánico.

-Ron sabes que nunca he tenido problema en llamar al asesino de mis padres por su nombre- Harry estaba molesto, primero Draco y ahora Ron.

-no, no es eso Harry, pero no puedes pronunciar su nombre es tabú…-

-es qué?-

-tabú…es así como nos encontraron en Tottenham Court Road, esta embrujado, los únicos que llaman a Quien-tu-sabes por su nombre son los miembros de la orden, por poco capturan a Kingsley así-

Draco y Harry se miraron, esa era información muy importante.

-bien, como sea…a que te referías antes Malfoy?-

-que tal vez, exista la posibilidad de que quieren ayudarte para que tu destruyas al señor tenebroso para después destruirte a ti… tu eres el único Potter que puede acabar con él, pero no sabemos si tu eres inmortal ante otros magos oscuros…-

Harry y Ron se miraron por un instante, aunque la idea de Draco sonaba un poco descabellada, tenía algo de lógica, hay demasiados magos oscuros para solo preocuparse de Tom Riddle.

-creo que tienes razón, pero por el momento aprovecharemos toda la ayuda que nos sea posible y esperemos por el bien de todos que el que nos ayudo sea de los nuestros-.

Los tres chicos siguieron recogiendo moras y algunas setas para la comida, Ron se acerco a Harry para continuar con su plática, -te digo Harry, alguien está de nuestro bando, aunque el hurón piense lo contrario…. Si hubiera querido asesinarte o hacerte daño no nos hubiera señalado el camino hacia la espada o sí?-

Harry miraba de reojo a Draco, -tienes razón Ron, pero Malfoy muy a mi pesar también la tiene, hay que andarnos con cuidado, no podemos confiarnos…-

-si tal vez tengas razón… por cierto como es eso de que Malfoy estuvo a punto de sacrificarse por ustedes?-

Harry no sabía cómo explicarse así que opto por contar lo poco que sabía, Draco se acerco a ellos, la verdad estaba más aburrido que una clase de Binns, y eso ya era decir mucho.

-Potter…Weasley..- a este ultimo lo llamo con verdadero fastidio, -regreso a donde Granger, no está bien que este tanto tiempo sola además que ustedes se deben de poner al tanto, ya saben lo que dicen…- los dos Gryffindor lo miraron con cara de interrogación, -que las reconciliaciones son mas placenteras, solo no vayan a gritar demasiado, Granger y yo no queremos estar traumados de por vida…-, y con la elegancia innata que tenia los dejo ahí, el muy cabron había insinuado algo, más bien lo había dejado claro para los dos.

Draco llego sonriendo a la tienda, Hermione estaba jugando con su patronus, la nutria plateada parecía que nadaba sobre agua tranquila, Draco la miro, la chica se mostraba relajada, parecía que el enojo ya había pasado.

-porque estas tan sonriente?-

-bueno, se me olvidaba lo divertido que es molestar a potty y la comadreja-

-¡ah, ya veo!-

-y tu como estas?- Hermione seguía jugando con su nutria, a pesar de que su semblante estaba tranquilo, Draco sabía que a la castaña le había afectado la llegada del pelirrojo.

-bien, supongo que lo preguntas por la llegada de Ron, no?-

Draco asintió en silencio y se sentó junto a la castaña.

-supongo que bien, simplemente me sorprendió verlo, ya me había acostumbrado a no verlo, en fin,- Hermione dejo de jugar con su nutria y miro a Draco a los ojos, hecho que desconcertó a Draco, -y tu por fin lograste conjurar tu patronus?-.

-no de hecho, creo que potty no es tan buen maestro después de todo-

-o tú no eres buen alumno-, dijo Hermione como respuesta.

-ah, se me olvidaba que no puedo decir nada en contra de San potty, cierto?-

-que quieres decir con eso?-, Hermione miro ceñuda a Draco.

-quiere decir que Potter te interesa más de lo que crees- dicho esto Draco se paro y fue hacia la cocina no tenía ganas de discutir.

La chica miro hacia la dirección donde Draco se encontraba, las cosas se le estaban escapando de las manos, solo esperaba que pronto la guerra terminara.

Harry y Ron regresaban animados, el estar a solas les había servido, Harry le daba su total a poyo a Ron, mientras este le daba esperanzas, Ron le había obsequiado la varita que le robo al carroñero, así Harry ya no usaría la de Hermione, la chica los miro entrar, la verdad es que ella tan poco tenía ya ganas de discutir estaba cansada y aunque seguía molesta con Ron trato de solo ignorarlo, la comida paso en gran silencio, Harry se sintió igual al día en que Ron los abandono, pero esta vez era peor, estaban los cuatro reunidos, pero a la vez estaban tan distantes, que la tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo.

Hermione se levanto, siendo la primera en acabar su comida, en realidad no comió casi nada, las setas no estaban tan mal, pero al parecer que la castaña no tenía hambre, sin mirar a nadie en especial, la chica se fue directo a las literas tomando dos libros, Harry se dio cuenta que Draco y Ron miraban discretamente hacia donde estaba la castaña.

Draco escuchaba sin interés lo que Harry y el pelirrojo hablaban, ya se había hartado de escuchar por enésima vez que la comadreja estaba arrepentido, estaba a punto de largarse en cuanto llego Hermione.

-Harry, podemos hablar?- Harry asintió, -mira este símbolo-, la chica le mostro el libro que Rita Skeeter había escrito sobre Dumbledore, y le señalo la firma del antigua director.

Harry seguía con cara de interrogación, -no lo entiendes- Hermione bufo exasperada, a veces Harry era demasiado lento, -este es el mismo símbolo que vimos en el valle de Godric, lo recuerdas, es el mismo que tenía el padre de Luna el día de la boda de Bill y por alguna extraña coincidencia está en la firma de Dumbledore, mírala bien- Hermione le enseño la firma de Albus nuevamente, ahora Harry pudo reconocerla, por fin.

-sí, pero no entiendo Herms, que significa esto?-

-significa Potter que hay una conexión, no lo entiendes- Hermione miro a Draco sonriéndole, por fin alguien entendía al punto den de ella quería llegar.

-una conexión?-

-si comadreja, y si no mal recuerdo esta en el libro que el viejo te heredo, cierto-

Hermione asintió sonriéndole sinceramente a Draco, hecho que no paso desapercibido por Ron.

-que quieres decir?-

-que el único que nos puede explicar que significa este símbolo es el padre de Luna, hay que verlo, el nos puede ayudar-

-Herms, no quiero que pase lo mismo que en Godric's Hollow y si nos pasa algo-

- no pasara nada malo Harry, si hay alguien que te apoya son los Lovegood, su diario te apoya, mientras el Profeta te ataca, creo que Hermione tiene razón, además Luna va a estar ahí, tal vez ella nos pueda decir algo de cómo están las cosas en Hogwarts-

Draco y Hermione muy a su pesar estuvieron de acuerdo con Ron

Harry los miraba, eran tres contra uno, lo único que no quería Harry era que se repitiera lo mismo ocurrido en valle Godric.

-bien si están todos de acuerdo, no creo que sirva más oponerme, mañana a primera hora partiremos hacia donde viven los Lovegood-

Hermione sonrió complacida y se fue hacia las literas, Draco también se fue, esa noche el vigilaría y lo mejor sería empezar desde temprano.

Ron miro a Harry, -ellos están mejor, no-

No era necesario preguntar él quien, era lógico que Ron se refería a Draco y Hermione, Harry no supo que contestar, decirle a Ron que había ocasiones en que él se sentía ajeno y excluido, solo haría que su amigo se compadeciera, así que opto por disfrazar un poco la realidad, -bueno ellos están mejor de lo que recuerdas, al parecer el hurón ha llegado apreciar a Hermione y ella a él-, si bien no era claro en lo que decía, tampoco ocultaba la verdad, había ocasiones en que Harry sorprendía a Hermione mirando al hurón como hace no mucho lo hacía con Ron y hablando muy confidencialmente, la chica se ponía roja cuando se daba cuenta de que Harry los observaba.

-quieres decir que…- Ron no encontraba las palabras exactas para decir lo que rondaba por su mente.

-no quiero decir nada Ron pero creo que debes arreglar las cosas con Hermione antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

Ron asintió, -tienes razón, aquí hay dos guerras que quiero ganar-

Harry rio ante el comentario de su mejor amigo, sin duda había extrañado mucho a Ron.

* * *

Espero que no me odien o por lo menos no tanto, este capítulo me ha costado más que todo lo que llevo escrito y si es muy simple pero aunque en mi mente ya esté terminada la historia hay algo que pasa cuando intento transportarla a la lap. La mente se me atrofia, miles de millones de disculpas.

Por otro lado pido paciencia no es mi mejor etapa, no pienso abandonar, pero necesito reordenar mis ideas.

Xoxo…..espero Reviews????


	21. Las Reliquias de la Muerte

Capitulo 21: Las Reliquias de la Muerte

Por la mañana Harry se encontraba muy nervioso, todavía no se le quitaba el sentimiento de alerta, a él no le agradaba mucho la idea de visitar al padre de Luna, pero Hermione siendo tan obstinada como es no le dejo más opción que ceder ante la necedad de su mejor amiga.

Los cuatro chicos ya estaban con todo listo, Harry tenia la capa de invisibilidad puesta, a petición de Hermione, los cuatro se aparecerían cerca de la madriguera, a todos les produjo nostalgia, el estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, era una sensación de impotencia, Ron quería visitar a sus padres ya que el tiempo que estuvo lejos de sus amigos la paso con Bill, Harry miro con nostalgia hacia donde estaba la casa que consideraba su hogar, mientras que Draco y Hermione se miraban de reojo, el Slytherin seguía molesto con la castaña, muy a su pesar le molestaba que Granger estuviera tan al pendiente de Harry.

-es increíble estar tan cerca de ellos y no poder visitarlos, como extraño la comida de mi mama-

Hermione miro un poco incomodada a Ron

-no, no lo digo por ti Hermy, es que bueno amo la comida que hace mi mama, la tuya también esta deliciosa-

Hermione no supo si reír o llorar, su comida para nada se asemejaba a la de Molly, ero agradeció internamente el comentario de Ron, Draco se sentía incomodo con tanta miel, sabia de sobra que Weasley estaba interesado en su castaña y ahora que había regresado haría lo imposible por reconquistarla.

-no exageres Weasley be, la comida de Granger está a años luz de parecerse a la de tu madre-

Hermione fulmino a Draco con la mirada, últimamente Draco era osco y se portaba un poco irritante con ella, curiosamente su cambio fue cuando llego Ron.

Harry que sentía que de un momento a otro Draco golpearía a Ron, si no es que antes Hermione golpeaba al hurón, trato de calmara los ánimos, -que les parece si vamos caminando, mientras más rápido lleguemos con luna, mas pronto regresaremos-

Los tres chicos asintieron, -Harry tu capa- los cuatro chicos iban caminando cuando Hermione se detuvo, -Malfoy, creo que es mejor que tomes una poción multijugos, ya sabes se supone que tu…- antes de que pudiera completar su frase Draco la interrumpió.

-no creo que sea necesario Granger,- dijo con tanta frialdad su apellido que hasta Harry y Ron se pusieron a la defensiva, -el loco de Lovegood, no está interesado en mi, si no en Potter y lunática ya sabe que estoy vivo, así que como dijo Potter entre más rápido hagamos esto más rápido podremos irnos de aquí-.

Hermione camino sin decir nada mas, Harry y Ron se miraron y caminaron, Harry se puso la capa encima y se fue a lado de Hermione entrelazando sus manos con las de la castaña, gesto que no fue ignorado por el rubio slytherin.

Caminaron un largo trecho, se asomaron por varias casas, esperando así encontrar alguna que fuera la de la chica con pendientes en forma de rábano, los cuatro chicos se posicionaron frente a una casa, que mas que casa, parecía una vieja torre de ajedrez, algo chueca y un poco lúgubre, Hermione se acerco a leer los letreros que colgaban sobre la verja, el primero anunciaba que ahí vivía el director de "El Quisquilloso", así que estaban en la casa correcta, el segundo letrero indicaba que se podía tomar muérdago y el ultimo más que anunciar era una advertencia sobre las ciruelas dirigibles, Hermione no pudo suprimir una sonrisa, sin duda la forma tan particular y un poco extraña de Luna era gran medida a su padre.

-Harry será mejor que te quites la capa, eres tu el que quiere ayudar, no a nosotros-

Harry se quito la capa y se la dio para que la pudiera guardar en el bolsos de cuentas, Hermione la tomo con mucho cuidado y la guardo, la chica miro de reojo a Malfoy, pero no pronuncio ninguna palabra, sabía que estaba de mas advertirle al chico que se tomara una poción de multijugos, aunque confiaba plenamente en Luna, no podía decir lo mismo de su padre y Hermione tenía un presentimiento, que no sabía descifrar como bueno o malo.

Harry se acerco a la gruesa puerta y toco tres veces, al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura del señor Lovegood, quien tenía un aspecto demacrado y un tanto ojeroso.

-sí que sucede?- el señor Lovegood, que recordaba Harry no era nada parecido con el ser que tenia frente a él, el padre de luna miro a los cuatro chicos que tenía en frente y ahogo un grito cuando vio a Harry, -que…que quieren aquí-

-señor Lovegood, buenas tardes nosotros venimos a consultarle algo, podemos pasar?- Hermione se mostraba un poco nerviosa, de pronto ya no le resulto tan buena idea visitar a Luna y su padre.

-mmm, no me parece buena idea…yo no creo que…--no le quitaremos mucho tiempo, por favor-. Ahora era Harry el que abogaba.

-bien, pasen, ¡rápido, rápido!- Xenophilus estaba alterado, rápidamente dejo entrar a los cuatro chicos ignorando que ahí se encontraba Draco, con pesadez les indico que subieran las escaleras que se encontraban en medio de la cocina, la cual era más extraña, aun mas que la casa, al llegar al piso de arriba, Hermione se sintió un tanto apretada había demasiadas cosas, libros, revistas y una terrible escultura de una bruja de apariencia hermosa pero con un estrafalario tocado, cerca de Draco se veía la imprenta que trabajaba a marchas forzadas, Draco intento acercarse a leer lo que diría el ejemplar de "El quisquilloso", ero antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente, la maquina fue tapada por una manta que el señor Lovegood puso encima.

-disculpe señor Lovegood, pero que es eso?- Hermione señalaba un cuerno gris en forma de espiral parecido al cuerno de un unicornio, dicho objeto estaba colgado en la pared azul de lo que se suponía ser la sala.

-¡ah, esta maravilla!, es un cuerno de snorkckak de cuernos arrugados, una criatura tímida y llena de magia, simplemente una maravilla-, al señor Lovegood le brillaban los ojos con tanta vehemencia que parecía un niño de dos años hablando de santa Claus.

-eso…eso no es un cuerno de snorkckak, es mas dudo mucho que existan…-

Hermione fue interrumpida por Harry, -Hermione no creo que sea el momento de…-

-…que la sabelotodo nos diga que es esa cosa, venimos a aquí por un propósito, no?- Draco se sentía demasiado incomodo en esa casucha.

-por las barbas de Merlín, si mis ojos no me engañan, tu eres el chico Malfoy, verdad…- por primera vez Xenophilus se fijaba en Draco, -mi Luna me había dicho algo así, pero la verdad, no le preste demasiada atención, por Merlín muchacho estas vivo- a pesar de la palabras sinceras, la mirada del adulto se veía distante.

-bien muchachita respondiendo tu pregunta- Xenophilus la miro de arriba hacia abajo evaluándola, -lo compre hace dos semanas, un chico me lo vendió, sabe de mi debilidad por las criaturas extraordinarias y es un regalo de navidad para mi Luna-, esto último lo dijo con un dejo de nostalgia.

Hermione bufo, obviamente era una lucha perdida, no quería contradecir al padre de Luna en su propia casa, así que hizo lo más sensato, -Ron si yo fuera tú, me alejaría en este instante de eso- la chica señalo el cuerno.

Ron que estaba a espaldas del dichoso objeto se alejo lo más pronto posible.

-bien y a que han venido, no creo que solo hayan venido hasta acá para discutir sobre los cuernos de snorkckak, o si?-

-no, vera señor Lovegood, nosotros queremos preguntarle algo, usted recordara que el día de la boda de el hermano de Ron-, Harry señalo a su amigo pelirrojo, -bueno ese día…- Harry fue interrumpido por el mayor.

-mira Potter, no sé si sea bueno el que estés aquí, así que será mejor que…-

Antes de que pudiera completar su frase, Ron lo interrumpió, -no es usted el que siempre está apoyando a Harry, diciendo que lo más importante es ayudar a Harry, o qué?, solo lo dice para que otros lo hagan, mientras usted recibe su sucio dinero-

-bueno… si yo apoyo a Potter, pero deben entender que…-

-que, qué? Ah?, que es un cobarde o que solo lo dice pero no lo siente, en donde esta Luna me gustaría saber si ella piensa igual que su padre…-

Hermione se acerco a Ron y lo tomo del hombro susurrándole unas palabras, las cuales hicieron que el chico se tranquilizara.

El señor Lovegood libraba una batalla interna, trago saliva y los observo a cada uno de los cuatro jóvenes que se encontraban en esa habitación.

-iré por Luna, está en el lago cazando plimpys de agua dulce…si eso… voy a llamarla, de seguro se alegrara mucho al verlos…voy por ella- dicho esto se alejo por las escaleras de caracol dejando a los cuatro chicos en la sombría estancia.

-maldito cobarde, el muy cabron es un hipócrita-

-Ron tranquilízate, cuando llegue Luna podremos hablar mejor con ella, tal vez ella nos pueda ayudar-

-por cierto Hermione, como sabes que eso de ahí no es lo que dice el padre de Luna-

-Harry ese cuerno que ves ahí, es muy peligroso es material comercial de clase B-

-estás segura, digo el señor Lovegood tal vez sea un chiflado, pero dudo mucho que quiera comerciar con objetos tan peligrosos y de dudosa procedencia-

-créele Weasley, es una sabelotodo, quizá por eso el padre de lunática no quiere ayudarnos, no deberías de criticar el mal gusto de las personas Granger, seo no es de buen educación-

Hermione miro con reproche a Draco, estaba al borde de las lagrimas, hace tan poco eran tan unidos y ahora el muy Slytherin la trataba igual que en Hogwarts, con la misma frialdad y casi con el mismo desprecio, en ese instante el señor Lovegood entro a su casa, azotando tan fuerte la puerta que calmo los ánimos de los cuatro chicos ahí presentes.

El señor Lovegood llevaba consigo un juego de the, con cinco tazas a juego, la puso sobre unas sillas, que tenían tantos objetos que parecía que de un momento a otro terminarían en el suelo con todo y cosas.

-una tacita de the, es muy reconfortante, es guardirraiz, es exquisita-, mientras servía en las tazas una substancia color morado, Hermione bebió un poco, atragantándose al momento esa horrible infusión sabia a mocos, era realmente asquerosa.

-señor Lovegood vera nosotros venimos a verle por…- Harry fue interrumpido nuevamente por Xenophilus.

-mi Luna se ha puesto muy contenta, estaba debajo del puente, no creo demore demasiado, creo que ha conseguido demasiados Plimpys para la comida, se quedaran, cierto?-

Los cuatro jóvenes muy a su pesar asintieron, para ninguno era un gran atractivo los plimpys.

-bien, eso suena realmente apetitoso, vera señor Lovegood nosotros hemos venido…- Harry hizo una pausa por si acaso lo interrumpía el padre de Luna nuevamente, -sabe, se trata del símbolo que llevaba en la boda de Bill, bien, pues nos gustaría saber qué significa?-

-te refieres a las Reliquias de la Muerte?-

Los cuatro chicos permanecieron en silencio

-ha dicho las reliquias de la Muerte…que…que es eso?-

-no han escuchado hablar de eso, no me extraña, mucha gente cree lo contario a lo que en realidad son, recuerdan ese idiota que estaba en la boda de tu hermano- hizo una breve pausa para ver a Ron.

-Viktor no es idiota- Hermione respondió casi sin poder contenerse, cosa que a Draco y Ron no agrado en lo absoluto.

-bien como sea, me agredió por llevar supuestamente el símbolo de un mago tenebroso, que estupidez- Ron, Draco e incluso Harry sonrieron ante el comentario, -este símbolo no tiene nada que ver con la magia oscura, simplemente la uso para que los demás creyentes me reconozcan-.

-sigo sin entender- Harry dijo sinceramente, no tenía ni puta idea de lo que hablaba Xenophilus y por la cara de sus compañeros tampoco ellos lo sabían.

-bueno los que creemos, estamos en la constante búsqueda de las Reliquias-

-pero sigo sin entender, que son las Reliquias de la Muerte?- Hermione estaba al borde de la desesperación.

Lovegood al ver la desesperación y al ignorancia de aquel cuarteto les hablo lo mas delicadamente, como si les hablara a uno niños de preescolar, -supongo que conocen La fábula de los tres hermanos, cierto?-

Tres de los cuatro chicos asintieron, -vaya Potter pues de ahí es donde se origina todo, supongo que he de tener algún libro que hable sobre ello-

-señor Lovegood yo tengo el libro-

-vaya muchachita, me sorprendes, es original-

Hermione asintió, -bueno porque no nos lees la historia en voz alta-

Hermione se aclaro la garganta y empezó la tan mencionada historia, mientras leía, Draco la observaba, sentía diferentes emociones al verla, todas tan contradictorias y fuertes, observaba como movía sus labios al hablar y recordó el día que estuvieron en el lago tan cerca, cuando durmieron juntos y luego Potter, siempre Potter quien frustraba sus mejores momentos con la castaña, desvió su mirada para observar a Potter quien veía hacia la ventana, a un lugar indefinido, giro su rostro para observar a Weasley quien estaba embobado observando a Granger era tan patético, que le causaba lastima.

Volvió a mirara a Harry tan concentrado en la lectura de Granger y a la vez tan ausente, le enervaba la manera en que tanto Granger como Potter se entendían a un sin necesidad de palabras, era irritante que la chica siempre estuviera al pendiente de Harry para todo, tal vez Potter la veía como una hermana, pero no así ella que lo idolatraba, eso lo tenía más que claro.

Paso de nuevo la mirada hacia donde estaba la comadreja, el seguía mirando a Hermione sin pestañear, casi sin respirar, acaso tan patético se miraba él cuando la observaba?

Hermione termino de leer y dirigió su vista hacia los tres hombres que estaban frente a ella.

-bien ahí está tu respuesta-

-perdón no le entiendo- Harry se mostraba un tanto irritado.

-Que ahí está tu respuesta, no lo entienden?-

Los cuatro chicos se miraron con interrogantes

-bien, se los explicare- Lovegood tomo un trozo de papel y comenzó a dibujar una línea vertical, - la varita de sauco-, dibujo un circulo sobre la línea, -la piedra de resurrección y…-, trazo un triangulo encerrando la línea y el circulo, mostrando el famoso símbolo de Las reliquias Mortales.

Por un momento ninguno de los ahí presentes dijo nada, se mantuvieron callados y tratando de digerir la información.

-espere…- Hermione saco de sus pensamientos a Xenophilus Lovegood, quien miraba por la ventana, -quiere decir que en verdad cree que sea realidad, vamos, en el cuento no mencionan nada así, es por demás ilógico que la muerte…-.

Antes de que terminara de hablar fue interrumpida por el padre de Luna, -mi hija me ha hablado de ti, Hermione, me comento que eres demasiado inteligente, pero extremadamente cerrada, intolerante y un poco limitada en cuanto a aceptar que hay mas allá de lo que tus ojos castaños pueden ver-, los tres chicos miraron con cierta curiosidad la reacción de la castaña y antes de que la chica pudiera replicar, Harry atrajo la atención preguntando por la fea escultura de la bruja y haciendo alusión a su terrible tocado.

El señor Lovegood bajo nuevamente en busca de Luna, dejando a los cuatro chicos con que pensar.

Hermione se dejo caer pesadamente, en la silla que anteriormente estaba ocupando, -pueden creerlo, es increíble que el crea en semejante estupidez-

-Hermione, porque no crees, es evidente, que tal vez sea real-

La chica rodo los ojos, -Harry en realidad crees en eso-

-por qué no Granger, solo porque tu no creas, no signifique que exista o no, si en realidad existen, me gustaría saber qué importancia tienen-

Harry sonrió ante el comentario de Draco, era verdad, el hecho de que Hermione no creyera no significaba que no cupiera la posibilidad de que realmente las reliquias existieran, el mayor ejemplo era su capa, era muy buena, no sabía de otro mago que tuviera una igual.

-pues si realmente existieran, bueno…- Harry, Draco y Hermione pusieron toda la atención en Ron, -bueno, si en realidad existen ya saben con cual se quedaría ustedes?-

-la capa- nombraron Hermione y Draco.

-la piedra- Harry lo dijo con desesperación

-yo escogería la varita, seria invencible-

-creo que de todas la ,mejor opción es la capa, Ron-

-ah sí y porque lo piensas Herms-, el pelirrojo aprovechaba que a Hermione se le hubiera olvidado su enojo y estuviera tan absorta en el tema de las Reliquias.

-bueno si es verdad lo que dice él, creo que todos los que han tenido la varita de sauco no han terminado bien, o si?, además tú no eres muy discreto que digamos-

Harry y Draco sonrieron, mientras que a Ron se le ponían rojas sus orejas.

-pues yo escogería la piedra, así mis padres, Sirius y Dumbledore podrían regresar a la vida y…-

-Harry no escuchaste bien el cuento-

El chico a su amiga sin comprender, -Harry en la historia la novia de el hermano de en medio no estaba viva del todo-

-lo sé Herms, peo aun así me gustaría conocer a mis padres-

Hermione no dijo mas y miro hacia la ventana, Harry agradeció y miro hacia el piso de arriba acercándose un poco mas, Draco miraba a los tres Gryffindor, no sabía en que se había metido y cada día que pasaba se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto.

El señor Lovegood hizo acto de presencia, -bien entonces jovencita, te convenciste de que existen-

Hermione lo miro entre irritada y atónita, -el hecho de que usted crea fielmente, no me convence, no puede decirme que algo así existe es imposible…-

Xenophilus que estaba perdiendo la paciencia la miro, -se que para tu estreches de mente tal vez no existan pero nadie ha comprobado lo contrario y además hay pruebas de que la varita de sauco ha existido, quizá bajo no ese nombre pero que me dices de Egbert el Atroz quien asesino a Emeric el Malo, quizá hayas escuchado hablar de Godelot quien fue asesinado por su propio hijo Hereward, o del espantoso Loxias quien le quito la varita a Barnabas Deverill, supongo que has escuchado hablar de ellos, no?-

Hermione asintió, -usted no puede decir que realmente existen basándose en la premisa de que nadie ha mostrado lo contrario, con esa afirmación me puede decir que existen miles cosas, porque nadie ha demostrado lo contrario-

-exacto jovencita, veo que después de todo no eres tan cerrad como yo creía-

Hermione estaba a punto de responderle pero una idea se le vino a la mente, -bien, si eso es lo que cree, por mi está bien- tanto Draco y Ron miraron asombrados de que Hermione se diera por vencida tan rápido, -quizá …bueno usted cree que la familia Peverell tiene relación con las reliquias-

Xenophilus volvió a mirar a Hermione, -claro que si, por lo que veo cada vez me sorprendes mas muchachita, todo aquel que cree en ellas sabe que la familia Peverell tiene mucho que ver con ellas-

-quien son la familia Pev…- Ron fue interrumpido por Harry quien miraba con cierto enojo al señor Lovegood.

-Luna…en donde esta Luna?-

-ya te lo dije Potter, está en el lago pescando algunos plimpys- Xenophilus se mostraba nervioso.

-Harry que sucede?-

-una vez más señor Lovegood en donde esta Luna, su cuarto parce que ha estado vacio por mucho tiempo, en donde esta?- Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca.

El padre luna, quien cargaba una bandeja con lo que parecía ser la comida, la dejo caer provocando un fuerte estallido en el piso.

De pronto la maquina que estaba en función se volvió loca haciendo más ruido del que ya hacía, de pronto comenzó a arrojar ejemplares hacia todos lados, Draco se agacho a tomar uno de los diarios y se lo enseño a Potter.

-veo que usted ya no me apoya, cierto?, que opina Luna de esto?, cuanto le paga el ministerio?-

Xenophilus miro hacia el vacio, sentía los labios secos, -mi Luna se han llevado a mi Luna, todo por apoyarte, por creer en ti, por tu culpa se han llevado a mi Luna-

Hermione suprimió un grito

-no sé en donde está y lo que han hecho con ella-

-Potter será mejor que nos vallamos, tal vez esta escoria ya aviso al ministerio…-

-ellos llegaran en cualquier momento, lo siento Potter, pero la vida de mi hija me importa más-

Hermione tomo a Harry de la mano, -vámonos en cualquier momento pueden llegar-

El señor Lovegood, se planto frente a ellos impidiéndoles bajar los cuatro chico sacaron sus varitas y lo enfrentaron, Hermione miro hacia la ventana en donde pasaban unas sombras.

-¡Harry, mira!- el aviso de Hermione distrajo a los tres jóvenes, Lovegood aprovecho esto para lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor, Harry alejo a Hermione de él, Draco y Ron pudieron esquivarlo gracias a los reflejos que tenían por jugar quidditch, el hechizo impacto directamente en el cuerno de erumpent, haciendo que todo los papeles y adornos de la sala de Lovegood volaran por todos lados, una nube blanca lleno la estancia, Hermione sintió un cuerpo encima de ella cubriéndola de los escombros, Ron lanzo un grito de dolor, mientras Harry se cubría con los brazos la cabeza, Xenophilus había caído por las escaleras.

Draco ayudo a Hermione a ponerse de pie, la chica lo miro y le agradeció con una sonrisa tímida, Draco también le sonrió, pero pronto cambio su sonrisa a una mueca de fastidio cuando la chica pregunto por Harry, entonces ahí el slytherin que Potter siempre sería el primer pensamiento de la castaña y a él no le gustaba quedar en segundo plano en nada.

Del piso de abajo, se escucharon voces, -y bien Lovegood, para qué coño nos has hablado, como sea otra de tus estupideces, te juro que esta vez matamos a tu encantadora hijita-

-¡NO!,… por favor… no, Potter…arriba- apenas eran audibles las palabras de Xenophilus.

-bien veamos si es cierto, ¡Homenum Revelio!-

Los cuatro chicos tuvieron una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, como si algo descendía de ellos.

-ben parece que hay alguien arriba, si me demuestras que es Potter, volverás a ver a tu estúpida hija-

Xenophilus como pudo se levanto del suelo y fue subiendo la desvencijada escalera, Draco y Hermione ayudaron a desenterrar a Harry, pero Ron seguía atrapado bajo los escombros, Draco lo ayudo a salir con un hechizo planeador, cada vez Xenophilus se acercaba mas a ellos.

-Harry confías en mi- el chico asintió, -bien Ron ponte la capa de Harry ahora- la chica se la extendió, -Harry toma mi mano, ron agarra mi hombro, Draco acércate a mi - apunto a Draco con la varita, -, el Slytherin desapareció ante los ojos de los Gryffindor, aprovechando que ahora era una vez mas parte del escenario Draco sujeto a Hermione de la cintura, provocando escalofríos en la piel de la chica.

-Hermione en donde está Draco?-

-shhh, Ron, ya falta poco…- Hermione esperaba a que Xenophilus terminara de subir por las escaleras, -encantamiento "desilusionador"-.

Antes de que Ron volviera a preguntar algo mas el padre de Luna apareció frente a ellos, Hermione apunto directo a él, -¡Obliviate!- el cuerpo del señor Lovegood cayó en el sucio piso, -sujétense bien,- nuevamente Hermione apunto con su varita, ahora en el piso, -¡Deprimo!- los chicos cayeron, los tres sujetaban fuertemente a Hermione, entre los escombros del piso y el polvo que este hizo al levantarse dos hombres intentaban llegar hacia ellos, de pronto los tres jóvenes sintieron un tirón que nacía en el centro de su ser, Hermione giro sobre sí misma en el aire llevándose a los tres jóvenes con ella.

De pronto cayeron sobre la espesa yerba del lugar, pero inmediatamente se pararon y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos de protección por poco y los atrapaban.

-maldito traidor, cuando lo tenga enfrente le voy a romper las bolas-

-Ron, entiende, tienen a Luna, el solo quería a Luna de regreso-

-de todos modos Herms, es un maldito traidor-

-bien, gracias Herms, estamos a salvo nuevamente por tu ayuda-, Hermione se sonrojo, mas no dijo nada.

-en verdad Hermy, eres un genio, pero porque tenía que esconderme yo, y en donde demonios esta Draco?-

-¡ah! Cierto, ¡Finite Incantatem!- Draco apareció de la nada, -¡wow Hermione!, en serio eres fabulosa-

-tenía razón al decir que era un cuerno de erumpent, no?, ahora su casa está hecha añicos-

-pues lo tiene bien merecido ese Lovegood, mira que traicionarnos así, esos dos no eran del ministerio si no mortifagos-

-cómo lo sabes Malfoy?-

-Potter sabes de sobra que estoy marcado y conozco a la mayoría de los mortios, esos dos eran Travers y Selwyn, mortifagos de bajo rango, pero al fin y al cabo mortifagos, dudo mucho que ellos hayan tenido tanta paciencia con nosotros- , los tres leones no dijeron nada más y se dedicaron a sacar las cosas de la tienda de acampar.

Los días pasaban con gran lentitud, la lluvia cada día más se hacía presente, cada tercer día cambiaban de lugar, los tres amigos estaban preocupados por la suerte de Luna, Harry no quería ni pensar que la chica estuviera muerta o encerrada en azkaban, mientras se dedicaba a pensar en las Reliquias de la Muerte, mientras Ron aprovechaba los días para poder acercarse a Hermione, Draco por su parte se apartaba del trío dorado, sobretodo de la castaña, Hermione quien se había dado cuenta a la perfección del comportamiento del blondo trataba de acercarse a él, este si bien no era grosero, se comportaba de una manera bastante fría con la Gryffindor.

El mes de marzo iba llegando y con ello traía más desesperación a los cuatro chicos que no tenían ni idea de cuándo volverían a encontrar otro horrocruxx.

Harry intentaba convencer a los demás de que la teoría de Lovegood no era tan descabellada, mientras que Hermione le hacía ver que por el momento lo único que importaba era encontrar el siguiente horrocruxx.

Ron por su parte trataba de encontrara algo en la vieja radio que Bill le había regalado.

-que tanto haces comadreja con esa vieja radio?-

-no les he contado que hay un noticiero que apoya a Harry?-

-no-

-bien, pues lo hay, solo que cambian continuamente de lugar, ya que los mortifagos van tras ellos, en Pottervigilancia dicen que…-

-en donde?-

-Pottervigilancia, así se llama el programa en donde te apoyan Harry, bien les decía que ahí, anuncian las noticias que nadie se atreve a dar, así como también dan esperanzas a los magos y los alientan a luchar, es genial Harry, solo encuentro la contraseña, siempre la cambian por protección-

Los tres chicos esperaban pacientemente hasta que…

-ven, no se los dije- ron había dado con la contraseña y ahora los cuatro chicos se dedicaban a escuchar voces conocidas en la vieja radio, para los chicos fue un aliciente escuchar voces conocidas, aunque por este medio se enteraron de la muerte del padre de Tonks, Harry se mostraba agradecido con la confianza que sus amigos depositaban en el.

-saben, más que ahora necesitamos saber sobre "Las Reliquias"-

-Harry, Dumbledore nos encargo los horrocruxx, jamás te hablo de la dichosas Reliquias, no crees que si fuera de mayor importancia te lo hubiera dicho…-

-no lo sé Hermione hay muchas cosas que Dumbledore no me dijo, tal vez necesitaba averiguarlo yo mismo-

-Harry no seas necio, nuestra prioridad deben ser los horrocruxx, no las reliquias-

-Herms que no lo entiendes, tú misma dijiste que tenía importancia, tu pediste ver a Lovegood-

-si Harry pero no llegamos a nada solo a un cuento de niños que..-

-solo porque tu no creas Granger no quiere decir que no existan- Draco hablaba fríamente hacia Hermione, -el hecho de que tengas una mente muggle no quiere decir que no existan, sabes?, supongo que en tu mundo no creen en la magia o en dragones, sin embargo los has visto, no?, tú misma eres una bruja, deja tus estúpidas creencias muggles a un lado y abre tu mente, después de todo Lovegood tenía razón, eres cerrada y un tanto limitada-.

Hermione estaba roja y tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, había sentido la frialdad del Slytherin, pero ahora que le hablaba tan rudamente, lo único que sentía era ganas de golpearlo o mandarle un maleficio.

Harry previniendo cualquier pelea, ya que conocía a la perfección la mirada de Hermione que en ese momento le lanzaba a Draco, comenzó hablar la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente, -saben sigo creyendo que es de importancia eso de las reliquias, de lo contrario Voldemort…-

-¡NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE!- Ron estaba más blanco que una hoja de papel.

Harry se había tapado la boca después de mencionar el nombre del mago oscuro, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el chivatoscopio que siempre permanecía sobre la mesa comenzó a girar sobre la mesa, afuera de la tienda se escucho un fuerte ¡crac!, trataron de activar nuevamente los encantamientos de protección pero ya era demasiado tarde, afuera de la tienda se escuchaban voces.

oOo

**Muero por el siguiente cap.**

**Este se lo dedico a mis amigas del Twitter: Sandy_deyanira, Moranizer, itzelwOnderful,barbiiiie1996, VeidaJoana, PoKeTiTa, irisblank, YvonneGtz, daniux, hi_jessi y dannylovesdrake. **

**Gracias chicas x su apoyo!**

**X cierto ni he revisado el cap. Son las seis de la mañana con siete minutos, espero que este bien y se entienda, dejen reviews para saber si la desvelada valió la pena!**

**Xoxo.**


	22. La traicion

Capitulo 21: La Traición

Narcissa se paseaba nerviosamente por el lugar, Lucius la observaba a lo lejos, la pareja se encontraba en su recamara, en las penumbras.

-Cissy, quieres dejar de dar vueltas por toda la habitación me estas mareando-

La aristócrata mujer volteo a ver a su marido y esbozo lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, -lo siento Lucius, pero no sé porque me siento intranquila al igual que ese día…, a veces siento…siento como si Draco estuviera vivo, como si esto fuera una terrible pesadilla en la que estoy a punto de despertar-.

Lucius miro a su mujer y sonrió, el muchas veces sentía lo mismo, muchas veces deseaba ver a su hijo vivo, verlo como tantas veces, pero eso ya no era posible.

-duerme, estas muy cansada ya mañana será otro día y…-

-otro día sin Draco, Lucius a veces me pregunto si todo lo que estás haciendo vale la pena, Potter sigue sin aparecer y el señor tenebroso parece que va ganando más terreno, además es muy arriesgado poner en peligro la vida de los amigos de Draco, son muy jóvenes aun…hay que ayudarlos a escapar, a que hagan su vida lejos de esta mierda-

Lucius sonrió, Narcissa rara vez decía groserías, eso demostraba lo nerviosa que se sentía, las manos constante mente las movía entre sí.

-lo he intentado, pero son buenos amigos, quieren vengar a nuestro hijo-

Por un momento el matrimonio Malfoy se quedo en silencio, las palabras carecían de sentido cuando sentían un vacio tan grande.

-pronto serán las diez de la noche, será mejor dormir-

oOo

Hermione veía hacia fuera, su corazón bombeaba tanta sangre que sentía que de un momento a otro se le saldría, saco del bolso de cuentas la capa de Harry y se la paso a Draco, -no te la quites- (casi le ordeno), cubriéndose este con la fina prenda, mientras trataban de conjurar de nuevo los hechizos de protección, cosa que fue imposible, ya que los carroñeros habían entrado en la casa de campaña.

Hermione apunto a Harry, provocando una luz blanca y doblando al chico por la mitad, la castaña sintió que unas manos la tomaban por la cintura no podía defenderse estaba preocupada por Harry y por Draco.

-no la toques asqueroso- Hermione reparo en Ron, en ese instante, se había acostumbrado tanto a su ausencia y a ignorarlo que lo había olvidado.

-¡NO!, déjenlo, por favor no le hagan daño- un carroñero había golpeado el estomago de Ron, Hermione se sentía hasta cierto punto culpable.

-a tu noviecito no le pasara nada, lindura- Grayback tenía la voz rasposa, hizo que Hermione temblara del miedo.

Draco observaba, no sabía qué hacer, Hermione había pensado más rápido que todos, a él lo oculto y a Harry le envió un hechizo que le deformo la cara y el cuerpo, parecía el hermano perdido de Longbottom, mientras pensaba en un plan veía como Scabior le daba un golpe a Ron que lo hacía doblarse, mientras el otro tomaba a Potter, no lo reconocía, solo a dos de ellos pudo identificar, vio que uno de los nuevos mortifagos tomaba a Hermione por la cintura, Draco tenía que pensar en algo urgentemente, de sobra conocía los pocos escrúpulos que tenían los mortifagos.

Hermione seguía temblando, no era fácil controlarse bajo esa situación, miraba a Harry, sabía que le ocurría algo, lo conocía como la palma de su mano, quizá Voldemort era el causante de su estado.

-bien, bien a quien tenemos a aquí…- un carroñero alto y bastante fornido tomo de la cara a Harry para que el licántropo pudiera verlo, -tu quien eres…pareces un sapo inflado- , los cuatro carroñeros estallaron en carcajadas, -tú serás el primero, para tragarte necesitare varios litros de cerveza o quizá algo más fuerte, cuál es tu nombre gordinflón?-

Harry respiro profundo y soltó el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente, -Dudley- pasaron unos pocos segundos los cuales en esa situación se hicieron eternos, -Vernon Dudley-.

-Busca en la lista Scabior, quizá nuestro pequeño amiguito- esto lo dijo con bastante ironía, -este en ella, y bien, tu pelirrojo cómo te llamas?-

-Stan Shunpike- , Ron lo dijo con mas naturalidad si una vez le había funcionado, una segunda le vendría de mucha ayuda.

-crees que soy idiota conocemos de sobra a Stan, a hecho varios trabajitos para nosotros- Fenrir se acerco a Ron y le soltó un golpe en su mejilla.

-¡NO, no le hagan nada por favor!-

Grayback giro el rostro hacia donde estaba Hermione y sonrió lascivamente, - y bien pelirrojito, como te llamas o quieres que le pregunte a tu hermosa novia-

Ron sintió la ira recorrer en su cuerpo, -Bardy…Bardy Weasley- Ron suspiro fuertemente, sabía que al nombrar el apellido de su familia era seguro que lo tomaran por cautivo.

-vaya…vaya un Weasley, aunque no seas un hijo de Arthur Weasley, tu familia está relacionada con sangre sucias y el indeseable número uno, así que tú también eres un traidor a la sangre, ahora sigamos con la linda cautiva, sabes Bardy me gusta tu novia tiene una piel muy suave-

Draco escuchaba la risa que provocaba los comentarios del licántropo, la situación era aterradora el no podía concretar una idea y atacar sería muy peligroso, podía herir a Hermione o a cualquier otro, lo superaban en número y mientras el desarmaba a uno, los otros tres podrían desaparecer, así que tenía que relajarse y pensar con la cabeza fría que siempre lo caracterizaba.

El licántropo se acerco a Hermione y la tomo del brazo fuertemente, provocando que la chica soltara un quejido de dolor, -dime lindura cuál es tu nombre?-

Hermione temblaba la forma en que la miraba el hombre lobo no le gustaba, mucho menos la manera que el carroñero la tenia agarrada, -Penélope Clearwater- .

Fenrir sonrió, -y que estatus tienes de sangre preciosa-

-mestiza-

-bien, Scabior alguno de nuestros nuevos amiguitos están en la lista-, el hombre negó.

-aunque los tres parecen estar en edad escolar, no te parece Fenrir-

-Scabior tiene razón, parece que se escaparon, no es así, saben que es obligatorio asistir?- los miro como si los estuviera regañando, - y no tienen otra cosa más que hacer que burlarse de nuestro señor…-

-no…no estábamos burlándonos, fue un accidente un error-

-un error pelirrojo dices un error, sabes a quien le pasa este tipo de errores a los estúpidos Aurores y a los miembros de la orden de fénix, te suena de algo rojito- nuevamente los mortios empezaron a reír.

-bien ponlos con los demás prisioneros-

Hermione pudo respirar un poco más tranquila, alejarse de ese mortio fue un pequeño aliciente, buscaba con la mirada a Draco no sabía si había escapado o seguía cerca de ellos, tenia sentimientos encontrados por un instante le paso por la mente que tal vez el los había traicionado, pero descarto esa idea inmediatamente necesitaba confiar en el ahora más que nunca.

Harry trataba de zafarse haciendo que las cuerdas se apretaran un poco más

-alguno de ustedes conserva su varita-

-no- fue la respuesta general.

-Harry... éres Harry?-

-Dean éres tú?-

-así es amigo, si se enteran a quien han atrapado…- Dean fue interrumpido por la voz áspera de Grayback

-no está mal para una noche no lo creen, un sangre sucia, un duende fugitivo y tres fugitivos de Hogwarts-

-mira lo que encontré ahí dentro Fenrir, parece que estamos de suerte- , uno de los carroñeros traía en sus manos la espada de Gryffindor y un viejo ejemplar de "El Profeta", -sabes la linda cautiva nos oculta algo- le aventó el viejo diario al licántropo.

Hermione sentía que la sangre le fluía cada vez más fuerte.

Fenrir tomo la espada en sus manos, -crees que sean rubíes de verdad, nos pueden dar muchos galeones por ellos, y bien veamos- miro de reojo a Hermione y volvió a posar su mirada en el periódico, -sabes preciosa, esta chica se parece mucho a ti, según aquí dice llamarse Hermione Granger, que curiosamente va acompañando a Harry Potter-

-no…no soy yo…- Hermione estaba tan nerviosa que esta vez no convenció a los carroñeros, es como si hubiera cavado su propia tumba.

-te creo linda- Fenrir recorrió con la mirada a Harry y Ron, se acerco hacia Harry y lo tomo de la cabellera jalándolo hacia tras, tú te pareces a Potter solo te faltan las gafas de tonto…-

Fenrir fue interrumpido, -…las he encontrado mira estaban en el suelo…- Grayback tomo los anteojos de Harry y se los coloco, -sabes creo que eres Potter, eh que dicen-, los carroñeros estaban contentos habían dado con Harry, lo que significaba que su recompensa seria mayor, -sabes tenemos un poco de tiempo, quizá nos podamos divertir un poco con tu amiguita sangre sucia-

Tanto a Harry como a Ron se les paralizo por un momento el corazón, Hermione fue liberada por Grayback y se la comió con la vista, Hermione sintió asco ante la mirada que Fenrir le dedico.

-¡suéltala!...hazlo ahora Fenrir- Draco apareció entre las sombras de la oscuridad, los cuatro carroñeros se asombraron con su aparición, -te he dicho que la sueltes…es una asquerosa sangre sucia, no vale la pena mancharse las manos con esa escoria-

Hermione sintió por un momento que Draco la ayudaría a escapar, pero después de oír cómo se refería a ella aunado a las semanas en las que el rubio se mostro hostil, creyó que volvía a ver al mismo Draco de Hogwarts.

-es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy…no se supone que estaba muerto?-

-así que estás vivo Malfoy…- Fenrir apunto hacia Draco.

-tranquilo, vengo en son de paz….-

-demuéstralo…qué demonios significa esto…yo vi tu cuerpo inerte en la torre de Hogwarts, a que estás jugando-

Draco se acerco un poco más, aprovechando el impacto que había causado en los demás.

-no te acerques mas Malfoy, te lo advierto o la linda castañita, puede sufrir- Fenrir enterraba la varita en el abdomen de Hermione.

-por mi puedes matarla, me da lo mismo, he estado tanto tiempo cerca de ellos que he de apestar a fracasado-

Hermione miraba con lagrimas en los ojos a Draco, el, los había traicionado, todo este tiempo estuvo fingiendo.

-maldito hurón-

-¡cállate Ron!…debemos confiar en Malfoy-

-Malfoy…Draco Malfoy está vivo?- Dean estaba sorprendido ante la impactante noticia.

Ron no dijo nada mas, él creía al igual que Hermione que Draco Malfoy los había traicionado.

-así que estabas con ellos… y por qué no avisaste antes, porque he de creerte-

-tenía que ganarme su confianza, quería recuperar el buen nombre de mi familia ante nuestro señor-

-qué pasaría si te digo que no te creo Malfoy-

-me daría lo mismo, yo tengo mucha información, aunque entregues a Potter, se muchas cosas que a nuestro señor le interesaría y cuando mi familia recupere su lugar, serás el primero en caer, Grayback, eso tenlo por seguro-

Fenrir dudo, Draco no mostraba ni un ápice de miedo, sus palabras sonaban sinceras, no podía arriesgarse, si lo mataba alguno de los cautivos podría delatarlo ante Lucius y no quería arriesgarse.

-bien, supongamos que te creo, vamos a tu mansión, ahí es la base del señor tenebroso, solo que cambiaremos un poco la historia, yo entrego a Potter y me quedo con la sangre sucia-

-por mí, quédatela- Draco hablo con tanto desprecio, que Hermione tuvo que suprimir un gemido de dolor.

Fenrir coloco a Hermione en el lugar donde estaba y alzo a Harry, -este me lo llevo yo, a la cuenta de tres apareceremos frente a tu casa, listo…- Draco asintió, -bien…-

El lugar quedo desierto, la casa de campaña fue abandonada, mientras aprecian en la casa de Draco.

Hace años que Draco no estaba en su hogar, o por lo menos a él así le parecía, estaba a pocos centímetros de la verja que separaba a el Slytherin de su secreto, por fin después de tanto tiempo vería a sus padres, pero primero, primero tenía que deshacerse de Potter y compañía.

Draco tomo la reja y con paso firme entro a su mansión, Fenrir le seguía los pasos, el licántropo observa y vigilaba cada movimiento del chico.

-y dime Malfoy, para qué coño quiere tu padre pavo reales blancos?, eh, es un excéntrico de mierda-

Los carroñeros empezaron a reír, Draco se había puesto rígido y sin pensarlo apunto a Grayback.

-cuidado con lo que dices Grayback, puede ser lo último que digas-

Los mortios que los seguían de inmediato respondieron al ataque, apuntaron sus varitas hacia Draco.

-como ves Malfoy un movimiento en falso y morirás-

Draco sonrió de lado en un gesto demasiado frio, como para estar amenazado, -sabes, estamos en mis territorios, nadie puede atacar a un Malfoy cualquier maleficio se iría en contra suya en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-.

Los mortios bajaron sus varitas y miraron a Grayback, el simplemente siguió caminando jalando a Harry, quien seguía con el cuerpo hinchado, gracias al conjuro de Hermione, al llegar a la enorme puerta de caoba, Draco golpeo firmemente, por dentro estaba temblando, pero en el exterior su semblante, era sereno, con esa mirada de superioridad que lo caracterizaba.

La puerta élegamente pulida y elaborada se abrió, dejando ver el interior de la mansión Malfoy, los pisos en color negro brillaban, reflejando los cuerpos que lo pisaban, Draco se estremeció, después de mucho tiempo por fin estaba en su hogar.

Lucius bajaba con la elegancia nata de los Malfoy, vio a Grayback, quien traía nuevos prisioneros, su mirada recorría a cada uno, hasta que se detuvo en un joven de rasgos finos y cabello platinado, Draco, dijo en un susurro y con torpeza se acerco hacia su hijo, temiendo que la imagen que estaba frente a él, se desvaneciera en cualquier momento.

Draco solo fue consciente de la presencia de Lucius, cuando este lo abrazo, hace mucho que su padre no le abrazaba, quizá después de la muerte de Roma, fue la última vez que él y su padre tenían una muestra de cariño entre ellos.

-perdón que interrumpa tan conmovedor encuentro señor Malfoy, pero traemos a Potter de prisionero y ….-

-dices Potter…- Lucius miro al joven que Fenrir sostenía entre sus brazos, quizá si era Potter, pero no podía dejarlo en libertad en frente de los carroñeros, su familia corría peligro.

-estás seguro que es Potter no quiero recordarte lo que le paso a…-

-no señor, estoy seguro, su mismo hijo se lo puede confirmar, el estaba con Potter la sangre sucia y el traidor a la sangre, ¡pregúntele!-

Lucius giro hacia Draco, pero no fue su voz la que se escucho en el elegante recibidor de los Malfoy.

-¡Draco!, por Merlín, eres tu…- Narcissa estaba en el último escalón, sus ojos luchaban por no dejar escapar las lagrimas, Draco sin pensarlo se aproximo hacia su madre y la abrazo, Narcissa lloraba como una niña pequeña entre los brazo de su hijo, Draco la consolaba mientras le susurraba al oído, Cissy solo asentía en silencio.

-¡qué demonios pasa aquí!- Bella acababa de entrar, giro su rostro hacia donde se encontraba su hermana menor –Draco…que…eres tu maldita sea, eres Draco- bella se acerco hacia su sobrino y lo giro con violencia, -Draco que demonios es esto- y sin más le golpeo la cara.

-no te permito que le levantes la mano a mi hijo, como te atreves Bella…- Cissy se mostraba indignada.

-después de lo que te hizo sufrir, es un malnacido, fingir su muerte…- Bellatrix que no se había fijado en los carroñeros y sus víctimas se acerco a ellos con la mirada desquiciada.

Una risa casi macabra inundo el lugar, -vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí, la sangre sucia amiga de Potter, Granger…a que debemos el honor de tu visita…-

-señora si me lo permite, fuimos nosotros los que capturamos a Potter y….-

-Potter… dices Potter…te lo advierto Fenrir…- Bella miro al joven de ojos verdes y cuerpo hinchado, su mirada antes turbia se volvió completamente desquiciada, tomo su varita y levanto la manga de su túnica…

Lucius Malfoy le tomo el brazo con un poco de fuerza, -permite Bella, pero estas en mi casa y creo que debo ser yo el que llame a nuestro señor-.

Bellatrix se soltó de Lucius bruscamente, -con qué derecho me pides algo así, perdiste toda autoridad desde que no tienes tu varita…- Bella sonrió cínicamente.

-señora no se olvide que fuimos nosotros los que capturamos a Potter…. queremos nuestra recompensa-

Bella los miro como si se tratase de escoria, -se les compensara como es debido, ahora si me permiten…-.

Bellatrix estaba a punto de tocar su marca tenebrosa, cuando su mirada de excitación cambio a una de horror, se acerco al licántropo y le arrebato la espada de Gryffindor.

-de donde has sacado esto…?-

-si me permite mi señora, eso es nuestra recompensa, lo obtuvimos y…- Fenrir fue callado por Bellatrix.

-te hice una pregunta, ¡contesta!-

-estaba en el campamento de Potter, quizá su sobrino le pueda explicar…-

Bella se giro hacia Draco, -tenemos que hablar…-

-llévense a los prisioneros a las mazmorras…-

-Bella estas en mi casa y no te permito que…-

-cállate idiota… y ustedes estúpidos por qué no obedecen?-

-perdone señora, pero creo que primero nos debe pagar…-

Bellatrix con un simple hechizo desarmo a los cuatro carroñeros, -Draco saca a esta basura de la mansión y termina con ellos…-.

-no te permito que ordenes a Draco…-

-hermanita tu pequeño vástago tiene muchas que explicar, será mejor que comience a adecuarse a su vida de mortifago no crees?-

-lo hare yo…- Lucius saco de su bata de dormir, la nueva varita adquirida hace pocos días.

-no lo protejas tanto Lucius, todavía tiene que dar cuentas a nuestro señor-

Lucius Malfoy salió con los tres carroñeros al jardín, mientras Grayback seguía sosteniendo a Harry.

-muy bien Draco, ahora que no está papi, podrías explicar que hacías con Potter y porque fingiste tu muerte?- Bella miro profundamente a Draco, -eres bueno…que quieres ocultar?-

-aprendí de la mejor, recuerdas y mis pensamientos solo las podrá leer el señor tenebroso, solo él Bella-

-bien, bien… llévate los prisioneros con los otros, a las mazmorras…-

Draco se dirigía hacia los cinco cautivos, cuando la voz de Bella lo freno.

-espera a todos menos a la sangre sucia-

Hermione miro con temor a Bella, por un momento se habían olvidado de ellos, en esos minutos trato de fraguar algún plan, pero no pudo concentrarse lo suficiente.

Draco miro a Hermione, ella lo miraba con dolor y rencor, parecía que podía leer sus pensamientos aun sin usar "Legilimancia", la conocía demasiado bien, como para saber lo que ella pensaba.

Draco tomo a Harry y se llevo a los otros tres que estaban juntos.

Hermione miraba como Draco tomaba a sus amigos y se los llevaba lejos, las lágrimas la traicionaron.

Draco jalaba a Harry y a los demás hacia la celda.

-maldito hurón, nos traicionaste… eres un maldito cabron…-

-cállate Weasley y ahora escuchen…- Draco libero a Harry y a los demás, Ron iba regresarse cuando Harry lo tomo por el brazo.

-que pasa Harry…Hermione está arriba con la desquiciada de Bellatrix….-

-comadreja tranquilízate….-

-como mierda quieres que me tranquilice Malfoy si la loca de tu tía…-

Un grito desgarrador se oyó desde el piso de arriba.

Harry y Draco tomaron con todas sus fuerzas a Ron, quien ya iba hacia donde se encontraba Hermione.

-pero que mierda….-

-cálmate comadreja… si sales en este momento es probable que maten a Granger…- Draco miro a Harry con preocupación, -Potter busca la manera de salir y liberar a los otros…toma- Draco le extendió sus varitas, -se las quite a Fenrir sin que se diera cuenta…ya las he duplicado-. Draco se adelanto a la pregunta interna de Harry, -ahora busquen la maldita forma de salir de aquí y…-

Otro grito desgarrador se escucho nuevamente.

Los cinco hombres se quedaron viendo entre sí, no soportarían por mucho tiempo los lamentos de Hermione, -vamos, no hay tiempo que perder; Potter hazlo rápido, yo persuadiré a Bella para que ya no torture a Hermione… cuando estén a salvo los demás, entras me atacas y se llevan a Granger, ahora adentro-.

Draco giro sin dar oportunidad a que Harry dijera palabra alguna.

Cuando Draco entro de nuevo en la estancia, Hermione estaba en el piso y Bella torturaba de manera delirante a la castaña.

-maldita sangre sucia, dime donde la consiguieron…crucio- Hermione se removía en el suelo mientras soltaba otro grito de dolor.

Draco intento oponerse pero Lucius los sostuvo del brazo y negó.

-dime, para que la tienen…en donde la consiguieron-

-es…es fa…falsa…-

-maldita estas mintiendo…crucio-

Bellatrix giro hacia Draco, -sobrino dime en donde consiguieron esa espada, ¡dímelo¡-

-Potter la heredo, el viejo chiflado se la lego…por qué tanta importancia en un cacharro como ese-

-que dices….esto es de suma importancia, estaba en mi cámara…maldita sea Draco…crucio-

Hermione seguía aguantando la maldición, aunque sentía que ya no por mucho tiempo.

-Draco ve por el duende el tiene que verificar que lo que dice la sangre sucia es cierto…- Draco giro para ir por el duende, -no espera, mejor que vaya colagusano- Bella le hablo a Peter y lo mando por la criatura, ella no confiaba del todo en Draco.

-¡CRUCIO!- esta vez Bella apunto hacia Hermione con más odio, haciendo que la chica se retorciera de dolor, los gritos ya no le salían, la voz se le había secado.

Peter llego con el duende y giro hacia Bella, haciendo una reverencia demasiado exagerada.

-esta asquerosa dice que la espada es falsa, revísala-

El duende hizo otra reverencia y tomo la espada de Gryffindor, la analizo desde la punta hasta la empuñadura, el duende hablo con una voz aguda y chillona -esta espada es falsa, parece una copia bien hecha si permite decirlo-.

-estás seguro…- Bellatrix apunto hacia la pequeña criatura, este simplemente asintió, -llévatelo Peter-.

-crucio- Bella apunto a Hermione por pura diversión, haciendo que las pocas fuerzas de la chica la abandonaran.

Cuando colagusano desapareció de la vista, Bella se giro hacia Fenrir, -puedes llevártela, ya no es de importancia-

Draco se tenso, tenía que buscar una solución, sin poner en peligro la vida de sus padres o de Hermione.

Un ruido seco se escucho en el piso inferior, Bella que había tomado el papel de cabecilla le ordeno a Draco que fuera a investigar, solo pudo avanzar unos pasos, cuando Harry apareció en el hueco de la pared que comunicaba la entrada de la estancia con la de las mazmorras.

-¡Expelliarmus!- Harry al entrar apunto directo hacia Draco, desarmándolo y arrojándolo cerca de un jarrón.

Ron buscaba desesperado con la mirada a Hermione, la encontró a unos cuantos pasos de Bellatrix.

Bella adelantándose a Ron tomo a Hermione que parecía estar desmayada, -deténganse ahora- ni Harry ni Ron bajaron sus varitas, Lucius y Cissy apuntaban a los dos Gryffindor, Draco se levantaba adolorido del ataque de Harry.

Ninguno bajaba su arma, -será mejor que desistan…- Bella saco de su bota una fina daga y la dirigió al cuello de Hermione, hincando un poco el filo.

Ni Harry, ni Ron se movieron un centímetro, -hagan lo que digo o sabremos qué tan inmunda es su sangre- , nuevamente Bella hundió el filo de la navaja en el cuello de Hermione haciendo un corte fino.

Harry y Ron arrojaron sus varitas al piso, -Draco recoge sus varitas…pensé que los habías desarmado Fenrir-

El licántropo solo miro a Draco.

Draco estaba cerca de bella recogiendo la varita de Ron cuando un ruido parecido al que hasta hace poco se había escuchado en el piso de abajo se volvió a oír, desconcentrando a todos.

El candelabro que colgaba aristocráticamente del techo se desplomo, cayendo sobre Bellatrix que alcanzo a moverse rápidamente dejando a Hermione bajo la araña de luces, Draco trato de sostenerla pero varios vidrios se incrustaron en su rostro impidiendo poder hacer algo por la chica, aventó la varita del pelirrojo cerca de Hermione, Cissy se acerco corriendo, al ver que su hijo estaba herido.

Harry aprovecho el momento y se aventó sobre Lucius, que simplemente se dejo derrotar, Ron desesperadamente corrió por Hermione que estaba inmóvil.

Bella había perdido su varita, Harry había recuperado la suya, aprovechando el tiempo para aturdir a Fenrir que cayó sobre un mueble de madera dejándolo derrotado y a Lucius quien se desplomo en el suelo; Cissy trataba de curar las heridas de Draco con su varita, Bella giro para vigilar a Draco quien seguía siendo atendido por su madre, otro golpe seco se escucho y frente a ella apareció Dobby, el antiguo elfo domestico de los Malfoy, Ron sostenía a Hermione y pudo recuperar su varita siendo el primero en desaparecer, Harry se acerco a Draco golpeando sus costillas, Cissy trato de impedirlo, pero Harry parecía enajenado, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa par golpearlo en el estomago, -maldito traidor- , Bella había recuperado su varita y se dirigía hacia Harry pero Dobby se interpuso entre ellos y tomo a Harry de la mano desapareciendo, llevándose a Draco con ellos.

OoO

**Y que les pareció….espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, en lo personal es uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado escribir…**

**Apúrense a leer y a dejar reviews… el siguiente cap.…se descubren muchas cosas, les adelanto el título: Harry y Hermione**

**Posdata…SALESIA, me has dejado con el ojo cuadrado vaya con tu percepción….**


	23. Harry y Hermione

**Antes que nada les ofrezco una disculpa ya que tarde más de lo que había pensado. En capítulos anteriores les había dicho que mi papa estaba enfermo, las ultimas semanas de mayo las paso muy mal, y a principios de junio el falleció, como comprenderán esto no fue fácil y necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo, he de confesar que me faltaba inspiración para hacer este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Este cap. Se lo dedico a todas las lectoras que esperaron ansiosas.**

Capítulo 23: Harry y Hermione.

Draco sintió agua alrededor, sabía que se había aparecido junto a Potter, solo que ignoraba en donde estaban, se levantó lentamente, todavía le pulsaba el golpe que Harry le había dado, sus costillas resentían un poco el dolor, al estar de pie vio a Potter abrazado a un pequeño bulto, de pronto vio que las olas que llegaban hacia Harry, se marchaban teñidas de rojo, Draco en ese instante corrió lo más rápido que las piernas le dieron, al llegar a Harry, vio que él no era el herido, su antiguo elfo, Dobby, tenía la daga de su tía Bellatrix clavada en el pecho, la misma que momentos antes había dañado a Hermione.

Lentamente Draco se acercó hacia Harry, quien se encontraba como ido, tenía fuertemente sujetado el cuerpo del pequeño elfo, Draco movió ligeramente a Harry, dándole a entender que siguieran con su camino, lamentablemente Dobby estaba muerto y ya no había nada que hacer, el dragón sentía pena por el que alguna vez fue su elfo doméstico, pero en mente tenía otra preocupación, Hermione.

Harry se levantó sujetando el cuerpo inerte de Dobby y camino junto a Draco, las palabras estaban de mas, a lo lejos pudieron observar como Ron y Bill se acercaban a ellos, las piernas de Harry ya no pudieron sostenerlo más y se dejó caer sobre la arena, Harry sintió un tirón en su estomago, Ron se alejo un poco de su amigo en lo que se recuperaba de los efectos de la "aparición" ; Luna llegaba junto a Dean, Draco reparo en la hija de Xenophilus se dio cuenta de lo delgada que estaba y se sintió miserable, de alguna manera su familia la había mantenido cautiva.

-en donde está Hermione?- Draco estaba ansioso, las maldiciones que Bellatrix le mando podrían dejar secuelas, sabia de sobra el potencial de su tía y lo desequilibrada que llegaba a ser.

-ella está bien…- le contesto secamente Ron, estaba resentido con el Slytherin, aun y sabiendo que no era un traidor, guardaba cierto rencor en contra de él.

Hermione llego junto a Fleur, traía una bata de la esposa de Bill, con ella cubría la herida recién hecha, con mucho cuidado Harry dejo el cuerpo de Dobby y camino hacia Hermione, al llegar junto a ella, la abrazo fuertemente, Draco los observo, Potter había hecho lo que a él le hubiera gustado hacer, pero no sabía cómo acercarse a Hermione, después de lo ocurrido en su mansión.

-tuve miedo de perderte a ti también- Harry sujetaba fuertemente a Hermione, olvidándose por un instante de los demás, Ron sentía que la batalla personal ya estaba perdida, Draco solo confirmaba sus sospechas.

Con una sonrisa triste Hermione miro a su mejor amigo, -no me perderás… no aun…-, Hermione miro a su alrededor y detuvo tan solo unos segundos su vista en Draco, en esos momentos el dolor de sus palabras se hicieron presentes, intento reprimir las lágrimas, pero el daño estaba ahí. Dejándolas salir, sin importar lo que llegaran a pensar.

Ron se acercó a ellos y tomo a Hermione de la mano, ella le correspondió con un ligero apretón, Harry se alejó para darles espacio y se fue hacia la criatura.

-será mejor cerrarle los ojos-, Luna se acercó hacia Dobby, cerrando las enormes urbes azules del fiel elfo.

Harry se quitó su chamarra y cubrió a Dobby, por un momento todos guardaron silencio.

-me gustaría decir unas palabras,- todos giraron hacia Luna, Draco sonrió, esa chica sí que era especial, -gracias Dobby por ayudarnos, fuiste un elfo leal y valeroso, te recordaremos siempre… fuiste un elfo libre y serás recordado por todos los que te amamos…gracias…-, Luna sonrió tristemente y giro su rostro hacia Ron, dándole a entender que era el siguiente en hablar.

El pelirrojo se aclaró la garganta, -si lo mismo Dobby, gracias por ayudarnos a salir de ese horrible lugar…- Draco miro con profundo aborrecimiento a la comadreja, mas no dijo nada, estaba más al pendiente de las manos de Ron, que abrazaban a Hermione.

Harry no dijo nada, se acerco a Bill preguntando por algo, Draco solo observaba los movimientos de Potter, el hermano mayor de los Weasley le enseño el pórtico y Harry se encamino hacia allá.

Harry regreso con una pala y comenzó a cavar, Ron dejo de abrazar a Hermione y se unió a Harry, Dean hizo lo mismo mientras los demás observaban a los tres jóvenes, para sorpresa de todos Draco se acerco a ellos y empezó a cavar la tumba de su antiguo elfo.

Hermione estaba conmovida por la acción del Slytherin, pero en su mente seguían las palabras de Draco, por un instante desvió la mirada y observo la noche, era hermosa, llena de estrellas, un ligero movimiento la hizo regresar su mirada, Harry había tomado el cuerpo del pequeño elfo y lo había cubierto con su chamarra, suavemente el chico deposito a la criatura en el cenagal y dejo caer un puñado de tierra, tanto Ron como Draco sepultaron a Dobby, Harry ya no tenía fuerzas, dejo a los dos hacerlo mientras el solo observaba, en ese instante comenzó a sentir una fuerte punzada en su frente.

Draco coloco una piedra encima de la tierra, Harry agradeció el gesto y pidió unos momentos a solas, antes de que pudiera anticiparlo Draco, Ron había sujetado a Hermione por la cintura y la había encaminado hacia la casa de su hermano.

Draco apretó los puños, era el momento de ponerle fin al mal entendido, la comadreja aprovecharía cada segundo para ganar terreno con Granger y el no iba a permitir que así fuera.

Estaba a escasos pasos de ellos, -Malfoy necesito que me expliques algunas cosas-

-ahora no Weasley, mas tarde quizá- Draco seguía observando a Hermione quien entraba a la casa con un Ron muy pegado a ella.

-¡No!, ahora, necesito saber qué diablos les paso, por que aparecen de la nada, que le paso a ese elfo y Hermione, ¡por Merlín!, parece que fue torturada…- Draco observo a Bill, mas no dijo nada, -…por si fuera poco la hija de Lovegood estaba desaparecida, un duende herido y Ollivander….que fue lo que paso?…llevamos meses queriendo saber de ustedes, aparecen y no nos dicen nada- Bill quería respuestas y al parecer ninguno le daría respuestas, anteriormente ya le había preguntado a Ron y este simplemente se negó a decir una sola palabra.

-lo siento Bill, pero si quieres respuestas pregúntale a Potter, el es el único que podrá responderte algo, yo solo soy un peón…- Draco se adentro a la casa de Bill, buscaba con la mirada a Hermione, la encontró sentada y junto a ella la comadreja, lunática estaba frente a ellos con la mirada perdida, Fleur se acerco a todos con un poco de the que recibieron gustosos.

Dean platicaba con Bill, pero Draco seguía con su mirada fija en Hermione y Ron, era momento de hablar, se levanto del sofá y se acerco a ellos, Harry entro y Bill se acerco a él, Hermione alzo la vista y miro los grises ojos de Draco.

-que quieres hurón, Hermione necesita reposo-

-y contigo encima, está descansando de lo lindo, no comadreja-

Hermione se paro demasiado rápido y esto le provoco un leve mareo, tanto Ron como Draco quisieron ayudarla, pero ella los freno, -estoy bien Ron…- giro hacia Draco y como si lo que hubiese pasado en esos meses que se hicieron más cercanos, nunca hubieran existido, volvió a ser irritable con el Slytherin, -contigo no tengo nada de qué hablar Malfoy-

Draco iba a replicar cuando Harry se acerco a ellos, -necesito que vengan conmigo, los tres…- Harry se veía preocupado.

-que sucede Harry?- Hermione tomo del brazo a su mejor amigo.

-vamos a hablar con Ollivander y con Griphook, los necesito a los tres, por favor!- Harry no era tonto y desde que entro se dio cuenta que entre Ron y Draco había un cierto roce, y que Hermione estaba dolida por la actitud de Draco, lo mejor sería distraerlos.

Subieron las escaleras y Bill les enseño una puerta, los cuatro chicos entraron, seguidos por un Bill quien cargaba a un pequeño duende herido, lo recostó sobre la cama y les dio la privacidad que Harry había requerido.

Draco miro al duende, tratando de desviar su atención de las manos de Ron que tomaban las de Hermione, Harry sentía la tensión que existía entre esos tres, miro hacia la ventana, el alba estaba alumbrando poco a poco la habitación, instintivamente Harry se llevo la mano hacia la cicatriz que le ardía, lo había tratado de disimular, pero el dolor era constante.

Hermione quien permanecía sentada en el sillón cerca de la cama se dio cuenta de los gestos de Harry miro a Draco y discretamente se soltó de Ron quien estaba sentado junto a ella en el posabrazos del mueble, Ron se movió incomodo, pero no dijo nada.

Harry respiro profundamente, y se acerco al pequeño duende, -yo…- cada vez la cicatriz le dolía mas, -como te encuentras?. Tus piernas están mejor?...-

Griphook miro a Harry y sin contestar a su pregunta aferro la espada de Gryffindor, -has enterrado al elfo…-

Harry estaba impaciente el dolor era casi insoportable y el duende parecía que se burlaba de él, -disculpa no entiendo-

El duende sonrió, -eres muy diferente a todos los magos que he conocido Harry Potter, no es muy común que ustedes, los portadores de varita sean condescendientes con nosotros, los seres mágicos-

Los cuatro chicos miraron a la pequeña criatura, Hermione lo miro enternecida y después giro su vista hacia Draco, magos como él y su padre abusaban de de su poder como magos y trataban a los que ellos creían que estaban debajo de su linaje, peor que escoria, Draco sintió la mirada penetrante de Hermione y a pesar de adivinar lo que ella, en ese instante pensaba, Draco en ningún momento aparto la vista de la castaña.

-no todos somos malos, eso lo deberías saber, yo…yo necesito que me ayudes a sacar algo de Gringotts- esto basto para que Hermione y Draco, terminaran la pelea visual que estaban teniendo.

-Harry, tu sabes…- Hermione fue interrumpida por Harry.

-Hermione por favor, Griphook, necesito entrar a la cámara de los Lestrange-

El duende analizo a Harry, -sabes que no puedes entrar a una cámara que no es tuya, recuerda el refrán "Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo…"-

-"ladrón te hemos advertido, ten cuidado"…- Draco termino la oración, -si conozco a un mago completamente desinteresado ese es Potter-.

El duende le sonrió a Malfoy, -si parece ser que el señor Potter tiene muy buenas intenciones, pero que hay de usted o de los otros magos, usted proviene de una familia importante, joven Malfoy, y no creo que traicione así, tan de repente a su familia…-

Se produjo un silencio incomodo, Harry cada vez mas frotaba la frente el dolor era ya casi insoportable.

-no es como lo piensas, Griphook, Malfoy, está de nuestro lado-, Hermione de un salto se había puesto de pie y para sorpresa de todos había defendido a Draco.

-no la entiendo señorita, usted precisamente lo defiende, después de todo su familia la hirió gravemente-, el duende señalo la herida del cuello que Hermione tenía, esta simplemente la tapo con la bata que Fleur le había prestado.

-precisamente por eso, Malfoy ha estado luchando a nuestro lado todo este tiempo, el no es igual a Bellatrix o a los demás mortifagos, el ha decidido no seguir las costumbres de las familias puras, si a mí me hirieron fue porque soy una hija de muggles, una sangre sucia y…-

-no te llames así- Ron trato de persuadirla

-porque no?, es lo que soy, o no?, eso no importa, y si te pedimos ayuda es porque queremos librarnos de tanta injusticia que hay en el mundo mágico-

Draco internamente se alegro de que lo defendiera la castaña, -mira duende, yo sé que mi familia tiene muy mala reputación y que yo mismo me he creado una que no es buena, pero me han pasado cosas, cosas realmente que me han hecho recapacitar…- Draco miro a Hermione, -pero eso no te importa si quieres ayudar a Potter es tu decisión…-

El duende miro entre curioso y ofendido a Hermione y a Draco, y sonrió de una manera especial, -que es lo que quieren de la cámara de los Lestrange?, esta espada es la verdadera, así que no veo otro motivo por el que quieran ir ahí?...-

Griphook era muy astuto y sabia que había más de lo que los jóvenes decían, Harry tomo aire, -simplemente quiero ir eliminando alternativas, cada vez Tom está ganando mas territorio y yo…bueno nosotros necesitamos toda la ayuda posible…- Harry sentía que la sien le iba a estallar, y el duende no era de gran ayuda en ese momento.

-está bien me lo pensare…por el momento quiero descansar- el duende se acomodo en la mullida cama y dejo de un lado la espada.

-Pero es que no piensas ayudarnos?- Ron estaba rojo de ira

-Ron déjalo necesita descansar- Hermione tomo a l pelirrojo de la mano y salió de la habitación.

-gracias…- Potter tomo la espada ante los ojos del duende y salió después de sus amigos, Draco solo le dedico una mirada y siguió a Harry.

-¡está loco!…ese duende en definitiva está loco- Ron estaba cabreado, aunque Harry no sabía si era porque Griphook no les dio una respuesta concreta o porque Hermione había defendido a Draco.

-Potter crees que en la cámara de mi tía exista otro horrocruxx?-

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry, para que confirmara o desmintiera a Draco.

-sí, así lo creo Malfoy, por la cara que puso Bellatrix, creo que esconde algo importante en su cámara-, Harry se rasco bruscamente su frente, -tal vez no haya un horrocruxx, no lo sé, pero sé que hay algo importante, algo que solo a sus más cercanos sirvientes les confiaría-

Hermione miro a Draco, quien había desviado su vista hacia la ventana, el amanecer ya estaba por llegar.

-creo que lo mejor es ir con Ollivander, antes de que se duerma-

Los cuatro chicos entraron al cuarto del fabricante de varitas, Hermione se sentó en la cama gemela, que estaba al lado de donde se encontraba Ollivander, Ron rápidamente se situó junto a ella, dejando a Draco y Harry parados, el Slytherin se coloco en frente del ventanal, mientras que Harry se coloco con mucha cautela sobre el colchón en donde estaba Ollivander.

-perdón que lo molestemos señor, pero en verdad necesitamos…-

-gracias hijo, muchas gracias por salvarme de ese horrible lugar…-

Ron inmediatamente miro a Draco, este solo fingió ignorarlo.

-bueno, yo... yo quería pedirle un favor…- Harry cada vez sentía arder mas fuerte su cicatriz.

-lo que quieras hijo, lo que quieras…-

-bien, podría, podría arreglar mi varita?- Harry guardaba la ilusión de que tal vez el fabricante de varitas podría arreglarla.

-¡oh!, ya veo- el viejo analizo su varita y con pesadumbre se la entrego a Harry, -lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada-.

Aunque Harry, había anticipado esa respuesta, quiso hacer hasta el último esfuerzo por recuperar su varita.

-gracias de todos modos, puede identificar estas dos- Harry le tendió la varita de Draco y otra más, la cual el rubio reconoció rápidamente.

-la primera si no me equivoco, pertenece a usted, no es así joven Malfoy- Draco asintió, -y la segunda es de Bellatrix Lestrange, aunque no fuera un experto en varitas, la reconocería, simplemente por el hecho de que fue la que por más de un año me torturo…-

Draco le dio la espalda a Ollivander, tratando de suprimir las lágrimas, sentía una gran impotencia.

-no debe de ofenderse joven Malfoy…- Ollivander tomo aire, -sus padres me trataron con respeto, el saber lo de su supuesta muerte les afecto mucho, quizá necesitaban un golpe fuerte para reaccionar, gracias a Merlín está usted bien, sus padres son agradables personas…-

-¡agradables!...- Ron estaba rojo de ira, violentamente se había parado de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre el cuarto- creo que lo deschavetaron, por Merlín los Malfoy, buenas gentes, que acaso no se ha visto en un espejo, no ha visto a Luna y a el duende ese…-

-Ron cálmate…-

-que me calme, Harry pides que me calme…-

-este no es lugar para discutir comadreja, pero esta ofensa hacia mi familia no te la dejare pasar…-

-cuando quieras niño bonito…-

Draco y Ron quedaron frente a frente, estaban a punto de irse a los golpes.

-pueden calmarse los dos…- Hermione con las pocas fuerzas que tenia se paro y se interpuso entre los dos, -Harry necesita hablar con el señor Ollivander y el- Hermione señalo al viejo mago, -necesita descansar y ustedes solo logran alterarlo…-

El viejo sonrió, -la recuerdo muy bien, Hermione Granger, si hay alguien que merece ser llamado un autentico mago es usted-

-gracias…- Hermione sonrió tímidamente

-bueno esta varita es tuya Draco- Harry le extendió la varita a Draco, este la rechazo.

-es tuya Potter, yo tengo la mía- Draco le enseño la varita que tenia, la de su madre.

-estas…estas seguro?-

Draco asintió y se fue al mismo lugar en donde estaba.

-Harry, que piensas hacer con la varita de Bellatrix?-

-creo que tú necesitas una, no?-

Hermione inconscientemente se hizo para atrás, hizo un gesto de terror.

-no… no tenga miedo, señorita Granger- Ollivander la miro comprensivo.

-una varita en si no es nada sin el poder del mago, es inútil en alguien sin magia y usted es una extraordinaria bruja-

-no…no es eso.. lo que pasa es que…-

-es la misma varita que hasta hace poco la torturo, es eso, no?- Draco miro fijamente a Hermione.

La chica asintió, -entre otras cosas- balbuceo Hermione.

-generalmente cuando alguien obtiene una varita, la lealtad de esta cambia…- el viejo carraspeo, -veras, la varita escoge al mago, creo que a todos se los he comentado el primer día que obtuvieron su varita…- se produjo un silencio en la habitación.

-habla usted como si la varita tuviera sentimientos- Harry se removió en su lugar, -como…si pensaran por ellas mismas-

-y lo hacen, por qué crees que la tuya y la de "quien tu sabes", poseen el mismo núcleo, no solo la profecía los ha unido, hay más de por medio.

En ese momento Harry recordó el principal motivo de su visita con el fabricante de varitas.

-usted cree…bueno cree que exista una varita tan poderosa para crear peleas entre magos… es decir una varita invencible?-

-sí, si lo creo, existen si no me equivoco varias historias acerca de ella-

-entonces… en verdad existe?- Hermione estaba, todavía un poco incrédula a creer la existencia de la varita de sauco.

-existe…se le puede seguir rastro a través de la historia…hay ciertas lagunas, aparece y vuelve a desaparecer, pero siempre reaparece, además posee ciertas características que los eruditos en varitas sabemos reconocer…-

-entonces… es cierto…no se trata de un cuento de hadas o un mito?- Hermione insistió con un poco de esperanza.

-no, no lo es, hay marcas, referencias escritas, algunas cripticas que los fabricantes de varitas nos hemos encargado de estudiar…- Ollivander se acomodo en su lugar, -lo que realmente desconozco es si para cambiar de dueño, hay que ocurrir un asesinato, su historia es sangrienta, es poderosa y peligrosa-.

-así que el señor tenebroso, la busca, para ser invencible- el rostro pálido de Draco Malfoy, carecía de alguna expresión.

Harry entendió todo, por eso Voldemort buscaba con tanta insistencia a Gregorovitch, por eso secuestro a Ollivander y probablemente el creía en la historia de "Las Reliquias".

-señor…usted cree en la historia de los hermanos Peverell, en la historia de "Las Reliquias de la Muerte"- Harry estaba ansioso.

-creo que ignoro de que me hablas…tiene relación con la varita de sauco?- el rostro de Ollivander perdió el poco color que había adquirido.

Harry negó, -creo que es hora de dejarlo descansar…- Harry se levanto de la cama y se despidió de Ollivander, los demás jóvenes los siguieron y bajaron las escaleras que comunicaban a la estancia.

En la cocina se encontraban Bill y su esposa, Luna y Dean, por un instante sus miradas se encontraron con la de los cuatro jóvenes, Harry simplemente los saludo con la cabeza y paso de largo hacia el jardín.

Ya afuera Harry se acerco a la tumba de Dobby, por un momento Harry sitio ganas de llorar, sumando el dolor de cabeza que insistía, hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie.

-te duele verdad?, te he visto que te llevas la mano a la frente varias veces y…-

-estoy bien Hermione…en verdad- Harry desvió la mirada de la tumba de Dobby, -Tom buscaba la varita de sauco…Gregorovitch la tenia y el (Voldemort), lo sabía, pero cuando lo encontró se entero que Grindelwald se la había robado, no sé cómo pero el sabia que la varita estaba en poder de Gregorovitch-, Harry cerró los ojos por un instante, y frente a él estaba la verja de Hogwarts, -Dumbledore lo sabía y por eso el venció a Grindelwald, el era el poseedor de la varita…-

Tanto Hermione como los otros dos chicos permanecieron en silencio.

-quieres decir que… que la varita estaba en poder de Dumbledore?- Harry asintió, -y sabes en donde esta ahorita?-

-si Ron, está en Hogwarts, donde esta Dumbledore…-

-quieres decir que…-

-si…el ya está ahí…no podemos hacer nada…-

Draco miro a Hermione y a Harry, entre ellos había cierta unión, cierta complicidad que no lograba descifrar.

-pero tú lo sabías…porque…por qué no dijiste nada, en este momento podríamos vencer a ese mal nacido, demonios Harry, con esa varita pudiste ser invencible…pudiste…-

-perder el tiempo, Ron, si Dumbledore no me dijo nada fue porque no era de importancia, él quería que me ocupara de los horrocruxx, solo de eso-.

OoO

Al medio día, ya descansados, los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban almorzando junto con los otros magos, tanto Ollivander como Griphook, permanecían en el piso de arriba, recuperándose, hace mucho que no comían comida casera, Hermione se las ingeniaba para hacer lo más rico posible, pero no se comparaba con el delicioso espagueti que Fleur había ofrecido.

Hermione respiro profundamente, todavía sentía secuelas del cruciatus de Bellatrix, se tomo un tiempo para observar a los demás comensales, reparo en Fleur, que comía como todo una princesita, todos sus movimientos parecían un delicado baile, giro su rostro para ver a Ron quien era todo lo contrario de Fleur, siempre fue un tragón de primera, comía todo lo que tenía enfrente, las mejillas las tenia manchadas de salsa de espagueti, sonrió, Ron era un niño grande, quizás nunca maduraría, discretamente giro su mirada hacia donde estaba Draco y lo observo comer, aunque ya habían compartido las comidas, era la primera vez que lo observaba almorzar, sus movimientos eran elegantes, sintió un vacio en el estomago y el hambre que sentía se esfumo, tal vez Draco tenía razón, él y ella no eran de la misma clase, el era muy elegante y ella pues ella era alguien muy normal, sintió nauseas, la clase de chica en la que Draco se fijaría seria alguien como Fleur o como Gabrielle, ellas se sincronizaban con los movimientos elegantes y delicados del Slytherin.

-Hermione…Hermione, te sientes bien?-

La chica respingo, al parecer Bill, ya tenía rato hablándole, -disculpa Bill, me preguntaste algo?-

-sí, te sientes bien…palideciste de pronto y has dejado de comer-, el mayor de los Weasley señalo el plato que estaba casi lleno.

-la verdad es que quiero descansar, si no les molesta, quiero irme a dormir-

Bill asintió, -Harry puedes acompañarla-, el pelinegro se puso de pie y asintió.

-no es necesario, yo puedo ir sola, en verdad-

-Herms, déjate consentir, vamos te acompaño- Harry la tomo del brazo y la acompaño al cuarto que compartía con Luna.

-en verdad te sientes bien?-

-si no es nada, solo quiero dormir- Hermione se acostó fingiendo estar cansada y tener mucho sueño.

Harry le tomo la mano, -Herms yo lo siento, en verdad, yo no quise, nunca quise que pasara…que te pasara esto-

Hermione le tomo la mano y le beso la mejilla, -Harry, creo que no has entendido, eres muy importante para mí-, el chico solo sonrió y con el mayor cuidado salió de la habitación.

Cuando Harry bajo de la habitación tanto Draco como Ron lo esperaban impacientes en la sala.

-como esta?- Draco se notaba nervioso

-bien, solo necesita descansar, ya saben, Bellatrix-

Harry se acerco a Draco y puso la mano en su hombro, -no es tu culpa, tú no eres como ella-

Aunque no lo dijo, Draco se sintió agradecido por las palabras de Harry.

Por la tarde los tres chicos la pasaron practicando hechizos, Harry todavía no lograba hacer que Draco creara un patronus, solo salía una espesa masa blanca, pero sin la suficiente fuerza para defenderse de un dementor.

A la hora de la cena todos estaban listos, así que Bill le pidió a Draco que subiera por Hermione, ya que la chica no había comido casi nada.

-porque no me lo pediste a mi?, yo pude haber ido por Hermione- Ron estaba rojo de la ira.

-porque tu hermanito, eres muy poco delicado para despertar a alguien y Hermione necesita en este momento tranquilidad.

Draco toco suavemente la puerta, al no escuchar se aventuro a entrar, Hermione estaba dormida, Draco se acerco a ella, y le toco la mejilla.

Hermione al sentir el suave contacto se despertó, pensando en Harry, ya que había sido el último en ver, antes de quedarse dormida.

-Harry, eres tú?- Draco al escuchar el nombre del Gryffindor se paro como un resorte, como si el contacto con la cama le quemara.

-ya es tarde, baja a comer…- Draco estaba en el marco de la puerta, dándole la espalda a Hermione, -por cierto Granger, te voy a dar un consejo, no te enamores de un imposible, porque a la larga sufres mucho-

Hermione se levanto sorprendida, apenas se estaba tallando los ojos cuando Draco dijo aquello, Hermione se acomodo en la cama, relajo su espalda en la cabecera, ya era hora de aclarar varios mal entendidos, ya era hora de decir la verdad.

OoO

Hermione se situó a lado de Harry, este le paso un brazo por el hombro, Hermione le sonrió.

-hay algo…algo que quiero decirte…bueno a todos, hay algo que tienen que saber-

Todos la observaron y dejaron de cenar.

-que sucede Hermione te encuentras bien?-

-si Bill, quizás no sea el mejor momento, pero creo que tengo… bueno tengo que decir algo-

-Hermione que sucede?-

-Harry, recuerdas que un día antes de que Dumbledore falleciera el me mando a hablar- Harry asintió, -bien el me confesó…el me dijo algo…algo que ha hecho…-Hermione jugaba con sus manos, -bueno muchas veces me preguntaste porque fui yo la que tomo tu lugar con tus tíos…-

-Hermione que pasa?-

-Harry…- Hermione miro directamente al chico de ojos verdes, -esa noche Dumbledore me llamo para contarme una historia…Lily y James Potter, ellos…-

-que sucede con mis padres-

-la noche en que ellos fallecieron, bueno tu sabes que Dumbledore le pidió la capa a tu papa- esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, Harry asintió, -lo que no sabes es porque la había pedido, verdad?- el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

Todos miraban a Hermione, -esa noche Dumbledore había decidido, poner a tu familia a salvo, a ti te llevarían con una familia de muggles, para despistar a bueno tu sabes a quien- Harry no pestañeaba, no quería perderse ningún detalle de las palabras de Hermione, -así que primero él…él se llevo a tu hermana mayor con unos muggles…-

Al decir esto todos se sorprendieron, pero no tanto como Harry, -¡QUE!, quieres decir que tengo una hermana, Hermione estás segura de lo que dices…por qué no me lo habías dicho antes…- Harry se iba a parar, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

-Harry déjame terminar- el chico volvió tomar asiento, -bien- Hermione se acomodo un mechón detrás de la oreja, -él quería proteger a tu hermana y a tus padres, proteger a todos, tú eras el principal, esa noche en que todo ocurrió, él quería ganar tiempo, así que se llevo a tu hermana mayor con unos muggles, el, les explico todo, lo de la magia y pues que algún día llegaría una carta y todo…, y también les dijo, que llegaría el momento en que él le confesaría a tu hermana su verdadero origen, ellos que no podían tener hijos aceptaron complacidos y…-

-quieres decir que… que tal vez conocí a mi hermana….ella estuvo en Hogwarts- Hermione asintió, -quien es dime, está a salvo?-

Hermione ignoro las palabras de Harry y continuo con su relato, -ella creció con una familia amorosa, siempre creyó que era hija de muggles y se sentía orgullosa de serlo-, por un momento Hermione miro a Draco, este simplemente bajo la mirada, -creció feliz y aunque dentro de ella sabía que no pertenecía del todo al mundo muggle, creció feliz- Hermione tenia la voz temblorosa y los ojos brillosos, -así que cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts entendió muchas cosas y cuando el profesor Dumbledore le confesó la verdad de su origen, ella…-Harry la miraba, había desesperación en su rostro, -ella, lo sabía, entendió muchas cosas, por ejemplo esa complicidad contigo y…-

-Hermione quien es mi hermana- Harry lo sospechaba solo quería que ella se lo confirmara.

-Harry, ella creció con unos excelentes padres, Dumbledore siempre lamento que tu crecieras con tus tíos, mientras que yo crecía con unos fabulosos padres…- Hermione ya no pudo más las lagrimas surcaban por sus mejillas.

-quieres decir que…que tu eres mi hermana…- al terminar de decir esto Harry solo abrazo a Hermione, al hacerlo una luz cegadora salió de ellos, como si una explosión saliera de sus cuerpos, la protección que Dumbledore había puesto, terminaba con la revelación del secreto.

Ningunos de los presentes se atrevió a decir nada, las palabras sobraban, Draco y Ron por fin comprendieron el sentimiento de Hermione hacia Harry.

-ahora lo entiendo- Luna hablo muy suavemente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada, -ustedes siempre se complementaban de alguna manera, siempre saben lo que piensan, se parecen tanto a los gemelos…-

Luna tenía razón, en más de una ocasión Harry y Hermione se entendieron sin falta de palabras, y el gran amor que entre ellos existía, era innato, algo que sintieron la primera vez que se vieron.

-pero ustedes no, no fueron novios- Dean estaba estupefacto al igual que todos los demás.

Hermione y Harry sonrieron y negaron con la cabeza.

-pero Rita Skeeter dijo que…-

No creerás todo lo que dice esa rata o si, Thomas?- Draco sonreía ahora que conocía la verdad.

El chico moreno simplemente no contesto

-entonces desde antes de que Dumbledore falleciera, tu lo sabías- Harry miro sorprendido a su hermana.

Hermione se secaba las lágrimas y asintió. -si no fue fácil saber que era tu hermana y que mis padres, bueno que ellos no eran mis verdaderos padres-

Harry sonrió, -ahora entendió lo que alguna vez me dijo Sirius- todos lo miraron extrañados, -el, alguna vez me menciono, que si no fuera un imposible, tu serias la hija perfecta de mis padres, ya sabes, la bondad de ayudar a los demás como lo haces con Neville, mi madre…- Harry se corrigió instantáneamente, -nuestra madre, lo hacía con Remus, y que tenias el mismo genio endiablado que nuestro padre- Harry sonrió ante lo ultimo dicho.

-sin contar que los dos tienen el cabello indomable- a pesar de que Luna lo dijo inocentemente, todos rieron ante las palabras de la Ravenclaw.

* * *

**Antes de que piensen en Star Wars, les comento que hace tiempo, antes de que saliera el libro 7, hubo un concurso en una página de Harry Potter, no recuerdo cual, bueno el dicho concurso era de adivinar lo que vendría en el libro, hubo una teoría que llamo fuertemente mi atención y era la de que Harry y Hermione eran hermanos y por eso ellos no podían quedar como pareja, así que aplicando esa teoría, reinvente el libro siete, nunca me gusto Ron y nunca me gustara, lo siento por sus seguidoras, eso es todo…..**


	24. El Recuento de los Daños

Capitulo 24: Recuento de los Daños

Hermione estaba sentada, viendo el hermoso paisaje que estaba frente a ella, la noche anterior, casi no había podido hablar con Harry y mucho menos con Draco, simplemente no pudo, por más que el rubio y ella intentaron quedarse solos.

Se podía escuchar el oleaje del mar, eso la arrullaba y con el cansancio que sentía, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos.

Draco la miraba de lejos, se había podido zafar de Potter y Weasley, caminaba sigilosamente hacia ella, mientras cara rajada y la comadreja jugaban Quidditch con Dean, tenía que aclarar los mal-entendidos, silenciosamente se acerco a ella, la chica se encontraba con los parpados cerrados y Draco pudo detallarla completamente.

Hermione sintió una mirada sobre ella, y de golpe abrió los ojos, los grises ojos de Draco la observaban y ella se sonrojo.

-¡me asustaste!- Draco sonrió de lado y se sentó junto a ella.

-linda vista…- Draco la miro y ella desvió la mirada hacia el mar que se veía a lo lejos,

-si es muy lindo, Bill, encontró un bello lugar para vivir-

-yo no hablo del paisaje….- Hermione se sonrojo, mas no dijo nada.

Draco sonrió, a pesar de la tensión que existía entre los dos, el rubor de la chica le dio esperanzas a Draco, -Granger yo quiero ofrecerte una disculpa…-

Hermione puso los dedos encima de sus labios, esto hizo que tanto Draco como ella sintieran una descarga en la espina dorsal, -no es necesario que te expliques, entiendo porque lo hiciste…- Hermione giro su rostro hacia el frente, -pero me dolió como hablaste de mi…- Hermione suspiro, -en ese instante te odie…no soy estúpida, sabes, me dolió y te odie…pero ahora estoy más tranquila y sé que lo hiciste para salvarnos-, Hermione miro a Draco y le sonrió.

-se que no lo eres, jamás pensaría eso de ti- y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

El rubio no esperaba esa respuesta de Hermione, internamente agradeció que ella fuera noble, seguramente si la chica fuera de Slytherin primero le hubiera mandado un crucio y después averiguaría la verdad, -sabes que no lo hice por Potter y mucho menos por la comadreja, lo hice por ti…- Draco tomo el rostro de Hermione, ella se alejo de él y se puso de pie, acercándose al acantilado que estaba a unos pasos de ellos.

Draco la siguió y se acerco a ella, ligeramente ella tembló y se abrazo así, para darse calor, Draco intento abrazarla pero quería darle espacio.

-te agradezco que no me odies…- Hermione giro su cuerpo hacia el Slytherin.

-yo no te odio y no creo poder hacerlo…solo estoy dolida, solo eso-

Draco no aguanto más y la abrazo, Hermione se tenso, tenía miedo de sentir y dejar fluir sus sentimientos, se sentía confundida. Suavemente se soltó de él y se recargo en el árbol en el que estaba situada anteriormente y dejo que el viento acariciara su piel, el Slytherin se acerco a ella, la observo, estaba nerviosa lo sabía, mordía ligeramente su labio inferior, la conocía bien, en los pocos meses que habían establecido una tregua Draco había aprendido a conocerla, a ella y a sus gestos, algunos que quizá ella misma ignoraba.

Hermione respondía a la mirada de Draco, lentamente Draco se acerco a ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, acuno la cara de la castaña, podía sentir su respiración, miro sus castaños ojos y después desvió su vista hacia los labios de Hermione, poco a poco fue acortando la distancia entre él y la chica.

Hermione pudo oler la loción de Draco, cerro sus ojos y sintió sobre sus labios el suave contacto de los labios de Draco, ella sonrió ante el contacto y el aprovecho para profundizar el beso, la mano derecha de Draco bajo hacia la cintura de la castaña y la acerco a él, Hermione subió sus brazos hasta el cuello de el rubio y se abrazo mas al chico, la mano izquierda de Draco la uso para poder recargarse en el árbol y no perder el equilibrio.

Al separarse Hermione tenía las mejillas con un suave tono rojizo, mientras los labios de Draco tenían un bello color carmesí, Hermione sonrió tímidamente, mientras Draco se dedicaba a observarla, el tiempo no existía y la guerra en la que los dos estaban involucrados tal parece que había dejado de ser importante solo existían ellos dos.

El Slytherin volvió acercarse a la castaña y la beso, pero ahora con mas ansiedad, quería sentirla con todos sus sentidos, sus manos comenzaron a tomar vida propia, y recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica, Hermione seguía abrazada a Draco, sentía las manos del rubio recorrer el contorno de sus caderas y su cintura, lejos de apenarse o sentirse ofendida, la castaña se sintió deseada, el aire era necesario para los dos aunque ninguno quería separarse, lo hicieron, y Draco la abrazo pegando su cuerpo a la de la castaña.

A lo lejos escucharon la voz de Luna, quien llamaba a Hermione, con una mirada de resignación Hermione se separo de Draco y camino hacia donde se encontraba la Ravenclaw, Draco tomo a la castaña por la muñeca y le dio un ligero beso sobre los labios.

-ve, antes de que Potter o Weasley vengan a buscarte…- Draco le sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

Hermione se acerco a Luna, -que pasa?...-

Luna observo a Hermione, -sabes ese color te queda bien, te hace ver más linda…- Hermione no sabía a qué color se refería Luna, -Fleur quiere que me ayudes a poner la mesa ya va ser la hora de comer…- dicho esto la chica giro y se fue dando pequeños saltitos que la hacían ver como una niña de nueve años.

Hermione se fue a ayudar a luna, mientras a lo lejos Draco la veía alejarse.

OoO

-y tu dónde estabas?-

-tranquilo Potter, fui a disculparme con tu hermana…- para Draco, decir que Hermione y Harry eran hermanos, era la gloria, por fin había aclarado sus dudas.

-¡qué hiciste que!...- Ron se paró de improviso cuando escucho que Draco y Hermione estuvieron juntos.

-tranquilo comadreja, solo hablamos…- Draco sonrió, -tenía que disculparme con ella y bueno… era el momento perfecto sin ti rondando alrededor de ella y sin Potter, necesitaba hablar con ella-

Harry miro a Draco mas no dijo nada, mientras que Ron tenía un leve color rojo en sus orejas, señal de que estaba disgustado, Dean observaba a los tres, era tan extraño verlos platicar, así, casi civilizadamente.

-y bien Potter que dices de enseñarme a hacer un patronus-

Ron bufo, -no has podido hacerlo durante este tiempo, por qué crees que sea diferente ahora-

-te diré porque Weasley, simplemente por el hecho de que estoy feliz, es un motivo suficiente para crear un patronus, cierto?- Draco sonrió de lado, con esa típica arrogancia de Slytherin.

-si es verdad, bien Draco si realmente estas feliz, aférrate a ese recuerdo y hazlo-

Draco tomo la varita de su madre, el tenerla en sus manos le hacía bien, la sentía cerca de él, -**"Expecto Patronum"**- de la varita de Draco salió una figura y el sonrió satisfecho, mientras Harry y Dean lo felicitaban, Ron solo los ignoraba.

OoO

Al a hora de la comida Draco no dejaba de mirar a Hermione, ella sentía la vista de el Slytherin, así que evitaba alzar la mirada de su plato, casi no comía, no quería verlo, se podía delatar, lo que había pasado le había aclarado varias dudas, solo faltaba hablar con Harry y por supuesto con Ron.

-así que ya puedes hacer un patronus Draco?-

Hermione miro con gran sorpresa a Bill, y paso su mirada a Draco, quien solo le sonrió.

-así es, esta tarde pude crear mi propio patronus, desconfiaba de Potter como profesor, pero finalmente pude crearlo- miro de reojo a Hermione.

-y que forma tiene?- pregunto Luna my curiosa.

-parece un zorro o…-

Ron fue interrumpido por Draco, -no es un zorro zanahorio es un lobo-

Hermione sonrió, -no es un simple lobo, es Roma…- Draco observo a Hermione, -y Harry es un excelente maestro, si te tardaste tanto en aprender un simple hechizo es por que habías tenido demasiada presión y pocos momentos felices-

-es cierto, lo que paso Draco no ha sido fácil- razono Bill.

-Y que guecuegdo feliz evocaste Daco?- ahora Fleur se mostraba curiosa

Draco sonrió y toco sus labios suavemente, gesto que no fue desapercibido para Harry, -bueno, el ver a mis padres y saber que están bien, me hizo muy feliz y bueno han pasado cosas en mi vida que me han hecho feliz- Draco miro nuevamente a Hermione.

-¡oh vaya!, yo pensé que eras retrasado, hasta Neville logro hacer su patronus en menos de dos días-

Hermione miro furiosa a Ron, -no es gracioso Ron, Draco no es ningún retrasado y Neville es nuestro amigo-

Ron bajo la mirada, la verdad es que el sentía que algo mas había pasado entre Hermione y Draco, -por cierto Hermione quien es Roma?-

-es mi mascota, bueno en algún momento lo fue…- Draco desvió su vista hacia un punto fijo en la pared, -Hermione conoce la historia, la verdad me sorprendió mucho que tomara la figura de ella-

-porque Hermione sabe de ella? Y nosotros no- ahora fue el turno de preguntar de Harry.

-porque con Granger puedo hablar de lo que sea, es muy buena escuchando- Hermione se sonrojo levemente.

-y que le paso a Roma?- Dean estaba intrigado

-murió, sacrifico su vida para salvarnos de una manada de hombres lobo-

-eso es tegible, como, es decig, pog que fuegon atacados?- Fleur se llevo las manos a la cara, tratando de ocultar el horror que sentía.

Draco suspiro, -mi padre, Blaise y yo fuimos a acampar, y paso, ya no quisiera recordarlo, si no te importa-

Fleur entendió a Draco y asintió.

-cuanto lo lamento…- Harry puso su mano sobre el hombro de Draco.

Draco agradeció el gesto y terminaron de comer.

Por la noche Harry y Hermione hablaban en el mismo lugar, en donde la chica había besado al Slytherin.

-Hermione fue muy difícil para ti ocultarlo- Harry veía expectante a su hermana.

-ocultar que?-

-ya sabes el saber que somos hermanos-

La chica sonrió tristemente, -al principio era fácil, pero al pasar el tiempo quería decírtelo, me sentía atada, ¡imagínate Harry!, eres mi hermano…es decir, siempre quise tener un hermano, alguien con quien convivir y el saber que eres tú, el saber que lo que yo sentía por ti era lo correcto- Hermione abrazo a Harry.

-el sentimiento correcto?-

-si ya sabes, siempre te vi diferente que a los demás chicos, yo te admiraba y no, no era por ser Harry Potter, "el elegido", si no por ser lo que eres- los dos sonrieron.

-siempre quise una familia y contigo estoy completo- Harry abrazo más a su hermana.

-Hermione que hay entre tú y Malfoy?- separándose de ella, miro suspicaz a la castaña.

-a que te refieres?- el rostro de Hermione se puso de color escarlata, que gracias a la oscuridad era difícil de observar

-Herms, te conozco lo suficiente y sé que las miraditas que tenías hace un rato con Malfoy son de algo…-

-no sé de que hablas- Hermione se levanto del suelo, interrumpiendo a Harry, -por cierto ahí vienen-, la castaña señalo a Draco y a Ron que se acercaban a ellos.

-y ustedes que hacen aquí?- Ron miraba a sus amigos un poco ceñudo.

-estamos poniéndonos al día Ron, no es fácil saber que de la noche a la mañana tienes un hermano, sabes- sonrió la chica.

-sí, supongo- Ron se dejo caer a lado de Harry, Draco se recargo en el árbol cómplice.

-es una linda vista- Draco dijo de repente al ver a Hermione frente a él.

-sí, mi hermano tuvo suerte de encontrar un lugar así-

-si Weasley, lo que tu digas-

-por cierto, Hermione, como es que perdonaste a Malfoy así de la nada?-

Hermione giro y miro a Ron, –de la misma manera que perdone el que nos hayas abandonado, cuando más te necesitábamos- la chica se cruzo de brazos.

Ron agacho la mirada, mientras que Draco sonreía satisfactoriamente

-y que hacen ustedes aquí?- Harry trato de aligerar la tensión

-pues supongo que lo mismo que ustedes, no?, pasar el tiempo- contesto más seguro Ron.

-bueno yo quería hablar con Hermione, ya sabes, aclarar varias cosas -

-y bien te escuchamos Granger-

Hermione se agarro el cabello, dejando varios mechones de fuera y se sentó frente a los tres chicos, suspiro fuertemente, -y bien?, que quieren saber?-

-cómo es posible que hayan ocultado por tanto tiempo que tu y Potter eran hermanos y qué diablos fue lo que paso cuando revelaste que Potty era tu hermano?-

La chica sonrió, -bien, como ya había dicho, el profesor Dumbledore me llamo una noche antes de que los mortifagos entraran a Hogwarts- Hermione le sonrió comprensiva a Draco, -nadie te esta culpando- el chico asintió, gesto que no fue ignorado ni por Harry, ni por Ron, -…bien, el me conto lo que había pasado con tus padres…es decir con nuestros padres, en ese momento me fue muy difícil aceptar la verdad, al revelarme la verdad yo me volvía como un guardián, es magia muy antigua, creo que se llama protejo famulus, los reyes la usaban para proteger a sus hijos, ya sea por las guerras o por conflictos familiares, y bueno al saber uno de los involucrados, en este caso yo, me convertía en guardiana, siempre y cuando existiera un testigo o dos, Remus fue un testigo…- Hermione se mordió el labio fuertemente y volvió a suspirar, -al revelarte a ti el secreto, todos los que sabían ese hecho lo volverían a recordar y se rompería la protección familiar, es decir todos recordarían de que yo soy tu hermana, por eso el destello, ya no hay secreto que guardar-

-¡vaya!, y como hiciste para que tus padres, es decir los señores Granger te olvidaran y se fueran a otro lugar- Ron estaba preocupado por la chica.

-eso fue más difícil,- a la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, -el día en que ustedes se fueron a la madriguera, yo fui a ver a mis padres…yo les puse una poción-.

-creí que los habías hechizado- menciono Draco.

-bueno una poción o un hechizo, da lo mismo ellos están a salvo- la chica abrazo sus piernas.

-y supongo que la orden te ayudo- Harry miraba a su hermana.

La chica asintió, -al principio se opusieron, pero al final me ayudaron para hacerlo, en un principio Remus y…- Hermione hizo una pausa, -se opuso, quería protegerme, pero yo quería hacerlo, te lo debía- Hermione suspiro, -quería ocupar tu lugar, se cómo te trataban y de lo mal que lo pasabas con ellos, solo necesitaba un día para estar con mis padres, bueno con los señores Granger y así fue como paso, me dolió despedirme de ellos, pero fue lo mejor, ponerlos a salvo-.

Harry asintió, no sabía que era peor, el crecer con la idea de no tener padres o crecer con una familia que no es tuya y al final separarte de ella para protegerla, la agonía que había pasado Hermione había sido increíble.

Por un momento se formo un largo silencio, Hermione había desviado su mirada hacia el mar, aunque no se veía por la oscuridad de la noche, se podía alcanzar a escuchar su oleaje en el acantilado.

-creo que es tiempo de dormir, Granger necesita descansar, no ha pasado mucho tiempo después del regalito de mi tía y es mejor que no se sobrepase-

-tienes razón Malfoy, aunque en realidad es Potter no Granger-

Hermione sonrió y decidió hacer lo que había sugerido el Slytherin, su cuerpo le exigía una cama.

OoO

Ya habían pasado tres días, y el ambiente se sentía más ligero, Hermione había aclarado algunas dudas, pero Harry se seguía preguntando sobre Dumbledore, en verdad que quería Dumbledore que hiciera Harry, el joven mago tenía muchas dudas, no sabía si tenía que seguir pensando en "Las Reliquias" , si el tenia que buscar "la varita de sauco", o si el mismo Dumbledore había mandado a Dobby, tal y como apoyaba Ron, su mente era enjambre de dudas, no sabía a quién seguir o en quien confiar, si bien tenía una idea clara de destruir los horrocruxx, existía también la posibilidad de creer en la historia de los tres hermanos, es decir tacharlo de simples coincidencias sería absurdo.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no sintió cuando Hermione se sentó junto a él, -en que piensas tanto… o mejor dicho en quien?-

Harry esbozo una sonrisa y paso un brazo sobre el hombro de Hermione, -a diferencia de ti hermanita, yo no pienso en alguien que me roba el aliento-, Hermione se puso roja ante este comentario, -se que Ginny está bien,- dijo antes de que Hermione replicara, -pienso en Dumbledore, crees que en realidad este vivo?-

Hermione se recargo en el hombro de Harry, -sigues con dudas…- la chica trataba de hacer burbujas con la varita de Bellatrix, solo que estas duraban muy poco, -mira Harry te entiendo, pero en realidad crees que el profesor Dumbledore esté vivo y no haga nada para ayudarte, no creo que esté tomando vacaciones o sí?- Harry sonrió, ante la teoría de la chica, -Harry el murió, si no fue por la maldición de Severus, fue por el golpe que recibió, cayo de una altura impresionante, la torre de astronomía no es nada pequeña, lo sabes-

-sí, pero no dejo de preguntarme que fue lo que paso, quién mando a Dobby?, quién invoco ese patronus?, quién me dio la espada?, vamos Hermione existe alguien que nos está ayudando- Harry se paro, se pasaba las manos por su alborotado cabello.

-te entiendo, y…la verdad es que no lo sé Harry, me gustaría darte una respuesta, pero es mejor pensar que gracias a esa ayuda ya no existe el guardapelo, y que quizás si Griphook nos ayuda encontremos más de un horrocruxx-.

-si lo sé, pero no dejo de pensar en eso-

-Hermione- la chica alzo el rostro para poder ver a Harry, -mira yo sé que no es el mejor momento, pero tengo que decirlo, se que al final es tu decisión y siempre he confiado en tu buen juicio, pero Ron y tu siempre se han gustado, tal vez lo que sientas por Draco es solo pasajero-

Hermione se levanto como resorte, -no sé de qué hablas-

-sí, si lo sabes, antes de que Ron regresara, pasaba algo entre Malfoy y tú, no te estoy reprochando nada, me preocupo por ti-

-no es necesario que lo hagas, yo puedo cuidarme sola-

-lo sé, pero recuerda que Malfoy es un Slytherin, engañar no le es difícil-

Hermione miro a Harry por un largo momento, -no entiendo a donde quieres llegar-

-ten cuidado con el-

-me estás diciendo que no confías en el-

-no, te estoy diciendo que no quiero verte sufrir, Ron te quiere, solo que es lento y tu no se lo haces fácil, Draco…bueno el no sé que siente por ti, se que te aprecia, pero si me permites darte mi opinión, yo prefiero a Ron de cuñado que a Draco-

Hermione estaba roja, -es lo que tu prefieres Harry, mas no es lo que yo quiero, y si me gusta Draco o si me gusta Ron, creo que eso no tiene importancia por el momento, o si, estamos en medio de una guerra Harry, no sé si el día de mañana sobreviva-

-sobrevivirás, lo sé-

Hermione le dio la espalda a Harry, mientras que el chico se pasaba la mano por el cabello, tal vez la cago, quizá no era el momento, pero él quería de una manera egoísta que Ron y Hermione estuvieran juntos.

-Hagy…- Fleur llegaba a interrumpir la hostilidad del ambiente

-si Fleur-

-Ghiphok quiegue vegte…- a la francesa no le gustaba ser la lechuza de un duende y menos en su propia casa.

Hermione y Harry se miraron, -en un momento voy gracias Fleur-.

La chica asintió y se fue directo a su casa.

-que crees que quiera-

-tal vez quiera ayudarnos- Hermione se mostraba pensativa.

-solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- Harry le tendió la mano a su hermana y juntos caminaron hacia la casa de Bill.


	25. El Plan

Capitulo 25: El Plan

Harry entro a la casa de Bill, observo a Ron y a Dean jugando una partida de ajedrez, mientras que Draco platicaba, no muy animadamente con Luna, el oji-verde les lanzo una mirada, los chicos entendieron a Harry y se disculparon con sus acompañantes, Hermione subió las escaleras junto con su hermano, aunque seguía molesta, muy dentro de ella, entendía a Harry, ella misma tenía sus propias dudas respecto al Slytherin, Hermione llego a la habitación que compartía con Luna, era la más pequeña de las tres que existía en la casa, Harry espero a Draco y Ron.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron, tenían en su cara un signo de interrogación, -que sucede Potter?-

-Griphook quiere vernos-

-crees que nos vaya a ayudar?-

-no lo sé Hermione, eso espero…-

Harry toco suavemente a la puerta, espero a que el duende le respondiera, los cuatro chicos se adentraron al cuarto.

-Griphook, querías vernos?-

-solo a ti Harry Potter, pero veo que estos jóvenes son importantes para ti, así que lo que tenía que decirte, lo diré frente a ellos, si no tienes inconveniente?-

-ellos son de mi confianza, puedes hablar libremente-

El duende asintió, -bien, si así lo deseas, lo he pensado mucho joven Potter, pienso ayudarte-

Harry sonrió, mientras que Ron alzo el puño en forme de victoria, Hermione le sonrió al duende, el único que se mantenía al margen era Draco.

-en verdad Griphook te lo agradezco…-

El duende sonrió, enseñando sus dientes filosos y un tanto amarillentos, -no creas que mi ayuda será gratuita…-

Harry entendió a la perfección, -tengo el suficiente oro, puedo darte todo lo que quieras o…- el chico fue interrumpido por el duende.

-no quiero oro, yo también lo poseo, veras lo que quiero a cambio es la espada de Gryffindor-

Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre si

-lo siento…yo no puedo…la necesito…-

-entonces tendremos problemas-

Harry se paso la mano por el pelo, señal de que estaba nervioso, -bueno, quizá haya algo de igual valor en mi cámara…-

-lo siento joven Potter, pero a cambio de que entren a Gringotts con mi ayuda, quiero la espada que fue robada de Ragnuk el primero, la ayuda que te estoy dando, se considera una traición a los de mi estirpe- el pequeño duende tomo una posición arrogante, se sentó cruzando sus pequeñas piernas, mientras que con sus largos dedos, tomaba una pequeña porción de su barba y la enrollaba entre su mano.

-mira, vamos a entrar a la cámara de los Lestrange, quizá ahí, haya algo que te guste y…- Ron fue interrumpido por Griphook.

-yo no soy un vulgar ladrón, jovenzuelo-

Ron bajo la mirada, mientras que Hermione observaba de hito en hito, no se le ocurría ninguna solución y para terminar de empeorar el problema, Ron acababa de ofender a la pequeña criatura.

-yo, lo lamento- Griphook sonrió triunfante, gesto que Harry le desagrado.

-si me permites, quisiera hablarlo con mis amigos-

-bien, yo esperare aquí-

Los chicos salieron de la habitación, con sentimientos encontrados.

-que les parece ese duende, quiere fregarnos, nos ha pedido la única cosa que no podemos darle-

-y para rematar tú tuviste que cagarla Weasley-

Ron se acerco amenazadoramente a Draco, Harry se interpuso entre los dos.

-no es momento de pelear entre nosotros, Hermione es cierto lo que dice Griphook, Gryffindor robo la espada?-

-no lo sé Harry, es verdad que muchos magos han abusado de las criaturas, que ellos consideran inferiores, aunque no existe registro de que lo que diga Griphook, sea cierto-

- es porque no lo es-

-y tu como lo sabes, eh Malfoy?-

-te explicare el porqué Weasley- Draco arrastro la última palabra, -resulta que Dumbledore me heredo un libro, mismo que tu leíste Hermione-, Draco le dedico una breve mirada a la chica, -donde cuenta la historia de los cuatro fundadores y en ningún momento se habla del robo de la espada-

-bueno pero los libros los escriben los magos, no, como podemos asegurarnos que es verdad, quizá lo hizo-

Harry sabía que Ron tenía razón, de alguna manera los humanos siempre manipulaban la historia a su favor y en caso de los magos, no sería la excepción.

-mira Weasley, quizá no lo sepas, pero los duendes, sobre todos los de Gringotts, creen que la mayoría de los magos somos ladrones…-

-tal vez conozca a tu familia o…- Draco avanzo hacia Ron, Hermione tomo del brazo a Draco, provocando que al joven pelirrojo se le saltaran los ojos. Harry miro suplicante a la chica y ella suavemente soltó el brazo de Draco.

Draco sonrió como el solo solía hacerlo al sentirse seguro, -hablo porque mi familia tiene muchas riquezas…- el Slytherin hizo un breve pausa mirando a Ron, -y muchas de ellas, han sido creadas por duendes, la cuestión aquí es, que ellos tienen la firme creencia que cuando un mago muere, sus pertenencias deben ser regresadas a sus creadores-

-no…no entiendo-

-es muy simple Hermione, imagina que yo le compro a un duende creador de joyería fina, un anillo para desposarte,- Draco miraba fijamente a la castaña, -con el pasar del tiempo, nuestro hijo heredaría ese anillo, así como todas nuestras pertenencias, cierto- Hermione asintió, -bien, pues los duendes no lo ven así…-Draco respiro profundamente, -…los duendes creen que cuando el mago muera, en este caso yo, el anillo que te di, debe ser regresado al mismo duende que lo creo-

Harry que no había perdido hilo de la conversación, tenia fuertemente agarrado a Ron de la sudadera, Ron por su parte quería romperle la cara a Draco, -pero bueno eso que tiene que ver con la espada?- Harry quería volver a lo que realmente en ese momento era importante.

-pues que ahí está tu respuesta Potter, Gryffindor no robo ninguna espada, se la compro quizá a ese tal Ragnuk y al morir Gryffindor la heredo a sus sucesores, los duendes no heredan nada, al morir se les entierra con todas sus pertenencias, a diferencia de nosotros los magos que delegamos nuestras riquezas,- Draco miro a Ron, -bueno no todos los magos tienen algo que heredar o recibir…-

Ron apretó el puño.

Hermione se decidió a hablar, -bueno en ese caso, si Gryffindor no robo la espada y Griphook no quiere otra cosa que la misma, que vamos a hacer?, necesitamos su ayuda para entrar a Gringotts…-

-no lo sé Herms, que sugieres?- Harry seguía sosteniendo a Ron quien echaba chipas por los ojos hacia el rubio Slytherin.

-no lo sé, realmente tenemos que buscar algo de igual valor-

-y si prescindimos de la ayuda del duende, yo conozco la cámara de los Lestrange, yo podrá ser el guía-

-lo sé Draco, pero como entramos a Gringotts?- Hermione miro de soslayo a Harry, -tu qué piensas Harry?-

-bueno, yo creo que necesitamos a Griphook…-, no me interrumpas Draco, Harry alzo la mano, -…tanto para entrar, como para salir de ahí, no dudo de que conozcas la cámara de tus tíos, pero, no creo que sea tan fácil entrar a ella, debe estar siendo vigilada, Bellatrix se puso como loca cuando vio la espada, se que haya algo mas y no va a ser fácil…-

-entonces estamos jodidos, necesitamos la espada para deshacernos de los demás horrocruxx…-

-tú lo has dicho Ron, estamos jodidos…-

-y si se la doy…-

-Harry tú no puedes…-

-escucha Hermione, - Harry aflojo el agarre de Ron, -le digo que se la voy a dar, pero no le voy a decir cuando-

-Harry quieres decir que lo vas a engañar?-

-no, no Hermione, lo que quiero decir es que le voy a entregar la espada, pero voy a omitir decirle en qué momento se la daré-

-yo creo que es una ofensa…- Hermione estaba indignada ante aquella proposición

-pues yo creo que es genial- ron estaba más optimista y alegre que la chica.

-y tú qué piensas Malfoy?-

Hermione miro a Draco, esperando que este le diera la razón.

Draco ignoro la mirada de Hermione, -creo que es la mejor solución, después de todo, los duendes también son seres tramposos, no debemos confiarnos de ellos-

Hermione bufo indignada mas no dijo nada más.

-bien si todos estamos de acuerdo es tiempo de regresar con Griphook-, Harry se acerco a Hermione y la tomo de la mano, -se que no te gusta la idea, a mí tampoco me es agradable mentirle así, pero es la única solución que tengo, por el momento,- Hermione miro a Harry sin expresión alguna, -me gustaría que me apoyaras, necesito de ti- la chica abrazo a su hermano y asintió.

-bien vamos a informarle a Griphook de nuestra solución-

Entraron a la habitación que Hermione compartía con Luna, mientras la chica miraba por la pequeña ventana, los tres chicos rodearon al duende.

-está bien, si quieres la espada la tendrás, pero primero tienes que ayudarnos a entrar a Gringotts-

El duende suavizo su mirada, -lo prometes Harry Potter?-

Harry asintió, no muy convencido.-bien démonos las manos-, el duende estiro su delgada mano hacia Harry y le ofreció su huesuda mano al chico.

Harry con un poco de reserva le tendió su mano al duende sellando así su alianza.

oOo

Pasaban los días planeando como entrar a la cámara de los Lestrange, a cada idea salía una complicación, los otros habitantes de la casa se daban cuenta que nuevamente Harry y compañía planeaban algo y al parecer algo grande.

Bill intento persuadir a los cuatro chicos para saber que planeaban, ellos simplemente le contestaban que no era nada, en más de una ocasión trato de enterarse por medio de Hermione, ya que al criterio de el mayor de los Weasley era la más sensata, pero la chica contestaba con evasivas o simplemente cambiaba el tema, amenazo a Ron con contárselo a sus padres, incluso trato de negociar con Draco, pero la respuesta fue la misma.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y así el mes de abril ya estaba a la mitad, Hermione les había comentado que solo les quedaba dos botellas de poción multi-jugos, ya que las demás se rompieron cuando fueron apresados por los carroñeros.

Ni a Bill ni a Fleur les causaba gracia que los chicos permanecieran horas encerrados con el duende y que a las horas de la comida lo hicieran contra reloj, pretextando que Griphook comía solo, así que Bill tomo la sabia decisión de pedirle muy cortésmente al duende que los acompañara a comer, después de todo el ya estaba del todo bien.

En repetidas ocasiones los magos tuvieron que aguantar los desplantes del duende.

oOo

Hermione estaba ayudando a Fleur a cocinar mientras que Luna curaba a Ollivander, seguramente por la tarde el mago creador de varitas abandonaría Shell Cottage, Harry, ron, Draco y Dean arreglaban el jardín y recogían leña, la castaña podía observarlos desde la pequeña ventana de la cocina.

-es muy guapo vegdad?- Fleur se acerco a Hermione para poner a hervir las zanahorias.

-de quien hablas Fleur?-

La francesa ignoro la pregunta de Hermione y comenzó un monologo, -a Gabrielle le ha paguecido un muchacho muy atagtivo y guealmente lo es, los viste que en la fiegsta de Hagy platicaban muy animados…-

Fue en ese entonces que Hermione entendió a quien se refería Fleur estaba hablando de Draco, cosa que a la castaña no le pareció y en automático su ceño se frunció.

-pero Draco es mucho mayor que Gabrielle…- Hermione fue interrumpida por Fleur.

-eso no impogta, mi padre es diez años mas gande que ma mére (mi mama), y ellos e llevan muy bien, además he de gueconoceg que haguian una excelente pagueja y tendguian unos hijos bellísimos, cuando todo esto tegmine quizá Gabrielle estudie en Hogwarts, ¡imagina! La bella pagueja que haguian…-

Hermione se tenso, Flema estaba planeando la vida de Draco junto con su hermana solo por que habían conversado animadamente, eso sí que era el colmo de la estupidez, Hermione resoplo como sino de protesta.

-te sucede algo queguida?-

-oh, no nada Fleur- claro que le pasaba y muy grande a decir verdad pero Hermione no se rebajaría a montar una escena de celos, claro que no.

Fleur creyó inocentemente a Hermione y siguió con su charla personal -… además el que este ayudando a Hagy ayudara paga salvar la gueputacion de su familia y así Gabrielle no tendrá de que avergonsargse… es tan belle et romantique (bello y romántico).

-Hegmione podrías avisarles que la comida ya esta lista, que se lavegn las manos y de paso avisagle a Giphook, grâce (gracias).

Hermione prefirió avisarle primero a Griphook para controlar su enojo, lo ayudo a bajar y a sentarse cómodo en la mesa, tomo aire profundamente y se dirigió hacia el jardín, las mejillas le quemaban e ignoraba la razón de su azoramiento.

-la comida esta lista, Fleur dice que se laven las manos- al mencionar el nombre de la esposa de Bill, Hermione rechino los dientes, era claro que la francesa la había molestado con su cursi historia sobre Draco y su mini copia, ahora entendía a Ginny; y sin decir más volvió a entrar a la casa.

Bill iba bajando con un mejorado Ollivander, Harry le agradeció su lealtad y que le aclarara las dudas que tenia sobre Las Reliquias de la Muerte, los demás se despidieron del viejo mago, Luna se acerco a él y lo abrazo, en el tiempo que estuvieron encerrados en la mansión Malfoy, se hicieron muy cercanos.

Fleur se acero a Ollivander y le beso las dos mejillas, Bill beso a su esposa y desapareció junto con Ollivander.

La hora de la comida por lo regular era muy agradable, sin embargo Fleur no comía solo se dedicaba a jugar con ella, mientras que Hermione ignoraba a todos, Luna platicaba animadamente sobre criaturas que solo ella conocía, Ron reía de las ocurrencias de la Ravenclaw, Harry y Draco estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Antes de lo pensado Bill regreso, -Ollivander ya está con Muriel, mis padres les mandan saludos, Ginny está bien…- Bill se adelanto a la pregunta no realizada de Harry, -…y los gemelos van a acabar con la buena salud de mi tía, siguen dirigiendo su negocio por lechuza y sabrán lo encantada que esta Muriel con esto- todos sonrieron al imaginar a los gemelos poniendo la casa de tan excelsa bruja patas para arriba.

-y Charlie? Que sabes de él, Bill…- a Hermione le agradaba mucho el dragonolista, tenía una plática interesante y era un verdadero Casanova, aunque para él, Hermione era otra hermana más y para ella era un gran amigo, sin tintes románticos o platónicos.

-sigue en Rumania, está reuniendo gente, no sabemos hasta donde llegue la influencia de Quien no debe ser nombrado- Hermione sonrió y volvió a comer ignorando de nuevo a todos.

A Draco no le gusto para nada que Hermione preguntara sobre Charlie, si bien el chico le caía bien, todavía tenía presente la fiesta de cumpleaños de Potter, en donde esos dos platicaban muy confidencialmente.

oOo

La puerta fue golpeada, poniendo en defensa a los habitantes de esta, Bill se acerco hacia la entrada, -que deseas?- Bill apunto su varita, preparado para atacar.

-soy Remus John Lupin…- Bill giro su rostro para observar a los demás, -licántropo, esposo de Dora y tu, el Guardián Secreto del Refugio, me revelaste la dirección y me instaste a venir aquí en caso de que tuviera noticias.

Bill abrió de golpe la puerta, Harry tenía miedo de que Remus llegara con malas noticias.

-¡soy padre!- Lupin abrazo a Bill, quien seguía con cara de asombro, -Hermione, Harry…pueden creerlo, soy padre…- Remus abrió los brazos y Hermione fue corriendo hacia él, el licántropo le beso la cabeza y le acaricio el pelo de forma paternal, -por fin le dijiste a Harry, ¡eh!, ahora debes tener más cuidado- Hermione asintió y sonrió.

-vaya un bebe- Ron sonrió con esa noticia, en ese momento necesitaban saber cosas buenas que los alentaran a seguir luchando y el hecho de saber que había un ser inocente, era un motivo más que suficiente.

-y como es mi sobrino?- Draco había abandonado la hostilidad de hace unos momentos y se podría decir que sentía agrado por la noticia.

Remus sonrió, -Dora dice que se parece a mí, no tiene mucho pelo, al principio era negro, después le cambio a un tono rojizo y seguramente en estos momentos lo tendrá rubio- miro a Draco, quien esbozo una sincera sonrisa.

-se llamara Ted, en honor al padre de Dora…- Remus se acerco a Harry, -a Dora y a mí nos gustaría que tú fueras el padrino Harry, que dices?-

Todas las miradas estaban sobre el joven, Harry sintió, asimilando la noticia.

-este es un motivo para celebrar Fleur podrías…- la chica entendió las intenciones de su esposo y le pidió a Luna y a Dean que le ayudaran con las copas y con el vino de elfos.

Ron muy a su pesar ayudo a subir a Griphook, ya que con tanto barullo, el duende decidió descansar.

-Hermione no te molesta que le haya pedido a Harry ser padrino de Ted?-

La chica lo miro extrañada, -porque lo preguntas Remus?-

-bueno, tu eres mi ahijada, supongo que quizá te hubiera gustado ser la madrina de mi primogénito…- Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¡espera!, Herms es tu ahijada, eso sí que es…- Harry estaba sin palabras pasaba de noticia sobre noticia.

-Así es…- Remus acaricio la mejilla de la chica, cosa que no agrado mucho a Draco, -te prometo que tú serás la madrina de mi hija…- Hermione rio ante la propuesta del licántropo.

-no tienes porque justificarte Remus, por mí está bien que Harry sea el padrino de Ted, es una excelente noticia, espero que Tonks esté bien y claro que acepto ser la madrina del siguiente bebe-.

-será una niña, eso es seguro…- Remus tenía la ilusión en sus ojos.

Fleur llego con las copas y el vino de elfo, y ahí en medio de la sala brindaron por el nuevo integrante de la familia Lupin Tonks y por un nuevo miembro de la Orden del Fénix.


	26. Gingotts

Capitulo 26: Gringotts

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se encontraba en el árbol, que tan buenos recuerdos le traía, intentaba sin éxito alguno algún hechizo sencillo, incluso su patronus ya no tenía forma, ahora era una masa blanca, le frustraba no estar preparada para la mañana siguiente.

Draco la vigilaba desde lejos, ayer no pudo hablar con ella y aclarar ciertas cosas con la castaña, mientras Potter hablaba por milésima vez con Lovegood y Thomas de como habían escapado de los mortifagos o de cómo se las arreglaron cuando estuvieron en medio de la nada, sin duda apoyaba a Severus cuando decía que a Potter le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Los hermanos Weasley discutían dentro de la casa, William estaba obligando, por decir de una manera sutil, a su hermano menor, Bill sospechaba que algo sucedía entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación que Hermione compartía con Luna, era muy sospechoso que cuatro jóvenes se encerraran con un viejo duende y mas que ninguno dijera ni una sola palabra de lo que ocurría ahí.

Lentamente Draco llego a Hermione y como si fuera un deja vu, sorprendió a la castaña.

-te gusta espantarme verdad- Hermione estaba roja, el sol de abril le daba directo a la cara, el cabello lo tenía amarrado en un moño, tenía el cabello tan largo que solo así lo podía soportar, sin contar que ya casi no tenia de la milagrosa crema, (que la tía petunia voluntariamente le obsequio), que controlaba sus rebeldes chinos.

Draco no dijo nada y se dedico a observarla

-me vas a hablar o qué?-

Levanto su ceja y esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado, -así que te gusta Weasley, no?-

Hermione lo miro y frunció su ceño, -no, no me gusta Ron…- la chica estaba confundida, -…y a todo esto a ti que te importa?-

Draco negó suavemente con la cabeza, -no, Hermione…- al decir su nombre arrastro tanto las palabras que la chica sintió un leve escalofrió recorrer por su piel, -…no hablo de la comadreja si no del otro su hermano mayor…-

-Bill, acaso eres idiota o que…Bill nun…-

-no Granger, yo no hablo de William…hablo de Charlie…- al decir el nombre del dragonolista, Draco uso un tono aniñado y sarcástico.

Hermione esbozo una sonrisa, -si así fuera, no entiendo cual es problema-

En dos zancadas llego a ella y la acorralo en el árbol que había sido cómplice, cuando la beso por primera vez, -te diré cual es el puto problema Granger…- Hermione miraba directamente los ojos grises del Slytherin, -tu me besaste y…-

Antes de que dijera cualquier otra cosa Hermione tomo a Draco de la nunca y lo beso, el joven se sorprendió pero acepto gustoso la sorpresa de Granger, la tomo de la cintura y profundizo mas el beso, con su cuerpo Draco oculto el de Hermione, cuando el aire fue necesario lentamente se fueron soltando, Hermione apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Draco, mientras que él le acariciaba el pelo y dejaba caer su barbilla en la frente de ella.

-Charlie no me gusta, siempre me ha caído bien, es muy diferente a todos los Weasley y si me preocupo por él, es porque lo quiero como a un amigo, el está interesado en alguien más…y en los dragones-

Draco sonrió ante la respuesta de la castaña –entonces estamos bien…- Draco la abrazo mas fuerte hacia sí, -que estaba haciendo antes de que yo llegara?-

-estoy tratando de utilizar la varita de Bellatrix, pero no puedo, simplemente me siento extraña al usarla-

Draco soltó con mucho pesar a Hermione, -vamos a practicar, mañana es el día y necesitamos a la bruja más inteligente para que sea un éxito-.

Hermione sonrió ante el detalle de Draco, -bien que propones?-

-bueno yo creo que…- Draco fue cortado por Ron y Harry que se reunían con ellos.

-y bien que hacen aquí?- Harry miraba entre molesto y divertido a Draco y Hermione.

-resulta Potter que tu hermanita todavía no consigue domar la varita de Bella y puesto que mañana marchamos a Gringotts, es primordial que ella consiga dominarla, si no estaremos perdidos…-

Harry miro con sorpresa a Hermione, -es cierto…por qué no me lo dijiste antes….- Harry se acerco a su hermana y la tomo de la mano, -creo que lo mejor es que te quedes, no podemos arriesgarnos, no me perdonare si te llega a pasar algo…-

-Harry nada me pasara, es solo que no logro concentrarme-

-y si te pones en papel- Hermione miro con extrañeza a Ron, -si mira, si piensas que eres la bruja de Bellatrix, quizá la varita funcione-

-por eso lo digo Ron, que no lo pueden ver, esta misma varita ha torturado a mucha gente, lo hizo con los padres de Neville, conmigo y lo peor es que con esta varita Bella le dio muerte a Sirius…- Hermione miro tristemente a Harry.

El oji-verde asintió y en ese momento sintió unas enormes ganas de ahorcar, si es que se pudiese, a la varita, -Herms, lo mejor es que te quedes…-

-Harry olvídalo, no me voy a quedar…- Hermione se cruzo de brazos.

-ya déjala Potter, es demasiado necia para que logres convencerla, lo mejor será ayudarla a domarla, recuerda lo que dijo Ollivander, Herms- los tres Gryffindor se sorprendieron con el diminutivo que uso Draco, -tu eres la que controla la varita, no al revés…- Hermione sonrió a Draco y decidida conjuro su patronus.

oOo

El sol todavía no se asomaba, cuando Hermione tomo su bolso de cuentas y bajo por las escaleras de Shell Cottage, con mucho cuidado la chica saco de su bolso un pequeño frasco, el cual contenía poción multi-jugos, introdujo un cabello negro como la noche y rizado , solo de verlo le causaba repugnancia, el liquido cambio de color, la chica lo analizo , estaba a punto de tomarlo…

-espera, todavía no lo hagas- Draco había sujetado la mano de la chica, -Potter y Weasley todavía no se despiertan- Hermione asintió.

-ya es tarde, deberíamos despertarlos-

-no, todavía es temprano…- Draco miraba a Hermione penetrantemente, -vamos afuera- sin esperar Draco tomo a Hermione de la mano y la llevo al jardín.

-estas nerviosa?-

La chica negó con la cabeza, -después de todo lo que hemos pasado…- Hermione sonrió -…creo que ya extrañaba esto…la adrenalina, la emoción…-

-no te costumbres a esto, muy pronto terminara y volverás a la monotonía de Hogwarts-

-en realidad crees que termine…- Hermione miro a Draco, -yo quiero que esto acabe, que Harry sea feliz, que ya no haya más muertes-

Draco abrazo a Hermione protectoramente, -te prometo que ya pronto esto acabara-.

Harry salió hacia el jardín, -se puede saber qué demonios hacen aquí?- Harry miro a su hermana quien tenía la mano agarrada a Draco, -Hermione, por un momento creí que te habías ido sin mi…- el pelinegro se acerco a su hermana, -no te alejes de mi por favor, te juro que hare todo lo posible para que esta mierda pronto se acabe- Hermione abrazo a su hermano, en menos de cinco minutos había recibido dos promesas que la alentaban a seguir adelante y a vivir.

Ron salió, seguido del duende, el pelirrojo bostezaba y miraba a los tres chicos, -que?-, Harry rio por las fachas de su amigo tenía el pelo alborotado y la marca de la almohada en la mejilla izquierda.

Hermione dejo de abrazar a Harry y corrió hacia Ron y lo abrazo, -prométeme que te cuidaras-

Ron que no esperaba esa reacción de su amiga se quedo pasmado, el color de su cabello contagio su cara, tardo vario segundos en reaccionar, al hacerlo abrazo a Hermione con grandes fuerzas.

-te prometo, que nada nos pasara…- un alegre Ron se adentro a la casa, mientras Griphook los miraba extrañado.

Harry sonrió, necesitaba a sus dos mejores amigos juntos y Draco entendió que para Hermione la comadreja seria siempre parte de su vida.

Después de diez minutos los cuatro jóvenes estaban afuera junto con el duende, Hermione estaba transformando a Ron.

-me gusto la nariz que antes me habías puesto…- Ron parecía un niño pequeño.

-Ron, no estamos en un concurso de belleza, además te tengo que dejar lo menos reconocible…-

-no quiero el cabello rubio, ese color es tan….-

-Ron, no empieces por favor- aunque Hermione estaba divertida transformando a su amigo, le crispaba que el chico lanzara indirectas a Draco.

-yo solo digo, que ese color no me va Herms, que tal un negro o mejor aun un castaño?- al decir la última palabra Ron tomo un rebelde rizo de su amiga.

Draco al observar ese gesto, con una elegancia innata se acerco a los dos Gryffindor, -sabes Weasley tienes razón el rubio no te va, es un color con clase no todos pueden jactarse de haber nacido en buena cuna- miro a Hermione que le reprochaba con la mirada, -dudo mucho que el castaño te quede, no va contigo…- Draco respiro profundo, -pero debido a que esto es una emergencia, el castaño por esta ocasión, te vendría bien…- el Slytherin observo como Hermione terminaba y le daba los últimos toques a Ron, la tomo de la mano y la alejo de Weasley, -bien señorita Potter, ahora nosotros tomaremos nuestra nueva apariencia… ¡hasta el fondo!- .

Draco y Hermione tomaron la poción, la chica hizo un gesto de asco mientras que el rubio solo torcía la boca.

-guacala, esto sabia a madres…- Hermione casi no decía groserías, pero al ver la expresión de su cara, entendieron que la poción con el cabello de Bellatrix debía de saber a rayos.

El cuerpo de Hermione se estiro un poco y embarneció, el gesto de cara se volvió duro, Harry en ese instante quiso golpeara a la mujer que tenía enfrente, pero se contuvo, esa no era la verdadera Bellatrix.

Por su parte Draco había dejado de ser rubio y delgado, ahora frente al trió de oro se encontraba un hombre cerca de los cuarenta años, con el pelo negro y la piel morena, al contrario de Hermione, el redujo su estatura, se había convertido en Scabior.

Tanto Ron como Harry se contuvieron, Hermione lo miraba con un poco de aprehensión.

-a mí tampoco me gusta en quien me he convertido, pero es lo que hay…- Draco había adivinado sin proponérselo los pensamientos de los tres Gryffindor, es tiempo de irnos.

Harry cargo muy a su pesar a Griphook sobre sus hombros, mientras que Hermione los cubría con la capa de invisibilidad, -Harry trata de mantenerte agachado, se te notan los pies- el joven lo hizo y Hermione sonrió satisfecha.

Draco sujeto la mano derecha de Hermione, Ron tomo la izquierda, mientras que con la derecha tomaba a Harry, los cuatro jóvenes se concentraron el Caldero Chorreante, dejando atrás la casa de Bill.

oOo

Cuando llegaron a Charing Cross Road, la mayoría de los muggles los ignoraban, las prisas de las grandes ciudades, hacia que la mayoría de la gente pasara por alto todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor; Draco y Ron miraban maravillados lo que era el mundo muggle, mientras que Hermione y Harry tenían en mente entrar a la cámara de los Lestrange.

Con gran parsimonia entraron al caldero chorreante, estaba casi en su totalidad vacio, al verlos entrar Tom, hizo una exagerada reverencia hacia la supuesta Bellatrix, Hermione lo saludo amablemente haciendo que el dueño del local la mirara extraño.

Draco la sujeto por el codo y se acerco a ella, -estas siendo muy amable, trata de ser como ella- , Hermione torció la boca, -tranquila, lo hacemos por Potter, recuerda-.

Hermione respiro profundo y se alejo del local, mirando como escoria a los magos que estaban alrededor.

Al llegar a la pared de ladrillos, Hermione saco la varita de Bellatrix, sintiéndola mas suya, después de practicar junto con Draco y Ron, tuvo más confianza y al parecer la varita la sentía como su nueva dueña; toco los ladrillos y estos se abrieron dejando ver el callejón Diagón.

Pasaron como si realmente no hubiera guerra, como si fuera un día más normal y ellos fueran por sus compras, Harry observaba como en la mayoría de las paredes estaba su foto, mostrándolo como el indeseable numero uno.

Draco estaba a la derecha de Hermione, Ron a la izquierda y Harry los seguía muy de cerca por atrás, los pocos magos que vagaban por las calles al ver a Hermione hacían una ligera reverencia, hasta que la chica reparo en uno que tenia vendajes y manchas de sangre en ellos, era terrible lo que pasaba ahí, tan triste y desolador.

-¡mis hijos!...donde están mis hijos maldita bruja…donde- el mago parecía como loco, Hermione tenía miedo y no sabía que responder, -el, él se los llevo- trato de sujetarla por el cuello, todo ocurrió de repente el tipo fue expulsado a dos metros, Hermione miro con horror como el mago se golpeaba con la pared frente a ellos.

Ron había atacado a ese hombre y se mostraba tranquilo, -hay que marcharnos, no sea que otro loco quiera hacerte algo por la culpa de la estúpida de Bellatrix-.

Hermione asintió, Draco miraba con resignación y agradecimiento a la comadreja, el pelirrojo había reaccionada más rápido, que todos.

-vaya, vaya a quien tenemos aquí…- un hombre alto y delgado se acerco a ellos, -es un honor verla por aquí señora Lestrange-.

-que quieres Travers, no molestes- Draco se adelanto a todos y se puso frente a Hermione, protegiéndola.

-Scabior, que honor verte por aquí, había escuchado que los Malfoy te habían deschavetado, aunque no sé si creer en las malas lenguas-

Draco no sabía a lo que se refería el mortio, así que lo ignoro, -tenemos prisa, Travers quítate del medio-.

El mortio hizo una reverencia y los dejo pasar, -es cierto lo que dicen, mi señora, su varita fue robada?-

Hermione miro horrorizada al mortifago, que podía decir, tal vez era un trampa, -ya oíste muévete, tengo prisa y tu solo estorbas- la chica hizo una perfecta imitación de la verdadera Bellatrix, que hasta Harry sintió un leve escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

-y a donde van con tanta urgencia?-

Hermione miro con impaciencia a ese mortifago, era seguro de que estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado en la mansión Malfoy, -no tengo la paciencia para hablar estupideces contigo, quítate, tengo que ir a Gringotts- tanto Ron como Draco miraron con reproche a la chica ella los observo ofreciéndoles una disculpa con la mirada.

-que bien, da la casualidad de que yo también tengo que ir ahí- el mortifago se coloco al lado izquierdo de la bruja y le ofreció su brazo como un caballero, Hermione no sabía si acceder al gesto o no, Draco asintió levemente, dándole a entender que tomara del brazo a Travers.

El mortifago la condujo por la adoquinada calle hasta llegar al edificio blanco -vaya había escuchado hablar de esto-, al llegar a las escalinatas los jóvenes magos observaron que había dos magos vigilando la entrada al banco mágico, así que sondas de rectitud-.

Por un momento la chica se quedo paralizada sabia que podían delatarse, -primero las damas-.

-pasa tu primero Travers o es que tienes algo que ocultar?- los vigilantes observaron sospechosamente al mortifago.

-que estupideces dices Scabior- Travers se acerco a la entrada y se dejo revisar, al pasar la prueba, giro y miro a los tres magos, -los veo de este lado, bueno, si es que pueden pasar…- y se adentro a Gringotts.

Hermione observo a Ron y a Draco, no sabía qué hacer, de la nada un rayo rojo salió dándole a los dos magos, Hermione supuso que había sido Harry así que arriesgándose paso de largo seguida por los tres chicos.

-vaya, así que no ocultamos nada eh?-

-no digas estupideces, tengo prisa-

-por cierto Bella, es verdad que te dejaron sin varita…- el mortifago sospechaba algo.

Hermione no dijo nada y paso de largo acercándose al mostrador

-señora Lestrange, bienvenida…- uno de los duendes recibió a Hermione, mientras que los otros murmuraban a sus espaldas.

-quiero entrar a mi cámara…- la chica estaba bastante nerviosa. Harry se acerco a ella.

-cálmate, puedes delatarnos- Hermione asintió.

-claro mi señora, tiene algún documento que acredite su identidad?- Hermione miro de hito en hito a Ron y a Draco, estaba perdida.

-nunca me han pedido esa estupidez…- Hermione fue interrumpida por el duende.

-su varita servirá mi señora…- Travers miraba divertido la escena, el duende tomo la varita que Hermione sostenía en sus manos, la reviso y sonrió, -veo que le han confeccionado una nueva mi señora…- el duende regreso su varita a Hermione dejándola pasmada.

-que como lo han logrado…quien la…- las palabras del mortifago quedaron en el aire, -ah, es cierto es muy bonita…- Hermione no sabía que responder, así que Draco la tomo del brazo.

-bien ya confirmaste lo que querías, ahora déjanos pasar, tenemos prisa-

El duende asintió, llamo a uno más joven y le pidió que le trajera algo, tardo solo unos segundos, regreso con una bolsa de piel llena de objetos metálicos.

-por aquí mi señora…la acompañare a su cámara-

Hermione siguió al duende seguida por los tres magos.

* * *

No, no están viendo visiones, acabo de actualizar, es una pequeña recompensa x haber esperado tanto y ser tan comprensivos!

Mil gracias x sus Reviews!


	27. El Dragon

Capitulo 27: El Dragón

Hermione era seguida por los tres chicos y el mortio, al parecer habían tenido bastante suerte.

-¡Bogrod!, espera un momento- otro duende se acercaba hacia ellos, tenían miedo de ser descubiertos.

-tenemos instrucciones- el pequeño duende hizo una reverencia hacia Hermione, creyéndola Bellatrix, -disculpe mi señora, pero hemos recibido órdenes acerca de su cámara-, como si sospechara de ellos se acerco al duende que estaba bajo el hechizo de _imperius_, susurro a su oído sus sospechas; Bogrod se lo quito de encima.

-ya estoy al corriente de las instrucciones, la señora Lestrange es hija de buena cuna, su familia es una de las más antiguas y respetadas-, se giro hacia Hermione, -perdone mi señora-, giro de nuevo hacia el otro duende, quien lo miraba de manera retadora y al mismo tiempo con cierto temor, -ahora si nos disculpas, la señora Bellatrix tiene prisa-

Pasaron de lado del duende, Harry tuvo que caminar rápido o seria dejado, miro al mortifago que estaba al lado de ellos con la mirada perdida (gracias a que lo había hechizado a él también), discretamente saco su varita e hizo que Travers los siguiera.

Entraron a lo que parecía un pasillo de piedra, era la primera vez que Hermione entraba a las profundidades de Gringotts, estaba maravillada con la estructura, aunque por el momento solo fuera paredes de piedra, cuyo único adorno era las antorchas para iluminar.

-¡vamos Granger!, deja de bobear, al parecer sospechan de nosotros- Draco se acerco a ella, en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

Harry se quito la capa y se la pasó a Hermione, bajo a Griphook de sus hombros, los cuales sintieron un ligero cosquilleo, el duende a pesar de ser pequeño y de no estar del todo recuperado, era pesado e incomodo, -Draco tiene razón, haya que apresurarnos, más vale salir de esto inmediatamente, vamos-.

Harry le ordeno al duende que seguía bajo el hechizo que los llevara a la cámara de los Lestrange, -espera Potter, creo que se te olvida algo-, Draco señalo a Travers que parecía ido, -con el no podremos ir, además no creo que quepamos todos-.

Harry mando al mortifago a esconderse.

-¡Harry!-, Hermione miro asustada a su hermano, -has usado la maldición _imperius_ con él y el duende-, más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

Harry de momento sintió vergüenza, -no lo molestes Granger, además era eso o que nos descubrieran, yo creo que ha sido genial, ahora si ya basta de charla y andando-.

Ron miraba a Draco, a pesar de la rivalidad que mantenía con él, de cierto modo admiraba su manera de pensar tan fría, sería un rival difícil de vencer, pero lo haría, Hermione era lo más valioso para él.

Bogrod hizo aparecer un carro que los llevaría a la cámara de los Lestrange, muy apretadamente se acomodaron, Ron tuvo que cargar a Griphook sobre sus piernas, mientras que los cuatro se "acomodaban" en el carrito, Hermione tuvo que cerrar lo más posible sus piernas para no sentarse arriba de Draco o de Ron, antes de que el vehículo avanzara, los cuatro chicos escucharon mucho movimiento en el vestíbulo, Harry miro a el duende hechizado, este movió un palanca y el coche se empezó a mover.

Pasaron a gran velocidad cerca del mortio, giraron unas cuantas veces, Draco tenía un mal presentimiento, su tía era muy hábil, ella no se confiaría tan fácilmente, quizá la idea de ir a Gringotts había sido demasiado descabellada, giraban por pasillos y laberintos, Hermione cerraba los ojos, la sensación de adrenalina no era mucho de su agrado, Draco llevo su mano hacia la de la chica, ella instintivamente abrió los ojos y volteo hacia él, el Slytherin apretó la mano de la chica y ella le sonrió.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta pasaron por una cascada, Griphook había gritado, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde, el auto voló mandando a todos fuera, el carro se estrello contra una pared cercana mientras ellos caían suavemente en el piso.

Ron le tendió una mano a Hermione, -encantamiento del almohadón- Hermione miro a Harry y a Draco que la miraban con cierto temor. Hermione se llevo las manos a la cara, su rostro había cambiado, volvía a ser ella, la ropa de Bellatrix, le quedaba grande, giro hacia ron y hacia Draco, ninguno de los dos conservaba su transformación.

-¡la perdición del ladrón!- Griphook hablo unas octavas mas graves, -saben que hay intrusos, ¡eso elimina cualquier tipo de sortilegio!- el duende señalo la cascada.

El duende hechizado despertó de su letargo, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Draco lo hechizo, Bogrod entro nuevamente en trance, Draco se giro hacia ellos, -lo necesitamos para entrar a la cámara, además no podemos arriesgarnos-

Harry asintió, Ron tomo la bolsa con las cosas metálicas y se las tenido a Malfoy, se escucharon voces del exterior, al parecer alguien se acercaba a ellos.

-¡protego!- Hermione alzo su varita y comenzó a realizar hechizos de protección por lo menos eso los detendría un poco más.

Harry le indico a Griphook que fuera por delante, detrás del duende le siguieron Hermione y Ron, Draco se quedo junto con Harry, -tenemos que darnos prisa, no sé cuanto los hechizos de Hermione los retrasaran, Potter…- Harry miro a Draco.

-¡oh no, Malfoy!, ni lo pienses- Harry bajo un poco la voz, -ni creas que vamos a dejarte aquí, ya hemos llegado bastante lejos, para que te hagas el héroe, además ese es mi papel- Harry apresuro el paso dejando a Draco con la palabra en la boca, mientras una leve sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios.

Draco alcanzo a los Gryffindor, quienes estaban paralizados, miro hacia donde ellos lo hacían, frente a los cuatro jóvenes y los dos duendes, había un dragón, era el único obstáculo que se interponía entre la cámara y ellos.

El ver un dragón de por sí, era atemorizante, ahora tratar de pasar de él, lo hacía espeluznante, tenía las escamas pálidas y resecas debido a su largo encarcelamiento, sus ojos eran rosa lechoso(al parecer era el efecto de permanecer bajo tierra por tanto tiempo), en las patas traseras llevaba unas gruesa argollas sujetadas a unas cadenas que estaban clavadas en el suelo, a pesar de estar sujeto, el fantástico animal era de temer, sus enormes alas con púas estaban pegadas a su cuerpo, al parecer hace mucho tiempo que el animal no volaba libre, el dragón que hasta por el momento había ignorado a los intrusos, rugió de una manera tan feroz al verlos, que sin pensarlo dos veces retrocedieron sus pasos, para ponerse a salvo.

-¿y ahora que haremos?- Hermione estaba demasiado nerviosa, estaban tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos.

-el dragón esta medio ciego- respondió Griphook con la voz jadeante, -para eso necesitamos la bolsa con los trasto metálicos- el duende estiro el brazo hacia Draco y este le lanzo la bolsa.

El duende le tendió unos a los chicos y a Bogrod, -tienen que golpearlos entre sí- el duende choco dos instrumentos metálicos, estos sonaron como si fuesen martillos golpeando a yunques, -bien ya saben qué hacer, háganlo fuerte, el dragón se hará hacia atrás cuando nos escuche, Bogrod tu nos darás acceso a la cámara, listos- los cuatro chicos asintieron, -bien- , se acercaron nuevamente al dragón resonando los trebejos de metal, el animal al escucharlos e alejo de ellos tembloroso, les lanzo un rugido pero les dio acceso a la cámara, -necesitamos entrar, dile a Bogrod que nos de la entrada a la cámara- esta vez se dirigió a Draco.

El chico lo apunto nuevamente, el duende paso su mano por la puerta de la cámara y esta desapareció, revelando la entrada a la cámara de los Lestrange.

La cámara de los Lestrange era todo, menos lo que habían imaginado, estaba llena de monedas de oro hasta el techo, copas de oro, armaduras de plata, pieles de extrañas criaturas (algunas tenían púas y otras alas), pociones que estaban en frascos que tenían joyas incrustadas y una calavera que llevaba una corona.

Ron miraba la cámara admirado había demasiado oro, mas del que había visto en su vida, Hermione miraba entre admirada y horrorizada, no sabía qué cosas realmente les pertenecían a los Lestrange y que otras se habían robado los magos siniestros.

-¡rápido busquen!- Harry les ordeno a sus amigos, ellos salieron de su ensimismamiento e hicieron caso a su amigo.

Draco miro la cara de Ron, sigilosamente se le acerco a Ron, -¿asombrado con la riqueza de m familia, Weasley?-, Ron se puso totalmente rojo, evito mirar a Draco, apretó sus puños y camino hacia otro lado, dejando al Slytherin atrás.

Draco sonrió de lado, un sordo golpe se escucho y se quedaron en penumbras, la puerta de la cámara se había cerrado, Harry conjuro un "lumus", los cuatro jóvenes se vieron entre sí.

-bah, no importa- expreso Griphook, Bogrod nos sacara de aquí, es mejor apurarnos, hay poco tiempo.

En un estante alto Hermione vio joyas y la espada falsa de Gryffindor, vio lo que parecía ser una copa, tal y como Harry había descrito que sería la de Helga Hufflepuff, sin detenerse a pensar dirigió su mano a la copa, -Harry creo que la he encontrado…-, Hermione tomo la copa, pero al poner sus dedos en ella la chica sintió como la copa la quemaba, era como si estuviese al rojo vivo, la copa la había quemado, al soltarla la copa se desintegro convirtiéndose en una lluvia de cálices; Draco que al escuchar el grito de la chica se acerco a ella para verle la mano.

-¿te encuentras bien?- Draco ilumino la mano de Hermione, tenía la punta de los dedos rojos.

La chica asintió, -me ha quemado- Hermione miro a Draco, quien inspeccionaba los dedos de la castaña.

-ten cuidado, al parecer mis dulces tíos no han escatimado en protecciones…- Draco señalo las copias de las copas, que ahora se encontraban en el piso.

-han utilizado la maldición "gemino" y la maldición "flagrante"- razono Griphook, al ver la cara de interrogación de Ron; que estaba más rojo de lo que Draco lo había dejado, al ver a Hermione cerca del hurón le causaba rabia y mas el ver que la chica dejaba que el huroncito albino la tocara, como si solo existieran los dos; el duende respiro y con una voz más chillante les explico a los magos, -¡todo lo que tocas te quema y se multiplica, pero las copias carecen de valor!-, finalizo el duende.

-duende no es necesario que nos grites y expliques la clase de maldición que usaron, solo un idiota no reconocería lo que paso- Draco dejo la mano de Hermione, y le pidió su bolsa de cuentas.

Griphook fulmino con la mirada a Draco, -claro, los magos siempre creen saberlo todo, pero te recuerdo muchachito, que gracias a mi ayuda han logrado llegar hasta aquí…- el duende ibas a seguir pero Harry lo corto amablemente.

-bien, al parecer, esto esta más complicado de lo que creía, no toquen nada, o si no, todo se multiplicara y moriremos atrapados…-.

Esta vez Harry fue interrumpido por un golpe, Ron sin querer había pateado una copia de la copa, y esta se había multiplicado por veinte, también había quemado la mitad de su zapato.

-¡lo único que haremos es mirar!- dijo Hermione que estaba muy pegada a Draco, este sostenía la bolsa de Hermione, le iba aplicar un poco de esencia de díctamo, pero al parecer eso tendría que esperar, el chico cerco a Hermione a él, tomándola por la cintura, la chica se quedo rígida, trato de controlarse pero Draco le susurro al oído que no se moviera, así que hizo todo su esfuerzo por no mostrarse nerviosa, agradeciendo internamente la poca luz que había en el lugar.

Los cuatro magos comenzaron a iluminar por toda la cámara, Hermione sentía la respiración sobre ella, así que trato de concentrarse en buscar la copa, giro su rostro cuando escucho monedas caer, Harry accidentalmente había rozado una pila de galeones, que cayeron junto a los otros objetos.

Harry estaba desesperado, al paso que seguían, lo más probable era que fueran sepultados por los objetos, el calor era asfixiante, de pronto Harry ilumino más arriba y el corazón le dio un vuelco, arriba estaba la copa de la fundadora de Hogwarts, Helga Hufflepuff, los tres chicos iluminaron el lugar donde Harry apuntaba, el único problema era como bajar el Horrocruxx.

-¡accio copa!- Hermione esperanzada había conjurado el hechizo, olvidando lo que el duende les había explicado antes.

-creo niña, que ya les había explicado, no puedo creer que te consideren una inteligente bruja…-

-¿¡entonces que hacemos, eh!- Ron estaba rojo de ira, -mira Griphook, si realmente quieres la espada, tendrás que ganártela, y no le hables a Hermione así-.

El duende se quedo callado, pero miro maliciosamente a Ron.

-¡Hermione rápido, la espada!- Harry miro a su hermana.

La chica le pidió la bolsa a Draco, este se negó y saco la espada, -¡Potter atrápala!- Draco le lanzo la espada a Harry, Hermione miro al Slytherin interrogante, él le explico que sus dedos estaban sensibles.

Harry tomo la espada, el único problema es que la copa estaba demasiado arriba, ni siquiera Ron podría llegar a ella, Harry miro hacia todos lados buscando una respuesta, Hermione lo miro a los ojos y asintió.

-¡levicorpus!- la castaña apunto a Harry y este se elevo chocando contra una armadura, la cual se multiplico, dejando menos espacio en la cámara, haciendo que todos los que estaban en la cámara chocaran en contra de algo, Hermione se pego mas a Draco y este la sujeto mas fuerte a él, los objetos que habían caído y que se multiplicaron enterrando mas a los jóvenes y a los duendes les quemaba la piel.

Harry tuvo que darse prisa, con la punta de la espada pudo sujetar el cáliz, la tomo con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo la presencia de Voldemort en ella.

Al oír los gritos de sus amigos bajo la vista, los objetos quemantes ya les llegaban a la cintura, Griphook, ya estaba enterrado, solo sus dedos sobresalían, Harry lo sujeto como pudo, se libero del hechizo de Hermione, cayendo encima de la montaña de tesoros, al aterrizar, la espada se les escapo de las manos a Harry, -¡atrápenla!- el chico estaba desesperado, la espada era vital para destruir el Horrocruxx.

Griphook, se subió hábilmente a los hombros de Harry, y vio la espada antes que los magos, la tomo antes de que Ron llegara, debido al movimiento de los magos los objetos encantados se multiplicaban, Harry se lanzo a tomar la copa que había caído junto a la espada, sintió sus manos arder, pero aun así, no soltó el cáliz, el duende tenia la espada entre sus largas manos y los chicos comprendieron que el pequeño ser los estaba traicionando.

La cámara se abrió de repente, dejando salir a los magos y a los dos duendes, mientras que de las puertas de la cámara salían los tesoros multiplicados.

Draco ayudo a Hermione a ponerse de pie, los dos tenían el cuerpo lleno de ampollas, antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo, Griphook comenzó a gritar, los acusaba de ladrones, Hermione alzo la vista y vio a pequeños duendes acercándose corriendo a ellos, la chica sintió verdadero pánico, una luz salió tras de ellos, Harry lanzaba hechizos a los pequeños hombrecitos, Ron se le unió y después Draco y ella, hechizaban a los duendes.

Con tanto ruido el dragón que estaba dormido rugió fuertemente alejando a los duendes que se había acercado a ellos.

Harry pudo ver que a lo lejos había magos, no sabía si eran mortifagos o guardianes de Gringotts, pero obviamente no se quedaría a averiguar, el dragón volvió a rugir y de pronto tuvo un recuerdo lejano de su cuarto año, solo si…miro a Hermione que estaba junto a Draco, Ron estaba a su lado derecho, así que no lo pensó demasiado y libero al dragón que custodiaba la cámara de los Lestrange.

Harry volvió a enviar hechizos de aturdimiento a los duendes y oso subirse al animal, le tendió la mano a Ron y este subió detrás de él.

-¡rápido Hermione, Draco!- los chicos miraron a Harry, instintivamente Hermione se hizo para atrás, Draco la sujeto y la llevo hacia el dragón, entre Ron y Draco ayudaron a subir a la chica, Draco se subió atrás de la castaña sujetándola por la cintura, mientras Harry y Ron seguían aturdiendo a los duendes y a los magos.

Harry sujeto de donde pudo al dragón, este al sentir a los jóvenes encima de él, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba atado, lanzo un rugido más fuerte y más feroz y se lanzo hacia los duendes, quienes no dudaron un minuto en quitarse del paso de la bestia.

Hermione se abrazaba a Ron, y mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras que Draco ayudaba a los otros dos Gryffindor.

Tras de ellos los duendes corrían lanzándoles dagas, dañando y enfureciendo mas a l dragón.

Hermione abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que el dragón intentaba escapar, -¡defodio!- Hermione exclamo dejando sorprendidos a los tres chicos, Draco entendió el plan y ayudaba a la chica a hacer un túnel mas grande, para que el animal y ellos pudieran escapar, Harry y Ron se les unieron haciendo más fácil el ascenso del dragón, pasaron por el pasillo del principio y llegaron al vestíbulo de mármol, creando gran conmoción, los duendes que se encontraban ahí corrieron hacia todos lados, el dragón pudo desplegar sus alas, gracias al gran espacio que había en el lugar.

La bestia se iba acostumbrando poco a poco a la luz del lugar, hasta que pudo olfatear el aire fresco que se filtraba por la puerta de entrada sin pensarlo dos veces el dragón voló hacia la libertad llevándose a los cuatro magos con él.


	28. Mas cerca de Hogwarts

Capítulo 28: Mas cerca de Hogwarts

Hermione abrazaba a Ron como si su vida dependiera de ello (y literalmente, así era), la chica sujetaba fuertemente a Ron, los dedos los tenia blanquecinos y comenzaba a sentir entumecidas las manos pero aun así no soltaba a su amigo, Draco la sujetaba con una mano por la cintura, mientras que con la mano derecha intento tomar la de Hermione para que dejara a Weasley, Hermione abrió un ojo despacio y giro su rostro hacia Draco, este le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa y muy lentamente su ojo izquierdo vio la luz del cielo; Draco consiguió que la castaña relajara su cuerpo y poco a poco recargo su cuerpo en el de él.

La chica dejo de sujetar a Ron con aprehensión y sus manos fueron soltando el agarre, ahora solo sujetaba superficialmente a su amigo pelirrojo, los cuatro se dejaron llevar por el dragón, había pasado más de una hora y el animal seguía hacia adelante huyendo de la terrible oscuridad y soledad de Gringotts, Harry sujetaba al dragón preguntándose si ya Voldemort sabría de su irrupción a Gringotts, que pasaría con los duendes y que haría tanto Bellatrix como el mago tenebroso, era obvio lo que perseguía Harry, ahora más que nunca debería destruir todos los horrocruxx si quería ganar esta batalla.

La bestia ascendió levemente tomando a los cuatro chicos con sorpresa, sentían el frio viento que chocaba con su piel quemada, aminorando el dolor que les provocaba su piel quemada y ampollada; -¡¿Harry que crees que busque el dragón?- a pesar de que Ron estaba detrás de su amigo alzaba un poco la voz, la velocidad y la altura no eran buena para la acústica.

-¡no tenga idea Ron, pero será mejor que se sujeten fuerte!- Harry mantenía la mente en Gringotts, aunque su estómago comenzara a protestar, mientras que su cuerpo sentía el frio, sus manos sujetaban fuertemente al dragón, sabia por experiencia que era un animal caprichoso y poco social.

El tiempo pasaba y el sol se iba poniendo, Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados por el cansancio y su cuerpo estaba totalmente recargado en Draco, el Slytherin sujetaba la chica con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba las escamas de la bestia, Ron por su parte no se atrevía a voltear, Hermione lo había dejado de abrazar e intuía que el hurón tenía que ver con eso, así que despejo su mente y se enfocó en el paisaje que se comenzaba a visualizar a lo lejos, un bosque y un lago aparecía frente a ellos y el dragón comenzó a descender poco a poco.

Draco movió a Hermione, ella iba a protestar pero el chico no le dio oportunidad de hablar, -¡Potter, será mejor que saltemos en cuanto estemos un poco más abajo!-

-¡¿Qué?- Hermione y Ron preguntaron a la vez

-estás loco- Hermione miro a Draco intensamente

El chico se acercó a su oído y le susurro, -es mejor saltar, la bestia está descendiendo y si se da cuenta que estamos sobre ella, hasta aquí queda nuestra aventura-, Hermione sintió las mejillas arder por la cercanía del blondo así que solo asintió, mientras que Ron se hacía de la vista gorda, no quería enterarse de lo que el hurón le decía a su Hermione.

El dragón empezó a descender, Hermione empezó a temblar inconscientemente, Draco la sintió y le beso el cuello, debajo de la oreja, la chica giro para mirarlo y le sonrió.

-¿¡Están listos!- Harry vio reflejada la pansa del dragón sobre el lago, era el momento justo, los tres (en realidad solo Ron Y Draco contestaron), -bien, en 3, 2 1… ¡AHORA!- , Harry grito y los cuatro fueron resbalándose sobre el cuerpo del animal, antes de prever Hermione fue sujetada de la cintura por Draco y salto con ella.

Al llegar al lago sintieron como si hubiesen chocado con algo sólido, debido a la velocidad y altura, después de sumergirse y salir a flote, comenzaron a nadar a la orilla más cercana, al llegar embarrados de lodo y unas cuantas algas, Hermione se acostó boca abajo, había sido una fuerte impresión, Harry y Draco hubieran hecho lo mismo pero empezaron a formular los hechizos de protección, mientras Ron tomaba de la bolsita de cuentas esencia de díctamo y le acaricio la cabeza a Hermione.

-Herms, déjame curarte- la chica alzo su rostro y vio a Ron con cara de preocupado.

-no, no es necesario yo estoy bien puedo hacerlo yo sola- la chica sonrió tímidamente a su amigo.

-anda, déjame consentirte, estoy seguro que no lo pasaste nada bien allá arriba- se aproximó a Hermione, antes de que ella dijera nada y con mucho cuidado empezó a examinar las heridas de la castaña.

Draco se acercó al ver a Ron junto a Hermione, -¿Cómo estas castaña?- Draco se dejó caer en medio de Ron y de ella, Harry iba tras él, tratando de mediar cualquier situación.

-herida al igual que todos- Ron contesto de manera osca.

-eso lo puedo ver Weasley, me refiero a como se encuentra ella- Draco miro fijamente a la chica.

Hermione alzo sus hombros –tengo hambre- soltó dejando que el ambiente se relajara, estaba aprendiendo a controlar la hostilidad con la que últimamente Draco y Ron se trataban, -en mi bolsa tengo jugo de calabaza y emparedados, esta vez pude prever, Harry puedes pasármelos, en verdad estoy hambrienta-

Harry tomo la bolsita de su hermana y saco las botellas de jugo de calabaza y un sándwich para cada uno, Draco observaba a Ron de reojo, -Granger- Hermione miro al chico, -será mejor que te cures esas heridas- la chica asintió y tomo la esencia de díctamo de la mano de Ron, al terminar de aplicársela se la paso a los tres jóvenes, al terminar de comer y de curarse Hermione se dejó caer al césped, cerrando los ojos.

-será mejor que nos cambiemos y descansemos un poco- dijo la chica aun teniendo los ojos cerrados, - en mi bolsita están sus cosas, en lo que yo descanso un poco pueden cambiarse-

-si mama, como tú digas- Draco contesto de manera burlona haciendo sonreír a la Gryffindor.

Harry se acercó a su hermana, -Herms, será mejor que tú también te cambies, estas empapada y no me gusta verte vestida como mortifaga- muy a su pesar la chica abrió los ojos y se levantó.

-Harry podrías cuidarlos por mí en lo que me cambio- , señalando con la cabeza a los otros dos, él no sabía a qué se refería Hermione, si al hecho de que no se pelearan Draco y Ron o a que no fueran a espiarla, Harry sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza, viendo como su hermana se adentraba poco a poco en el bosque.

-espero que no se pierda Hermione, ya sabes que no es muy buena al orientarse- Ron se sentó cerca de un abeto.

-no te preocupes comadreja, ella siempre sabe qué hacer, nosotros seriamos los perdidos sin ella-

La chica salió ya cambiada y con un mejor semblante, viendo hacia donde estaba el dragón, -espero que este bien, no tiene muy buena pinta- los tres chicos voltearon hacia donde ella tenía su vista fija y sonrieron.

-¡oh vamos Hermione! Estas preocupada por una animal que puede comerte, te pareces a Hagrid- la chica lo miro intensamente.

-te aseguro Granger que esa criatura esta mejor que tú y que nosotros en este momento- la chica resoplo y se fue a sentar junto a Harry, quien estaba en medio de Draco y Ron.

-por lo menos tu no dices nada- Harry sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza.

OoO

Había gente alrededor, varios mortifagos lo veían con cara de espanto, sus máscaras las portaban en sus manos, tenía coraje y miedo al mismo tiempo, -¿Qué dijiste que se llevaron?- Voldemort temblaba de ira, -¡vamos contesta, repugnante criatura!-

El pequeño duende a penas y se podía sostener había recibido un crucio, y para su diminuto cuerpo había sido fatal, -mi…mi señor…por favor…le pido…le pido clemencia…Potter y los demás jóvenes entraron y…- antes de poder terminar fue atacado por otro crucio.

-¡responde maldita sea!, ¿Qué se llevaron de la cámara de los Lestrange?-

El duende lo miro con terror, -una…una copa mi señor- antes de que el duende dijera algo más fue asesinado por Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort giro su rostro hacia Lucius, -espero que tu bastardo, no este ayudando a Potter, quiero creer que está siendo obligado o lo tienen como rehén, de otra manera….- Voldemort fijo sus ojos rojos sobre los grises de Lucius, -…la bella Narcisa morirá y tú la seguirás- Lucius abrió sus ojos con temor, -no te preocupes, Draco tendrá el honor de verlo…hasta ese entonces quedas fuera…- Voldemort levanto su varita y poco a poco fueron cayendo los duendes de Gringotts, -otra cosa Lucius, no se te ocurra huir…te estaré vigilando, Bella encárgate de tu hermana y de su inútil marido- Voldemort desapareció del banco junto con su serpiente, tenía miedo, habían descubierto su mayor secreto, su punto débil, tendría que verificar que todo estuviera bien.

-al perecer mi señor desconfía de tu retoño, al igual que yo cuñadito- Bellatrix tenía la mirada desquiciada, -será mejor que no hagas nada estúpido, porque no me importaría matarte como la rata que eres, aunque Cissy, me odie por eso- ahora vamos, tenemos que estar atentos y listos para cuando regrese mi señor-

A Lucius a veces le sorprendía la devoción insana que sentía Bellatrix por Voldemort, solo esperaba que su hijo estuviera bien.

OoO

-¡Harry, Harry!, ¿te encuentras bien?- Hermione movía al pelinegro, el chico parecía estar en trance y sus ojos estaban blanquecinos, la chica empezaba a perder la paciencia, -¡Harry por favor reacciona!-

Harry abría repentinamente los ojos, sudaba frio, el estado en el que estaba su enemigo era el peor que había sentido, era una mezcla terror e ira, Voldemort sabía que su secreto había sido descubierto, con esfuerzo se levantó, Ron y Draco lo ayudaron a estabilizarse, -lo sabe…él lo sabe-, los tres chicos se miraron entre sí, sabían lo que significaba, tenían que darse prisa y destruir los Horrocruxes que faltaban, -él va a donde están…el ultimo…esta…esta en Hogwarts…- Harry jadeaba, podía sentir la excitación de Voldemort en su propia piel.

-Harry, ¿estás seguro?- Hermione trataba de mostrarse serena, aunque el timbre de su voz demostrara todo lo contario, el chico asintió y miro Draco, Harry no estaba seguro si decirle a Draco acerca de su padre.

-¿Qué sucede Potter?, ¿¡viste a mi padre!- Draco perdió el poco color que tenía, -Potter responde, ¿mi padre está bien?-

Harry asintió, -sí, pero él está seguro que lo estás traicionando, hay que darnos prisa e ir a Hogwarts cuanto antes, el pronto se dará cuenta de que hemos destruido los otros Horrocrux- los tres jóvenes asintieron.

Hermione miro hacia el horizonte hacia donde dormitaba el dragón, apenas unas horas habían llegado, estaba cansada, tenía miedo, apenas hace unos minutos dormitaba entre Harry y Draco, se había sentido tan segura y ahora, prácticamente irían a la boca del lobo, se abrazó a sí misma y reprimió las lágrimas, Harry se acercó a ella, -Herms, pronto terminara todo esto, te lo prometo- Hermione abrazo a Harry y estiro su brazo hacia ron y Draco, los dos chicos se acercaron a ella lentamente y la abrazaron, el aleteo de unas alas los hicieron separarse, el dragón había echado a volar.

Los cuatro jóvenes tenían miedo, era imposible negarlo, sabían que si ellos llegaban a Hogwarts, la guerra terminaría ahí.

Hermione saco de su bolsita de cuentas la capa de Harry, -espero que nos pueda ocultar a los cuatro- la chica paso la tela sobre ellos, -se notan nuestros pies-

-si es verdad pero ya está oscuro, quizá no nos noten- Ron se acercó un poco más a Hermione y le agarro la mano.

Draco le tomo la mano a Harry, muy a su pesar, y los cuatro jóvenes giraron sobre sí mismos.

Al llegar al viejo pueblo, los jóvenes sintieron nostalgia, todo estaba tan cambiado, se sentía solitario y lúgubre, Harry pudo dar un paso y se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, los cuatro jóvenes se miraron entre si, -nos han descubierto, lo mejor será largarnos de aquí- Harry le dio la razón a su amigo.

La puerta de Las Tres Escobas se abrió, de ahí salieron mortifagos buscando por todos lados, Hermione apretó el brazo de su hermano, -Harry, Ron tiene razón, lo mejor será irnos- la chica estaba nerviosa.

-¡Accio capa!- un mortifago mando el hechizo esperando que la capa de Harry fuera hacia ellos, pero la capa permaneció en su lugar, instintivamente los cuatro jóvenes la sujetaron, su vida dependía de ello, aunque la capa no se movió ni un centímetro.

-¡Así que te estas escondiendo bajo ese envoltorio!, ¡¿eh Potter!- el mortifago miraba hacia todos lados, tratando de visualizarlo en la oscuridad, -bien, ¡Malfoy, si estas con Potter, será mejor que lo entregues antes que nuestro señor mate a tus queridos padres!- Draco se tensó ante la amenaza, -¡vamos Potter será mejor que te entregues si no quieres que le pase nada a tu linda hermanita!- el mortio seguía gritando al aire, mientras que los demás seguían buscando a los cuatro jóvenes,

-¡Potter, será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí, todos estamos en peligro!- Draco sabía que los cuatro no podrían en contra de decenas de mortios, Harry asintió y los cuatro se tomaron la mano, pero no pasó nada, no lograron desaparecer, los mortifagos habían hecho todos los hechizos para mantener a Harry cautivo.

Media docena de mortios pasaron cerca de los cuatro jóvenes, fue una suerte que no chocaran en contra de ellos, en la oscuridad del pueblo y con la poca visión que les daba la capa, podían ver como los súbditos de Voldemort los buscaban con desesperación.

-¡Potter será mejor que te entregues, no puedes escapar!-

-¡Suelta ya a los malditos dementores, ellos lo podrán rastrear fácilmente, vamos Derwent, llama a los malditos dementores y dejémonos de niñerías!-

Derwent asintió, -¡ultima oportunidad Potter, antes que los dementores te chupen toda el alma y seas tan solo un guiñapo ante nuestro señor!- el mortifago esperaba que Harry saliera de entre la oscuridad, pero el pueblo seguía igual, -¡muy bien Potter tú lo has decidido, serás el responsable de la muerte de varios inocentes!-.

Draco comenzó a sentir frio. Los dementores empezaron a llegar, los pudo ver a través de la tela delgada de la capa, los cuerpos putrefactos se acercaban a ellos, Hermione comenzaba a respirar con más dificultad, Draco tomo la decisión, sería la perfecta ocasión para poner en práctica lo aprendido.

-¡Expecto Patronum!- de la varita de Draco salió un lobo enseñando los colmillos, defendiendo a su manada, Harry se unió a él, de pronto cuatro figuras blancas se dispersaban por el aire y alejaban a los dementores, habían delatado su posición, ahora era más fácil encontrarlos.

Hermione hizo explotar a lo lejos un árbol confundiendo a los mortios, así que aprovecharon es pequeña ventaja y caminaron, casi corrieron para tratar de escapar, a lo lejos se abrió una puerta, un hombre alto y de complexión robusta s e asomo por el marco de la puerta.

-¡Potter por acá, vamos date prisa!- Harry no tuvo que pensar mucho se acercó corriendo junto con los otros tres chicos y llego al pub, -sube al segundo piso y mantente bajo la capa-.

Los mortios estaban descontrolados, habían visto cuatro Patronus dirigiéndose a polos opuestos, siguieron al ciervo que los llevo cerca del bar Cabeza de Puerco, -¡Potter!, ¿Dónde está Potter?- un mortifago con la cara tatuada apuntaba hacia el dueño del bar.

-¡quítame esa varita de encima, si n quieres que te meta la mía por el culo!- en apariencia Aberforth, parecía un hombre pacifico, pero en la realidad era un hombre explosivo y de carácter.

-¿Qué escondes viejo, acaso Potter está dentro?-

-crees que si tuviera a Potter aquí estaría tan tranquilo y con la maldita puerta abierta, eres idiota o simplemente me estas presumiendo-

El mortio sonrió, -ten cuidado viejo, si me entero que estas encubriendo a Potter….-

-¿Qué, que me harías?- el tabernero miro de manera intimidante a l mortio, -crees que soy tan estúpido de ayudar a ese enclenque, ya te dije que yo no estoy de parte de nadie, con que me dejen vivir en paz, por mí que los dos se vayan al cuerno- Aberforth le cerró la puerta en la cara al mortio y se dirigió al piso de arriba en donde se encontraba Harry.

-¡¿se puede saber que demonio te pasaba por la cabeza al a parecerte aquí?- el viejo mago se acercó a Harry quien estaba sentado en una vieja cama, -¡eres un inconsciente, te pudieron haber atrapado!-

Harry miro al viejo que tenía en frente, sus aojos azules le recordaban vagamente a alguien, aunque no lograba recordar a quien.

-disculpe, pero, ¿no fue muy agresivo como trato al mortifago?- Hermione miraba un tanto desconfiada al tabernero.

-¡así que tú eres la hermana de Potter?, te recuerdo, hace unos años ustedes tres vinieron a mi bar, junto con otros jóvenes, recuerdo que mi bar no había estado tan lleno- se giró hacia Malfoy, -y tú eres el joven Malfoy, ¿Cierto?-.

-ya sabe quiénes somos nosotros, la pregunta es, ¿Quién demonios es usted y porque no respondió la pregunta de Hermione?- Draco apuntaba con su varita hacia Aberforth, el viejo solo sonrió.

-ellos están acostumbrados a que los trate así- giro hacia Hermione y le sonrió, -si los trato amablemente o de manera diferente sospecharían, son mortifagos de medio pelo, los peligroso solo vienen una vez al mes y solo están de paso, van directo a Hogwarts-

-disculpe señor, que le pregunte, pero, ¿usted quién es?- Harry miraba a l viejo, tenía parecido a alguien que el apreciaba, solo quería confirmar sus sospechas.

-mi nombre es Aberforth…Aberforth Dumbledore-

En ese momento Harry sintió alivio, el hermano de Dumbledore, estaba ahí para ayudarlos.

* * *

Ok, ante nada disculpas, pero la señora inspiracion se fue y todavia se resiste a llegar por completo, espero que les haya gustado el cap. =)


	29. Enigmas y Acertijos

Capítulo 29: Enigmas y Acertijos

Harry se acercó a él, miro sus ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de Dumbledore, sin embargo le faltaban algo, algo que ni el mismo podía explicarse, tal vez la candidez de su viejo director.

-¿usted pertenece a la Orden del Fénix, cierto?- Harry miraba esperanzado a Aberforth, -usted…usted puede ayudarnos- el chico lo miraba con cierta esperanza.

-lo siento, yo…yo hace mucho que deje de pertenecer a ese grupo, ahora solo veo por mí y solo por mí-

-usted, usted no puede, es el hermano de Dumbledore, eso se lleva en la sangre, usted no puede renunciar tan fácilmente, él no lo haría- Ron miraba incrédulo al viejo tabernero.

-en primera jovencito, mi hermano y yo no somos iguales, nunca lo fuimos y nunca lo seremos- Aberforth se acercó a Ron y lo midió con la mirada, si bien Ron era alto, Aberforth le ganaba en cuerpo, a la vista era intimidante, -Albus y yo nunca congeniamos en nada, él y yo simplemente nos tolerábamos…- giro hacia Harry, -vete de aquí en cuanto amanezca, y llévate a tu hermana y a estos dos contigo- señalo a Draco y a Ron.

-necesito entrar a Hogwarts, por favor- Harry suplicaba al viejo mago.

-de seguro mi hermano te encomendó una misión, ¿cierto?- Aberforth lo miro interrogante.

Harry no respondió, se sentía frustrado por un momento llego a creer, que el tabernero sería igual que su hermano, Albus, lo miro bien y dejo de engañarse él no era su viejo profesor, ya nunca más lo vería y él tenía dudas atacando a su mente, entonces Harry reparo en algo que no había visto, en la repisa de una vieja chimenea, había un espejo , lo más seguro era que ese espejo era el de Sirius, Harry lo tomo entre sus manos y lo acaricio, deseando que ese objeto fuera su padrino.

-este espejo. El chico lo alzo, -¿en dónde…en donde lo encontró?-

Aberforth se sentó junto a Hermione, -Dung me lo vendió, más o menos hace un año…- respiro profundamente, -Albus me dijo que era y así he podido estar vigilándolos…- antes de decir algo más fue interrumpido por Ron.

-la cierva….usted, usted no envió ese Patronus ese día, ¿cierto?- ron lo miraba emocionado.

-no sé de qué coño me hablas, muchacho mi Patronus es una cabra- en ese momento agito su varita y de esta salió una cabra y desapareció en la chimenea apagada.

-pero ese día…usted nos ayudó, es decir su Patronus nos llevó hacia la espada…- Ron lo miraba insistentemente.

Aberforth sonrió, -eres un poco lento, la única ayuda que les he proporcionado es aquel elfo, que por cierto no veo, ¿en dónde está?- el tabernero miro hacia los chicos tratando de ubicar a Dobby.

-el murió…- dijo Hermione con un rastro de tristeza, -Bellatrix lo asesino- Hermione bajo la mirada.

Aberforth alzo el mentón de Hermione y le sonrió como si se tratase de un ser muy querido para él, -ves Potter, tienes que irte de aquí, me importa poco lo que mi hermano te haya encargado, salva tu trasero y el de tu hermana ahora que puedes…- el viejo se paró y le tendió la mano a Hermione, -de seguro tienen hambre, lo mejor es que pasen la noche aquí y mañana cuando se levante el toque de queda y el encantamiento maullido este desactivado, es lo mejor- puso su mano pesada sobre el hombro de Harry, -ahora vamos a comer algo- se dirigió a la puerta y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Los cuatro vieron desaparecer a Dumbledore por el marco de la puerta, Harry fue tras de él y después le siguió Ron, cuando se trataba de comida Ron siempre sería el más rápido, Draco le cortó el paso a Hermione, desde que habían llegado a Cabeza de Puerco se había mantenido callado, -¿estas segura de que podemos confiar en él?- Draco la miro intensamente, Hermione solo alzo los hombros como respuesta, -no me gusta nada, pero es lo que tenemos…- Draco alzo el mentón de la chica, como hace unos momentos lo había hecho Aberforth, -sabes creo que él está sufriendo, cuando te ve, es como si viera a Ariana- Hermione lo vio intensamente.

-Ariana… ¿su hermana?- Draco asintió, -vamos nos han de estar esperando…- Hermione camino hacia la puerta, pero ante de llegar a ella Draco la tomo por la cintura y la beso.

El beso era muy diferente a los que habían compartido, este era un beso desesperado, en el Draco estaba dejando su alma, la tomo más posesivamente de la cintura, a Hermione le había tomado desprevenida ese beso. Sin embargo lo había necesitado desde que salieron de Gringotts, estar cerca de la muerte te hacia querer estar cerca de los que amas, Hermione con ese beso sentía la protección de Draco y aunque no lo dijera ninguno de los dos podían sentir el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Draco se despegó lentamente de ella, fácilmente se había olvidado del lugar en el que estaban y en la situación en la que se encontraban, recargo su frente en la de ella, -me vuelves loco Granger, si llegamos entrar a Hogwarts no te separes de mí, entendiste- Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas asintió como una niña y se dejó llevar por Draco saliendo del cuarto.

Ron estaba comiendo un poco de queso con pan, cuando los vio bajar con las manos agarradas y los labios rojos e hinchados, sintió arder su estómago y de momento quiso devolver todo, la esperanza de conquistar a Hermione estaba cada vez más lejos, cuando bajaron detrás de Aberforth y se dio cuenta que Hermione y Draco no bajaban, giro sobre sus pasos y comenzó a subir las escaleras, Harry lo detuvo, el pelinegro sabía que si Ron subía, no sería de mucho agrado lo que pudiera ver en esa habitación, muy a su pesar Harry, sabía que Hermione ya había decidido y que Ron no era el ganador.

-estábamos hablando de la mejor ruta para que salgan de aquí- Aberforth le indico a Hermione que sentara junto a él, la chica miro a su hermano interrogante.

-lo siento mucho Aberforth, pero yo tengo una misión y no voy a dejarla, tengo que ir a Hogwarts con o sin su ayuda-

El viejo lo miro, - y te llevaras a tu hermana contigo- no era una pregunta, lo afirmaba con pesar, -si quieres pelear por mi está bien, pero no seas demasiado egoísta en llevar a tu hermana contigo, es el único familiar que tienes y exponerla al peligro es una injusticia- Aberforth acaricio la cabeza de Hermione, deseando que fuera su pequeña hermana.

Hermione sintió el cariño del viejo y fijo su vista en un cuadro, de hecho era el único de la estancia, termino de masticar el pan con queso y se giró hacia el hermano de su ex-director, -¿ella es Ariana?- Hermione señalo el cuadro, mostrando a una pequeña niña no mayor a los 16 años.

Aberforth miro el cuadro y asintió,-así que eres fan de esa señorita Skeeter y yo que pensé que eras más inteligente- Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder.

-dudo que Hermione sea fan de esa rata- Draco miro severamente a Aberforth, -dudo que en este salón haya alguien que la lea por placer-.

- si pequeña ella es- la miro paternalmente, -supongo que si leyeron a esa "rata", sabrán lo que sucedió con ella y por qué mi animadversión a Albus, no- en ese momento la mirada del viejo se nublo y su semblante se volvió más triste.

Hermione y Draco asintieron, mientras que Ron y Harry negaban, Aberforth miro intensamente la chimenea que estaba encendida, -mi hermana Ariana murió muy joven y el recuerdo de ella sigue en mí, yo era su hermano favorito, mientras Albus era reconocido por su inteligencia yo…- la voz del viejo tabernero se cortó, -te tienes que ir de aquí Potter, Hogwarts no es seguro-

Harry lo miro,-mire yo lamento lo de Ariana, pero si me voy que pasara con el mundo mágico, no soy un cobarde, existen muchos inocentes que han muerto injustamente, si yo huyo, habrá más muertes, más sangre será regada solo por salvar mi trasero-

Aberforth le sonrió, -eres valiente, quizá por eso mi hermano tenía confianza en ti- suspiro profundamente, y se acercó al cuadro, -Ariana fue atacada por tres muggles, le hicieron… ella era solo una niña- por un momento la voz se le quebró, -mi padre ataco a los tres malditos que lastimaron a mi hermanita, como consecuencia mi padre fue encerrado y…-

-pero si atacaron a su hermana, debieron entenderlo, su padre tenía todo el derecho- Ron dijo indignado

Aberforth negó con la cabeza, -no es tan fácil muchacho, si mi padre hablaba se hubieran llevado a Ari a San Mungo , mi padre decidió callar y fue llevado a Azkaban, a partir de ese momento mi madre y yo cuidábamos a mi pequeña hermana y…- volvió su mirada hacia Hermione, -Ari, después del ataque ya no fue la misma, no controlaba la magia y fue cuando ocurrio ese terrible accidente, mi madre murió- nadie dijo nada, los cuatro estaban en total silencio, -después de eso Albus se hizo cargo de ella- la mirada que antes tenía desapareció y se convirtió en una de ira, -el con sus aires de grandeza, quería conquistar al mundo y al aparecer Grindelwald su ambición se hizo más fuerte, el muy maldito quería llevarse a Ariana en sus viajes junto con su "amiguito", ella no era una maleta al cual llevar como si nada, empezamos a discutir y yo los apunte con mi varita Grindelwald saco su varita y Albus hizo lo mismo con la suya, los ataques iban y venían y de pronto me di cuenta de algo, mi hermana yacía en el piso con la mirada perdida- una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de Aberforth, -no sé quién fue el culpable, pero a partir de ahí mi relación con Albus, fue casi nula, Grindelwald como saben termino mal y el resto es historia- Aberforth miro el cuadro de su hermana.

Solo se escuchaba el crujir del fuego, Hermione por debajo de la mesa tomaba la mano de Draco, el la apretaba firmemente, quería abrazarla pero con Weasley y Potter frente a ellos sería imposible, al menos que quisiera empezar otra guerra.

-sabe el nunca dejo de culparse- Harry miro de frente a Aberforth, el viejo lo miro y lo incitó a seguir, -cuando lo acompañe para destruir algo…- Ron y Hermione sabían que hablaba del guardapelo, nunca les conto que paso realmente ahí, -…el, él le pedía a alguien, le gritaba a la nada que los dejara en paz…el tomo algo…algo peligroso que lo puso al borde de la muerte…él nunca fue libre…ese día el murió…- Harry miro de soslayo a Draco, el solo giro el rostro, -no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle qué fue lo que vio, pero estoy seguro que el revivió ese momento, ese día, nunca me lo dijo, pero estoy seguro que él los amaba… a los dos- Harry miro al viejo mago y este se secaba las lágrimas disimuladamente.

Hermione dejo correr sus lágrimas y miro a Aberforth, quien les daba la espalda y miraba el cuadro de Ariana.

Tiernamente acaricio el lienzo en donde estaba su hermana, -pequeña, ya sabes que tienes que hacer- Ariana se comenzó alejar por un camino, a diferencia de los demás cuadros que salían por los lados, ella iba adentrándose a él.

Los cuatro jóvenes magos vieron atónitos como ella se alejaba, -¡valla!, ¡Nunca había visto algo similar!, y con eso que he visto cuadros toda mi vida- Ron fue el primero en hablar, ganándole la palabra a los otros tres.

-ahora escuchen muy bien lo que les voy a decir- Aberforth los apunto con el dedo ignorando el comentario de Ron, - Hogwarts no es lo que solía ser antes, desde que esta ese mortifago como director, han cambiado mucho las cosas, ahora tendrán que tener mucho cuidado, los pasadizos secretos están resguardados, este cuadro es la única forma segura de llegar a Hogwarts, deben tener cuidado ya no es seguro, ji siquiera para los alumnos- los miro fijamente.

Draco se levantó mirando fijamente el cuadro, -¿Qué…. Qué diablos es eso?- señalo hacia el lienzo Ariana había regresado, pero venia acompañada de alguien al que no pudo reconocer a primera vista.

-¡es Neville!- grito Ron emocionado, tanto Hermione y Harry se acercaron hacia donde se veía el chico, el cuadro se abrió como si fuese una puerta y de ahí salió el joven Longbottom, salto de la repisa de la chimenea.

-¡lo sabía!- soltó triunfante Neville, -sabía que vendrían- Neville había perdido varios kilos y su pelo era más largo, le llegaba al mentón, mientras que su cara tenía varios cortes y golpes, camino hacia Harry y lo abrazo, los cuatro chicos se pudieron dar cuenta que cojeaba un poco.

-¡se puede saber ¡¿qué demonios te paso?- Ron miraba con tristeza a su amigo, Neville se acercó a él y también lo abrazo.

-gajes del oficio, camarada, ahora soy un rebelde y me han castigado por eso- el chico sonreía orgulloso, -ahora nosotros los del ejército, somos los malos de la historia- giro hacia Draco, -me alegra que no hayas muerto, aunque no eres de mi agrado, nunca le he deseado la muerte a nadie- Neville le extendió la mano a Draco en forma de saludo, este la acepto y sonrió sinceramente.

-Neville, por que no te has revisado esas heridas, madame Pomfrey, pudo haberte curado…- Hermione fue interrumpida por un abrazo del chico, la abrazo con tanta fuerza que la levanto del piso, Draco y Ron veían incomodos la escena, para ni uno de los dos era grato saber que ese chico, por más inocente y amigo de la castaña que era, la abrazara, sobretodo, teniendo en cuenta que él, la había besado.

-Herms, que gusto me da volver a verte, ¡espera un momento!- giro hacia Harry, cuando dejo al achica en el piso, -es… ¿es verdad que son hermanos?- Neville miraba alternamente a Harry y a Hermione.

Los cuatro asintieron, -¡wow Harry eso es genial!- y miro a Hermione, -tal vez hubiera sido más fácil…. Bueno en fin, es hora de irnos- el gesto no fue del agradado de Draco, quien miro ceñudo a Longbottom, -por cierto Ab, vendrán unos cuantos amigos más-

-¡Que!, ¿de qué me estás hablando Neville? ¡-

-bueno algunos chicos vendrán y necesitaran entrar por aquí, ya sabes es el único sitio seguro por donde se puede entrar a Hogwarts- los cuatro jóvenes miraban admirados a Neville, había cambiado tanto, ahora era más confiado, un perfecto Gryffindor, Neville le tendió la mano a Hermione para que pasara sobre el cuadro, Draco le siguió, no los quería dejar solos ni por un solos momento.

-¡Potter!- Aberforth se acercó a Harry, -cuida a tu hermana y cuídate tú también- le ofreció la mano, pero Harry la rechazo y abrazo a Aberforth.

Los cinco jóvenes comenzaron a caminar por un pasadizo oscuro, Draco caminaba muy pegado a Hermione, la tomaba de la mano, gracias a la oscuridad tan profunda no se podía ver, a pesar de tener sus varitas alumbrando, la oscuridad era tal, que no podían ver con claridad.

-me alegra que estén juntos y bien, y dime Harry que se siente tener una hermana y que esta sea tu mejor amiga- Neville estaba muy alegre de volver a ver a sus amigos.

-yo…pues no los sé, Hermione siempre lo ha sido para mí, ahora solo es oficial- Harry caminaba a tientas.

-y dime Long Bottom… ¿Cómo se las han arreglado para sobrevivir?- Draco aún seguía molesto por la familiaridad con la que había saludado a Hermione.

-¿y tú que haces con ellos?, ¿no se supone que odias a los Gryffindor y sobre todo al trio dorado?- Neville le contesto con otra pregunta

-mira Long…- Draco fue interrumpido por Hermione.

-Draco ahora pertenece a la orden- el rubio soltó un leve gruñido, -o algo así, él nos ha estado ayudando desde el principio y nos ha salvado en varias ocasiones- Draco sonrió y apretó la mano de Hermione, agradeciendo las palabras.

-¡en verdad!, ¡vaya! no sabía eso, entonces ¿él es de confianza?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Longbottom?- ahora Draco le devolvía la pregunta a Neville.

-bueno, no sé si lo sepan, pero he escuchado que tienen a Malfoy raptado, incluso que él los había entregado a ya Saben-Quien-

-es muy largo de explicar Neville, ¿Todavía nos falta?, esto no tiene fin- Harry estaba empezando a impacientarse.

-ya falta menos, así que Malfoy es aliado, quien lo iba a pensar…-Neville los dirigió al final del pasadizo, subieron unos escalones y se abrió una puerta frente a ellos. –hemos llegado-.

Al entrar al cuarto en donde ese alojaban todos los "rebeldes", los cuatro se quedaron impresionados era increíble, los cuatro conocían de antemano la sala de los Menesteres, pero ahora era totalmente diferente, en lo alto ondeaban las banderas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf, Draco odia adivinar por que la bandera de Slytherin no se encontraba ahí, había hamacas colgadas, varios jóvenes veían asombrados. No solo al cuarteto sino también al joven mortio, unos lo miraban con aprehensión mientras otros más lo miraban con curiosidad, mientras otros cuantos se preguntaban qué tan de fiar seria el rubio.

-¡Harry, que alegría verte!- Seamus se acercó al joven de anteojos y lo abrazo, -es una alegría verlos a todos, Malfoy- Seamus se acercó a él y lo miro fijamente, -no esperaba verte, ¿Qué hace el aquí?-

Antes de que Harry respondiera, Hermione interrumpió los aplausos y chiflidos hacia el trio dorado y se dirigió a todos los estudiantes, -Draco Malfoy está de nuestro lado- giro para verlo y sonreírle, -él nos ha ayudado- Hermione levanto la mano para que la dejaran hablar, una chica de Ravenclaw tenía claras intenciones de interrumpirla, -yo se…sé que es muy difícil de entender y que muchos probablemente lo culpen por la muerte de nuestro querido profesor Albus Dumbledore, pero tienen que saber que Draco fue obligado por el- era claro a quien se refería Hermione, -era la vida del director o de sus padres- el murmullo que había ceso, ahora solo se escuchaba la voz de Hermione, -yo sé que muchos hemos sufrido de los desplantes de Slytherin mayormente de Draco y sus amigos, pero nosotros- Hermione se señaló y después a Harry y a Ron, - que hemos sido los principales objetivos de su burla, ya lo perdonamos e incluso ahora somos amigos…(incluso algo más, pensó muy a su pesar Harry)…creo que todos ustedes también pueden hacerlo…- Hermione termino de hablar y la sala quedo en total silencio.

Draco agradeció el gesto de la castaña

-¿podemos confiar en él?- pregunto Edward un joven de Hufflepuf

-nosotros lo hemos hecho e incluso en dos ocasiones Draco estuvo a punto de perder la vida por nosotros- varios jóvenes lo miraron sorprendido, Draco se sentía incómodo, ese no era su papel, lo de héroe le iba muy bien a Potter a él le iba más el de cabron arrogante.

-miren, nos encantaría tomar el the y contarles como el hurón se ha vuelto bueno y todo, pero estamos aquí porque necesitamos hacer algo urgente, muy a mi pesar el…- Ron señalo a Draco, -…es de confianza y si tuvo que decidir entre la vida de sus padres o Dumbledore, ¿Cuántos de nosotros hubiéramos hecho lo mismo?-

Draco se quedó mudo ante las palabras del pelirrojo, todos aplaudieron y comenzaron a acercarse a Draco y a los demás,

La puerta por donde habían salido hace unos momentos se volvió abrir dejando salir a Luna Dean Thomas y varios miembros del ejército de Dumbledore, Harry sintió que su corazón se paralizaba al ver salir de ahí a Ginny, el mundo dejo de existir para él, hace cerca de un año no la veía y ahora estaba frente a ella, la dulce imagen de Ginny fue cambiando y en lugar d eso apareció un casa, la cual ya había visto antes en el pensadero de Dumbledore, de pronto sintió ira, Voldemort estaba enterado había descubierto la caja donde guardaba el anillo vacía, ahora el iría directo a Hogwarts.

Harry abrió los ojos y miro a Ginny, -¿Harry estas bien?- Hermione se acercó a él y Harry la mío con miedo, la chica entendió que Voldemort estaba cerca

-Harry tenemos que actuar y necesitaremos de la ayuda de todos- el joven asintió

-necesitamos…necesitamos encontrar algo que perdió Helena Ravenclaw, no sé qué es, pero de verdad necesito algo, alguien que sepa algo de ella-

Todos se miraron espantados, los estudiantes de Ravenclaw intercambiaron miradas pero nadie tenía conocimiento de algo así.

-yo he escuchado de la diadema perdida de Helena- Luna respondió de lo más natural – recuerdo alguna vez te hable de ella- Harry la miro interrogante, -mi padre está haciendo una magnifica replica de ella- Harry entonces recordó la fea cosa que tenía el busto de Helena Ravenclaw.

-si quieres te puedo llevar ahí para que la veas- Cho Chang se ofreció a acompañar a Harry

-será mejor que lo lleve Luna, ella recordó que buscaba Harry, además de que ella ha estado en el último año aquí- Ginny corto de manera educada a Cho.

Harry asintió y le pidió a Ron, Hermione y Draco que organizaran a los estudiantes mientras él y Luna iban en busca de la diadema.

Harry salió de la sala de los Menesteres, Hermione y Draco sabían que Voldemort no tardaría en llegar a Hogwarts, lo más probable es la guerra comenzara esa noche.


	30. La Batalla de Hogwarts

Capítulo 30: La Batalla de Hogwarts

Todos miraron cuando Harry se fue con Luna, por un momento se quedaron callados, Hermione rompió el silencio acercándose a Neville, -déjame curarte eso se ve horrible- de la bolsita de cuentas Hermione saco díctamo y comenzó curar a Neville, d5raco y Ron no lo tomaron del todo bien.

Los gemelos se acercaron a su hermano menor, -sabes roncito, cuando te dimos ese libro era para que conquistaras a la bruja de tus sueños, pero creo que ella- Fred cabeceo en dirección a Hermione, -tiene otros intereses- ahora señalo a Draco, quien miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Hermione, -Ron esto es serio, le romperás a mamá el corazón si Hermione se queda fuera de esta familia, sin contar que no te libraras de nosotros- George se señaló y después a Fred, -te hagamos burla por lo idiota que has sido, ¿vas a dejar que te quiten a la doncella?, eso no es de Weasleys, demuéstrale a ese albino de que estamos hechos y conquista a la chica-.

Ron miro a sus hermanos y les sonrió, aunque su mirada demostraba otra cosa, les agradezco sus consejos chicos, pero creo que ella- Ron miro a Hermione, que ahora estaba curando a Seamus (Draco le estaba ayudando),-ya escogió-.

Los gemelos vieron la tristeza en los ojos de ron y por primera vez le hablaron seriamente, -mira Ron esto todavía no se acaba, ¿ellos ya son pareja?-Ron negó, iba a hablar pero lo interrumpió George, -entonces todavía tienes oportunidad camarada, búscate un tiempo a solas con Hermione, de seguro hay algo que puedan hacer ustedes solos sin la ayuda de Malfoy, piensa Ron-

Ron los miro, cuál era el punto, Malfoy no dejaría a Hermione por nada, y dudaba mucho que ella quisiera dejarlo, al menos que… -¡claro!, eso es- Ron balbuceaba mientras que los gemelos lo miraban expectantes, -chicos necesito que retengan a Malfoy, yo necesito irme con Herms, ¿cuento con ustedes?-

-hazlo Roncito, si la castañita mandona regresa siendo tu novia, Voldy no será obstáculo- Ron asintió.

Hermione y Draco estaban curando a varios alumnos, después de que Hermione curara a Neville, Draco ya no aguanto más y se acercó a ella para ayudarle, -Draco estas siendo muy tosco, primero tienes que limpiar la herida para que no se infecte y después poner unas cuantas de díctamo-

Ron se acercó a ellos con paso firme, -Hermione- la chica giro hacia Ron

-¿Qué sucede ron?-

-necesitamos hacer algo- El pelirrojo la vio dudar, -es para ayudar a Harry- sabía que si usaba al hermano de la castaña era más fácil que ella accediera, -tenemos que ir por algo para destruir la copa y la dichosa diadema, si es que la encuentra Harry-

Hermione lo miro sin comprender, -¿qué quieres decir comadreja?- Draco contesto por la chica.

-Hermione y yo necesitamos salir…- Ron giro hacia Hermione y le tomo la mano, -¿recuerdas en segundo año? –

Hermione ya no necesito de más, había entendido a la perfección la idea de Ron, ahora que no tenían la espada que mejor que el veneno de Basilisco para destruir los Horrocrux restantes, la chica le dio el díctamo a Luna y le explico cómo curar a los demás.

-creo que lo mejor sea que Malfoy se quede aquí- Ron se adelantó a cualquier acción de la chica, -si va con nosotros sería demasiado peligroso-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso comadreja?- Draco arrastro palabras como antaño, cuando estaba bastante furioso o le salía la vena Slytherin.

-que si te ven con nosotros ayudándonos, ¿Qué crees que piensen los demás? ¿Eh?, sabrán que estas de nuestro lado, por lo que dijo Neville, creen que te secuestramos y si se dan cuenta de lo contrario tus padres pueden pagar las consecuencias, el castillo por si lo olvidas está lleno de mortifagos, Hermione y yo vamos a "La Cámara de los Secretos", tomamos los dientes del Basilisco y regresamos, si vas tú, todo el plan se va a la mierda, - Ron alzo la mano para que Draco no hablara, -ya saben que Harry está aquí, él sabe que él sabe, si nos ven a nosotros- Ron se señaló a él y a Hermione – no habrá tanto alboroto como si te llegaran al ver a ti-.

Draco miro desconfiado a Ron, no había entendido muy bien lo que había querido decir, lo único que si entendió a la perfección fue que sus padres podrían perder la vida por su culpa.-bien, pero ¿porque Hermione tiene que ir contigo?, puede ir Longbottom, después de todo él estuvo el último año aquí, ¿lo olvidas?-

Ron maldijo interiormente, tuvo que pensar una respuesta rápida, -si lo sé, pero necesito alguien que me cuide la espalda y Neville o cualquier otro se querrá hacerse el héroe, ya los viste como se pusieron cuando llegamos, ellos quieren pelear y Hermione siempre mantiene la cabeza fría- Ron se auto felicito por la habilidad que su cerebro había confabulado esa historia.

Draco se vio atado, Weasley tenía razón, la mayoría de ese cuarto tenía ganas de luchar y por el momento necesitaban tiempo para organizarse.

-¡bien ya que decidieron por mí!, sepan esto…- Hermione los miro severamente, -no necesito del permiso de nadie, voy a ir a con Ron, quieras o no Draco, Harry lo necesita, y me molesta que hablen de mi como si yo no estuviera, andando Ron-.

La chica avanzo unos cuantos pasos, mientras que Ron disimuladamente veía a los gemelos quienes alzaban el puño en forma de victoria.

Draco se acercó a los dos Gryffindor que estaban a punto de salir, -comadreja se me olvidaba decirte que quiero que regrese completa y en perfectas condiciones- después de esto Draco tomo el rostro de la castaña y le planto un beso frente a todos, fue solo un roce en los labios, pero la impresión fue tal, que todos quedaron en silencio, Hermione no le dio tiempo de protestar, abrió tanto los ojos que cuando Draco se separó de ella los seguía teniendo igual, Draco sonrió al verla pasmada y con un leve tono rosado en las mejillas, -cuídate- fue lo único que le dijo, antes de que ellos salieran de ahí.

Draco regreso a ayudar a Ginny, y ella le sonrió, mientras que los gemelos veían seriamente a Draco, ese Slytherin era un rival muy difícil de vencer, solo esperaban que Ron jugara muy bien sus cartas y aprovechara el momento a solas con la castaña.

OoO

Hermione iba junto a Ron, él la tomaba de la mano, él estaba nervioso, la chica sentía como su mano estaba sudando, el chico miraba hacia el frente aunque su mente estuviera en otro lado.

-así que Malfoy y tú, ¿quién lo diría?- Ron trato de decirlo calmado, pero en su voz se notaba la amargura y la ira que sentía.

Hermione no sabía que decir, había compartido besos con Draco, pero por el momento no habían formalizado nada, no es que fuera el mejor momento para hacerlo, así que ella no sabía que iba a pasar con Draco, así que la chica opto por decir lo más sincero acerca de su "relación con Malfoy", -al igual que a ti, me sorprendió que me besara, creo que lo hizo con el afán de molestar o de llamar la atención, además él y yo no somos nada- por el momento, pensó Hermione tristemente.

Ron sonrió ante las palabras de la chica, así que él tenía una oportunidad, oportunidad que no desaprovecharía, él tenia a Harry de su lado y los años que había convivido con la chica, sin contar que ella sentía o sintió (ya no sabía a ciencia cierta) algo por él.

Ron jalo a la chica y la escondió en hueco detrás de una armadura, cerca de ellos había pasado una mujer, por su apariencia de seguro era una mortifaga, sus ropas negras y su mirada turbia y desquiciada les hacían creer que habían acertado al esconderse.

Hermione se sentía incomoda, Ron estaba muy pegado a ella, esto le incomodaba, lo irónico del tiempo, es que ella hubiera deseado con todo su ser, estar como ahora estaban hace un año, quizá hace medio año, pero ahora sus sentimientos habían cambiado y Ron solo era un gran amigo para ella.

Cuando la mortifaga desapareció de la vista Hermione empujo levemente a Ron, creo que ella es Alecto, en verdad se veía intimidante- Hermione siguió su camino dejando a Ron detrás.

Ron había estado tan cerca de Hermione que por un momento se olvidó de la batalla que estaba por avecinarse, pero despertó de su ensoñación cuando la castaña se separó de él, -hay que tener cuidado y darnos prisa, algo me dice que pronto va a ser una caos estos pasillos-.

Los jóvenes siguieron avanzando por la oscuridad de la noche, por el momento parecía que nadie sabía de la presencia de Harry por el castillo, caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al baño del segundo piso y los dos se sorprendieron de no ver a Myrtle, seguramente la fantasma había cambiado de lugar ahora que los mortifagos dominaban Hogwarts.

-ahora que hacemos Ron, ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?-

-yo…yo no lo sé, no lo pensé antes…- Ron se miró en el espejo, -tengo una idea espero que funcione- el chico empezó a balbucear, después pequeños silbidos salían de su boca hasta que uno en especial hizo que la Cámara se abriera ante ellos.

oOo

Draco seguía curando a los alumnos solo, Ginny se había acercado a sus hermanos gemelos, - espero que ustedes no tengan nada que ver- los miro con los ojos entrecerrados y después los apunto con un dedo, -Hermione tiene derecho a decidir con quién esta- después de esto se fue con Luna.

Los gemelos se vieron entre sí, -¿crees que la ratona este enamorada del hurón?- pregunto Fred.

-no lo sé, pero ese beso y que ella no le dijera nada, me hacen sospechar que Malfoy le lleva mucha ventaja a Ron, espero y sepa a provechar este tiempo que le dimos- George miraba a Draco, quien ahora estaba curando a unas chicas de Ravenclaw.

-¡auch!- una chica rubia de quinto grado estaba siendo atendida por Draco, Ivanova era rubia, espigada y con una sonrisa bastante atractiva, la chica removió el flequillo que le caía a Draco sobre los ojos, -sabes, siempre tuve ganas de hablarte, siempre me pareciste muy atractivo y ahora que cambiaste de bando me pareces muy valiente-.

Draco la miro penetrantemente, casi no había escuchado lo que decía la Ravenclaw, en su mente tenia a sus padres y a Hermione que se había ido junto con la comadreja, así que cuando miro a la chica vio que ella esperaba una respuesta así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, -¡gracias!- y le sonrió.

Ivanova le sonrió complacida y le acaricio la mejilla, -sabes….- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Ginny.

-Malfoy ve a curar a los demás, yo me encargo de terminar con ella- la pelirroja vio de manera muy amenazadora a la chica rubia, Draco se levantó y fastidiado se fue hacia donde la Weasley le había indicado, antes de que Draco se alejara más la chica lo tomo del brazo, -si haces sufrir a mi amiga te corto lo que te hace sentirte hombre y se lo doy de botana al calamar gigante- termino en un susurro.

Draco soltó una risotada que fue escuchada en toda la sala, -no te preocupes enana, ella está a salvo conmigo- y Draco se fue con una sonrisa en los labios.

Habían pasado cerca de quince minutos y al parecer ya todos los estudiantes estaban curados, los gemelos se acercaron a Draco, -¿qué propones hacer huroncito?- Fred lo miraba con burla.

-creo comadrejitas, que tenemos que organizarnos, primero ver que tan hábiles son y que hechizos saben hacer, después dividirlos y los que no sepan luchar mandarlos a Cabeza de Puerco, esto se va a poner muy feo- los dejo con la palabra en la boca y se fue con Ginny y Neville a organizar a los estudiantes rebeldes.

-sabes George, cada vez me está cayendo mejor el hurón-

-a mí también Fred…a mí también-

A lo lejos e comenzó a oír ruido, sabían que quizá Harry había sido descubierto o peor aún Hermione y la comadreja habían sido capturados, se pusieron en guardia y comenzaron a mandar a los chicos inexpertos a la taberna de Aberforth; pasados unos diez minutos la puerta se abrió pasando por ella Harry junto a Luna.

Neville y los demás del ejercito lo rodearon, -¿Qué paso, porque hay tanto ruido, estas bien?-

Harry asintió, -saben que estoy aquí, Snape escapo, la profesora McGonagall ahora está reuniendo a todos los alumnos en el Gran comedor- Harry miro a todos lados buscando a su hermana, -¿en dónde está Hermione?, ¿Por qué no está?- Harry estaba molesto, ahora era cuando más necesitaba que estuvieran juntos.

Draco se abrió paso entre los del ejercito de Dumbledore, -ella y Weasley se fueron a buscar no sé qué a la Cámara de los secretos, yo me quede aquí porque Weasley-Bee, me lo sugirió-

-¿Y desde cuando le haces caso a Ron?- Harry miraba con burla y enojo a Malfoy.

Antes de que Draco respondiera los señores Weasley entraron por la puerta que conectaba con Cabeza de Puerco, tras de ellos llegan Remus Lupin, Shacklebolt, Bill y Charlie.

La señora Weasley se acercó a Ginny, -¿Qué demonios haces aquí, eres menor de edad, quien te trajo?- miro reprobatoriamente a los gemelos, -ustedes están en serio s problemas- se acercó a Harry y a Draco, -me alegra que estén bien…-los beso y abrazo maternalmente, -'en donde esta Ron y Hermione?- busco desesperada a su menor hijo.

-él está buscando algo en el segundo piso, la profesora McGonagall está reuniendo a los alumnos en el comedor será que vayamos allá-

Los adultos asintieron, -Ginebra tú te quedas junto con Luna, las dos son menores y no van a pelear…-

-pero mamá…-

-Ginny obedece a tu madre- el señor Weasley le hablo enérgicamente a su hija, la chica se sentó en una hamaca junto con Luna.

Draco bajaba junto con los demás, sentía un hueco en el estómago, vería a sus compañeros Slytherin y no sabía que reacción tomarían, además ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y Hermione no regresaba, se estaba planteando seriamente ir a buscarlos, bajaría al gran comedor y si no llegaban dentro de cinco minutos, el personalmente le patearía el trasero a Weasley por su "brillante idea".

Al llegar al comedor Harry y Draco comenzaron a buscar lo mismo, a Hermione y a Ron, solo que por diferentes motivos, mientras la profesora McGonagall hablaba, él se concentraba en visualizar una castaña cabellera, se detuvo de súbito, frente a él estaban los alumnos de Slytherin la casa al que el pertenecía, al mirarlos se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado su vida, se volvió a cuestionar ,¿qué hubiera pasado?, si él hubiera matado a Dumbledore o hubiera seguido en las filas de Voldemort.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Voldemort, pidiendo que entregaran a Potter, así que el ya había llegado y Hermione no aparecía, giro su rostro para ver si la podía visualizar pero de nueva cuenta fue interrumpido ahora por la voz de Pansy Parkinson, su vieja amiga Slytherin, gritaba como histérica señalando a Harry, Draco la miro sorprendido, después que McGonagall diera la orden de que Slytherin sería la primera casa en ser evacuada, Pansy miro de reojo a Draco y le guiño el ojo.

Harry se acercó corriendo a él, -vamos tenemos que buscar la diadema y a esos dos- Draco no necesito escucharlo dos veces y se fue junto con Harry en busca del ultimo Horrocrux.

Los dos corrían entre alumnos profesores y Aurores, ahora el castillo era un caos y ellos tenían que sortearse para poder encontrar algo que no tenían ni puta idea en donde buscarlo.

-Potter ¿y si le preguntas a la Dama Gris?-

Harry lo miro interrogante, -¿a quién?-

-la dama Gris, ya sabes el fantasma de Ravenclaw, de seguro sabe algo-

-¡estás diciendo que!…claro- Harry miro a Nick casi Decapitado y le pregunto sobre el fantasma de Ravenclaw.

Harry se fue tras la fantasma y Draco tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo, al llegar hasta ella Harry trataba de persuadirla para que le dijera algo sobre la diadema perdida.

-…ya te he dicho que no eres el primero que me pregunta sobre la diadema de mi madre- la Dama Gris era una mujer bella, con finas facciones y con la mirada arrogante, a Draco le sorprendió que no fuera el fantasma de Slytherin.

-¿madre?, ¿quieres decir que?...- Draco fue interrumpido por la fantasma de Ravenclaw

-si mi madre era Rowena Ravenclaw, yo le robe la diadema, quería ser más perfecta que ella y…- la fantasma les dio la espalda, -es una larga historia, la que causo mi muerte, pero no entiendo ¿para que quieren la diadema de mi madre?-

Draco insto a que Harry hablara, -vera, yo la necesito porque el, hizo algo con ella, es la única forma de derrotarlo, encontrar la diadema y…-Draco le tomó del brazo, tal vez no era tan buena idea decirle que la querían destruir.

Después de varios segundos de silencio, que a los dos jóvenes se les hicieron eternos, giro su rostro y se acercó a Harry, -sabes tú me recuerdas a él, me engaño y yo le dije en donde la había ocultado, después de eso ya no sé qué fue de ella…- la dama desapareció dejando a los dos chicos con la misma duda.

-…sabes Potter, creo que el año pasado vi algo así en la estatua de un viejo…-

-¡claro!- grito Harry con entusiasmo, el año pasado él había escondido el libro del traidor de Snape, Harry corrió hacia el piso en donde estaba el salón de los menesteres, al doblar una esquina se oyó el quiebre de una ventana, Hagrid había entrado junto a Fang por ahí.

Draco había corrido tras Harry, al escuchar los vidrios rotos empuño su varita y la alzo amenazando al intruso.

Fang se lanzó en contra de Draco y lo comenzó a lamer, mientras que Hagrid abrazaba efusivamente a Harry, Grawp, el hermano menor del semi-gigante se asomó y vio a su hermano y al Gryffindor, -¿Haggy…donde esta Hermy?- a pesar de ser un gigante, Grawp hablaba con voz aniñada.

Draco bufo, no bastaba Krum, Weasley o Longbottom, ahora también esa bestia preguntaba por su chica, -¿Qué demonios es eso? Y ¿Por qué pregunta por Hermione?-

Hagrid reparo en Draco, -Malfoy no te había visto, ¿a dónde vamos Harry?, ¿Cuál es el plan?- el semi-gigante apenas y reparo en Draco.

-¿Potter por qué?- pero Harry corrió junto con Hagrid, -¡maldito bastardo!- Draco corrió hacia ellos.

-ahora no Malfoy, larga historia…- Harry perdió de vista a Hagrid cuando este salió corriendo detrás de su perro, Harry llego al piso de la sala de los menesteres ahí solo estaban Ginny Luna y Tonks que había llegado recientemente, -¿no han visto a Ron o Hermione?- las chicas negaron con la cabeza, Harry necesitaba la sala pero con ellas ahí, no podía usarla como se debía así que les sugirió a las tres que fueran a reunirse con los demás, haciendo hincapié con Luna y Ginny de que no pelearan y que ellas ayudaran a evacuar a los menores.

Hermione y Ron se cruzaron con las tres chicas, Hermione abrazo a Ginny y a Luna efusivamente, Tonks corría buscando a su esposo, ni tiempo le dio de preguntar nada, -Malfoy está desesperado buscándote, será mejor que llegues cuanto antes, no quiero ser viuda sin antes casarme- Ginny le dijo muy confidencialmente, Hermione sonrió y Ron la tomo de la mano para después correr hacia donde estaban los otros dos jóvenes.

-¿dónde estaban ustedes?- Harry les grito, Draco le seguía muy de cerca hasta que reparo en las manos unidas de Hermione y Ron.

-veo que no perdiste el tiempo verdad comadreja- arrastro las palabras y Hermione sintió escalofrió en la espina dorsal y soltó la mano de Ron, trato de acercarse a Draco, pero este se alejó.

-toma Harry, Hermione logro destruirla…- Ron le acerco la copa que estaba partida por la mitad, en las manos llevaban varios colmillos de basilisco, -creo que Herms, se merecía este honor ¿no?- Ron sonrió sinceramente a Hermione.

-la idea fue de Ron, hablo parsel ¿pueden creerlo?- Hermione le sonrió a Draco y este le contesto con un gesto, la chica bajo la mirada, Harry noto la mirada triste de su hermana y la mirada de enojo de Draco, mientras Ron sonreía ajeno a estas miradas.

-están evacuando a todos los alumnos menores, Snape huyo cobardemente- Harry hablo tratando de aligerar la tensión.

-¡vaya!, ya sabía que ese era más cobarde que Fang- ron trato de hacer un chiste el cual fue mal recibido, así que se puso serio, -Harry creo que estamos olvidándonos de los elfos- Ron ahora sonaba preocupado, Hermione y Draco lo miraron.

-¿quieres que nos ayuden comadreja?-

-no es eso, Malfoy, tienen que salir, ponerse a salvo, no queremos otro Dobby, ellos no tienen que luchar esta guerra- Draco y Harry lo vieron sorprendidos , no esperaban ese gesto tan noble por parte de Ron, Hermione corrió a abrazarlo, pero Ron confundió ese acto, la tomo de la cara y la beso.

Draco se puso tenso al momento, mientras que Hermione trataba de hacerse para atrás y Harry trataba de estar alerta, por si Draco mandaba alguna maldición a alguno de los dos.

Hermione se separó bruscamente de Ron mientras él tenía una cara bobalicona, -perdona cuñado, pero era ahora o nunca-

Hermione lo miro iracunda, -¡Harry, no es tu cuñado y no vuelvas a hacer eso sin mi consentimiento Ronald!- la chica tenía la mandíbula apretada, se separó de Ron y camino dejando a los tres chicos tras ella.

Draco la siguió y Harry se acercó a su mejor amigo, -Ron espero que haya valido la pena hacer eso, Hermione estaba bastante molesta, sin contar a Draco, estaba rojo de la ira, aunque yo te prefiera, creo que la decisión final es de ella-

Ron bajo la mirada, había avanzado algo en la Cámara de los Secretos y con este impulso, se había dado cuenta de que Hermione lo quería al de una manera muy diferente.

Hermione se recargo en el muro cerca del cuarto de los requerimientos, tenía los ojos cerrados, tenía ganas de llorar, por un lado se sentía alagada, pero lo de Ron ya había pasado y se sentía mal por ello, Ron era su amigo y fue por vario tiempo su amor platónico, no quería lastimar a Ron, pero en los sentimientos no se mandan y su corazón ya había decidido, por eso sintió coraje, el ser besada a la fuerza no le gusto, por otro lado había descubierto fuertes sentimientos hacia su enemigo de antaño, Draco tenía una faceta desconocida para ella y eso le atraía más de lo que alguna vez le atrajo Ron.

Hermione abrió sus ojos al oír las pisadas de Harry y Ron, frente a ella estaba Draco, él la miro sin emoción alguna, Harry paso de largo y se concentró en lo que quería, frente a él se abrió una puerta y por ahí entraron los cuatro, Harry les menciono más o menos como era la diadema, los cuatro tomaron caminos diferentes, Hermione iba pensando cuando sintió una mano que la jalaba.

Iba a gritar, pero Ron le tapó la boca, -shhh, no grites, Herms, yo sé que es el peor momento, pero necesitamos hablar, mira lamento haberte besado antes, pero yo te amo…- Ron acaricio su mejilla, -…no, no me interrumpas por favor, mira , sé que tuve mi oportunidad y la deje pasar, no sé qué haya entre tú y Malfoy y no lo quiero saber, pero quiero que sepas que yo voy a estar para ti siempre- la abrazo y se despegó de ella cuando escucharon que varios muebles se iban sobre ellos, Hermione le grito a Harry y a Draco, ninguno de los dos respondió, sin embargo se oían más voces.

Al llegar a donde estaban Harry y Draco, vieron que Crabbe estaba amenazándolos, la chica no lo pensó dos veces y desarmo a Goyle, ¡vaya…vaya!, así que aquí está la Sangre sucia y el estúpido Weasley, ni un movimiento más o tu queridito hermano queda desfigurado-

-no la llames así…- Draco estaba molesto, Goyle buscaba entre los escombros su varita.

-no es muy inteligente de tu parte amenazarnos, por si no te has dado cuenta somos cuatro contra uno- Crabbe se dio cuenta que era minoría y lanzo un hechizo, el fuego comenzó a quemar las cosas que habían dejado abandonadas, desde las más antiguas hasta la más recientes, Harry corrió para atrapar la diadema, pero esta voló mas alto y quedo encima de varios muebles, Draco tomo a Hermione de la mano y corrió Ron y Harry los siguieron, pero quedaron atrapados entre las figuras de fuego que se habían hecho, Draco abrazaba a Hermione, Harry y Ron trataban de buscar una salida, de pronto Harry tropezó con varias escobas y le aventó una a Ron y a Draco, Draco se subió encima de ella y puso a Hermione delante de él,(sabía que la chica le tenía miedo a las alturas), los Gryffindor volaban sobre las llamas, buscando la salida, Draco volaba del lado contrario el trataba de encontrar a sus viejos compañeros, Draco a lo lejos vio un cuerpo moviéndose y bajo hacia él, Hermione sujetándose de Draco le imposibilitaba agarrar al joven obeso, Harry y Ron llegaron tras de ellos.

-Malfoy vete con Hermione yo lo llevo- el Slytherin asintió y salió con Hermione, lo iban siguiendo Harry, quien tenía la diadema enredada en la muñeca, mientras que con la otra mano cargaba a Goyle, Ron le ayudaba a cargar al chico pesado, sintieron un aire fresco y entonces lo supieron la salida estaba cerca, con mucho esfuerzo llegaron a la entrada de la sala. Dejando caer el pesado cuerpo de Goyle, quien estaba medio inconsciente.

-Crabbe, murió dentro…- Draco tenía la mirada triste, a pesar de ser unos idiotas a simple vista, para el eran sus amigos, tal vez Vincent Crabbe no escogió bien al final, pero le dolía su muerte, fue su amigo por muchos años.

Hermione vio como la diadema goteaba, parecía sangre, la diadema se partió y de ella salió un grito lastimero, Harry se acercó a ella, -ya solo queda Nagini…- Harry ayudo a su hermana a incorporarse, Ron ayudaba a Draco a poner en un lugar seguro a Goyle.

Apenas se iban recuperando de la impresión de la sala de los menesteres,(la cual no sabían si seguiría sirviendo en un futuro), cuando escucharon que a ellos se acercaban magos luchando, los gemelos venían acompañados de Percy y luchaban contra unos mortifagos que se habían colado al castillo, los cuatro jóvenes no dudaron en ayudar a sus amigos, cuando una fuerte explosión los aturdió, Hermione estaba entre los escombros muy cerca de ella estaba Harry, escucharon gritos de dolor y después solo hubo silencio.

* * *

**Que pasara…..quien morirá?…., ya actualice!….=), que les pareció?. Ya solo quedan, sin contar el epilogo, 6 capítulos…(mas o menos), nos acercamos al final**


	31. El Príncipe caído

Capítulo 31: El Príncipe Caído

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, no pudo divisar nada, había demasiado polvo en el ambiente, escuchaba la voz de su hermano y otras mas, estaba aturdida, Harry la tomo del brazo y la alzo para ver si se encontraba bien, el chico le hablaba pero ella seguía en shock.

Ron se acercó corriendo a su hermano que estaba en el suelo, mientras que George revisaba a su igual, Percy había empujado a Fred al momento que un mortio apuntaba hacia él.

-Percy….Percy…- Ron trataba de contener sus lágrimas.

Percy lentamente abrió los ojos, y vio a Ron con los ojos llorosos, Ron le ayuda a incorporarse mientras que los gemelos se acercaban a ellos.

-¡vaya!, ¡de nada, por cierto!- tres Slytherin veían a los hermanos Weasley reunidos y a Harry quien abrazaba a Hermione.

Draco se acercó a sus amigos, Theo y Blaise y los abrazo afectuosamente.

-yo pensé que los Gryffindor eran mas agradecidos y educados- declaro Theo

Pansy se acercó a Draco – ¿sabes?, cuando supe que habías muerto me sentí morir- Pansy lo tomo del rostro y lo beso, mientras los Slytherin veían con burla la escena, los chicos de Gryffindor la miraban atónitos, mientras que Hermione sentía unas ganas inmensas de volver a conjurar canarios, solo que esta vez, un dragón no seria tan mala idea.

Draco se dejo besar y fue el, quien termino el beso, -me da gusto saber que también me extrañaste Pansy- el chico la abrazo protectoramente y miro a los demás.

Fred se acercó a los tres Slytherin, quienes los habían salvado de los mortios, -gracias, nos tomo desprevenidos y la verdad…estoy en deuda con ustedes….-

George se acercó a ellos también –creo que con esto, demuestran que son desertores y que están de nuestro lado-

-no te confundas Weasley, no somos desertores, simplemente nuestros intereses están inclinados hacia Potter, no queremos ser unos jodidos subordinados de un mestizo de mierda,- miro a Harry y a Hermione quien lucia un rojo exagerado en su rostro, -sin ofender a los presentes, pero… nuestra lealtad es hacia nuestra conveniencia- Blaise miro nuevamente a Granger, -espero que estés bien, parece que te va a dar algo- la miro con burla, esto provoco un nuevo sonrojo en Hermione.

-bien al parecer todos están bien- Harry corto el denso ambiente, - es verdad lo que dice Fred o George (Harry seguía sin distinguir a los gemelos), estamos en deuda con ustedes, por lo que lo hayan echo, nos salvaron de una muerte segura- Harry tomo la mano de Hermione – nosotros tenemos que continuar con lo nuestro- Harry miro a Draco, el decidiría si seguir con ellos o quedarse con los Slytherin.

-me quedo con ellos….Potter, creo que lo mío con ustedes queda hasta aquí, a partir de ahora, nuestros caminos se separan…- Draco solo miro a Harry al hablar, dejando en claro las cosas.

Harry asintió y comenzó alejarse con Hermione, quien estaba demasiado pasmada, como para decir algo, ella no se resistió cuando Harry se la llevo, no miro a Draco y siguió el camino que Harry seguía.

Ron ayudo a Percy a levantarse y siguió a sus mejores amigos sin mirar a los demás.

-bien, ya aclarados los puntos será mejor que nos vayamos Fred, aquí estamos demás…por cierto hurón, gracias por facilitar las cosas con Ron…- los gemelos tomaron de manera poco delicada a Percy y se lo llevaron hacia donde estaban sus padres, seria un buen aliciente para ellos.

-eso si que fue extraño…- Theo fuer el primero en hablar, -¿Qué significo eso que los gemelos Weasley te dijeron Draco?...- el chico miraba de manera interrogante a Draco.

-no se de que demonios hablaba ese par, siempre han sido extraños, ¡gracias a Merlín estoy ahora con ustedes!- Draco miraba por donde Hermione se había ido, gesto que no paso desapercibido a sus amigos.

-ya lo creo, pero nos tienes que contar muchas cosas Draco, desde tu supuesta muerte y "TODO", lo que pasaste con esos Gryffindor, ¡puaj!….creo que yo no hubiera sobrevivido estar tan cerca de la sangre sucia y…-

-¡Hermione no es una sangra sucia, Pansy!, es hermana de Potter y…- Draco miro a la chica quien tenia un clara mueca de burla, se dio cuenta de su error.

-…..Y- la chica lo miro y lo animo a continuar.

-…Y si he sobrevivido es gracias a que es una enciclopedia ambulante, Potter y Weasley son unos inútiles, mas Weasley el muy maldito nos abandonó….- Draco los miro profundamente, - ¿como supieron donde encontrarme?-

-bueno seguimos a los Weasley y aquí estamos, por cierto, ¡de nada por salvarte el trasero!,…- Theo chasco la lengua, - se te están pegando las costumbres Gryffindorianas, por cierto ¿que hay entre Granger y tu, eh?, se puede cortar la tensión sexual entre los dos con mi varita…-

-no digas estupideces Theo, si sigues pensando así, le quitaras su puesto a Crabbe… ¿por cierto en donde esta ese par?-

-después de tu supuesta muerte se unieron a los mortifagos, Crabbe dejo el colegio…, Goyle regreso, pero es como si no lo hubiera hecho, casi no nos habla y a veces desaparecía…supongo que daba parte a su padre sobre nuestros movimientos…-

-¿están tatuados?- Draco los interrogo preocupado

Los tres asintieron, -me gustaría hablar mas, pero tenemos que movernos, estamos en medio de una guerra…- los cuatro desaparecieron del castillo, antes de que las hijas de Aragog llegaran ahí.

oOo

Hermione detuvo a Harry, que corría a ningún lugar, -¡Harry, escúchame!- la chica trataba de mantener las lagrimas en sus ojos, - tienes que entrar a la mente de él, saber que es lo que quiere, tienes…tienes que saber en donde esta…-

Harry miro la desesperación de su hermana, entendió su estado casi de histeria, así que cerro los ojos y al instante entro en la mente de él, esta vez había sido demasiado fácil, se vio así mismo, en un cuarto oscuro, al chico se le hizo levemente familiar, el empapelado de la pared le recordaba algo, dejo de ser Harry para ser Voldemort, sentía el odio correr por sus venas, sabia que el maldito títere del viejo había echo bien las cosas, pero estaba seguro que nunca encontraría los últimos Horrocrux, uno estaba seguro en el cuarto…tendría que ser muy astuto para dar con el…y el otro lo mantendría junto a él.

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, era la patética voz de Lucius Malfoy, -mi señor…se lo suplico…mi hijo…mi hijo puede esta adentro…- el mago de linaje se veía acabado, su ropa antes pulcra estaba echa jirones, su rostro lleno de orgullo y arrogancia ahora era una caricatura, había sido disminuido a nada.

-si Draco decidió seguir a Potter y ahora por su traición esta muerto, el mismo cabo su tumba…-

-por favor mi señor, Draco nunca…el jamás lo traicionaría. Ya le dije que Potter se lo llevo a la fuerza y que el…-

-¡Basta Lucius!, eres patético, cuando mate a Potter, tu familia tendrá una audiencia conmigo, confiare en lo que dices…de Potter no me preocupo el vendrá a mi…- el mago de elite lo miro, -ahora Lucius ve por Snape… y tráemelo…y Lucius- este miro a Voldemort, -espero que por el bien de tu familia Draco este matando a los de la orden… de lo contrario, la muerte será tu único aliciente…-

Harry abrió los ojos y miro a Hermione, a ella le afectaba todo lo relacionado con Draco, antes de que la chica dijera nada Harry hablo, - ¡tenemos que ir a la casa de los gritos!, el esta ahí…-

-el muy cabron esta de vacaciones en la casa de los gritos, mientras que nosotros nos partimos el culo, ¡valiente cabron!-

-él sabe que voy tras el, además que esperabas Ron, él manda a sus peones, nosotros luchamos para salvar el trasero de los que amamos-

-¿Por qué dices que te espera Harry?- Hermione lo vio con tristeza y miedo.

-él sabe que voy tras los Horrocrux, Nagini esta con el, es la única manera, así que voy por el y…-

-ni lo sueñes Harry, lo mejor será que cuides de Hermione, mientras yo voy por la serpiente y…-

-estas loco Ron…, la más hábil soy yo, mientras ustedes reúnen…-

-¡NO!- Harry y Ron, ni siquiera dejaron terminara a la chica

-Hermione después de Harry, tú eres la más buscada, eres su hermana y la sangre de los Potter esta muy codiciada por estas fechas…-

-no voy a dejar que Harry o tu se expongan, iniciamos esto juntos y lo terminamos juntos, los tres estamos igualmente de jodidos…- la chica había cambiado de la tristeza a la frustración y enojo en un segundo, ambos chicos sabían que lo mejor era callar y acatar ordenes y ni hablar del cuarto integrante, no querían morir a manos de la menuda chica.

-Y que sugieres que hagamos…- Ron no dijo mas, frente a ellos había mortifagos, los tres chicos se movieron hábilmente y lograron derrumbarlos, pero detrás de estos primeros había mas, Hermione lanzo un hechizo al tapiz volviéndolo de piedra, haciendo que los demás mortios chocaran contra la dura loza.

La maestra McGonagall había hechizado varios pupitres como protección, pasó de largo sin verlos, los tres pudieron ver que tenía un ligero rasguño en su mejilla.

Harry paso la capa sobre la cabeza de sus amigo y sobre el mismo, -lo mejor será usarla, no importa que se te noten los pies Ron…creo que nadie se fijaría en eso, cuando están luchando por su vida- Harry se adelanto al reclamo de su amigo, -bien, ahora vamos- Harry tomo de la mano a Hermione y a Ron y corrió hacia la casa de los gritos.

Los tres chicos iban corriendo, ya pronto llegarían al vestíbulo, cerca de ellos había una escena desagradable, Greyback estaba atacando a una alumno, a primera vista se podía distinguir que era un cuerpo delicado, era una mujer, Hermione lanzo un hechizo, haciendo que el licántropo saliera volando por los aires, al acercarse pudo ver que era Lavender Brown, Tanto ella como Ron se impresionaron de ver el cuerpo casi sin vida, Hermione trato de ayudarla, pero Harry la jalo, en ese momento tenían otras prioridades, para su suerte llego Parvati a auxiliar a su mejor amiga, al parecer solo estaba herida, la mirada de Hermione y la gemela se encontraron y esta ultima le confirmo que la ex novia de Ron estaba con vida.

Cono mucho esfuerzo llegaron a la entrada del castillo, esquivaban hechizos y maldiciones, había mortios dentro del castillo, muchos de ellos no portaban la mascara, Harry sintió el piso vibrar, varias acromántulas corrían desde el interior del castillo hacia el bosque, Hagrid trataba de impedir que las hirieran, pero nadie creía que una araña de casi dos metros fuera inofensiva, Harry trato de llamarle a su viejo amigo, nunca lo escucho, y vio como las arañas huían, llevándose a Hagrid con ellas.

Ninguno de los tres se percato que la capa estaba en las manos de Ron, ¿en que momento se la habían quitado?, ninguno tenia la respuesta, sin embargo continuaron corriendo hasta su objetivo, la casa de los gritos, de pronto comenzaron a sentir tristeza y frio, los dementores los habían percibido, con una gran velocidad llegaron hacia ellos, Hermione saco su varita, pero su corazón estaba triste y solo salió una luz blanquecina, ni en sus primeros intentos había sido tan débil, Ron conjuro el suyo y a pesar de que se sentía inquieto su terrier salió brillante, Harry conjuro a su ciervo, pero necesitaban ayuda, eran demasiados dementores.

-¡Hermione!, ¡concéntrate, no podemos con ellos!- la chica asintió y trato de conjurar de nuevo su Patronus, pero seguía siendo una mancha blanquecina.

Al terrier y ciervo se unieron un zorro, un jabalí y una liebre, los tres chicos miraron hacia atrás sus amigos venían al rescate.

-vayan a donde tengan que ir- Seamus les gritaba, -¡nosotros los detendremos!-

Harry asintió y comenzó a caminar rápido, pero al parecer los Patronus de sus amigos no eran suficientes, Hermione comenzó a respirar con dificultad, preocupando a Ron, quien descuido su Patronus.

Harry comenzó a sentir mas tristeza, -¡Ron!, no… no te distraigas, ¡ayúdanos!-

El pelirrojo asintió y trato de conjurar de nuevo su guardián, pero esta vez salió muy débil, casi no brillaba y empezaba a perder forma.

Hermione cayo sobre sus rodillas, luchaba contra ellos pero le costaba trabajo reponerse, de la nada un nuevo Patronus llego ayudarles y Ron pudo volver a conjurar el suyo, ahora salió perfecto.

El lobo se unió al ciervo y a los demás, alejando a los dementores, luna se acercó a Hermione y le dio un poco de chocolate, la castaña estaba pálida y con la visión borrosa, había dejado que sus problemas personales la afectaran, un error que no volvería a cometer.

Draco se acercó aun con la varita en alto, detrás de él lo seguían los tres Slytherin, quienes estaban sorprendidos del encantamiento de su amigo, mientras Hermione terminaba su chocolate, Draco se acercó a Harry, -parece que no los puedo dejar solos- Draco estaba enojado, pero en su mirada había miedo.

Harry asintió, -gracias por salvarnos, pero tenemos…tengo que hacer algo de suma importancia…-

Hermione se levanto tambaleante y camino hacia su hermano ignorando al Slytherin, quien la veía preocupado, -no vas a irte solo- Harry trato de hablar, pero ella lo callo con la mirada, -estoy bien…- sonrió tristemente, -¡ahora vamos!- la chica agradeció a sus amigos y tomo a Harry de la mano.

Draco se molesto, -será mejor que vaya con ellos, al parecer son unos inútiles sin mi- Draco se despidió de sus amigos dejándolos con los Gryffindor, corrió hasta alcanzar a Ron quien caminaba detrás de los hermanos Potter.

Luna rompió el silencio incomodo, -bueno, será mejor seguir ayudando, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe algo sobre primeros auxilios?, necesitamos ayuda-

Blaise sonrió, -quizá pequeña yo pueda ser de gran ayuda- Theo y Pansy voltearon los ojos, Blaise era simplemente Blaise.

oOo

Harry caminaba aprisa jalando a Hermione, tras de ellos seguían Ron y Draco, en un silencio total, a lo lejos se podía ver la lucha que se estaba llevando en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Ron fue el primero en divisar el árbol y se lo hizo saber a su amigo, Draco sentía curiosidad por conocer la famosísima casa hechizada.

Harry hechizo el árbol, -lo mejor será que me esperen, Hermione esta muy débil aun y…-

-yo voy contigo Harry, ya te dije que estoy bien y mas vale que no intentes dejarme o esa serpiente será un lecho de rosas a comparación mía- Harry tarto de conseguir apoyo por parte de Draco y Ron, pero el pelirrojo giro su rostro sabia de sobra que lo mejor no era contradecir a Hermione, mientras que Draco le hacia un gesto con los brazos, indicándole resignación, (valiente ayuda, pensó Harry).

Harry comenzó a entrar al túnel del árbol, ahora estaba mas estrecho o quizá se debía que la última vez que estuvo ahí solo tenia 13 años, ilumino el lugar con su varita, los demás le seguían de cerca.

-Harry será mejor que te pongas la capa- la voz de Draco se escucho clara, Ron se la paso y este se cubrió con ella.

-¡Nox!...- Harry murmuro el encantamiento, desde ese momento andarían a tientas, caminaba con delicadeza, llego hasta la habitación que había al final del túnel, había frente a ellos una tabla la cual fungía como puerta, con cautela se acercaron a ella, con mucha mesura Harry se arrodillo, apenas podía ver, logro distinguir a Nagini, la cual estaba protegida en una especie de pecera flotante, alcanzo a ver la mano de Voldemort que jugaba con su varita.

-…si me permite decirlo, mi señor, estamos ganando…- los cuatro chicos escucharon la voz de Snape.

-creo que todavía no es momento de cantar victoria, sin embrago muy pronto la hare… a partir de este momento dejare de necesitarte…ya no me eres útil…sabes- Voldemort miro fríamente a Snape.

-…yo…yo puedo traer hasta usted a Potter…quizá si…-

-no es necesario Snape…sin embargo te contare mis planes…- Voldemort rodeo al profesor, -sabes…esperaba mas de esta varita…sin embargo…-

-…sin embargo, mi señor…-

-sin embargo no he hecho nada fuera de lo común, todo lo que he logrado es gracias a mi magia, se supone que con esta varita seria invencible, pero…pero ¿porque no me sirve Snape?-

-…yo no lo se mi señor…-

-¡exacto!,…- Voldemort seguía caminando alrededor de Snape, -sabes que para que yo sea total y absoluto dueño de la varita tengo que matarte…cierto- Severus miro fijamente a Voldemort, -pero no te preocupes…no…no lo hare…- sonrió cínicamente.

Harry podía ver a la perfección el perfil de Severus Snape, se veía igual que siempre sin expresión alguna, quizá un poco más viejo.

-te explicare mis planes Severus… después de que mate a Potter, matare a todos los que están de su parte empezando por los Malfoy…- Draco se tenso ante esta declaración, -después con los traidores Weasley y la pequeña hermanita de Potter, me rogara para morir…será un obsequio para Bellatrix…-

-mi señor, los Malfoy no son traidores y en cuanto Hermione, ella es una excelente bruja, podría funcionar muy bien en sus filas…-

-¿todavía sigues tratando de salvar algo de la bella Lily?...tal vez tengas razón, la conservare, en cuanto a los Malfoy serán los primeros en caer…claro después de ti…-

La esfera protectora de Nagini desapareció y Harry escucho claramente en parsel como le ordenaba matar, el grito que dio Severus fue desgarrador, Hermione se giro hacia Ron y se apretó a él.

Después de varios minutos Voldemort volvió a encerrar a su mascota y sin atisbo de pena desapareció del lugar.

Harry partió la tabla y entro a la habitación levemente iluminada, Hermione y Draco entraron corriendo detrás de él, Hermione miro a Severus y puso su cabeza entre sus piernas, Harry se coloco del lado derecho, mientras que Draco lo hacia del lado contrario.

Con lagrimas en los ojos Hermione trataba de cerrar las heridas con las manos, tarea inútil, de la garganta de Severus salía un sonido áspero…

-to…tómalo…tómalo…todo- Harry conjuro una botella de cristal y empezó a recoger la sustancia que salía del cuerpo del profesor.

-Severus….por favor…por favor no te mueras…- Hermione saco su varita para tratar de curarlo, Draco le tomo la mano y negó.

-Draco…cuida…cuídate….y cuídala…- tomo la mano de su ahijado y la junto con la de Hermione.

Harry los veía sin entender nada, la botella estaba llena, Snape con mucha dificultad tomo a Harry de la mano, -¡Mírame!- Harry así lo hizo y el profesor de pociones exhalo su ultimo aliento.

* * *

Gracias por avisarme! ya esta editado =), Últimos cap. esta semana nuevo Capitulo


	32. La Historia no contada

Capitulo 32: La Historia no contada

Harry le cerro los ojos a Severus, miro a Hermione quien seguía sosteniendo la mano de Draco, se levanto torpemente, sentía que el aire le faltaba, era cierto que Snape no era total de su agrado, pero desearle la muerte y lo peor verlo morir, no era lo que el tenia pensado para su ex profesor de pociones.

Draco miraba a Hermione que a su gusto lloraba exageradamente, hasta que algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Escuchen bien todos, sus fuerzas se están mermando, dentro de poco yo habré ganado la guerra y ustedes serán reducidos a nada, así que por una hora les doy tregua, recojan a sus muertos y curen a sus heridos, si alguien quiere ser parte de mi ejercito será bienvenido…Ahora me dirijo a ti Harry Potter, "El Niño Quien Vivió", si no vienes a mi después de esa hora, serás el culpable directo de que se derrame mas sangre inocente, caerán niños, mujeres y hombres que traten de ocultarte, solo una hora Potter, no tientes mi generosidad, ¡sabes como encontrarme!

Después de que hablara Voldemort el silencio fue espeluznante, Draco levanto a Hermione y se dirigió a Harry, -lo mejor será irnos, mi padrino esta muerto, necesitamos un nuevo plan, Potter…- Harry lo miro, -no debes perder entendido…- el chico solo asintió y tomo fuerte la botella.

Ron se acercó a Harry y se lo llevo por el mismo pasillo que hace un momento habían entrado.

-¡Granger…!-Hermione miro con los ojos acuosos a Draco, -necesitamos hablar…- la chica asintió y siguió a los demás.

Caminaron en silencio directo al castillo, había rastros de la guerra, en algunas partes quedaba solo cenizas y humo, el castillo estaba destruido, llegaron hasta el hall, había sangre por el piso y en las paredes, las esmeraldas de Slytherin estaban regadas, el silencio era sombrío, no había ni un solo estudiante o profesor ahí, no había rastros de algún auror o algún miembro de la Orden, Ron se acercó como autómata al Gran Comedor, al llegar ahí, el cuadro no era mejor, había varios grupos, en hilera estaban los caídos, del otro lado madame Pomfrey recibía ayuda de algunos alumnos entre ellos estaban Luna y Blaise, Ron puso mala cara al verlos tan juntos(al parecer todas la chicas lindas, se sentían atraídas hacia las serpientes), bufo fastidiado, pronto paso su disgusto al ver a su familia junta rodeando el cuerpo de alguien, corrió con todas sus fuerzas dejando a los demás detrás de él.

Hermione se percato de lo mismo que Ron y lo siguió, Harry y Draco la siguieron, al llegar a donde la familia Weasley estaba reunida Hermione sintió que el aire se escapaba de su cuerpo, acostados, como si estuviesen durmiendo se encontraban Remus Lupin (su padrino) y su esposa, Ginny lloraba junto a su madre, mientras que los hermanos Weasley se abrazaban al saber que todos estaban bien.

Harry vio al licántropo y empezó a retroceder sus pasos, se sentía culpable, ¿cuanta gente ha muerto?, ¿Cuántos morirán?...el sabia que no había obligado a nadie, pero aceptar la muerte no era fácil, Hermione estaba destrozada y ¿si hubiera sido ella?... ¿si hubiera sido Ginny?..., Harry tomo una decisión, desde ese momento el estaría solo.

Hermione alzo la mirada buscando a su hermano, Harry no se encontraba con ellos, se paro con gran velocidad y salió del Gran Comedor corriendo, Harry iba subiendo las escaleras cuando ella empezó a gritar su nombre.

-¿A dónde vas…?- Hermione tomo un poco de aire, -necesitamos crear un nuevo plan y…-

-¡Ya basta Hermione!...desde ahora esto yo lo resuelvo solo, no viste lo que paso ahí…- los dos se vieron retadoramente, -entiéndelo Hermione, nadie va a morir de nuevo por mi culpa…ya…ya estoy cansado de esto…- Harry se dio la vuelta

-no lo entiendes tu…-Hermione le grito desde el escalón de abajo.

-Hermione…por favor…quiero estar solo…-Harry alzo la vista y miro atrás de la chica, -¡cuídala!- después de esto Harry corrió hasta el despacho del director.

Hermione iba a correr detrás de el pero Ron la detuvo, sin embargo la voz de Draco fue la que se hizo presente, -creo que te ha pedido tiempo a solas…- Hermione giro su rostro para verlo, -¡hazle caso por una maldita vez!, no te hará daño…- la chica lo fulmino con la mirada, sin embargo no hizo algún esfuerzo en contradecirlo.

Se dejo caer en el escalón, -…tengo que ayudar a los demás…voy con mis hermanos y los demás…-Ron miro a Draco y se fue dejándolos solos.

Draco se sentó junto a ella y la miro, Hermione tenia la mirada perdida, -sabes…creo que tu sabias de quien era el Patronus, ese día en el lago, es mas…pienso que sabes mas de lo que has dicho…-Draco la miro profundamente, la castaña mantenía la mirada perdida, -¿estoy equivocado?-

-no…no lo estas…-Hermione por fin lo miro, -así como también se, que tu sabias de que ese Patronus era de Severus…- Hermione giro de nuevo su rostro, -… ¿Por qué no lo delataste?, ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Harry nada?-

Draco alzo los hombros, -no lo se Granger, supongo que por lealtad a mi padrino, él era un buen hombre…-

-creo que ya habíamos superado esa etapa de llamarnos por los apellidos, ¿cierto?- la chica le sonrió al Slytherin.

-…cierto- Draco se recargo en el pasamanos, -bien, sospecho que Severus era un espía para el viejo-

Hermione miro a Draco, no podía descifrar su mirada, dentro de ella sabia que el sufría, después de todo Severus Snape era padrino de Draco, sin embargo él se mantenía sereno, ella había perdido también a su padrino y no podía con el dolor, -sabes…a veces me sorprende lo perspicaz que eres…- el chico sonrió ante el halago, -Severus estaba presente cuando Dumbledore me dijo lo de mis padres…estaban Remus y Severus al principio, me sorprendió verlos ahí, pero después de saber la verdad, me sentía confundida, podía entender que Remus estuviera ahí, pero Snape…así que Dumbledore me explico la misión de Severus…al principio me dejo desconcertad y te confieso que dude acerca de la lealtad de él, pero al parecer Remus y Dumbledore confiaban en el, así que yo también lo hice-.

-¿Qué sentiste?...-Hermione lo miro interrogante, -ya sabes al enterarte sobre la verdad de tus padres…-

-rara…sentía que estaban mintiendo…que se estaban equivocando de persona, pero Dumbledore nunca mentiría con algo así…cuando estuve en casa de los tíos de Harry…es decir de mis tíos…-Draco sonrió, -tuve mas tiempo para pensar las cosas, siempre me dio la impresión que Snape vigilaba demasiado a Harry…y esa obstinación con él no era del todo sana, después de ver fotos de mi…de mi verdadera madre entendí que Harry y ella comparten el mismo tono de ojos…no se si lo sepas…pero el…Severus… amaba a mi madre, por eso odiaba a james Potter, y por eso supongo que Harry se gano cierta animadversión de parte de él, es muy parecido a mi padre…-

Draco la miro, -tu también te pareces a ellos, mas de lo que crees, he escuchado que Lily Evans era demasiado dulce y una buena bruja, he escuchado que siempre se preocupaba de los demás, así como tu…- Hermione lo miro sorprendida.

-co… ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-lo se…aunque no lo creas mi padrino y yo hablábamos, él era un hombre solitario, le gustaba disfrutar de la soledad, siempre lo admire…a veces creo que mas que a mi padre…con él podía hablar de cualquier cosa, era un hombre noble…- por un momento ninguno de los dos hablo, dejaron que el silencio fuera su acompañante.

-Draco… ¿que va a pasar con nosotros?- Hermione lo miro fijamente.

-creo que nada ha pasado, para que exista un nosotros…- el chico la miro seriamente.

-tienes razón…- Hermione se levanto, -voy a ayudar a los demás…- y sin esperar respuesta se alejó corriendo de ahí.

Draco se recargo de nuevo en el pasamanos y cerro sus ojos.

Poco a poco se dejo llevar por el silencio sepulcral que había…

_** -sabes para ser una sangre sucia, la señorita Granger se ve realmente muy atractiva esta noche-**_

_**Draco la miraba a lo lejos bailaba con Viktor Krum, ¿Cómo era posible que el jugador estrella, se rebajara tanto? ¿Por qué Granger había aceptado ir al baile con el?, era obvio que era un tipo con una sola neurona, -no sé de que hablas padrino, yo la veo igual que siempre-**_

_**Severus sonrió, Draco jamás aceptaría que Hermione Granger era una chica atractiva, -sabes Draco, cuando yo tenia tu edad me enamore de una sangre sucia- el chico de catorce años lo miro**_

_**-estas de broma, ¿cierto?...-lo miro nuevamente y giro su rostro para ver a Hermione quien seguía bailando con el gorila mono neural, -…Y ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué no te casaste con ella?-**_

_**Severus miro a Hermione, ella sonreía y…su sonrisa, le recordaba a alguien, le recordaba a ella, pero eso era imposible… -ella era mi amiga, desde pequeños lo fuimos, yo fui el primero en decirle lo que era…-**_

_**-quieres decir que se caso con alguien mas, nunca le dijiste sobre tus sentimientos…- era una afirmación del joven**_

_**-No…nunca y a pesar de que ella ya no esta aquí…mi corazón sigue latiendo por ella-**_

_**Draco nunca había visto a su padrino tan triste, es mas tenia cierta duda sobre las preferencias de él, -quieres decir que ella murió, ¿Qué paso?, acaso fue en la guerra, mi padre…-**_

_**Severus lo vio, a pesar de ser un hijo en extremo mimado, Draco era un joven maduro, mas maduro que muchos de su edad, -si, como te dije antes era hija de muggles y ella murió…murió por defender a quien mas amaba…- antes de decir algo mas el profesor se dio la vuelta y salió hacia los jardines….**_

_**Draco estaba sentado sobre una roca, acababa de leer el Profeta, su padre había sido capturado por Potter y la horda de idiotas que siempre lo acompañaba, su familia había caído en desgracia…**_

_**-sabia que podía encontrarte por aquí-**_

_**-ahora no Severus- Draco se levanto de la piedra y se seco las lágrimas, no le gustaba mostrar debilidad-**_

_**-Draco… tu padre fue capturado en el lugar de los hechos, no se puede hacer mucho…-**_

_**-¡claro!, para ti es mas que perfecto, ahora serás la mano derecha de él, ¿verdad?, mi padre gozaba de una preferencia, pero ahora pasara a ti…eres un maldito traidor…- Draco giro hacia Severus Snape, -pero te advierto que eso será por poco, en cuanto llegue a mi casa, lo primero que hare es pedirle que me una a él, me tatuare y tu solo será sombras me entendiste…- Draco se alejó de él y empezó a correr.**_

_**-¡Draco!,- el joven lo miro sobre los hombros, sin voltear del todo, -no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, no seas la sombra de tu padre…- Draco avanzo un poco mas, -¡no hagas malas decisiones!- después de esto el chico corrió hacia el castillo. **_

_** Draco observaba a lo lejos a Potter y a los dos imbéciles que siempre lo acompañaban, tan fácil que seria matarlo, a él y a esos malditos bastardos que habían encerrado a su padre en Azkaban, por la culpa de ellos su madre lloraba, ahora su casa, Slytherin, era su verdugo, la marca en su brazo le quemaba, era el primero de esa generación que se hacia la marca, muy pronto mataría al viejo y vengaría a su padre, muy pronto... **_

_**-me sorprende que estés tomando aire, normalmente siempre estas encerrado en la sala común o si no andas de paseo por el séptimo piso, ¿una nueva conquista acaso?- Draco no necesito voltear para saber que el de nuevo estaba tras el.**_

_**-sabes Severus… estoy empezando a creer que te gusto, es muy obsesivo de tu parte saber cada uno de mis movimientos-**_

_**Severus sonrió, -veo que sigues conservando tú sentido del humor, tan retorcido como el de tu padre…-**_

_**-¡NO te atrevas a hablar de mi padre!- Draco apretaba la mandíbula para no gritar, -mi padre es mucho mejor que tu…tu eres un simple oportunista y…- **_

_**Draco fue interrumpido por la voz de Snape, - y un niño mimado y engreído que se creía el mejor mago, yo no soy mejor que el…tienes razón, pero tu podrías ser mejor y no ser tan estúpido como el…-**_

_**-¡mi padre no es estúpido!- Draco grito y mas de un alumno giro para verlo, era un alivio que el trio de inútiles ya no estuviera.**_

_**-no,… claro que no, simplemente se unió a los mortifagos para no quedarse atrás, sin estar absolutamente convencido de serlo, al principio para Lucius era un juego, pero cuando se dio cuenta que empezaron a matar gente se quiso salir, es una lastima que el señor tenebroso no estuviera jugando y que Lucius fuera tan vulnerable y que Cissy fuera vigilada por verdaderos mortios…-**_

_**Draco por primera vez se digno a mirar a Snape, él nunca supo porque su padre había aceptado la marca y ahora…ahora él había cometido el mismo error que su padre y de nuevo su madre era señalada como señuelo. **_

Draco abrió los ojos, recordar a su padrino lo hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, había hecho bien al aceptar la ayuda del viejo, pero por el momento, su familia corría peligro, se levanto y camino hacia donde estaban sus amigos Slytherin, había tomado una decisión y en ella Hermione no figuraba.

oOo

-…siempre…-

La imagen cambio ahora Harry miraba como Dumbledore, ahora en un retrato, hablaba con Severus…así que había sido el…, el que los había ayudado a encontrar la espada, Severus se había ganado la confianza de Voldemort, era un héroe, había muerto como un peón, pero él había sido mas que eso…él siempre lo cuido.

Harry salió expulsado de los recuerdos de Snape, había visto mas de lo que alguna vez pensó ver, vio a su madre de pequeña, a su tía, y a su padre james, en cierta parte el profesor tenia razón al decir que su padre era un engreído, su madre y el eran amigos…el, Severus, estaba enamorado de su madre, Severus Snape fue su ángel guardián, por eso Hermione sufrió tanto su muerte, de seguro ella sabia que él era espía de Dumbledore, Hermione se había arriesgado, Dumbledore murió por querer revivir a los muertos, Snape murió por ser un obstáculo para Voldemort, Harry moriría para salvar a los que amaba, con paso firme se dirigió a la salida del despacho, echo una ultima mirada y con gran valentía salió hacia el bosque prohibido, donde la muerte lo esperaba, donde quizá seria la ultima batalla que tendría que librar, apretó fuertemente la snitch y camino hacia su destino, la muerte.

* * *

¡ULTIMOS CAPITULOS! es chiquito pero espero que les haya gustado, espero que los recuerdos de Draco hayan sido claross


	33. Vida Y Muerte

Capitulo 33: Vida y Muerte

Tomo la capa y se la puso encima, prefería pasar desapercibido, las despedidas nunca han sido agradables y menos si te tienes que despedir del amor de tu vida y de tu hermana recién descubierta (aunque Hermione siempre lo haya sido) pero, el tener la certeza de que comparten la misma sangre lo hace diferente, Harry bajo las escaleras lentamente, despacio no corría prisa por morir, después de todo a nadie le gusta saber que su final esta cerca.

Los minutos pasaban y el tiempo que le había dado Voldemort estaba mas cerca, con pasos lentos llego al vestíbulo y lo miro como si fuera la primera vez; a lo largo del camino del despacho del director a la estancia principal, Harry miraba con mas atención, después de todo se estaba despidiendo del primer lugar que sintió como su hogar, en donde encontró a los verdaderos amigos, en donde encontró el amor y por irónico que pareciera conoció a su familia, al vivir con los Dursley nunca supo nada de sus padres, era un tabú par ellos hablar de James y Lily; los cuadros estaban vacíos, las paredes (algunas estaban manchadas de sangre) tenían manchas de hechizos, rastros de guerra otras mas, estaban destruidas, era desolador como se encontraba el castillo.

Harry paso de largo frente al gran comedor, no quería ver mas muertos, no quería derrumbarse por descubrir quien mas murió por su culpa, llego a la entrada del fuerte y sintió el aire dándole directo en su rostro, era una noche muy negra, hasta el cielo sabia que esa noche el moriría, su corazón bombeaba mas rápido cada vez, el miedo a lo desconocido, el miedo a no ver nunca a sus seres queridos, quizá ahora podría estar con sus padres y Sirius, sonrió, quizá la muerte no fuera tan mala, quizá sufriría menos de lo que pensaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, Oliver Wood y Neville traían cargando un cuerpo, Harry cerró los ojos de momento, no quería saber la identidad del alumno.

-sabes Neville, creo que yo puedo con el, mejor ve afuera hay mas cuerpos todavía- Oliver cargo a Colin Creevey, un alumno muy joven, uno que no tenia porque haber luchado, después de todo él era hijo de muggles.

Oliver se perdió en la entrada del gran comedor, lamentablemente Harry había abierto los ojos y pudo reconocer a Colin, aquel niño que le tomaba fotos a cada momento, que lejos estaban esos días, respiro profundo y siguió su camino.

Neville estaba agachado junto a otro cadáver, esta vez era una bruja, quizá un auror, -Neville….necesito pedir un favor…- el joven Gryffindor dio un pequeño salto del susto.

-por Merlín Harry, por poco y te mando un hechizo…- Neville le hablaba a la nada, sabia que Harry estaba bajo la capa de su padre, -¿en que puedo ayudarte?...-

Harry estaba tentado a quitarse la capa, pero no quería ser descubierto por Ginny o por Hermione, las dos eran demasiado tercas como para insistir en acompañarlo, -mira si yo…si yo llego a morir o no estoy con ustedes cuando…- Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta, Neville permanecía callado, -mira simplemente mata a la serpiente de Voldemort, es muy importante que lo hagas, es necesario, si Hermione o Ron incluso Draco no pueden hacerlo, prométeme que lo harás tu, es necesario que Nagini este muerta…¿lo harás?-

El chico permaneció callado unos segundos mas, los cuales Harry los sintió eternos, -te lo prometo Harry, pero en cambio tienes que prometerme que tu vivirás…-

Harry ignoro las palabras de Neville, -otra cosa mas, cuida a Hermione y a Ginny, Ron lo hará y Draco quizá cuide a Hermione, ellas son muy importantes para mi, por favor no quiero….no quiero que les pase nada si yo…si Voldemort gana, cuídalas, desmemórialas, mándalas lejos, por favor…-

A pesar de que Neville no podía ver a Harry, sabia bien de que en ese momento Harry estaba llorando, Neville así sentía por dentro, pero el tenia que ser fuerte, -Harry solo tienes que volver vivo…no es mucho pedir, ya has sobrevivido a él, ya te has enfrentado a él y siempre has salido victorioso, ¿Por qué ahora seria diferente?- (porque ahora voy a morir) pensaba Harry, -no tienes que preocuparte por ellas, son mas fuertes que tu y yo, incluso que Malfoy y Ron juntos, pero si necesitas oírlo, esta bien te prometo que las cuidare…-

Harry se quito un peso de encima podía confiar en Neville ciegamente, -gracias Neville, significa mucho para mi…-

-antes de que te vayas y te entregues, tienes que saber que lucharemos hasta el final y que es un orgullo ser tu amigo, Harry hay muchos que estamos luchando, esta guerra no solo es por ti, lo sabes verdad, ahora vete…vete antes de que me arrepiente y no te deje escapar…-

Harry agradeció la sinceridad de Neville, había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vio, aun lo recordaba como un joven gordito y temeroso, ahora totalmente diferente, había adelgazado y la mirada de terror había desparecido, si alguna vez se pregunto el por qué el sombrero seleccionador lo había puesto en Gryffindor, hoy por hoy, Neville había demostrado ser un verdadero Gryffindor.

Harry se alejó de su amigo, su vista se poso en una figura conocida por el, Ginny estaba ahí, ayudando a una niña, por un momento se olvido de todo quería quedarse con Ginny y ayudar a esa chica, por un momento quiso mandar todo a la mierda, esperaba a que Neville se arrepintiera y lo detuviera, se acercó, sin pensar, a Ginny y a la niña, quien no pasaba de los trece años.

-…quiero irme por favor…- la chica estaba llorando estaba mal herida y asustada

-no te preocupes, pronto acabara, ahora necesito que me ayudes, ¿puedes ponerte de pie?- la chica asintió y con ayuda de Ginny logro pararse.

-como…como sabes que ya va acabar…- la chica pelirroja tomo el brazo de la niña lesionada y lo paso por sobre sus hombros, -lo se por qué Harry derrotara a Voldemort, el hará caca a Lord cacadura…- la pequeña sonrió y camino junto a Ginny.

Las chicas pasaron cerca de Harry, -lo amas mucho verdad…-

-mas que a mi propia vida…- Ginny se detuvo y giro su rostro había sentido a Harry, pero eso era imposible él estaba adentro en el castillo, según Ron y Hermione, ignoro la sensación de su cuerpo y camino junto con la pequeña hacia el castillo.

Harry trato de detener sus lagrimas, pero estas eran mas rápidas que el, así que camino mas rápido, quería alejarse de todo, quería morir pronto, quería salvar a todos, quería muchas cosas, sin embargo el destino tenia ya marcado su trayecto.

Camino un poco más y se encontró con la figura de Draco Malfoy, Draco estaba en el límite del bosque encantado, la cabaña de Hagrid estaba en silencio total, Fang seguramente estaría dentro del castillo y Hagrid probablemente estaría muerto.

-te has tardado mucho Potter…ya casi se cumple el tiempo que te dio Voldemort- por primer vez Draco pronunciaba el nombre del mago tenebroso sin temor.

-¿Qué haces aquí, se supone que estarías cuidando a Hermione, que demonios haces aquí?-

-pienso entregarte Potter…- Harry se quito la capa y lo miro confundido

- ¿de que estas hablando?… ¿estas traicionándonos?-

Draco permaneció en silencio y miro a Harry directamente a los ojos, -si te entrego, él te matara sin contemplaciones, si yo voy y…-

-¡NO!...si vas tú, te matara igualmente…-

-tengo que proteger a mis padres…tu tienes que protegerla, no confió plenamente en Weasley y…-

-tus padres no corren peligro de muerte…-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Dumbledore…él te prometió cuidar a tu familia… ¿lo recuerdas?-Draco miro interrogante a Harry

-¿como lo sabes?-

-yo estaba ahí, vi todo…-

Draco lo miro, como si estuviera midiéndolo con la mirada, -porque me dices esto, mis padres están en peligro de muerte Potter, ella esta a salvo en el castillo y tu tienes que hacer lo mismo, vete ahora, Voldemort no respetara a nada y a nadie…-

-por eso mismo tengo que ir…Dumbledore te prometió proteger a tu familia y lo ha hecho, tu eres su guardián, si nos llegas a traicionar, automáticamente perderán la protección, lo se confía en mi…-

-como sé que no estas mintiendo…-

-de que me serviría mentirte…-Harry se agarró el pelo, en señal de desesperación, en ese momento Draco estaba siendo una piedra en el camino, -es cierto, mira…cuando Snape me pidió que tomara su esencia…fue…eran recuerdos de él, él era espía doble, el en verdad servía a la orden…el…me protegía…- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, -Draco tengo que irme, es la única forma, mientras tu estés con nosotros, tus padres estarán a salvo, ellos también traicionaron a Voldemort, ahora ellos son parte de la orden ,no puedo explicarte mas…¡por favor!, déjame ir- Harry estaba desesperado, -no sé que llegue a pasar…pero…no dejen de luchar y si es mucho pedir cuídala a ella y a Ginny…-

Draco miro hacia el bosque, no quería dejar a Potter a su suerte, pero tampoco quería dejar a los demás…-mi padrino…él fue quien te guio a la espada- Harry asintió, -Potter prométeme que lo que has dicho es verdad, mis padres…no quiero que mueran, él quiere sus cabezas…-

-confía en mi…- Harry le tendió la mano a Draco, este se la estrecho, -ahora tengo que irme, promete que cuidaras a Hermy y a Ginny…-

-lo hare…- Draco vio como Harry caminaba hacia el bosque prohibido, estaba haciendo frio, señal de que los dementores estaban cerca, se armó de valor y corrió hacia el castillo, se tendría que mantener al margen, las cosas con Granger todavía no estaban claras y él la había alejado intentando protegerla…era momento de arreglar las cosas, si es que Hermione lo dejaba, claro esta.

Harry se adentro al bosque prohibido, primero Neville y Ginny, después Draco, tal vez era una señal de que debería detener sus pasos, quizá el no debería morir…pero, todo estaba claro, Dumbledore había sido claro, el sabia que tenia que morir, una parte de la alma de Voldemort vivía en Harry…era hora de enfrentarse a su destino.

Harry recordó que tenia la snitch dorada, la saco del bolso que Hagrid le había regalado la miro, paso sus manos sobre las letras, **"me abro al cierre"** ¿Qué significaba eso?, quizá el cierre era su propia muerte, después de todo no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-voy a morir….- a penas y fue audible, pero eso fue suficiente para que la snitch se abriera, dentro había una piedra negra, tomo la varita de Draco y conjuro un Lumos, pudo verla mejor, era la misma piedra que estaba incrustada en el anillo de los Sorvolo Gaunt, Dumbledore lo había destruido, esa era la piedra de la resurrección, pero de ¿que le serviría ahora?, iba a morir muy pronto y ver a sus padres y a Sirius muy pronto, tomo la piedra y la apretó fuerte, a lo lejos escucho pasos, alguien se acercaba , de seguro era algún mortifago el tiempo no estaba de su lado.

Fijo mejor su vista, sin lugar a dudas esas cuatro figuras no eran mortios, sus padres venían hacia él, acompañados de Sirius y de Remus, su padre era de la misma estatura que el, sus ojos cafés le recordaban los ojos de Hermione, aunque los de ella eran mas oscuros, Sirius se veía mas joven, mucho mas de cuando Harry lo había visto por primera vez, era alto y apuesto, nada que ver con el hombre desalineado y con la mirada turbia, Lupin también era mas joven su pelo no era canoso y su ropa estaba mas pulcra, su mirada era serena.

Por ultimo fijo su mirada en su madre, la mujer que dio su vida para salvarlo, la detallo lentamente, Hermione tenia cierto parecido a ella, en la forma de sonreír en la forma de mirarlo, era claro que su hermana había sacado la belleza de su madre, Harry se acercó mas a ella, no sabia si podía abrazarlos, aunque no fueran fantasmas sus cuerpos eran traslucidos.

-estoy muy orgullosa de ti…has sido muy valiente- Lily veía a su hijo con orgullo.

-has demostrado ser mas valiente de lo que creí…- Sirius se acercó hacia Harry.

-¡claro que es valiente!, es todo un Gryffindor como yo, y tu hermana también lo es- James hablaba con mucho orgullo de sus dos hijos.

-sabia que ella era tu hija, ese Dumbledore…-

-lamento interrumpir esta tertulia, pero Harry tiene que hacer algo…- Lupin interrumpió a Canuto y a Cornamenta.

-¿duele?...- Harry miro a los cuatro.

-morir….naaaa- Sirius nunca cambiaria, aun estando muerto, - es más rápido que dormir y menos fastidioso, pero Lunático tiene razón, tenemos que seguir…-

Harry asintió y empezó a caminar se giro hacia Remus, lamento que tu hijo no pueda conocerte, nunca quise que ninguno muriera por mi culpa…-

Lily se acercó a él, -eres mi hijo, volvería hacerlo si me fuera posible- Lily le sonrió a Harry.

Un frio conocido por Harry se hacia presente, había dementores cerca, -¿estarán conmigo hasta el final?-

-siempre hemos estado con ustedes, hasta el final seguiremos contigo hijo-

-¿nadie los vera?-

-somos parte de ti, nadie puede vernos solo tu- Harry asintió

-¡por favor, quédate a mi lado!-

Lily se acomodó a su derecha mientras que James lo hacia a su izquierda, Remus y Sirius iban detrás de él, Harry escucho voces, eran mortio de medio pelo, la capa de su padre lo estaba protegiendo, el solo se enfrentaría a Voldemort, ya casi eran las cinco de la madrugada, su cuerpo estaba cansado, su mente agotada, sin darse cuenta llego hasta donde se encontraba Voldemort, estaba rodeado de mortifagos, los padres de Draco tenían la mirada perdida, mientras que Bellatrix miraba con admiración a Voldemort.

-creí que Potter se iba a presentar sin dudar es un cobarde…- se giro hacia Bellatrix y otros mortifagos, -Potter ha abusado de mi generosidad, quizá con un poco de estimulo, se digne a enfrentarme…- los mortios rieron, -vayan por la hija y el menor de los Weasley y por la hermana de Potter…-

-¡no es necesario!- Harry se quito la capa de invisibilidad y se acercó a él.

-¡vaya!, no me equivoque, sabría que vendrías…-

Harry miro alrededor de él, los señores Malfoy estaban sorprendidos de verlo, Bellatrix lo miraba enloquecidamente, mientras los demás murmuraban alrededor de él.

-aquí estoy, acabemos con esto-

-¡Harry No!- Hagrid estaba atado y doblegado, por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas, Rowle lo golpeo para que se callara.

-Harry Potter el niño que vivió…viene a morir…- todos rieron Voldemort alzo su varita y sin pronunciar algún hechizo, una luz verde salió de su varita y todo había acabado.

oOo

Hermione camino hacia el gran comedor, Draco le había hablado con la verdad, ella se había ilusionado y se construyo castillos en el aire, el simplemente aprovecho el momento, bruscamente aparto las lagrimas de sus ojos y se acercó a ayudar a los heridos.

-¿todo bien?- Theo miraba insistentemente a la chica –te ves pálida…-

-si estoy bien Nott, gracias…- Theo la tomo de la mano

-mira yo se bien que no hemos sido amigos, ni siquiera compañeros, pero han pasado muchas cosas, no se si lo sepas pero he traicionado años de tradición, mi padre es un mortifago y a pesar de que estoy marcado yo no creo en esa mierda, yo sigo mis propias leyes, tenlo en cuenta, espero que puedas confiar en mi como lo haces en Draco-

Hermione lo miro tratando de descifrar si todo lo que decía Theo era verdad, había confiado en Draco y él le dio la espalda, quizá no era el mejor momento para el romance, pero estaban en una guerra, ella no sabia si iba a morir y solo quería sentir seguridad, Hermione decidió confiar en Theo, que mas daba, total él estaba ahí arriesgando su vida al igual que ella y Draco…Draco ya era historia.

-estoy cansada, no ha sido fácil, sabes, espero que pronto todo acabe…- Hermione le sonrió y se fue con Luna quien estaba atendiendo a un Slytherin mientras Blaise le ayudaba.

-así que ahora te dedicas a cortejar a damiselas en apuros…- Pansy miraba seriamente al chico.

-no te pongas celos nena, sabes que siempre hay un lugar en mi corazón para ti, le guiño un ojo, Pansy le enseño la lengua.

-ya en serio, de ¿que hablabas con la rata de biblioteca?-

-pues simplemente le deje en claro que no soy un maldito mortifago solo por tener la marca…es amable deberías hablar con ella…quizá se hagan las mejores amigas…- Theo estallo en risas.

Pansy le golpeo el brazo, -no seas tonto, el hecho de que ahora este de este lado, es por ustedes, mi personalidad no me deja rebajar tanto, además ¿de que podemos hablar?...de libros o de como torture a varios alumnos…prefiero mantener mi dignidad intacta- Theo abrazo a su amiga.

-sabes no te haría mal una amiga como ella, así no tendrías tantas faltas de ortografía- los dos jóvenes empezaron a reír.

-¿les ayudo con eso?- Hermione señalo la herida que no cerraba

-por mi me puedes ayudar en lo que quieras Granger…- Blaise miro a la chica esbozando una sonrisa

Hermione sonrió, esos Slytherin eran todo un caso, -bien primero, tienen que desinfectar la herida y…-

-mira Granger yo sé que a Potter y a Weasley les tienes que enseñar hasta como abrocharse las agujetas, pero aquí la pequeña dama- señalo a Luna quien se mantenía al margen de la platica, - y un servidor, somos bastantes buenos en curaciones y sabemos a la perfección sobre el tema, si no cierra la maldita herida es porque es magia oscura y mis conocimientos sobre ello no son tan amplios-

La castaña se quedo callada, era cierto que siempre subestimaba a los demás, ese era un gran defecto en ella, .lo siento, pero no sabia…- Blaise la interrumpió.

-te perdono nena, solo si me cuentas ¿Qué hay entre tu y mi amigo?- el chico moreno alzo sus cejas sugestivamente.

-no hay nada, lamento desilusionarte, pero Malfoy es solo uno mas que lucha, así que ya contestada tu pregunta, me voy parce que Luna y tu se las arreglan bastante bien, -Luna si necesitas ayuda o quieres descansar avísame- la Ravenclaw asintió y siguió curando al joven.

Blaise se acercó a sus amigos, -¿han visto a Draco?-

-no, se supone que estaba con Granger, pero ella regreso hace mas de veinte minutos, ¿Qué creen que este planeando?-

-lo que sea, espero que ahora si nos incluya…vamos hay mucho que hacer todavía- Pansy se alejó de sus amigos y fue ayudar.

-¿crees que este bien?-

-¿Pansy o Draco?- Theo miro a Blaise.

El chico moreno se alzó de hombros, -da igual siempre sacas tus conclusiones, espero que Draco no nos deje otra vez fuera…- siguió con la mirada a Pansy quien se había acercado a Hermione, -¿Qué crees que haya pasado con esos dos?-

-mas de lo que pensamos, pero Granger es testaruda y Draco…- Theo respiro profundamente, -a Draco le cuesta aceptar lo que siente…-

Pansy ayudaba en silencio a Hermione, la castaña estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que por un momento se olvido que Pansy había sido su "enemiga" por así decirlo, durante seis años, Hermione termino de cerrar la herida y giro su rostro hacia el de Pansy, abrió sus ojos demasiado, se había llevado una sorpresa al ver a la pelinegra junto a ella, la Gryffindor se puso de pie y busco con la mirada a quine buscar.

Pansy la vio detalladamente, a ciencia cierta nunca le cayo mal, pero los prejuicios de sus padres de su cas en Hogwarts la hicieron cometer varios errores, -sabes que tu pelo ya no luce tan fatal, como otras veces-

Hermione le sonrió sinceramente, -¡gracias!…creo, ¿me ayudas con ese chico?- Pansy asintió, -Pansy…- la Slytherin se sorprendió de escuchar su nombre en lo labios de Hermione, -espero que sepas que tu nunca me caíste mal, yo solo respondía a tus ataques…-

-lo se, espero y algún día lo olvides…-

-¡ya lo olvide!- Hermione miro a Pansy, -tu…. ¿tus padres están a salvo?-

-no lo se, no los he visto desde que me uní a los mortios… no los he visto desde el verano pasado…- a Hermione le sorprendió la declaración de la chica, no mostraba sentimiento alguno, una cualidad de la mayoría de los Slytherin, esconder sus sentimientos.

-y eso es bueno o es malo…-

-es lo que es Granger, si no te importa quisiera hablar de otra cosa, ¿te parece?- Pansy se acercó al joven que hace un momento Hermione había señalado, y comenzó a limpiarle las heridas, Hermione se acercó poco después y como se no se hubiera hablado nada, empezaron con su tarea.

Ya había pasado la hora que Voldemort había dado de tregua y no había señal de Harry, Ginny ayudaba a su madre, mientras que Hermione había hecho buena mancuerna con Pansy, de la mano de la Gryffindor resbalo la bandeja de agua, algo estaba mal…algo había pasado su corazón latía aceleradamente y alzo su rostro buscando algo o alguien, lamentablemente ninguno de los dos estaba ahí, entonces Hermione comprendió que a Harry o Draco les había pasado algo

* * *

Últimos capítulos!


	34. El Fin

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a cada uno que leyó esta historia, a los que me dejaron un Review, a los que leyeron desde las sombras.

Gracias por estar compartiendo conmigo esta historia. =)

* * *

Capitulo 34: El Fin

Harry sintió la tierra bajo el, el sueño que había tenido (¿o realmente sucedió?), lo había dejado confundido, el ver nuevamente a Albus Dumbledore fue reconfortante, ahora solo faltaba uno mas, un Horrocrux mas, sentía su cuerpo cansado había sobrevivido nuevamente a la mayor de la maldiciones, ahora estaba seguro que él podría vencer, agudizo los sentidos y escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Bellatrix, se escuchaba intranquila, algo había pasado, quiso girarse y saciar su curiosidad, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba cansado.

-…mi señor…mi señor…- Bellatrix llamaba con miedo a Lord Voldemort, -¡por favor!, mi señor, ¿se encuentra usted bien?-

Voldemort lentamente se incorporo, la maldición le había rebotado, -¡maldita sea Bellatrix!- Voldemort la aparto de un empujón, -me encuentro bien…ahora…veamos… ¿Cómo se encuentra Potter?- con gran esfuerzo el mago tenebroso comenzó a ver a cada uno de súbditos y fijo su mirada en Narcissa Malfoy, los Malfoy serian los siguientes…-¡TU!- apunto a la mujer con su varita, -ve y verifica que este muerto…- la mujer de cabello rubio asintió, haciendo una reverencia.

Con pasos elegantes Narcissa se fue acercando al cuerpo de Harry, mientras Lucius era sujetado por Thaddeus Parkinson, mientras que su esposa Olivia, permanecía serena, Narcissa se acercó al cuerpo del joven y se inclino hacia él, sus manos tomaron el rostro de Harry y con dulzura le quito los anteojos y los guardo en su túnica, le abrió un parpado y se inclino en su pecho, su largo cabello le sirvió de cortina, escuchaba los latidos de Harry, -Draco…¿el esta bien?- le pregunto en un susurro, -¿el esta en el castillo?-.

-si- fue la escueta respuesta de Harry, Narcissa estaba punto de irse cuando vio dentro de la sudadera de Harry la varita de Draco, sin pensar en las consecuencias la saco y le coloco nuevamente los anteojos.

Se levanto con gracia, como si no se estuviera jugando la vida y la de su familia, con gran tranquilidad giro su rostro hacia Voldemort, -muerto…- solo una palabra, una simple palabra había hecho que los demás mortifagos empezaran a gritar y a festejar, Voldemort lucia demasiado sereno, la mujer se acercó a su marido y le tomo el rostro dándole un suave beso.

Mientras que Bellatrix daba vueltas, gritando y festejando, Voldemort miro a Hagrid y sonrió cínicamente, -ahí esta tu héroe, ha muerto gracias a mi… ahí lo tienes- lo señalo, -ahora dime, ¿Quién es el mago mas poderoso?-

Hagrid miraba el cuerpo sin vida de Hagrid, del chico quien había sufrido desde una edad temprana, ahora él estaba con sus padres, el guarda bosque se negaba a creer, Harry era más que un héroe para el, era su amigo, era el primer chico que le demostró confianza y ahora él había muerto.

Hagrid se vio arrastrado sin darse cuenta, el aun seguía en shock, lo obligaron a cargar el cuerpo inerte de Harry y lo forzaron a andar hasta el castillo.

oOo

Hermione se acercó a Ron, -¿has visto a Harry o a Draco?-

-pensé que Malfoy estaba contigo y Harry de seguro esta en algún lugar del castillo-

Hermione se alejó del pelirrojo y camino hacia la entrada del castillo, la luz del sol se estaba haciendo presente, Hermione busco a los dos jóvenes con la mirada, ella sabia que algo había pasado, lo sentía.

-¡Hermione!, ¿Qué pasa?- Neville se acercó a ella

-¿has visto a Draco o a Harry?- la castaña tenia lagrimas a punto de salir

-no he visto a Malfoy… ¿crees que el…crees que él nos haya traicionado?-

Hermione lo miro extrañada, -NO, no lo creo es que desde que nos dieron la tregua no los he visto, Harry se fue y no quiso que lo siguiera y Draco…él no se donde se metió, por favor Neville ayúdame a encontrarlos…por favor- Neville no tuvo valor para decirle que Harry se fue en busca de Voldemort, solo asintió y se alejó de ella.

Hermione observaba como algunos alumnos metían los cuerpos de los caídos, era increíble pensar cuanta gente había muerto, la chica comenzó a caminar hacia los alrededores.

-¡Hermione!, ¿¡se puede saber que demonios te pasa!- Ron estaba rojo, había corrido al buscar a la chica castaña

-no…no los encuentro Ron, ni Harry, ni Draco están…y si Draco se fue a enfrentar a Harry y si nos traiciono y si Harry esta muerto…- las lagrimas que había aguantado, ahora estaban en sus mejillas, -Ron tengo miedo de que les haya pasado algo, ellos sabían que en una hora…por dios Ron…- Hermione no aguanto mas y empezó a sollozar mas fuerte Ron la abrazo y le dio un beso en la coronilla, Hermione se abrazó mas a él.

Ron tenía miedo, y si Hermione tuviera razón, estaba seguro, muy a su pesar, de que el hurón no los traicionaría, pero no podía asegurar de que Harry no haya ido en busca de Voldemort. Ojala estuviera equivocado y solo fueran meras especulaciones.

Draco había caminado lentamente, sabia que había cometido un error al dejar a Potter solo, pero el tenia razón, si Voldemort lo hubiera visto, sin contemplaciones lo hubiera matado, pero ahora tenia remordimientos, ¡Malditos los Gryffindor y su heroísmo!, y ¡maldita la hora en que se le ocurrio aliarse a ellos! Se le estaban pegando sus mañas heroicas.

Draco subió las escaleras que llevaban a la plancha del castillo, la luz se estaba haciendo cada vez mas presente, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no vio como Hermione iba buscando algo o a alguien, solo un reflejo rojo llamo su atención y se dio cuenta que ese sin duda era Weasley, lo siguió, tenia que hablar con el y crear un plan, si Potter moría el cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho, cuidaría a Hermione con su vida, Draco detuvo sus pensamientos y sus pasos, frente a él estaba Ron abrazando a Hermione, el pelirrojo le daba besos y la castaña no hacia nada por separarse, quizá Hermione ya no necesitaba que el la cuidara, Ron lo haría por el, se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia el castillo.

Había sido un idiota, como podía pensar que Hermione lo iba aceptar después de haber sido el quien la rechazo, había sido muy ingenuo pensar que la chica lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, después de haber sido el quien prácticamente la había lanzado a los brazos de otro, sonrió con ironía y camino hacia el gran comedor.

-¿en donde has estado idiota?- Pansy se acercó a él, -Granger se puso como histérica al no verte- Draco sonrió, - no te pongas muy contento que Potter también desapareció y…-

Hermione y Ron venían de la mano Draco giro su rostro, no quería ver, -no pensé que fueras tan cobarde…- Pansy lo miraba con reproche

-ahora no Pansy…- dejo a la chica con la palabra en la boca y se fue hacia donde estaban Blaise y Theo.

-Hermione Malfoy ya apareció… ¿Qué te paso, por que has llorado?- Pansy se acercó a ella ignorando a Ron, el bufo y dejo a las chicas para que hablaran.

-¿se puede saber donde andabas hurón?-

-eso no es asunto tuyo comadreja…-

Las puertas de la entrada del castillo se abrieron de golpe, Hagrid entraba con el cuerpo de Harry en sus brazos un grito basto para poner a todos alerta.

oOo

Harry escucho gritar a alguien pero no supo quien había sido, quería moverse y abrir los ojos pero su cuerpo no le respondía, seguía adolorido, su cuerpo y mente no estaban conectados aun.

A lo lejos escucho el grito de Hermione y el de Ginny Detenlas, Detenlas Harry rogaba por que alguien escuchara sus pensamientos.

Voldemort entro al patio principal del castillo seguido de sus mortifagos, -ahí lo tienen- señalo el cuerpo que Hagrid estaba cargando, -ahí esta su héroe, el niño que llamaban su salvador, no es nadie a comparación mía,-

Harry pudo ver de reojo como la entrada hacia principal del castillo se empezaba a llenar.

Los gritos y lamentaciones empezaron a escucharse, Hermione veía el cuerpo de su hermano en los brazos de Hagrid, Ron se acercó a ella para detenerla, mientras que los señores Weasley sujetaban a Ginny.

-¡silencio!... Voldemort empleo un potente hechizo, todos obedecieron a la fuerza, -ponlo a mis pies…es donde debe estar… ¡hazlo ahora!-

Harry fue empujado con las cuerdas y deposito el cuerpo de Harry con extremo cuidado.

-¿lo ven?...ahí esta su héroe…a mis pies…-

Todos los estudiantes veían el cuerpo de Harry, al parecer Voldemort tenia razón, pero él no podía vencer, Harry era el héroe, es el salvador, no puede…No podía estar muerto.

-¡Harry te venció una vez…!- Ron sin temor le grito al mago oscuro, las palabras de Ron hicieron que el encantamiento de Voldemort se rompiera, haciendo que los demás estudiantes, profesores y mayores que luchaban del lado contrario al del Tom Ryddle, protestaran al igual que Ron.

-¡Silencio!... ¿eso crees?, ¿esos creen todos?, tu héroe estaba huyendo, el intentaba escapar y abandonarlos a todos, lo capturaron mis mortifagos cuando lo estaba haciendo, pero seré benévolo con ustedes, les daré una ultima oportunidad, el que quiera ser parte de mis súbditos será bienvenido, cualquiera será recibido-

Lucius estaba desesperado, de seguro su hijo no cedería, el tenia que hacer algo, tenia que llamarlo, convencerlo, si Potter estaba muerto, quizá la familia Malfoy tenia una pequeña esperanza de sobrevivir, quizá si se mantenía en la mentira, su familia estaría a salvo, -¡Draco!...¡Draco!...- el joven Slytherin permanecía en su lugar.

-¡Draco...por favor!...- ahora Narcissa llamaba a su hijo, Draco al escuchar a su madre no tuvo mas opción que avanzar, paso de largo sin mirar a nadie, Voldemort lo miro seriamente, Draco avanzo hasta llegar con su madre, esta lo abrazo, mientras Lucius y los padres de Pansy los observaban, desde una distancia prudente.

Hermione vio pasar a Draco, quiso detenerlo, pero las manos de Ron lograron interrumpirla, con gran dolor observo como Draco avanzaba hacia los mortifagos, los había traicionado en el final, la había abandonado.

-el joven Malfoy ha sido muy inteligente en regresar a nuestras filas, la familia Malfoy ha sido una de las mas leales a mi… ahora les daré una oportunidad no quiero desperdiciar sangre pura, me gustaría tener a mi servicio a mas jóvenes con agallas, me gustaría tener a jóvenes inteligentes y excelentes magos… ¿Qué dices tu, Hermione Potter?, únete a mi causa, tu has vivido la marginación de ser una sangra sucia, aun sin serlo-

Hermione inconscientemente dio un paso hacia tras, ella no quería ser parte de los mortios, Harry escuchaba, su cuerpo había recuperado la movilidad, pero sin varita, era muy difícil batirse a duelo con Voldemort.

-abre tu mente- en un susurro Narcissa le hablo a su hijo, Draco la miro fijamente a los ojos y después observo hacia donde estaba Potter.

Neville dio un paso hacia adelante, -bien ¿a quien tenemos aquí?- Voldemort miraba con burla al joven Gryffindor.

Bellatrix se acercó a Voldemort, -es Neville Longbottom, sus padres fueron Aurores, Alice y Frank, ellos ahora están en San Mungo…gracia a mi- Bella rio con fuerzas, desquiciadamente, mientras los demás mortifagos se burlaban de la suerte de los padres de Neville.

-así que tus padres recibieron un bello recuerdo de Bella, disculpa a mi querida Bellatrix, pero ella es una de mis mejores seguidoras, eres valiente joven Longbottom, serás un digno ejemplar en mis filas de mortifagos-

-¡me uniré a ti el día que se congele el infierno, maldito bastardo!-

-¡silencio estúpido!- Bellatrix había avanzado hasta estar cara a cara con Neville.

-si así lo quieres así será… y ¿que hay de ti Hermione?-

Neville y Ron se pusieron frente a ella, protegiéndola, Harry abrió los ojos no podía permitir que Neville o alguien mas muriera, con mucho sigilo movió su cara buscando a Narcissa Malfoy, tenia que recuperar su varita, Harry se topo con la mirada de Malfoy, este asintió, Harry respiro hondo, tenia que esperar al momento justo.

-bien…se me olvidaba que eran malditamente estúpidos los Gryffindor, pero de ahora en adelante ya no habrá casa, solo existirá Slytherin…- varios gritos de jubilo se escucharon entre los mortios, del castillo salió un ave deforme, llevando entre sus garras el sombreo seleccionador, apunto a Neville y lo atrajo hacia él, le coloco el sombrero, -mi noble antepasado Salazar Slytherin, estaría orgulloso, su sueño se hará realidad, bien Longbottom ¡ultima oportunidad!, ¿Qué decides?-

Neville lo miro fijamente, -mi lealtad será siempre hacia Albus Dumbledore y hacia Harry Potter-

Voldemort sin contemplaciones levanto su varita y el sombreo se empezó a incendiar, Neville incapaz de moverse, fue rodeado por la llamas, Hermione y Ron trataron de ayudarlo, pero en ese instante el hermano menor de Hagrid llego, los gigantes que estaban al servicio de Voldemort también hicieron acto de presencia y los centauros lanzaron sus flechas hacia los mortios, Neville pudo moverse y sacar del interior del sombrero intacto la espada de Godric Gryffindor, Harry miro a Draco y los supieron que era el momento.

Neville quien no había sido afectado por la maldición de Voldemort tomo la espada y de un solo movimiento partió en dos a Nagini, logrando la furia del señor tenebroso.

Harry se levanto y Draco le aventó su varita, los mortifagos estaban dispersos, era hora de la ultima batalla, Harry protegió a Neville quien iba a ser atacado por Voldemort, Draco corrió junto a su madre para pelear en contra de los mortios , Lucius y los señores Parkinson se dispersaron y empezaron a luchar del lado de Harry Potter.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, tanto estudiantes como profesores y Aurores empezaron a defenderse y luchar, ¡Harry Potter estaba vivo! Y era tiempo de acabar con los mortifagos y su líder, Hermione, Ron y los demás Weasleys se dispersaron, era una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Olivia se acercó a Draco – mi hija Draco, ¿esta bien?-

-si…- Draco respondió escuetamente y corrió a pelear, buscaba con la mirada a Hermione, esperaba que la comadreja la estuviera cuidando.

Ron había perdido de la vista a Hermione, su hermana estaba junto a los gemelos luchando contra unos carroñeros y Luna estaba con un joven de la casa de Hufflepuf, sintió una punzada y corrió a ayudar a la Ravenclaw.

Draco seguía corriendo, en su camino pudo desarmar a dos mortios y atarlos, vio a lo lejos a Lovegood y a la comadreja, Hermione debería estar con ellos, sin embargo ella no se veía, desde su posición pudo visualizar a los demás Weasley y a sus tres amigos, al parecer la señora Parkinson estaba junto a su hija, pero no había rastro de la castaña.

Hermione había llegado adentro del castillo, entre la confusión, había sido empujada hasta ahí, ninguno de sus amigos estaba alrededor, una maldición le paso muy cerca de su cabeza y vio a Bellatrix quien sonreía como loca.

-¿tienes miedo….sangre sucia?-

Hermione corrió hacia dentro del gran comedor, era muy buena en duelos pero Bellatrix le llevaba ventaja, sin contar que ella no se andaba con juegos.

Draco siguió a Potter y a Voldemort, al parecer la batalla final seria adentro del castillo, escucho a lo lejos la risa histérica de su tía y entonces pudo ver a Hermione que se defendía de los ataques de la loca bruja.

Draco corrió hacia ella, pero Luna y Ginny llegaron antes que el y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos en contra de la mortifaga, no tenían oportunidad, conjuraban hechizos débiles, mientras que Bellatrix conjuraba la mayor de las maldiciones imperdonables.

Un rayo verde paso junto a Ginny, Draco la empujo y logro salvarla.

-¿ahora defiendes a los traidores de la sangre Draco? Eres igual de patético y perdedor que tu padre-

-maldita perra, nunca te acerques a mis hijos, despreciable cucaracha rastrera- Molly Weasley había visto lo que la mortifaga había intentado en contra de su pequeña hija, Draco se puso a su lado, -Draco cariño, esta pelea es entre esa perra y yo, ayuda a los demás-

-pero Molly-

-haz caso cariño- la mirada de confianza, hizo que Draco abandonara.

-haz caso cariño- Bellatrix arremedo a Molly, -patético Draco, ¡igual de pusilánime que tu padre!, después que mate a esta vaca vieja, iré por ti y me desharé de tu asquerosa vida como lo hice de la aberración que llevaba sangre Black y muggle - con una mirada desquiciada levanto su varita y lanzo el primer hechizo en contra de Molly.

Draco supo entonces que Bellatrix había matado a su prima Tonks, él quería ayudar a la señora Weasley pero había sido muy clara, camino hasta buscar de nuevo a Hermione.

Hermione buscaba con la mirada a Draco y a Ron, ninguno parecía estar ahí, a lo lejos pudo ver como Molly Weasley una simple ama de casa vencía a una de las brujas mas fuertes y sanguinarias, Bellatrix había caído, había sido derrotada por Molly Weasley, al ver esto varios mortifagos empezaron a huir, estaban venciendo, las fuerzas de Voldemort estaban siendo derrotadas.

Harry fijo su mirada en Voldemort, era el momento decisivo, Voldemort sabia la traición de Snape, y la misión que Dumbledore le dejo a Harry y a sus amigos, el mago oscuro estaba atrapado, ahora solo le quedaba vencer a Harry con la varita que le había robado al viejo director.

-la varita que tienes no tiene el valor que tú crees-

-¿de que hablas Potter?, ¡yo soy el dueño de la varita mas poderosa!, ya te vencí una vez en el bosque, esta vez no habrá fallas, morirás-

-la varita que tienes en tus manos, no te servirá, Snape mato a Albus Dumbledore, pero no fue el quien lo desarmo-

-¿de que hablas idiota?-

-a pesar de que Severus Snape haya asesinado a Dumbledore, no fue por poder, compasión y lealtad orillaron a Snape a hacerlo, sin embargo hubo un mago que estaba dispuesto a convertirse en asesino, el desarmo al director él se convirtió, sin quererlo en el nuevo dueño de la varita-

-así que el joven Malfoy es el portador de la varita de sauco…- Voldemort se irguió y sonrió descaradamente, -entonces estas perdido Potter, Malfoy es servidor mío y para el será un honor morir para mi-

-¿aun no lo entiendas verdad Tom?- ahora fue Harry quien sonrió, -Draco cambio de bando y yo lo desarme hace tiempo, en la mansión de sus padres, yo soy el dueño de la varita, yo tengo en mi poder Las Reliquias de la Muerte, la capa y la piedra, ahora Tom dime, ¿Quién crees que venza a quien?-

Con un grito furioso Voldemort apunto su varita hacia Harry, un rayo verde salió de ella, Harry esperaba el ataque de Voldemort y contratacó, mientras el mago tenebroso había lanzado un hechizo de muerte, el joven solo había convocado un conjuro para desarmarlo, nadie creyó que con un simple encantamiento de defensa Harry Potter fuera a vencer a uno de los mas grandes magos siniestros de la historia mágica, Voldemort estaba en el suelo reducido a un cuerpo, a ser un simple cascaron, todo había acabado, el silencio fue apabullante, un joven de diecisiete años había sido el vencedor, el mayor temor de Tom Ryddle se había hecho realidad.

Ginny fue la primera en sacar de trance a Harry y a la mayoría de los magos presentes, corrió a abrazar a Harry y lo beso frente a todos, sin importarle que sus padres, hermanos y media comunidad mágica de Londres estuvieran ahí.

-eres un idiota Potter, creí que estabas muerto- Ginny lo abrazaba con miedo a perderlo.

-por un momento lo estuve…- Harry la tomo de la cara y tal y como fue su primer beso, en sexto año la volvió a besar.

Hermione miraba con lagrimas, por fin la pesadilla se había acabado, podría ir a buscar a sus padres… los mortifagos que habían presenciado la muerte de su líder se rindieron sin oponer resistencia, los Aurores cargaron el cuerpo de Voldemort y lo llevaron a una cámara cerca del gran comedor, había alegría, muchos magos se acercaron a Harry, Hermione sentía el cansancio acumulado, vio con alegría como Harry era felicitado, Ron estaba con el y Draco estaba con sus padres, la mirada de Harry y Hermione se encontraron y el abrió los brazos, no hubo necesidad de palabras Hermione corrió a abrazar a su hermano, Ron rodeo a los dos con sus brazos, la gente alrededor empezó a aplaudir frente a ellos estaban los héroes de guerra.

-¡Draco….ven faltas tu!- Ron camino hacia el Slytherin y lo llevo junto a los hermanos Potter, -ahora si estamos completos- de nuevo los aplausos llenaron el gran comedor, los cuatro sonrieron.

-estoy muerto, lo único que quiero es una cama y comer hasta reventar- Draco estaba sentado junto a los tres Gryffindor, Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, -al parecer la noticia de tu victoria Potter ha llegado a todo el mundo mágico-

Harry sonrió, -soy héroe nacional y no puedo conseguir un lugar para dormir-

Luna se acercó a ellos, Ron se puso de pie haciendo que Harry y Hermione perdieran equilibrio, -si yo hubiera pasado lo que ustedes, quisiera estar alejada y tranquila…-la chica los miro con sus inocentes ojos azules, -ponte la capa- miro a Harry, -si te ven, no te dejaran salir- apenas Harry estaba desdoblándola cuando Luna volvió a hablar, ahora mas fuerte llamando la atención de todos, -¿eso de allá no es un blibber?- señalo hacia los jardines oportunidad para que Harry y los demás salieran del gran comedor buscando un poco de paz.

Sin ponerse de acuerdo los cuatro se dirigieron al despacho del director, iban en total silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, Hermione miraba de reojo a Draco y a Ron, estaba ordenando sus sentimientos, aclarando sus ideas.

La gárgola que custodiaba la entrada había sufrido también, estaba en el piso, Harry pidió permiso para pasar y los demás lo siguieron, al llegar al estudio los cuadros de antiguos directores empezaron a aplaudir, muchos de ellos se felicitaban entre si y estrechaban sus manos.

-Slytherin participo y un descendiente de la noble familia Black fue contribuyente- Phineas Nigellus Black hablaba en tono pomposo –Draco Malfoy Black, eres un digno heredero- Draco asintió.

Harry se acercó a Dumbledore, -creo que eso es todo…- el viejo director tenia lagrimas en su rostro las cuales se perdían en su barba y bigote, -lo que había en la snitch se me cayo en el bosque y no pienso buscarlo- Dumbledore asintió,-el regalo de Ignotus pienso conservarlo, pero no quiero quedarme con esta varita…- Harry miro a Draco.

-tu eres el dueño ahora Potter haz lo que quieras con ella-

-¡espera Harry! ¿Piensas deshacerte de ella?- Ron lo miraba suplicante

-creo que es lo mejor Ron, yo quiero mi varita de nuevo y esta le pertenece a Dumbledore-

-es lo justo- Draco miro al viejo profesor e hizo una inclinación en señal de respeto.

Harry apunto con la varita de sauco su antigua y rota vara, _-¡Reparo!_- la antigua varita de Harry se había arreglado el tomo con gran devoción sintiendo la misma sensación de la primera vez.

-hay algo que no entiendo Potter…si Voldemort te lanzo un hechizo, ¿Por qué la varita permaneció contigo?-

Harry miro el cuadro de Dumbledore –recuerda lo que dijo Ollivander, la varita escoge al mago, ahora es tiempo de devolver esto (tomo la vieja varita de Draco) a su verdadero dueño-.

Los cuatro chicos salieron del despacho del director Harry y Draco iban al frente platicando, mientras que Hermione y Ron se quedaron unos pasos atrás, cuando Draco se dio cuenta regreso para hablar con Hermione, pero ella estaba con Weasley, al parecer él le estaba dando un anillo y ella lo había aceptado, sintió coraje, pero el de cierta manera había empujado a Hermione a los brazos de Weasley, miro con tristeza como ella y la comadreja se abrazaban, ya todo había acabado, él era un Slytherin y ella una Gryffindor, al parecer la historia que Ron y ella tenían pesaba mas que ese año en el que estuvieron juntos, sonrió con tristeza y miro por ultima vez a Hermione.

oOo

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde que había terminado la guerra, Hermione estaba sentada en el aeropuerto de Francia, estaba esperando a que la llamaran para transbordar, miraba con tristeza el anillo que Ron le había regalado, a pesar de saber que había hecho lo correcto sentía remordimiento, el mismo día que Harry mato a Voldemort habían dejado Hogwarts, ella Harry y Ron habían regresado a la madriguera, mientras que Draco se había ido con sus padres, ese día fue el ultimo que lo vio, cerro los ojos, no quería llorar.

**-Hermione espera- Ron la detuvo, -yo…yo necesito decirte algo importante- Hermione se detuvo y lo miro, de la bolsa de su pantalón de mezclilla, Ron saco una cajita de terciopelo, -mi madre me lo dio cuando cumplí diecisiete años, me dijo que este anillo había pertenecido a mi abuela y que yo se lo diera a la mujer que para mi fuera la mas valiosa- Ron miro a la castaña, -esa eres tu, para mi nunca habrá mujer mas importante que tu-**

**Hermione miro al pelirrojo, -Ron yo no puedo aceptarlo, eso es demasiado, además yo no estoy segura de lo que siento y…- Ron puso los dedos en la boca de Hermione silenciándola.**

**-Shhh… no digas mas, ya lo se, este añillo no es de compromiso- sonrió, -este anillo es especial y para mi tu lo eres, mira, yo se que cometí muchos errores y el mayor no fue ser honesto conmigo mismo, te amo y ese es mi problema- Hermione lo miraba con dolor, -sé que hay alguien mas en tu corazón y lo acepto, así como quiero que aceptes este anillo como símbolo de nuestra eterna amistad-**

**Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos asintió y tomo el anillo, abrazo a Ron, -aunque me case y tenga hermosos hijos, tu serás la primera chica a la que le entregue mi corazón, por eso quiero que conserves esto…y quizá si tu futuro marido es demasiado aburrido yo pueda divertirte- Ron hablo con doble sentido, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza y una carcajada por parte de la castaña**

Hermione sonrió, y miro el añillo que su amigo le había dado

-si sigues viendo ese anillo con tanta devoción, me voy a poner celoso-

Frente a ella estaba Draco Malfoy, Hermione se puso de pie y lo miro, -¿Cómo…donde?- sin decir mas, se acercó a él y lo beso, Draco abrazo a la chica y la unio mas a él, profundizaron su beso y lentamente se separaron, Hermione lo miro y frunció el seño, sin esperarlo Draco sintió arder su mejilla, -¡eres un estúpido hurón!, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-

-¡maldita sea Granger!, ¿estas loca acaso?- Draco se sobaba su mejilla

-no me has respondido, ¿Qué haces aquí, como me encontraste?-

-mira tranquilízate, los muggles nos están viendo gracias a tu escenita, relájate- Hermione resoplo, -estoy aquí para acompañarte a buscar a mis suegros, antes de que digas nada déjame hablar, la enana fue a buscarme y me dijo…bueno eso no importa…déjame hablar- Draco miro profundamente a la castaña, -yo vi cuando Weasley te dio ese anillo y malinterprete todo-

-quieres decir que…- Hermione dejo la pregunta en el aire

-quiere decir que si Ginny no va por mí y me obliga a escucharla, en este instante los dos estaríamos solos y tristes…-

-aun no me has respondido ¿como me encontraste?-

-eso es muy fácil, el anillo que Weasley te dio es un localizador- Hermione lo vio interrogante, -con un conjuro fácil me puede guiar hacia ti, al parecer la comadreja ignoraba lo "especial" del anillo- Hermione dejo pasar el insulto y sonrió.

-así que vienes a buscar una oportunidad-

-no Granger, yo vengo a lo seguro- la tomo de la cintura y la beso profundamente.

* * *

Falta el Epilogo!


	35. 20 Años Despues

Capitulo 35: 20 años Después.

Como cada primero de septiembre todos los magos de Londres y sus alrededores viajaban al andén 9 y ¾, a llevar a la nueva generación de magos, una familia de alta alcurnia había dejado su lujoso carro en el estacionamiento de la estación de trenes.

-Draco, ¿en verdad era necesario traer tu carro?- una mujer de cabello castaño hasta los hombros y delgada figura caminaba con sus dos pequeños, ese año cursarían su segundo año en Hogwarts.

-siempre es necesario, cariño- Draco seguía a Hermione, junto con su hija menor, Antares, -el hecho que vivamos como muggles no quiere decir que…-

-… que dejemos a un lado la elegancia y el buen gusto- terminaron sus tres hijos.

Draco sonrió orgulloso, sus hijos eran la muestra de amor que Hermione y él se tenían, -ves Hermione, mis hijos lo saben y me conocen menos que tu cariño, creo que esta por demás tu pregunta-

Hermione rodo los ojos, Draco pudo cambiar en muchos aspectos pero seguía siendo un cabron elitista y moriría así, -bien ¿Scorpius tienes todos tus útiles, no olvidaste nada?- Hermione se agacho a la altura de su hijo de doce años, alto para su edad delgado al igual que Draco lo fue a los doce, el pelo castaño claro casi rubio y lacio como su padre, de ojos azul intenso como su abuela paterna y su abuelo paterno-no quiero que después me mandes una lechuza porque se te olvido algo-

-tranquila mama, esta vez Elta hizo mi baúl- Hermione se cruzo de brazos y miro a la pequeña Eltanin (Draco se había ganado el derecho de nombrar a sus hijos).

-Elta sabes que no puedes hacerle todo a tu hermano él tiene que hacerse responsable de sus cosas- Hermione podía jurar si fuera posible, que su hijo era igual a Harry y a Ron, hasta parecía su hijo, era demasiado flojo y solo estaba interesado en el quidditch.

-mamá sabes que si dejo a Scorpius hacer las cosas nunca las hará, es un holgazán, no se como paso sus exámenes y con tan buenas calificaciones, el y Albus se la pasan hablando como idiotas del quidditch-

Hermione sonrió, su hija era parecida a ella físicamente, delgada y cabello ondulado, solo con la variante de tener los ojos de color violeta, tal y como la bisabuela de Draco, según Narcissa era un rasgo inconfundible de videncia, tal y como fue su abuela y al igual que ella en su época estudiantil, Eltanin era estudiosa y le encantaba leer.

-no esta bien que llames a si a tu hermano y primo- Elta era la mas noble de sus hijos, pero cuando salía el rasgo Malfoy podía ser mas cruel y despiadada que ninguno.

Draco se acercó a ellos, -tu madre tiene razón princesa, Scorpius es tu hermano y gracias a Merlín es tan inteligente como tú- Draco le acaricio el pelo a su castañita, -…pero Albus si es un idiota…-

Hermione golpeo a Draco en el brazo, -Draco es tu sobrino y tu ahijado…-

Antares y Scorpius rieron, -el que sea su padrino no le quita el hecho que lo sea…- antes de que Hermione le reprochara algo, Draco volvió a hablar – cariño tenemos que apurarnos, las comadrejitas y tu hermano ya han de estar esperándonos…- Draco agarro fuerte a su hija menor –vamos-

Como todos los años los andenes estaban atiborrados de muggles que iban a trabajar, Scorpius iba delante de la familia Malfoy, orgulloso hasta la medula como cualquier Malfoy, pero de personalidad tan parecida a la de su tío Harry; empujaba contento el carrito, su baúl negro tenía su nombre grabado en plateado, encima de el llevaba dos jaulas, en una llevaba un hurón blanco, Harry y Ron se lo habían regalado cuando cumplió once años, Draco quiso regresarlo en cuanto lo vio, pero su hijo se encariño rápido con el pequeño animalito, así que Draco acepto que su único varón se quedara con el y le sugirió como nombre "wheezy", cosa que a Ron no le agrado mucho en la otra jaula llevaba su águila llamada Hermes(la cual usaba como lechuza), Scorpius fue el primero en atravesar el naden 9 y ¾ .

Hermione iba junto a Elta, ella solo viajaba con su baúl y su gato, al parecer era pariente del viejo Crookshanks, solo que Pott (sugerencia de Draco) era de un negro profundo y con ojos verdes, entro junto con Hermione, siguiendo a su hermano mayor, solo por diez minutos.

Draco iba a seguir su camino, cuando Antares lo detuvo, -papa me cargas- No, no era una pregunta, ella había sacado todo el gen de los Malfoy desde el físico siendo igual de rubia que su padre y abuelo, heredando el gris en los ojos y el endemoniado carácter de su padre.

-sabes que dentro de dos años vendrás a Hogwarts y que se vera mal que te siga cargando, ¿no es así?-

-si, pero mientras llega ese día, me puedes seguir cargando-

Draco suspiro, en duelos verbales nunca le ganaría era igual que Hermione, solo ella podría ganarle a su pequeña hija.

Al traspasar la barrera Draco visualizo a su familia, como era costumbre, estaba junto a los pelirrojos, -buenos días a todos…- Draco saludo a todos los Weasley y la familia de Harry, como siempre estaban todos reunidos hablando, -no puedo creer que se vean como si ayer no hubieran estado en la casa- Hermione le enseño la lengua y le acaricio el cabello a su hija.

-ya nos conoces amor…- Hermione ayudo a bajar a la pequeña, -Scorpius esta subiendo sus cosas, ¿Por qué no le ayudas?- Draco asintió, Hermione lo miro y sonrió orgullosa de su marido.

Antares se soltó de su mama y corrió a recibir a sus abuelos Lucius y Narcissa, Hermione los saludo con una sonrisa

-sin duda es la consentida de tus suegros o ¿acaso me equivoco?- Ginny veía como Lucius Malfoy cargaba a la pequeña mientras Narcissa la llenaba de besos.

-no, a veces creo que la consienten demasiado, al igual que tu y Harry lo hacen con Elta o como mis padres lo hacen con Scorp, en ese sentido creo que esta balanceado,- Hermione suspiro y vio como Harry y Ron mimaban a Eltanin, ellos decían que era su mini Hermione, así que la sobreprotegían y cuidaban de todos incluyendo de sus hijos, su hija era una perfecta Ravenclaw, a ella le gustaba leer y detestaba el quidditch, cosa que a Harry y Ron no les agradaba del todo .

Antares era el orgullo de sus abuelos paternos, al ser tan parecida a Draco, era lógico que fuera la nieta consentida del matrimonio Malfoy, sin contar que la pequeña era demasiado inteligente y demasiado Slytherin, si de algo estaba Hermione segura es que Antares seria seleccionada en la casa de las serpientes, la pequeña había manifestado mas de una vez que ella seguiría el ejemplo de su padre y abuelos.

Hermione miro hacia donde estaban sus dos hombres Draco y Scorpius, la chica sonrió, aunque los dos eran tan cabezotas que chocaban, en general se llevaban bien, Scorpius era su hijo mayor, el primero en nacer, al primero que vio; a pesar de ser gemelos el y Eltanin, tenían personalidades totalmente diferentes, su hijo era el preferido de los abuelos Granger, su papa siempre quiso tener un hombre y su mama simplemente lo adoraba; la castaña miro de nuevo a Draco y Scorpius, al parecer estaban hablando de algo muy serio al juzgar por sus expresiones.

-¿Papá de verdad no estas molesto por que quede en Gryffindor?-

Draco se puso a la altura de su hijo – ¿porque he de estarlo?, claro que no me lo esperaba, pero el ver la cara de tu abuelo Lucius al saberlo, fue suficiente para que no te desheredara-.

Scorpius sonrió, -si, me hubiera gustado verlo, aunque no fue tan gracioso cuando me encerró en su estudio por dos horas para hablar del honor de un Malfoy y de la historia e importancia de Slytherin-

Draco se puso de pie y acaricio su cabello casi rubio, -¿llevas tu escoba?- el chico asintió, -he escuchado muy buenas cosas sobre ti y Albus, pase lo que pase recuerda que siempre he estado orgulloso de ti y siempre lo estaré- Draco abrazo a su hijo, -vamos con tu madre…-

Draco se acercó a Hermione y le dio un beso suave en los labios, Elta se acercó a ellos y Antares dejo a sus abuelos, era un ritual, los cinco se abrazaban, Hermione fue la que rompió el silencio, -bueno ya es hora… ¿llevan todo, sus útiles sus túnicas?- los chicos asintieron.

-ya déjalos Hermione, el año pasado te pusiste igual y…-

-y si quiere ponerse igual el año que entra comadreja, espero que dejes de molestarla-

-Draco por favor…- Hermione miro a su marido, tenia lagrimas a punto de salir, -Ron el hecho que sigas teniendo el rango emocional de una cucharita de the, no quiere decir que todos seamos iguales…- la castaña giro hacia Luna, -…en serio, no se como no te saca de tus casillas- Ron abrazo a su rubia esposa.

-Luna no tiene queja alguna de mi o mis emociones y para que sepas yo también extraño a mis hijos, solo que no hago un drama como tú o Ginny- Ron sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, -¡joder Ginny, eso dolió!- los pequeños que estaban ahí sonrieron, para nadie era secreto que Ron era muy bueno con las palabrotas.

-¡te lo tienes merecido!, yo no hago dramas ni Herms los hace, además dudo mucho que Lysander o Lorcan extrañen al idiota de su padre-

-¡claro que lo extrañan!- Luna suspiro, -solo que al igual que Ron sacaron su rango emocional, siempre se les olvida escribir y las fechas importantes- Luna seguía conservando su voz infantil, los demás se rieron del comentario.

Ron la miro indignado, -¡Luna se supone que tienes que decir que tu marido, no es idiota! Y que soy encantador, perfecto, amoroso y que…-

-Y que tienes gran imaginación…- Harry interrumpió a Ron.

-bueno, lo que tu digas Ron, ¿amor ayudaste a Scorpius?-

-claro, por cierto Elta ¿ya subiste a Pott?- Draco miraba inocentemente a su hija

Harry lo miro ceñudo, -¿siguen llamando así al gato?- Harry se inclino hacia la pequeña castaña, -princesa, ¿Por qué no lo llamas de diferente manera?-

Elta vio a su tío favorito, -mi papi me sugirió el nombre además se parece a ti, es negro y tiene los ojos del mismo color que los tuyos- Elta se acercó a su papa, -además es muy lindo el nombre…-

Draco se aguantó la risa, -Potter aunque seas su tío favorito yo soy su padre y contra eso no puedes, además a mi princesa. Draco acentuó las ultimas palabras –le gusta el nombre-

-¡hey! ¡Yo soy su tío favorito!- a Ron no le agradaba compartir su puesto con nadie

-son los dos…- Elta siempre tenia que aclarar ese punto.

-pero….- Harry iba a protestar cuando Hermione lo interrumpió.

-ya, ya, no empiecen otra vez, ¿Draco Blaise y Pansy no han llegado?- Hermione saco el tema para disminuir las tensiones.

-van a llegar directo a Hogwarts, es increíble que ya Agnetta tenga quince años, como pasa el tiempo…y antes de que preguntes Theo no va a venir, dentro de dos años Marcus estará aquí y no se quiere atormentar antes-

-bien…- Hermione suspiro, el tren había silbado, era tiempo de que sus hijos se fueran…ahora podía entender a sus padres, sentía un nudo en su garganta, pensó que esta vez seria diferente pero era igual o peor, los extrañaría y mucho, -es hora de que se vayan, espero que me escriban mas…-Hermione vio a su hijo, -lo digo por ti Scorp, solo recibí quince cartas tuyas al año y diez de ellas eran para pedirme algo que se te había olvidado…-

-¡Ya Mamá!, no me gusta escribir, además Elta te escribe todas las semanas y te dice como estoy…-

-¡Ya no lo hare!, solo le escribiré sobre mi, haber si así, eres un hijo mas responsable y te preocupas mas por mamá- dicho esto le enseño la lengua a su hermano y abrazo a Hermione.

Hermione no sintió cuando sus hermanos, por que a Ron lo quería como uno, se separaron para despedirse de sus hijos la pequeña Antares estaba con su abuelo Lucius él se había mantenido al margen, aunque de buena manera había aceptado a Hermione, otra cosa eran Ron y Harry, a ellos solo los tolera lo suficiente por Hermione y sus nietos, el y Narcissa se acercaron cuando vieron que Potter y compañía se fueron a despedir a sus propios hijos, Hermione vio como la abuela Cissy besaba a Scorpius y su suegro abrazaba con gran cariño a Elta, Hermione se acero a ellos y los volvió a besar y vio con dolor como sus pequeños se iban a una nueva aventura en Hogwarts, los vio partir mientras Ron y Harry se acercaban a ella, Lucius y Narcissa se despidieron educadamente de ellos.

Solo se quedaron Harry su esposa Ginny y la pequeña Lily, Ron y Luna, Draco y Hermione acompañados de Antares.

-¡vaya…que rápido pasa el tiempo…!- Ron miraba con nostalgia el tren escarlata que se alejaba, -ahora a trabajar nos vemos Herms, Harry, amor…- el pelirrojo beso a Luna y desapareció, Luna también se despidió, tenia un articulo que escribir sobre los Thumps (nadie sabe que son).

Lily y Antares jugaban alrededor de sus padres, -saben yo también tengo que irme, ¿nos vamos juntos Ginny?- la chica asintió iría a dejar a la pequeña pelirroja con su madre, solo que esta vez si le daban permiso iría acompañada de una rubia mimada.

-¿tu que dices Draco?...- -

-bueno si Antares se va, tendríamos la casa para los dos solitos…- Draco miro a Hermione sugestivamente.

-esta decidido, Antares se queda conmigo- Hermione miro divertida a su marido.

-muy graciosa Granger…jajajaja- Draco la vio seriamente, -estoy muriendo de la risa-

-en realidad Malfoy es Potter, Hermione es una Potter…- Harry miro a su hermana castaña.

Antares que estaba esperando respuesta interrumpió a los grandes, haciendo una observación, -en realidad tío Harry, mamá es una Malfoy….- lo cual hizo reír a los cuatro adultos, sin lugar a dudas ella seria un perfecta Slytherin.

* * *

Mil Gracias!


End file.
